Time Will Tell ((Sequel to Life On Balance))
by Katherine997
Summary: The clock is ticking. With only one year for Scarlett to live, the Winchester siblings tried to find a way to break the contract before the clock will stop.
1. 1-1 The Magnificent Seven

One year.

That's all I had.

So here I was at a bar in Illinois. Trying to have fun in the one year I had to live before going to Hell. I was trying to make it the best year on my life before that.

Since the hundreds of demons had gotten out of the Devil's Gate and were undoubtedly pouring all over the world to find hosts thanks to the yellow eyes demon (that I killed).

I got to kill the demon that had killed Mom (Which he told me Mary was my biological Mom), Jessica and Dad.

I danced to the music of the bar with a few girls, smiling and laughing. I smirked as I saw a few guys started to dance with us. One of the cute guys started to dance with me and I smiled as he put a finger down my chin, making me look at him. He stared at me for a moment before leading forwards, kissing me.

He suddenly was pulled away from me and I looked over to see Dean, "Hey bro," I said, smiling slightly. He grabbed my shoulder, leading me away from the disappointed guy.

"What's up?" I asked. "We need to go," He said, leading me out of the bar. We walked outside to the Impala. Sam climbed out, sighing, "We good?"

"Sure," Dean said. "What's going on?" I asked. "Bobby called, and he thinks that maybe we have a lead to where some of the demons got to," Sam informed. "Okay," I said. "Let's go, then."

I climbed into the back seat with Sam in the passenger seat and Dean in the driver seat. Dean started the car and we pulled out.

"Hey, I appreciate you guys giving me a little quality time at a bar," I said. "Yeah, no problem," Dean said.

I frowned, "Really? Well, I sold my soul, got a year to live. But I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye roll, something."

"No, not at all. You deserve to have a little fun," Sam said. "Okay . . ." I trailed off. "So, what's Bobby got?"

"Not much," Sam said. "A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh, could be demonic omens -"

"Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem," Dean said. "Yeah, but it's our only lead," Sam said. "Any freaky deaths?" Dean asked.

"Nothing Bobby could find - not yet, anyway," Sam informed. "It's weird. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?" I asked.

"Seventeen," Sam replied. "You'd think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been five days and bubkis," Dean said. "So what are the demons waiting for?" I asked.

"Beats me," Sam said. "It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be war, I wish it would just start already," I said. "I don't know, man," Sam said, shaking his head. "Be careful what you wish for."

...

It was morning when we pulled up to a house just outside Lincoln, Nebraska. Dean was eating a sandwich of bacon cheeseburger at the passenger seat with me in the driver seat and Sam at the back seat.

We climbed out and heard the cicadas liked crazy. "Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked. "That can't be a good sign," I said. "No. No, it can't," Sam agreed as the three of us walked up to Bobby.

He nodded to us before glancing down at Dean's cheeseburger, "So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?"

"I ain't sweating the cholesterol," Dean comment and Bobby smirked. "So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's find out," Bobby said before leading us towards the house. "Looks like the swarm's ground zero."

I went to the door and knocked on it, "Candygram!" There was no answers and I glanced behind me at Bobby and my brothers before pulling out my lock pick. I kneeled down and started picking the lock as Bobby, Sam and Dean pulled out their guns.

I unlocked the door and lead the way in. I gave a small cough when a dead body smell hit us. "That's awful," Sam said.

"That so can't be a good sign," Dean said as I put the lock pick back into my pocket and then pulled my gun out.

Dean and Bobby went to one direction while Sam and I went to one way. We stopped when we saw a doorway and looked at each other before nodding.

I quickly went into a room and he went into the hallway with the guns raised just in case but to me everything was clear.

I looked at Sam and he at me and he shook his head, everything was clear. We walked back in the direction we came, looking around. We went into another room and heard a woman screaming. "You hear that?" Sam asked and I nodded.

We stood at the doorway the screaming came from before we both kicked the door and walked in. We recoil at the death smell; "Oh, my god," I said as we saw three dead bodies sitting up on the couch, watching a movie.

Bobby and Dean walked in, wincing at the smell. "Bobby, what the hell happened here?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Bobby said. "Check for sulfur," Dean ordered. We started to investigate the room, Dean kneeled next to the window before whistled quietly to get our attentions. We looked at him and he signaled that someone was here.

Bobby, Sam and I walked out of the room, splitting up to walk outside at each end to trap whoever was out there while Dean went straight to the door to look outside.

We circled around the house to the porch to see a man pointing a gun at Dean, who now was laying on the porch floor after a struggle with a woman standing next to them.

"Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby asked as he walked up to them. "Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?" The woman, Tamara asked with a smile.

"I could ask the same," Bobby said with a smile. "Heya, Bobby," The man, Isaac said with a smile, shaking his hand.

Dean raised his arm pitifully from the ground and waved for attention, "Hello. Bleeding here." I scoffed, walking over and helped him up.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! What is this?**_

 _ **The THIRD book?**_

 _ **Already? I just finished the second book!**_

 _ **Enjoy**_


	2. 1-2 True Colors

We were in Isaac and Tamara's house, looking around at all the stuff they had collected. "Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac asked.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" Tamara asked. "I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking," He said. "Palo Santo?" Sam asked, exchanging a frown with me.

"It's holy wood, from Peru," Tamara explained before digging in a bag. "It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them." She pulled out a large, pointed stake and handed it to Isaac.

"Thank you, dear," He said. "You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me," She teased him. Sam and I exchanged a smirk before looking back at them, "So, how long you two been married?" I asked.

"Eight years this past June," Tamara replied. I chuckled and Isaac kissed her forehead. "The family that slays together . . ." He said.

"Right. I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?" Sam asked but Isaac and Tamara looked at each other before down sadly. "I, uh, you know . . . I'm sorry. It's not - that's none of my business," Sam said.

"No, no. It's - it's all right," Tamara said to my big brother, giving him a small smile. Dean walked in, talking in his phone, "Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, I'd love to have an . . . "appletini'." He made a face at us at the word and I smirked, shaking my head. "Yeah. Call you." He hang up and looked at us again, "That was the coroner's tech."

"And?" I asked. "Get this - that whole family, cause of death?" Dean started. "Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away," Bobby said. "Right. What is this, a demon attack?" Sam asked. "If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty," Bobby said.

"Well, what now? What should we do?" Dean asked. "Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything," Isaac said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You guys seem nice enough, but, this ain't "Scooby-Doo," and we don't play well with others," He said.

"Well, I think we'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together," Sam said. "No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place," Isaac said.

"No offense?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Isaac. Like you've never made a mistake," Tamara told him.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink," Isaac said. "Never brought on the end of the world, though."

I let out a fake chuckle, "It wasn't us that opened the damn door," I snapped, losing my patience. "All right. That's enough," Dean said.

"Guys, this isn't helping," Sam said as I clenched my jaw tightly and crossed my arms across my chest. "Scar -" Sam started and I glanced at him. "Calm down. Stay cool." I took a deep breath, standing beside Dean. "I better take that," Dean said, grabbing my gun from my belt. "Dude," I said.

"You're still pissed; with that and a gun - It's stays with me until you cool down," He pointed out. "Look, there are couple hundred more demons out there now," Isaac said, making us look back at him. "We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us - on _all_ of us."

I took a step forwards but then Sam and Dean both grabbed me, pulling me back to stood beside Dean. "Deep breath," Sam whispered as Tamara grabbed Isaac's hand, "Okay. that's quite enough testosterone for now." With that she pulled him with her out of the room.

I looked at Dean, "Can I have my gun back?" I asked and he shook his head, "Hell no."

...

Bobby informed that a woman died outside a boutique this morning. Another woman killed her by slamming her head against a car windshield.

I was interviewing one of the guy workers inside the store while Sam and Dean were outside the crime scene. "What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count," I told the cute clerk.

I heard a throat cleared and glanced to my side to see Sam and Dean walking over and standing beside us. I turned back to the clerk, "Excuse me a minute, would you?"

He gave a small smile, nodding, "Sure," He said before walking away. "Scar, what are you doing?" Sam asked, sighing. "Interviewing the witness," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Workin'. Observing crime scene," Sam said. "Dead body, possible demon attack - that kind of stuff." I smirked before looking over at Bobby as he walked towards us in a suit with his hair groomed back. "Bobby," I said, smirking. "Damn, looking good."

"Whoa," Dean told him and whistled. "What were you, a G-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect," Bobby said. "Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so," Bobby replied. "There's none of the usual signs - no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she _really_ wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing."

"Maybe she's just some random whack job," Dean said, checking out a girl as she walked past. "If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this?" Bobby asked. "I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you guys find anything around here?"

"No sulfur, nothing," Sam answered. "Well, maybe something," I said and then nodded to the security camera in the ceiling before turning to my brothers, "See? I'm working. The clerk told me that he saw the suspect talking to a man right before she attacked that woman."

We went to the back room to see the footage of the security camera. Sam and I were sitting at the chairs while Bobby and Dean were standing behind us.

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked. "I don't know yet . . ." Sam trailed off. I pointed at the suspect, "That's the suspect all right," I said as I glanced at the victim a few feet away from her and the I pointed at the guy walking towards the suspect. "He fits the description the clerk gave me. Might just be a guy. Or it might be our guy."

The man put a hand on the suspect's shoulder and nodded towards the victim. Sam, Dean, Bobby and I shared a look before looking back at the footage.

... ...

Hours later, Bobby, Dean and I were sitting in Bobby's car outside a pub bar in night time. Bobby yawned in his spot in the passenger seat beside Bobby, who was sitting at the driver seat and I was sitting at the back seat. "What time is it?"

Dean checked his watch, "Seven past midnight," He replied. "You guys sure this is the right place?" Bobby asked us.

"No," I said. "But we spent all day canvassing this stupid town with this guy's stupid mug, and, supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar."

"Calm down," Dean said. "Deep breath." I groaned, "Come on," I said. "Do I need to take your gun again?" He asked. "No," I muttered.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on Dean's side on the window, making the three of us to jump. Sam grinned before opening the back door to sit beside me. "No, don't you dare get in," I said but he just laughed, climbing in.

"That's not funny," Dean told him. "Yeah, so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen," Sam informed. "He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago."

"The night the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam said. "So you think he's possessed?" I asked. "Well, it's a good bet," He said. "So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho or something?"

"Those demons that got out at the gate - they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen," Bobby said. "You mean the demons we let out," Sam said.

"Oh come on, don't be a dick like Isaac," I said, rolling my eyes. "Guys," Dean said and we followed his gaze. We saw a car was pulled over and Walter Rosen climbed out of the driver seat and walked towards the bar.

"All right. Showtime," Dean said. "Wait a minute," Bobby stopped us. "What?" Dean asked. "What'd I just say?" Bobby asked. "We don't know what to expect out of this guy. We should tail him till we know for sure."

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?" Dean asked. "We're no good dead! And we're not gonna make a move until we know what the score is," Bobby said.

I looked outside to see another car parking outside and two people climbed out. "Hey, Bobby? I don't think that's an option," I said.

"Why not?" He asked and I nodded outside, "That's why." He and my brothers followed my gaze to see Isaac and Tamara walking towards the bar. Bobby hit the wheel, "Damn it!"


	3. 1-3 Seven Sins

We climbed out of Bobby's car and went to peek in through the doors windows and waited until we saw the seven other people that were in the bar other than Tamara and Isaac turned to them, all with black eyes, revealing themselves as demons.

"Son of a . . ." I trailed off before we tried to bust the double doors down, but they were locked from the inside.

I looked back into the window to see a demon lying a hand on Isaac's shoulder, holding up a bottle of bleach.

"We need to get in! Let's go," I said before running to Bobby's car and Sam, Bobby and Dean followed. I climbed into the driver seat with Bobby in the passenger seat and Sam and Dean climbed into the back.

"You know what you doing?" Bobby asked as I turned on the engines. "Yep, hold on," I warned before turning the car around and then driving in full speed to the bar, bursting through the doors.

We climbed out with holy water, splashing all of them in the faces, making their skin burn. Tamara was crying and screaming Isaac's name, who was laying on the floor dead.

I grabbed Tamara and pulled her away, "Come on, we got to go! He's dead! Get in the car!" While I got Tamara to climbed into the car with me, Dean, Bobby and Sam hold the demons off with the holy water before Sam and Bobby climbed into the front seats. "Dean, come on!" Sam yelled for our older brother.

Dean got one of the demons into the trunk of the car that had a Devil's trap so it couldn't get out, slamming it and then he climbed into the back seat with me and Tamara. "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Dean said and we drove out as fast as Bobby could.

We got back to Tamara and Isaac's house and tied the demon Dean had got, to a chair under a Devil's trap in the dining room and then went to the next room to talk but it turned into an arguing.

"And I say we're going back - now!" Tamara said. "Just hold on a second!" Sam said. "I left my husband bloody on the floor!" Tamara said. "Okay, I understand that, but we can't go back," Sam said.

"Fine. Then you stay. But I'm heading back to that bar," She said. "I'll go with her," I volunteered and she nodded to me before we started to walk out of the room but Dean grabbed my arm, "It's suicide, Scarlett!"

"So what? I'm dead already!" I said. "How you gonna kill 'em?" Sam asked. "Can't shoot 'em. You can't stab 'em. They're not just gonna wait in line to get exorcised!"

"I don't care!" Tamara said. "We don't even know how many of them there are!" Dean said. Bobby, who was standing aside reading a book, came closer to us, "Yeah, we do. There's seven," He informed before looking at me and Tamara, "Do you have any idea who we're up against?"

"No. Who?" I asked. "The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!" Bobby informed. Dean scoffed softly, "'What's in the box?!'" We looked at him in confusion, "Brad Pitt? 'Se7en'? No?"

Bobby ignored him and handed me the book he was reading from. "What's this?" I asked. "'Binsfeld's Classification of Demons.'," He answered. "In 1589, Binsfeld ID'd the seven sins - not just as human vices but as actual devils."

"The family - they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper . . ." Sam trailed off. "That's Envy's doing - the customer we got in the next room," Bobby said. "I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony."

"I don't give a rat's ass if they're the Three Stooges or the Four Tops! I'm gonna slaughter every last one of them!" Tamara said. "We already did it your way," Bobby said, getting in her face. "You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium!" Me and my brothers shared a surprised look as Bobby started to raised his voice, "We're talking medieval, Dark Ages! We've never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath - And figure out what our next move is!"

He and Tamara stared at each other as he started to calm down slowly. "I am sorry for your loss," He said quietly. He stepped aside and she walked away. Me and my brothers looked at each other before I let out a sigh and I walked away, heading to the room where Envy was tied up.

He looked at me walking in and smiled, "Scarlett Winchester," He said and I went to stand in front of him, placing the book on the table. He chuckled, shaking his head and then looked down before back at me, "Wow. I can't believe I get to meet you. You a legend, you know?"

"I thought you a legend after you dead," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. "Oh, but you are a legend before you were born," He informed. "So you know," I said. He nodded, "Everyone know about you," He replied. "The little Winchester. You died with Mary but got born by another woman . . . It's strange that even with that, you still Mary's daughter."

"Yeah, well. The world is full of surprises," I said. He smiled, "It's sure is," He said. "I got to say; I didn't thought you will be like that." I frowned, "Like what?" I asked. "You look hotter than I thought you will be," He comment.

I rolled my eyes, uncrossing my arms and shoving my hands into my jeans pockets. "You know, I'm one of the big fans you have," He said. "And you do have a lot." I smiled sarcastically, "Great."

He let out a chuckle before his smile faded away slightly, "But you know I have to warn ya; the deal you made for Sammy," He started. "Hell won't make it easy on you when you get there. Trust me."

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered. Envy gave a small chuckle, "You know who I am now, right?" He asked. "Yeah we do," Bobby spoke as he walked in. "We're not impressed."

Sam, Tamara and Dean walked in. "Why are you here? What are you after?" Sam asked. Envy didn't answered and just glanced at each of them. "He asked you a question," Dean said. "What do you want?"

Envy chuckled and Dean opened a flask of holy water and splashed him, making him groan in pain. "We already have . . . what we want," He said, looking back at us.

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're out," He replied. "We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?" Sam repeated. "Yeah. Fun," Envy said. "See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides . . . on their outside."

Tamara stepped closer to him angrily, "I'm gonna put you down like a dog," She spat.

"Please," He said and gave a laugh as he looked at all of us. "You really think you're better than me." He laughed again. "Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh?" He looked at my older brother, "What about you, Dean? You're practically a, a walking billboard of gluttony and lust." Dean nodded slightly in acknowledgement and Envy turned to Tamara, "And Tamara. All that wrath. Oohh. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to . . . drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago."

Tamara punched him in the face twice until Dean and Bobby pulled her back.

Envy gave a small laugh, "Whew! My point exactly. And you call us sins. We're not sins, man. We are natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you are just animals. Horny . . . greedy . . . hungry . . . violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals, too . . . The others - they're coming for me."

"Maybe. But they're not gonna find you . . . 'cause you'll be in hell," Dean said and Envy's amusement drained away. "What's wrong Envy?" I teased. Dean walked past, "Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure," Tamara said and Bobby handed her a book before Sam, Bobby and I followed Dean out. " _Exorcizamus_ _te_ _, Omnis_ _immundus_ _spiritus_ _,_ _omnis_ _satanica_ _. . ._ " We stood out of the room as we heard Envy screaming.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them," Bobby said. "What does that mean?" Sam asked. "I think maybe this joker's right," He said. "They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easy."

"Okay, so why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time," I said. "What?" Sam asked. "Hold on. You heard what Tamara told us earlier. Those demons weren't going to kill her, they wanted to keep her as a pet. If we hadn't been there in time, that's exactly what they would have made her. How do you know that they won't do the same thing to you?"

"Well before you guys came in, I was taking with Envy and he told me that I was - 'A legend' . . ." I trailed off. "But even so it's a chance I'm wiling to take."

"You're insane, Scar," Dean said. "It's not the first time you having an insane plan but still. Just forget about it, okay?"

"Sam and Dean are right," Bobby told me. "Guys, there's _six_ of them. We're outmanned, we're outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn," I said.

"Maybe, but . . . there's no place to run that they won't find us," Bobby informed. Sam looked at me, "Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?"

I sighed, "Well let's not make it easy for them," I said. We heard Envy scream for the last time before the house shook slightly and a gust blow out the candles. Tamara slammed the book shut and walked towards us.

"Demon's out of the guy," She informed. "And the guy?" Dean asked. "He didn't make it," She replied as she walked past us.

... ...

An hour or so after, we waited for the demons to come, preparing the weapons. Shotguns with salt shells. Holy water, salt lining the doorways and windows to keep them out for as long as we could and Palo Salto stakes.

Me and my brothers were sitting on the floor, preparing everything. We exchanged a look for a moment, not knowing if we would make it this time through the night.

Then, an old radio sparked to life, playing music and I cocked my gun, "Here we go," I said and I got up.

" _I shall be, I shall not be moved._

 _I shall be, I shall not be moved._

 _Like a tree that's planted by the water,_

 _I shall not be moved._

 _I shall be, I shall not be moved._

 _Like a tree that's planted by the water,_

 _I shall not be moved._ "

We walked towards the boarded windows, looking outside. After a moment, we heard something, "Tamara!" It was Isaac's voice, calling from outside. "Tamara! Tamara! Tamara! Help me! Pleeeeeeease!"

I shook my head, it wasn't Isaac. He was dead. One of those demons was possessing his corpse. We watched as Isaac walked up the porch, "Tamara! I got away, but I'm hurt bad! I need help!"

He pounded on the door, "Baby! Why won't you let me in? You left me behind back there. How could you do that? We swore . . . At that lake in Michigan. Remember? We swore we would never leave each other! You just gonna leave me out here? You just gonna let me die?! I guess that's what you do, dear! Like that night those things came to our house . . . came . . . for our daughter! You just let her die, too."

"You son of a bitch!" Tamara screamed. "Tamara, no!" Bobby said. We saw Tamara tackled the demon to the ground outside through the boarded window. "You're not Isaac!" With that she stabbed him in the heart with Palo Salto.

Me and my brothers looked at each other, knowing that Tamara had broken one of the salt lines and let them right in. "Splitting up," Dean ordered before we rushed out of the room and split up.

One of the girls came after me to one of the rooms. I backed away, aiming my shotgun at her. She smiled, "I was planning to just kill all of you myself, but they decided to have it a team effort," The demon said.

"Just a guess, honey - you're Greed," I said. She smiled again, "Mmm. And you're Scarlett Winchester." She looked at me up and down, "You sexier than I thought you would be."

I shrugged, "Good to hear you think so." She hold up her hand, using magic to send the shotgun from my hands towards the wall, making it fall to the floor.

She pushed me to the wall, getting closer to my face, "Oh baby, I didn't thought I will get to meet you like this."

"No offence, but I don't like it when someone get into my face like that," I spat. "Like that?" She asked, getting closer to me, so close that her lips almost touched mine.

I used it to hit her head with mine, making her pull back. I punched her in the face twice, kicking her back into the large tub of holy water behind her. I pushed her head under, making her skin burn, sizzle and smoke, making her scream. She came up for air, breathing heavily. I moved away and she stood up, turning to face me, "That wasn't nice."

"Oops," I said sarcastically. She tried to move towards me but then she couldn't. She frowned and I smirked before glancing up at the ceiling making her follow my gaze to see a Devil's trap right above her.

"Now you nothing," I told her, winking. Bobby walked in and I smiled, "Hey, Bobby. Ready?" I asked. He nodded, opening the book to exorcism her. " _Regna terrae,_ _cantate_ _deo_ _,_ _psallite_ _domino_." She started to scream as he continued. " _Tribuite_ _virtutem_ _deo_ _._ _Exorcizamus_ _te_ _,_ _omnis_ _immundus_ _spiritus_ _,_ _omnis_ _satanica_ _potestas_ _,_ _omnis_ _incuriso_ _infernalis_ _adversarii_ _,_ _omnis_ _legio_ _,_ _onmis_ _congregatio_ _et_ _secta_ _diabolica_ _. Ergo_ _perditionis_ _venenum_ _propinare_ _. Vade,_ _satana_ _, inventor et magister_ _omnis_ _fallaciae_ _._ _Hostis_ _humanae_ _salutis_ _._ _Humiliare_ _sub_ _potenti_ _manu_ _dei_ _._ _Contremisce_ _et_ _effuge_ _._ _Invocato_ _a_ _nobis_ _sancto_ _et_ _terribile_ _nomine,_ _quem_ _inferi_ _tremunt_ _._ _Ab_ _insidis_ _diaboli_ _,_ _libera_ _nos_ _,_ _domine_ _._ _Ut_ _ecclesiam_ _tuam_ _secura_ _tibi_ _facias_ _,_ _libertate_ _servire_ _,_ _te_ _rogamus_ _,_ _audi_ _nos._ _Ut_ _inimicos_ _sanctae_ _ecclesiae_ _humiliare_ _digneris_ _, to_ _rogamus_ _audi_ _._ _Dominicos_ _sanctae_ _ecclesiae,_ _terogamus_ _audi_ _nos_ _,_ _terribilis_ _deus_ _do_ _sanctuario_ _suo_ _deus_ _israhel_ _. Ipse_ _tribuite_ _virtutem_ _et_ _fortitudinem_ _plebi_ _suae_ _,_ _benedictus_ _deus_ _,_ _gloria_ _patri_."

Greed screamed one last time, looking up and the demon smoke filled out of her mouth and towards the ceiling. It disappeared and went back to Hell. The girl fall to the floor and Bobby and I looked at each other, nodding.

...

It was already morning, Sam informed us that there was a girl that showed up and saved his life, killing two demons with a knife but then she disappeared without giving a name.

So after everything that happened and we all gotten through the night, we started to bury the two bodies of the demons' hosts that been killed by the mystery girl.

Sam and Dean were pouring salt and gasoline all over them as Bobby walked towards us. We looked towards Tamara, who was giving Isaac a hunter's funeral. "Think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked us. "No. Definitely not," I replied.

We turned to Bobby as he reached to us, looking exhausted. "Well, you look like hell warmed over," Dean comment as Bobby stood at his side.

Bobby rubbed a hand over his face, "You try exorcising all night and see how you feel," He grumbled.

"Any survivors, Bobby?" Sam asked. "Well, the two pretty girls and the heavy guy, they'll make it," Bobby informed. "Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still . . ."

Dean looked down at the two bodies that the mystery girl had killed, "That's more than you can say for these poor bastards," He pointed out.

Sam shook his head, "Bobby, that knife - what kind of blade can kill a demon?" He asked. "Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing," Bobby said.

Dean looked at Sam as I pulled out a match, "I'm just gonna ask it again - who was that masked chick?"

"Wait, actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?" I asked. "Oh wait." I lifted up a hand, "I can." Dean smirked while Sam gave me a look but a small smile appeared in his lips. "Two demons, Scar. At once."

I nodded, fighting back a smirk but it felled. Sam nodded slightly, "Yeah . . . Let it out." I let out a small chuckle, "I'm sorry." He nodded, letting out his own chuckle. I patted him on the shoulder, "But hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, dude."

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you," He said. "What's that?" Dean asked. "If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?" Sam asked.

"You're right. That is troubling," I agreed. "But like I said; we didn't let it happen. We tried the best we could to stop it."

"Yeah . . . But it was good enough," Sam said. "Well, sucks," I said before lighting the match and then tossed it into the grave in front of us and we watched the bodies burn.

After the bodies turned to ashes and the fire slowly disappeared, we all went back into the house. I went into one of the rooms to see Tamara was putting her things into a bag. "Hey," I said softly and she turned to me. "You leaving the house, huh?"

She nodded, "I can't stay here," She admitted. "This house - It's full of memory of Isaac . . . It's not the first time I leave a home."

I bit my lower lip before taking a deep breath, "About what that demon said . . . about your daughter . . ." I started. She looked down, swallowing. "I'm sorry."

She looked back at me and smiled slightly, "Thank you." I nodded slightly and was about to leave the room but stopped and turned back to her, "Listen, I um. I'm sorry about Isaac too. He wasn't that bad. And that's come from me." She smiled a little again and I continued, "And I know the feeling of someone you love is gone. The moment someone you love dies . . . It's - like your heart was torn in two; one side filled with heartache, the other died with the person you lost."

"Yes," She agreed, nodding with tears in her eyes. "That's how I feel." I nodded, remembering Dad and how Sam died and that's what broke me, "I felt like that twice. But the second time I lost someone - that pain felt worst. It broke me."

"Did you get over it?" She asked. I took a deep breath, "I-I don't know," I admitted. "I mean, I have my brothers and Bobby but . . . It won't last." I looked down, it really won't last. I have only one year left before I'll be send to Hell.

"But, you know," I said, looking back at her. "It doesn't 'get better'. It just - just . . . gets different. Everyday - grief puts on a new face. You stronger, Tamara. I'm not. I did something when I lost someone that I care and love. So I brought him back but I don't regret that. I just couldn't live without him or . . . Well any of them."

I gave her one last sad smile before walking out. I stopped when I saw Sam standing close by. He looked at me with sad eyes and he swallowed. I cleared my throat before walking past him.

I headed outside to see Dean and Bobby already out. "You okay?" Dean asked me. "Well, let's see . . ." I trailed off. "Got one year to live, we took care of seven devil demons." They smirked, shaking their heads. "I say I'm good."

Sam and Tamara headed outside, Sam stood beside me and Tamara walked to her car, "See you gents around." She turned to me and smiled softly, "Thank you." I smiled a little and nodded to her. "Tamara?" Bobby started. "The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful."

"You too," She said, nodding to him before turning around and climbed into the driver seat of her car. She started the engines and pulled away. Bobby turned back to me and my brothers, "Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same."

"You got it," Dean said. "Thanks, Bobby," I said. He nodded before starting to walk towards his car. "Wait, Bobby," Sam started, making him turn back to us. "We can win this war. Right?"

Bobby didn't answered and just glanced between us, making me and my brothers to exchange a look. "Catch you on the next one," He said before turning to his car. "Oh, and Scar." He turned to look at me, "If you have a crazy ideas like driving my car into a bar again, let me know so I wouldn't let you drive."

I smirked and he winked before climbing in his car before driving away as we waved for him and he did the same.

"So, where to?" Dean asked and we walked to the Impala. "Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe," Sam said.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam said and stopped in front of me so we stopped walking, "Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out. You know, with your - with your demon deal."

I tilted my head, "Nah," I said. Sam and Dean looked at each other before back at me, "'Nah'?" Dean repeated. "What does that mean, 'nah'?"

"Guys, no hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal, all right? It's a goose chase," I said. "Yeah, but we don't know that, Scar," Sam said. "Yes, we do," I said. "Forget it."

"Look, it's worth a shot," Sam insisted. "We're not going, and that's that," I said. "What about Reno, huh?"

I started to walk again to the car but then Dean grabbed my arm to stop me, "You know what? I've had it. We've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and I don't care anymore," He said.

"That didn't last long," I muttered. "Yeah, well, you know what? We've been busting our asses trying to keep you alive, Scarlett, and you act like you couldn't care less," He said. "What, you got some kind of death wish or something?"

"It's not like that," I said. "Then what's it like, Scar?" Dean asked. "Dean -" Sam said, trying to make our older brother to calm down. "No, no, no," Dean told him before turning back to me, "Tell us."

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welch our way out of the deal in any way, you both die," I explained. "Okay? You both die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If either of you try to find a way, so help me god, I'm gonna stop you."

Sam sighed, looking away before back at me, "How could you make that deal, Scar?" He asked. "'Cause I couldn't live with you dead," I said. "I couldn't live with Dean falling apart. I just couldn't do it."

"So, what, now we live and you die?" Dean asked. "That's the general idea, yeah," I said before turning back and walking to the car.

Sam walked back in front of me, stopping me, "Yeah, well, how did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause Dean and I were there. We remember. You were broken and you felt like you killed him. And now you go and do the same thing to me."

"You know what? I did this _for_ Dean, okay? You weren't there when he was talking to your dead body, Sam. I did," I said. "You didn't just do this for Dean, Scar," Sam said. "You did this so we could be a family for one more year."

"Yeah. We lost Dad, Ash and so many other people so I just shortened the list for the time being. Until the end of the year anyway. I'm okay," I said, shrugging.

"We're not," Dean said. "Tough," I said. "After everything I've done for this family, trying to keep it together, I think I'm entitled. The truth is, I'm tired, guys. This life . . . It's . . . I was born and raised in this. And I used to think that there was no way out because I didn't knew something else. Now, I don't know, it's like there's a, a light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's hellfire, Scar," Dean said. "Yeah whatever," I said, shrugging. "You both alive, I feel good - for the first time in a long time. Guys, I got a year to live. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?"

I smiled at them and nodded before walking past them to the car. "You're unbelievable," Sam said. I turned to them and smiled, "Very true."

I climbed into the back seat as Sam and Dean exchanged an annoyed look before climbing into the front seats. Dean started the car and drove us away.


	4. 2-1 The Kids Are Alright

I walked to the diner that Sam and Dean were sitting. I looked at the window to see them at a table so I knocked on the window from the outside to get their attention before walking in.

I walked closer to them as Dean hung up his phone and Sam closed his laptop. "Hey. Who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"Ah, we were just ordering pizza," Sam said quickly. I frowned and then glanced around before back at them, "Guys, you do realize that you're in a restaurant?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Oh, yeah. We . . . just felt like pizza, you know?" Dean said and Sam nodded, smiling slightly.

I looked at them in confusion before sitting beside Dean, "O-kay. I just talked to Tamara," I informed. "You did? How is she?" Sam asked. "She's better," I replied. "She said hey, by the way."

"So hey, I think I got something," Dean spoke, holding a newspaper. "Yeah?" Sam asked. "Cicero, Indiana," Dean replied. "Man fall on his own power saw."

"And? What, that's it? One power saw?" Sam asked. "Well . . . yeah," Dean said, shrugging. "And you think that this is a case?" Sam asked. "Well, I don't know. Could be," Dean said. "I don't know, Dean . . ." Sam trailed off.

"All right, there's something better . . . better in Cicero than just a case," Dean admitted. "And that is?" I asked.

"Lisa Braeden," He said. Sam sighed, glancing at me and then back at Dean, "Should I even ask?"

"Remember that road trip I took, uh . . . gosh, about eight years ago now?" Dean asked. "You two were in Orlando with Dad wrapping up that banshee thing."

"Yeah. Yeah, the five states, five-day," I said. "Yeah," Dean said. "Well, kind of. Although I spent most of my time in Lisa Braeden's loft."

"So let me get this straight," Sam started. "You want - you want to drive all the way to Cicero just to hook up with some random chick?"

"She was a yoga teacher," Dean informed. "It was the bendiest weekend of my life. Come on. Have a heart, huh?" He turned to me, "Scar, help me out here, would ya?"

"Nope," I said, smirking. Sam let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Come on," Dean said and looked at Sam, "Smile, Sam! God knows I'm gonna be smiling after 24 hours with Gumby girl." Sam and I let out a chuckle. "Gumby girl." He laughed to himself before looking at us with a frown, "Does that make me Pokey?"

... ...

After a while, we got to Cicero and Dean pulled in a motel. Sam and I climbed out, grabbing our stuff. "Don't wait up for me, guys," Dean said and winked before driving away. Sam and I turned to the motel and headed inside to check into a room.

... ...

After checking into a room, Sam went out while I stayed in the room. I pulled out my phone and searched through. I stopped when I saw Ryan's name and I cleared my throat before I dialed his number.

I waited for him to pick up. " _Hello?_ " I frowned when I heard a woman's voice instead. "Um . . . Hey, is this Ryan West's phone number?" I asked. " _Yeah, I'm his girlfriend_ ," The woman replied. I froze, girlfriend? I breathed out and blinked. " _Who is this?_ " She asked.

"I-I um. Just a friend. I met him at the inn that his sister worked," I replied. " _Oh. Well do you want to talk to Ryan?_ _Ry_ _-_ "

"No," I cut her off when she started to call for him. "I, um. I really need to go, bye." With that I hung up. I sighed softly, looking at my phone. I shouldn't be sad about this. He moved on with his life. It's fine. I'm okay. Why did I even called him? Because I missed him and I thought I should say goodbye since I was going to Hell?

I swallowed, shaking my head before dropping to one of the beds. "Why am I doing this?" I asked myself. My phone rang and I picked it up from beside me to see it was Dean, "Having fun?" I grumbled.

" _Wow, who made you upset?_ " Dean asked. "No one," I muttered and then let out a sigh. "What's up?"

" _Dude, there is a job here_ ," He said. "What is it?" I asked. " _You know that one freak accident we read about in the paper?_ " He asked. " _Turns out there's four more that never even made the paper, all in this . . . Morning Hill gated community. People falling off of ladders and drowning in their Jacuzzis all over the neighborhood_."

"Huh, that is weird," I said. " _Yeah, something's up_ ," He agreed. " _Something these nice, big gates can't protect them from_." I bit my lower lip and sighed, "Okay. I'll go grab Sam and check it out," I said. " _And um, I was with Lisa right now so . . ._ " He trailed off. "Wow, I'm shocked," I said sarcastically.

" _Scar . . . She has a kid_ ," He said. "Wow. She's taken, dude. Move on," I said. " _No. She's not_ ," He said. " _She just have a kid. No Dad's in the picture_."

"Okay," I said. " _The kid, Ben . . . is eight years old_ ," He informed. "So . . ." I trailed off. "Eight _, Scar. As in - Lisa and I met eight years ago_ ," He said. My eyes grew wide and I set up, "Ben is your son?!"

" _I don't know_ ," He said. "Dude!" I said. " _I don't know_ ," He repeated. " _I-I asked_."

"And?" I asked. " _She said no_ _immediately._ _I don't . . . I don't know_ ," He said. I groaned, "Come on, man. What the hell?" I asked. "Find out then. We'll take later." With that we hang up.

... ...

For the first time, I will go with Sam to investigate as a insurance investigator. We walked to one of the houses to talk to one of the women that her husband was killed. "So, once again, we are very sorry to disturb you. We just really want to expedite that life-insurance policy," Sam told the woman as she was leading us outside.

"Of course," She said and showed us a ladder that was leaning against the wall of the house, "This is, um, where he fell."

"I see," I said. "How exactly did he . . ."

"He was just inside changing a light bulb. Must have lost his balance," She replied. "Were you here when this happened?" Sam asked

"No. I was out. Uh, the only one here was our daughter, Dakota," The woman replied. "Okay," I said before looking over the place where the man had fallen off.

Sam and I saw the daughter, Dakota, a blonde-haired little girl in braids, looking at us from inside through a window. We saw blood right under the window on the window frame and then more on a porch railing a few feet away.

Sam and I exchanged a look before turning to the woman with a small smile, "Well, uh, I think that's all we need," I said. "We'll get out of your way now."

"Okay, thank you," She told us before turning away to led us out. We followed her and noticed a strange injury on the back of her neck: it was an oval, with multiple dots around it, like the mark from a sucker or teeth. Sam and I looked at each other again with a frown.


	5. 2-2 Nothing Else Matters

It was already evening as Sam and I got back to the motel room and started to do searching. Sam was in his laptop as my phone was ranging with me in the bathroom. "Scar, your phone," Sam called.

"Coming," I said as I walked out and went to one of the beds that my phone was on. I grabbed it and saw it was Ryan. I froze, blinking before I put it back on the bed. My phone rang again and I knew it was him. Sam looked up from his laptop to me, "You not going to answer that?" He asked.

"Nope," I said and he raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, "It's no one," I said. Suddenly Dean walked into the room and closed the door, "Something's wrong with the kids in this town."

"Yeah. Tell me about it," Sam said before looking back at his laptop. "So, what do you guys know about changelings?"

"Evil monster babies?" I asked. "No, not necessarily babies," Sam said. "They're kids," Dean said. "Creepy, 'stare at you like you're lunch' kids?"

'Yeah. There's one at every victim's house," Sam said. So, changelings can perfectly mimic children. According to lore, they climb in the window, snatch the kid."

"Y'know, there were marks on the windowsill at one of the kid's houses. Looked to me like blood," I said and he nodded in agreement before getting up and heading to one of the beds.

"The changeling grabs a kid, assumes its form, joins the happy fam just for kicks?" Dean asked as I sat down on the table to make a kerosene torch.

"Not quite. Changelings feed on the Mom: synovial fluid. The Moms have these odd bruises on the back of their necks. Changelings can drain them for a few weeks before Mom finally croaks," Sam explained.

"And then there's Dad and the babysitter," Dean said. "Yeah," Sam agreed. "So, anyone who gets between the changeling and its food source ends up dead," I said and hold up the torch I almost finished making, "And fire's the only way to waste them."

"Oh, already working on that part, huh?" Dean said, smirking. I smirked back, "Yep." I turned back and continued.

"Great," Dean said. "We'll just bust in, drag the kids out, torch them on the front lawn. That'll play great with the neighbors. What about the real ones? What happens to them?"

"According to lore, they stash them underground somewhere," Sam informed as I finished and put the torch in a bag close to me. "I don't know why, but if it's true, the real kids might be out there."

"We better start looking," Dean said as I handed him the bag. "So, any kid in the neighborhood is vulnerable?"

"Yep," Sam confirmed. "We gotta make a stop. I want to check on someone," Dean said, starting to walk to the door. Sam got up, "Dean, if the real kids are still alive, we don't have time. We -"

"We have to," Dean cut him off and walked out. Sam and I exchanged a look before following him. "Let me guess, Ben, right?" I asked. "We going to Lisa and Ben."

"Yep," He replied and we climbed into the Impala. "Who's Ben?" Sam asked. "There could be a chance that he's Dean's kid," I said. "What?" Sam asked in shock. "We don't know that," Dean said as we pulled away and headed to Lisa's house.

It didn't took long for Dean to pulled over at the street close by Lisa's house. "Be right back," Dean said as he climbed out and he rushed off. Sam sighed and my phone rang again. I pulled it out to see it was Ryan again. I turned the phone off and then put it back into my pocket.

"Who is it calling you?" Sam asked me. "No one," I muttered. He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, "What?" I asked. "It's no one. No one imported. Not anymore."

"Why? Who is it?" He asked. "It's Ryan," I muttered. He frowned, "Ryan? Ryan West?" He asked and I nodded. "And he's calling you?" He asked and I nodded again. "Wow, um. Good to know he still remembers you," He said.

"Yeah, since I call him first and his girlfriend picked it up," I said, rolling my eyes. Sam's eyes grew wide, "Girlfriend?" He repeated and I nodded, "Yep."

He cleared his throat and looked at me for a moment. "And are you okay?" He asked softly. "Sure," I said quickly and he stared at me. I shrugged, "Hey, I'm fine. Really," I said. "Besides, I have one year to live."

"You said you called him first," Sam remarked. "Does it mean you wanted to say goodbye?"

I looked at him for a moment before looking down. "Guys!" Dean called, running back to the Impala, "They took Ben. He's changed." He climbed back into the driver seat. "What? Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I checked his windowsill," Dean said. "Blood?" I asked and he shook his head, "I don't think it is blood, and I think I know where the kids are."


	6. 2-3 Don't Deserve You

Dean pulled up at a house that was under construction with dirt in the front yard. We climbed out and headed to the dirt to see it looked a lot like blood.

Dean picked up some of the dirt, "Red dirt," I said and scoffed. "That's what was on the window," Sam said, exchanging a look with me and Dean.

"Scar, you take the front. Sam and I'll go around," Dean said, walking back to the Impala. He tossed a bag to Sam and another one to me before grabbing another one to himself and I walked away from them.

My bag over my shoulder and walked inside the house with flashlight. I looked around the first floor before going carefully upstairs, looking around as I did with the flashlight.

There was a noise downstairs so I shined my flashlight down the stairs before carefully walking back down, quietly. I shined the flashlight around as I walked to another room.

I put down my bag, searching at the corner. "What do you think you're doing?" A woman's voice asked from behind me. I slowly looked to my side and looked into the glass case to see her reflection. It showed part of her real form with her eyes, a wide, open mouth with suction teeth.

I turned around to face her, "This is private property. I'm calling the police," She said. "You heard me! Get out!" She slowly started to walk towards me as I kneeled down to my bag, "Sorry, ma'am, just let me get my bag. I'm going. I don't mean to cause any trouble."

I pulled out the blow torch and lighter, lighting the lighter and aiming the blow torch at the Changeling Mother.

I stopped the flame to see that the Changeling Mother disappeared before I could kill it. I got up, "Son of a bitch," I muttered, annoyed. I grabbed the bag and ran to the basement to find Sam and Dean starting to get all the kids out the window.

"Hey! Guys! There's a mother," I informed. "A mother changeling?" Dean asked. "Yeah. We got to get these kids out quick," I said.

"Right there, right there," Sam told me, pointing at one of the cages. "There's one more. You got to break the lock."

I rushed to the cage and saw it was the Changeling Mother was pretending to be. The redheaded woman. I grabbed a pipe and used it to break the lock.

"I guess that's why the changelings are keeping the kids alive - so the mom can snack on them," Dean said.

I broke the lock and helped the woman out, "Come on, I gotcha." Suddenly, one of the little girls screamed, making me look over to see the Changeling Mother.

I stepped in front of her and pounced her in the face, making her stumble. "Take the kids out," I told my brothers as I walked towards the Changeling Mother. "I got this."

She tried to threw a punch at me but I ducked and punched her in the stomach. She stepped back but quickly grabbed my arm, turning me around and pushing me to a wall.

I turned back and grabbed my flashlight and the blow torch to try to kill her again but she kicked the lighter out of my hand and then punched me in the face twice, making me fall to the floor. She pulled me off the floor and I grabbed her arm before punching her twice in the face. I tried for a third but she caught my arm and punched me in the stomach twice before she elbowed me in, making me fall into a pile of bricks.

I groaned, "I'm pissed!" I snapped, getting up as I picked up a brick. I turned to face the Changeling Mother and used the brick to hit her across the face. She fall to the floor, grabbing her head in pain. I grabbed her and threw her into the wall and she fall to the floor.

She got up, breathing heavily as I grabbed her by her shoulders and punched her in the face a few times before throwing her again at the wall.

I quickly grabbed the lighter and the blow torch from the floor. The Changeling Mother got up and before she knew it, I aimed the blow torch at her, "Take that, bitch." I lighted the lighter and burned her alive. She screamed in agony as she died and disappeared.

...

By morning time, we were getting the kids back to their homes. There was only three kids left; Dean took Ben back to Lisa while Sam took one of the two girls that were left and I took one of the girls who she told me her name was Katie.

I led Katie back home and she smiled as she pulled me quickly with her by the hand, "Mom! Mom!" The front door opened and a woman walked out. "Katie? Katie!" She called as she rushed towards us and pulled Katie into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank god!"

I smiled at the two hugging. They pulled away, "What happened? Where were you all this time?" Her mother asked as tears came to her eyes. "I was taken with the other kids and -" Katie said and looked at up at me, "Scarlett and her brothers saved us."

Her mother looked up at me before standing up and pulling me to a tightly hug, "Thank you. Thank you so, so much." I smiled, returning the hug, "You're welcome." We pulled away from the hug and I looked down at Katie, "Watch over your mother," I joked and she giggled, nodding her head.

I winked at her before looking at her mother, nodding as a goodbye. I turned around and started walking away as Katie and her mother hugged again.

I walked around the streets and I pulled my phone to see it was turned off. I sighed, forgetting I turned it off last night. I turned on the phone and as soon as it turned on, I saw Ryan kept calling me for more six times and a few texts.

 **Hey, I'm trying to reach to you. Why you not answering you phone?**

 **\- Ryan**

 **Talk to me, Scar. Please.**

 **\- Ryan**

I sighed, swallowing as I put my phone back into my pocket. There was a honk behind me and I turned slightly to see the Impala pulling over to my side. Sam rolled down the window from his side on the passenger seat, "Hey, did you took Katie back?"

"Yep," I said before climbing into the back seat and Dean drove off. "You all right?" He asked. "Yeah. Sure," I said and sighed. I shook my head, "Hey, can we um. Can we got to Atlanta?"

"Atlanta?" Dean repeated. "Why for?" I looked out the window, "I just need to talk to someone there."

"This someone has a name?" Dean asked. "Yeah," I said and looked at him, "You gonna have to wait." He nodded slowly, "Okay. Okay."

Sam turned to me in his seat, "Did you talk with . . . You know," He said. "No. But I will once we'll get to Atlanta," I said. He slowly started to smile, "He's there?" I nodded and Dean frowned, glancing at us before back at the road, "Come on, give a brother a hint."

"Wait and see, dude," I said, looking back out the window.

... ...

"Scar." I slowly opened my eyes, looking around before stopping at Sam, "Hey, we're here," He said. I sighed, I must have falling a sleep for a little while. I looked out the window to see we got into Atlanta City.

We stopped at a motel and climbed out. I stretched and let out a sigh, looking around before looking at my older brother, "Hey, can I use the Impala?" He raised an eyebrow, "Why for?" He asked.

"Because I want to go meet someone. You know, that's why we came here," I said. Dean sighed, holding out the Impala's car keys. I took it before he and Sam grabbed their things. "Thanks guys," I said before climbed into the driver seat.

I waited for them to grabbed their things and then pulled out, heading to Ryan's place. I pulled up at the street and took a deep breath before climbing out. I headed inside and knocked on the door.

I waited for someone to open it up and after a few seconds, the door opened. I smiled slightly at Ryan, who stared at me in surprise. "Hey," I said quietly.

"Scar. Hey," He said and he blinked a few times before stepping a side, "Um, come in." I hesitated but walked in, "Sorry to just come over without telling you," I said as he led me into the living room.

"No, no, it's okay," He said and we sat down. "I'm glad you did." I nodded slightly before looking around, "So, um. Where's the girlfriend?"

"Jenny is at work," He replied. "She'll come over soon." I frowned and he chuckled slightly, "We not . . . living together."

"Oh," I said. "We're been together only two mounts," He informed. I nodded slightly, "It's okay. It's not my business," I said, looking down before back at him. "So um, how's Susan and Tyler?"

He smiled slightly, "Okay. They fine. They are -" He was cut off by a knock on the door. "Must be them." He got up and I frowned, "Wait, are they supposed to come?"

"Yeah," He said before opening the door. I stayed at the couch and waited for him to come back. A little girl walked in with a big smile and she gasped when she saw me, "Scarlett!"

She rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. "Hey, Tyler," I said, smiling softly. I saw Susan walking in with Ryan and a blonde girl. "Oh my god, Scarlett?" Susan asked with a smile as Tyler let me go.

I got up and Susan hugged me. "Hey, it's been a while," She said. "Yeah," I agreed before we pulled away.

The blonde girl walked over to me with a big smile and hold her hand, "You must be the friend who call, right?" She asked and I shook her head. I smiled slightly, "And you Jenny, right?"

Tyler hugged me again by the waist as I let go of Jenny's hand. "You have no idea how much we missed you," She said with a big smile before we pulled away from the hug again. "Ryan missed you very much."

Ryan cleared his throat, giving Tyler a look before moving his eyes to Jenny and then back. Tyler bit her lower lip, "Oops," She said before looking at me, rolling her eyes. I titled my head to the side, looking down at her. She didn't seem to like Jenny very much.

"Are you staying?" Susan asked me with a smile. "No, no, no," I said. "I, um. I just need to talk to Ryan but I can do it some other time."

Tyler grabbed my hand, "Oh, please, please, please, stay. Pleeeease," She begged. I glanced at Ryan, who was staring at me and then I glanced at Jenny, who looked slightly offended. Yep, Tyler doesn't like her.

I looked back down at Tyler, "I-I don't know. Maybe, some other time, okay?" I said, giving her a soft smile as I stroked her hair. "But I want you to stay," She said. "You know," Ryan started. "Maybe you should. Just for dinner you know?"

Tyler smiled at her uncle before turning back to me. I bit my lower lip before slowly nodding, "Okay, okay." She cheered and hugged me again. I chuckled softly, hugging her back before she pulled away and turned to Susan, "Let's go, make dinner, Mom."

Susan laughed, "I thought you didn't want to help me," She said. "It's dinner with Scar," Tyler said, grabbing her arm before leading her to the kitchen as Susan giggled. I chuckled, shaking my head and Ryan smirked while Jenny stayed quiet.

It slowly started to get dark outside and my phone rang. I pulled it out to see it was Dean. "Yeah?" I asked. " _Where the hell are you?_ " He asked. I sighed, "I'm with Ryan and his family," I informed.

" _Oh I know. I made Sam talk about why we were here_ ," He said. " _But what's taking you so long?_ "

"Well . . . um, well, they invited me to stay for diner," I muttered. "I tried to say no but Tyler insisted and then Ryan agreed I should stay."

" _Is there a pie?_ " He asked after a moment. I shrugged, "I don't know," I said, making a face. " _If there is, save me some_ ," He said. " _Have fun, Shorty_." With that he hung up. I scoffed, shaking my head with a smirk. "Scarlett," Tyler said with a smile and grabbed my hand as she reached to me. "Dinner time."

... ...

"Thanks for dinner," I told Susan as she and Tyler led me out. She smiled, wrapping her arms around my shoulder, "Of course. Glad you came." Tyler tugged my hand, making me look down at her, "You will come back, right?"

"Honestly? I don't know. Maybe. It's complicated to say," I said. Ryan walked over and nodded, "I'll walk you out," He told me before opening the front door. Tyler hugged me tightly and Susan wrapped her arms around me, hugging me. I hugged them both, feeling as I would never see them again.

I sighed sadly, pulling away. I forced a smile, "Thanks guys," I said before walking out. "I didn't see Jenny walking out of the kitchen to say goodbye," I muttered to Ryan. He scoffed, "Yeah. She got jealous that you got all the attention."

I huffed, "Wow, nice girl you got there," I said sarcastically, walking to the Impala. "Yeah . . . Listen. Um," He started. "Do you want to talk?" I stared at him for a moment before slowly nodding, "Sure, let's go," I said, climbing into the driver seat. He climbed into the passenger seat before I pulled away from his house.

After a few minutes I pulled over a street and we climbed out. We sat down on the hood, "So, why did you call all of a sudden?" Ryan asked. I shrugged, "I thought you should have a goodbye," I said. He frowned, studying my face. "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah . . ." I trailed off. I looked away, clearing my throat before sighing. "Actually, I'm not. Something . . . something bad happened to my family. And I did something about it. It was . . . It was a rash and I wasn't thinking. Not really. But - but I still did it."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I bit my lower lip and sighed, "I, uh . . . it's hard to explained but . . . Sam died and I sold my soul to bring him back to life."

I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't look at him. "What?" He asked. I huffed, nodding, "Yup. I sold my soul to a demon and now I'm going to Hell. I have one year."

"Scarlett -"

"Sam and Dean are trying to find a way to get me out of it," I cut him off. "But . . . there's no way to save me." I finally looked over at him. "So I couldn't die without saying goodbye."

"Wha . . ." He trailed off, shaking his head as he looked away. He took a breath and looked at me, "How am I supposed to deal with that? I can deal with everything else but with this . . . You gonna die, Scar."

"Yep . . ." I said, looking away. I sighed, "But like I said; I wanted to say goodbye." Ryan pulled himself off the hood and stood in front of me. He pulled me off the hood and crushed his lips to mine as his hand hold my cheek. We pulled away and stared at each other before I kissed him, passionately.


	7. 3-1 Bad Day at Black Rock

Me and my brothers were on the road late in night, Sam had told us that the mystery girl who had saved his life the other day, Ruby had came to him. She told him that she was a demon and that she was trying to help us.

"Because Demon, that's why," I snapped. "I mean the second you find out this Ruby chick is a Demon you go for the holy water! You don't chat!"

"No one was chatting, Scar," Sam said. "Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to Hell?" Dean asked.

"Because - Because she said she might be able to help us out!" Sam said. "How?" Dean asked but Sam didn't answered. "No really, Sam, how? How could she possibly help us?"

"She told me she could help Scar, okay?" Sam said and turned in his seat to me, "Help you out of the crossroads deal."

"What is wrong with you, huh?" I asked. "She's lying, you gotta know that, don't you? She knows what your weakness is - It Dean and it's me."

Sam looked out of his window, "What else did she say?" Dean asked but he didn't answered. "Dude?"

"Nothing," Sam replied and Dean and I exchanged a look. "Nothing, okay?! Look I'm not an idiot, guys, I'm not talking about _trusting_ her, I'm talking about _using_ her. I mean we're at war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy; we don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean, hell, we don't know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that, but we need to take it."

"You're okay right, I mean you're feeling okay?" Dean asked. "Yes I'm fine, Why are you always asking me that?" Sam asked.

Then a phone started to ring and Sam sighed, reaching for his phone. "It's not mine," He informed as I looked at mine, "No mine." Dean glanced at his, "Nope."

"Check the glove compartment, it's Dad's," I told Sam. "Dad's?" He repeated. "Yes, I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call," I snapped. "Okay, okay," He muttered.

He opened the glove compartment and pulled out Dad's phone and answered it, "Hello? Yes, this is . . . Edgar Casey . . . No, no, no, no, don't - don't call the police, I'll handle this myself. Thanks. You know, can you just uh, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uhm, I-I uh, I don't have my - my book in front of me." He gestured for a pen and Dean handed him one, "Do you - do you have the address so I can . . . Sure, Okay. Go ahead." He started writing something on a paper, "Right, thanks a lot." He hung up and looked at us in confusion, "Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?" I asked. "Outside of Buffalo?" Sam asked. Dean frowned and shook his head slightly, "No way," He said. "Yeah," Sam said. "And someone just broke into it."

...

By the time we got to Buffalo, it was already morning. We went in the storage building and took the elevator down to Dad's container.

Dean scoffed, "Man . . ." He trailed off. "What?" I asked. "Just Dad," He said. "You know him and his secrets. We spend all this time with the guy and it's like we barely even know the man."

"Well, we're about to learn something," Sam said. The elevator stopped and we opened the door to step out. We walked out and looked for Dad's container.

We found it and Dean picked up the padlock and opened the sliding door. We hold up our flashlights and looked at the floor to see a Devil's Trap with several bloody footprints.

"No demons allowed," Sam stated. "Blood," I said and Dean kneeled down to the floor. He lifted a tripwire, "Check this out."

Sam and I followed the tripwire with the flashlight to find that it was attached to a shotgun hidden in a large animal skull. It would have shot buckshot into the leg of whoever tripped the tripwire.

"Whoever broke in here got tagged," Sam informed. I scoffed, "Dear old Dad," I said. "I got two sets of boot treads here," Dean informed. "Looks like it was a two-man job. And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking."

We stepped over the tripwire and walked further in. "So what's the deal? Dad would do work here or something?" Sam asked. "Living the high life, as usual," Dean said.

We looked around and I picked up a sports trophy, scraping the dust off before I read something that was on it, "1995."

"No way," Sam said and I handed it to him. "That's my Division Championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this."

"Yeah . . . It was probably about the closest you ever came to being a boy," Dean joked. I continued on before walking to another table to see a small blue box that had the word ' **S.W** ' carved on it. "No way," I muttered, grabbing it. I opened it to see it had a few made up necklaces. I smiled, "I was such a girl back then."

"Oh, wow!" Dean said and I looked over to see him picking up a shotgun, "It's my first sawed-off. I made it myself." He laughed, "Sixth grade."

I smiled again, shaking my head. Dad saved a few things that belong to us.

Sam walked into the back and Dean and I followed. Sam opened a gate and we walked in to see there was an arsenal.

"Holy crap. Look at this, he had land mines . . ." Dean said. "Which they didn't take. Or the guns. I guess they knew what they were after, huh?"

I noticed the boxes on the selves with locks and symbols over them. "Hey guys, check this out," I said and my brothers walked to my side. "What's those symbols?"

"That's binding magic," Sam replied. "These are curse boxes."

"Curse boxes? Supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right?" Dean asked. "Kinda like the Pandora deal," I said.

"Yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object," Sam informed. "Well Dad's journal did mention a whole bunch of stuff, you know?" Dean said. "Dangerous hexed items, fetishes . . . He never did say where they ended up."

"Yeah. Well this must be his toxic waste dump," Sam said. I noticed an empty place on the shelf, there was an oval in the middle of the dirt and I ran my finger along the dust, "One box is missing," I informed. "Great."

"Well maybe they didn't open it," Dean said. I gave him a look, "Or they did."

... ...

It didn't took too long to find out where the guys that took the box, were living. We pulled up in an alley beside a apartment block, next to another car. Dean leaned out from the driver seat and checked the car's plates.

"Connecticut. Last three digits 880," Dean informed. "Yep, that's it," Sam said. I clicked my tongue, "Should've blacked out their plates before they parked in front of the security camera . . ." I shared a smirk with Dean before we parked a side and climbed out.

We walked inside the apartment building and followed the blood trailed in the hallway before we found the right apartment.

My brothers pulled out their guns as I picked the lock with my lock pick and then I pulled out my gun. I opened the door and we walked inside quietly.

"Royal Flush. Grossman, that's the second Royal Flush in eight hands," We heard a man's voice. "Yeah, this is a lot of fun," The other man, Grossman said.

"I can't lose. I mean really, I-I _can't_ lose!" The first man said. "Maybe this thing really works? You know what I'm saying? Ah - I tell you something there's no way in Hell we are handing it over to that stuck-up bitch now, not after all we've been through. Uh uh. Let's go, huh? Let's get out of here, let's go have some fun."

We came out of hiding from the hall, aiming the guns at them. "Freeze! Freeze! Nobody move!" Dean said.

"Don't move!" Sam said. The two guys started to back away. "Don't move!" I said. "What is this?" The first guy asked. "Stop!" I yelled.

"All right, give us the box," I said. "And please tell me that you didn't -"

"Oh they did," Sam cut me off. We looked at the opened curse box on the table before looking at the two guys. "You opened it?!" Dean snapped before showing the first guy who had a bandage over his shoulder against the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" He asked. "Huh?" Dean snapped. "Are you guys cops?" The man repeated.

"What was in the box?" Dean asked. I looked at the coffee table to see a rabbit's foot on it. I looked at the man, "Was that is? It was wasn't it?"

"What is that thing?" Dean asked. The man suddenly hit Dean's gun out of his hand, making it fall to the floor but once the gun fell to the floor, it shot on it's own. The bullet shot at a radiator and then hit Sam's gun, causing him to drop it. The bullet then ricochets again and hit my gun, grazing off of my hand.

I hold my hand in pain as my gun fall and blood showed in my hand. "Son of a bitch!" Grossman pushed Sam into Dean, making our older brother to fall into the table and break it. "Sorry," Sam apologized.

Grossman tackled me to the floor, and then grubbed my throat, strangling me. "Guys, I got it!" I heard Sam calling.

I pushed Grossman's hands away before kicking him into the wall behind him and then he fall to the floor.

The first guy pointed Dean's gun at Sam, "No, you don't." He tried to shoo Sam but the gun just clicked. "Damn!"

Dean got up and then pulled me up to my feet as I hold my bleeding hand. The guy backed away and tripped over the couch before falling to the floor, unconscious.

Grossman tried to stand, aiming Sam's gun at us, "Sam!" Dean warned. The bookshelves above Grossman suddenly fall off and onto his head, knocking him out cold. The gun flew out of his hand and towards us. Sam caught it and Dean and I stared in shock.

I looked at the two unconscious men, "Well, that was a lucky break," I said. Dean looked at Sam's hand, "Is that a rabbit's foot?"

Sam hold up his hand to show us the rabbit's foot, "I think it is," He said. "Huh," Dean and I said at the same time.

... ...

After taking me to the hospital because of my hand, Sam stayed with me at the room that I got because I needed to wait for a doctor to bandaged my hand while Dean went off to somewhere. "How long?" I grumbled. Sam smirked before going back to look at Dad's journal, "Just hold on."

The door suddenly opened and Dean walked in with a bag. "Hey, I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal," Sam informed. Dean nodded as he searched for something inside the bag. "Where's the Doc?" He asked.

"How should I know? I'm stuck here," I said. Dean huffed before he pulled out several scratch cards from the bag and hold it up to Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, come on."

"What? Hey, that was _my_ gunhe was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam. So that was _a lucky break_. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one," Dean said, holding one of the cards. "C'mon Sam, scratch and win."

Sam rolled his eyes again before taking the card and Dean handed him a coin. Sam scratched it, "Guys, it's gotta be cursed somehow. Otherwise Dad wouldn't have locked it up."

He gave him back the card and he studied it. "$1200," Dean said in shock. Sam and I looked at each other, shocked before back at our older brother. "You just won $1200! Dean laughed and I titled my head to the side, "I don't know, man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me." Dean pointed at me with a smirk, "You right about that, shorty." With that he handed Sam another card.


	8. 3-2 Lucky Charm

After I got my hand bandaged, we pulled in the parking lot in Biggerson's restaurant. After we climbed out, Dean put down all six scratch cards on the hood of the Impala, calculating our winnings while Sam was on the phone with Bobby.

"Oh, man!" Dean muttered, laughing and then looked at me as I sat on the driver seat, the door was opened and one leg was outside. "Dude, we're up fifteen grand." I smirked, "Man, we need to go to Vegas."

He laughed and we both looked over at Sam as he picked up something and then turned to us, showing us a gold watch while still talking with Bobby on the phone. "Awesome!" I muttered to him with a smirk.

Sam put the rabbit's foot in his jacket pocket before ending the call. "Dude! We're up fifteen grand!" Dean informed him and he gave us a half-smile but he looked worried before he walked towards us.

"Bobby told me what it is," He said. "It's uh, the rabbit's foot was meant to kill people." I frowned, "But it's give a good luck," I stated. "Yeah, while you have it in your possession, you have incredibly good luck. But once you loses it, that luck turn extremely bad that you die within a week," He explained.

"Wow, that's suck," I said and he gave me a bitch face. "What?" I asked, shrugging. "Come on," Dean said, putting the cards in his pocket. "I'm hungry."

We walked into the restaurant, "Don't worry, Bobby'll find a way to break it," Dean said. "Yeah, but until then I say we hit Vegas, pull a little Rain Man," I said and looked at Sam. "You can be Rain Man."

"Ohhh," Dean said, nodding in agreement. "Look, we just lay low until Bobby calls back, okay?" Sam said and then looked at the clerk behind the counter, "Hi, uh, table for three please."

"Congratulations!" The clerk said. I glanced at Sam, "Dude, say that again," I said as an alarm went off. "You are the one millionth guest of the Biggerson's Restaurant family!" The clerk said as he handed us a large billboard coupon for free food for one year.

"Lucky us," Dean told me and Sam as the staff started singing and taking pictures. Balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling and they took another picture as Sam seemed awkward while Dean and I smirked.

We finally sat at a table and eat. I was on Sam's laptop, searching for everything that Bobby told Sam. "Bobby's right. This lore goes way back. Pure Hoodoo," I informed and closed the laptop. "You can't just cut one off any rabbit. Has to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the thirteenth."

"I think from now on, we only go to places with Biggerson's," Dean said before he got a brain freeze from all the ice cream. Sam and I chuckled before our waitress with short, black hair walked towards us with coffee. "Can I freshen you up?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks," Sam said, sliding his coffee cup towards her. She filled his coffee cup and smiled at him before glancing at me and accidentally pouring too much into Sam's coffee cup. "Oh."

"Oh!" Sam said. "Let me mop up here," She said, taking a blue towel to clean it up. "No, no don't worry it's okay, It's okay - I got it, uh . . ." Sam said.

"It's no trouble, really," She said. "Okay," Sam said. "Sorry about that," She said, smiling between me and Sam. I raised my eyebrow slightly and she walked away after finishing to clean up.

Dean and Sam watched her go, leaning closer to the table to check her out. Dean looked at Sam, "Dude. If you were _ever_ gonna get lucky . . ."

Sam smirked, "Shut up. And she wasn't looking at _me all the time_." He moved his gaze to me and grinned. I frowned, "What are you looking at?"

"Huh," Dean said and looked at me. I rolled my eyes, taking a sip from my coffee. Dean shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. Sam smirked before he tried to pick up his coffee but accidentally spilled it all over him, "Oh! Oh Geez, uh . . ." He turned and a waiter with a full tray crashed straight into him, sending the waiter and the tray to the floor. "Sorry."

Sam turned to us and we exchanged a look. "How was that good?" Dean asked. Sam checked his pocket for the rabbit's foot and showed us that his pocket was empty. I realized that the waitress could have been the only one who could have taken it, "Son of a bitch."

Dean and I got up and rushed to the kitchen to find the woman but we couldn't find her so the three of us ran outside. We looked around but we didn't see the woman there.

"Come on!" I said and we ran to the parking lot. Sam suddenly fell flat on his face to the pavement, "Whoa!"

Dean and I slow down and exchanged a look before turning to Sam. "Wow, you suck!" I said before we went back and helped him to stand.

"So what, now your luck turns bad?" Dean asked. We saw Sam's jeans were torn at both knees, which are bloody and raw, "I guess."

"Huh, I wonder how bad," Dean said. I send him a look before wrapping an arm around Sam, "Come on, let's go." I led him to the Impala with Dean behind us.

... ...

We heard about a man name Wayne was killed by a freak accident in his own apartment. He had tripped on a beer bottle and his head landed on a barbecue fork, killing himself.

Wayne was one of the guys that had taken the rabbit's foot in the first place, the one that worked with Grossman.

It was already dark outside, we pulled up at the apartment again and went inside to the apartment that Wayne and Grossman were in the first place. We saw Grossman sitting alone with a drink and a picture in hand.

"Oh, man. What do you want?" He asked us. "Heard about your friend. That's bad luck," Dean said. "Piss off," Grossman spat. "We know someone hired you to steal the rabbit's foot," I said. "A woman."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" He asked. "Because she just stole it back from us," Dean said and Grossman laughed.

"Listen man, this is seri -" I heard Sam from behind me starting but then I heard some noises and crushing. I sighed and turned to see Sam on the floor behind an arm chair. "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," He answered. I walked over and helped him up as Dean took a step towards Grossman, "I want you to tell us her name."

"Screw you," Grossman said. "It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner," Dean said. "What?" Grossman asked. "It was the rabbit's foot," I said. Grossman scoffed, "You're crazy," He said.

"You know we're not," I said. "You saw what happened, what it did. All the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot that luck goes sour. That's what killed your friend. And our brother here is next. And who knows how many more innocent people after that. Now if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head."

He stared at me, worried and I continued, "I get it, man. You're a thief, and a scumbag, that's fine - But you're not a killer. Are you?" He shook his head, whispering, "No."


	9. 3-3 Bela

After getting a name, me and my brothers walked out of the apartment. My phone rang and I pulled it out to see it was Bobby. I sighed before answering, "Yeah?"

" _Scar, great news. Wasn't easy but I found a heavyweight cleansing ritual that should do the trick_ ," Bobby said. "Bobby, that's uh, great, except Sam, uh . . ." I said and turned to look at my brothers. Sam lifted his shoe and showed me and Dean a pink gum on it. "Sam lost the foot."

" _He what?_ " Bobby asked and I turned my back to my brothers as Sam started to try and get the gum off of his shoe.

"Listen. This, uh, this mystery chick stole it from him. I'm serious. In her mid 20's, and she was sharp you know, good enough at the con to play us. And she only gave the guy she hired a name, probably an alias or something. Lugosi," I said.

" _Lugosi?_ _Lugos_ _\- Aw crap, it's probably Bela_ ," He said. I heard a splash behind me, "Dude!" I heard Dean. "Bela Lugosi? That's cute," I said. " _Bela Talbot's her real name_ ," Bobby said. " _Crossed paths with her once or twice_."

"Well she knew about the rabbit's foot. Is she a Hunter?" I asked. " _Pretty_ _friggin_ _' far from a Hunter, but she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country_ ," He said. " _Last I heard she was in the Middle East someplace_."

"I guess she's back," I grumbled. " _Which means seriously bad luck for you_ ," He said. "Oh, great," I said sarcastically. " _But, if it is Bela, at least I might know some folks who know where to find her_ ," He said.

"Thanks, Bobby. Again," I said. " _Just . . . make sure you and Dean look out for your brother,_ _ya_ _idjit_ ," He said before we both hang up. I turned back to face my brothers. Dean shook his head at Sam while he looked sad and disappointed as they both stood at a hole in the ground leading into the sewer water below us.

"What?" I asked. "I lost my shoe," Sam said, plaintively. "Oh come on," I muttered, rolling my eyes before turning around and walking to the Impala.

... ...

After a little while, we pulled up into a motel in the parking lot. I was talking with Bobby on the phone, sitting in the passenger seat, "All right, Bobby, thanks. We owe ya. Another one," I said before hanging up. "All right, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bela chick, lives in Queens. So it'll take about two hours to get there."

"So what are we doing here?" Sam asked. "You, my brothers, are staying here," I said, making both of them look at me. I looked at Sam, who was sitting at the back seat, "I don't want your bad luck getting us killed." Then I looked at Dean, "And you, Sam's gonna need a babysitter."

"Oh come on," Dean said and I gave him a look. He huffed, shaking his head before driving to the main lot.

We got a room and walked in. I turned on the lights and Sam sighed, "What are we even supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Come here," I said, leading Sam to a chair. "We don't want you doing anything. We want you to sit right here." Sam sat down on the chair. "And don't move, okay? Don't turn on the light, don't turn off the light. Don't even scratch your nose." I looked at Dean, "Make sure he will be alive when I come back, will you?" With that I walked out of the room and left. I went to the Impala and climbed into the driver seat before pulling off.

...

By the time I got to Queens, it was already early in the morning. I drove to the address I got from Bobby and parked close to a richly apartment. "Not bad," I said before climbing out.

I picked up the door lock and walked inside quietly. I cut the alarm cords before the alarm went off and put a sticky note on the alarm.

 ** _Turn around_**

I hid and Bela walked closer, she wasn't in a dark haired wig she had at the restaurant. Her hair was long and light brunette. She wasn't aware where I was before she saw the sticky note and then she turned around.

I stepped out of hiding, aiming my gun at her and she aimed a gun at me. "You left without your tip," I said. She smirked and I raised my eyebrows.

"You're gonna give it back," I said as we started circling each other slowly while our guns still aimed. She smiled, "Sweetie. No I'm not."

"Yeah, we'll see. Bela, right?" I said. "That's right. Scarlett," She said. "You know the thing's cursed, don't you?" I asked. "You'd be surprised what some people would pay for something like that," She said.

"Really?" I asked. "There's a lucrative market out there. A lot of money to be made," She said and gave a small chuckle before she continued. "You Hunters with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's children through college."

"So you know the truth, about what's really going on out there, and this is what you decide to do with it?" I asked. "You become a thief?"

"I procure unique items for a select clientele," Bela said. "Yeah. A thief," I said. "No, a great thief," She said.

I saw the rabbit's foot on a nearby table that I could get to. "Look Bela, my brother," I started. "He touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from -"

"I know how it works," She said. "So then you know he's gonna die unless we can destroy it," I said. "Oh . . ." She trailed off. "You can have the foot. For one point five million."

"Nice, yeah, I'll just call my banker," I said sarcastically before we circled each other again slowly. "How'd you even find the damn thing? Stuck in the back of some storage place, middle of nowhere."

We stopped and she looked over her shoulder and I followed her gaze to see a spirit board on the fire place mantel. She turned back to me, "I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people that it killed. They were very attuned into its location."

I shook my head, "So you're only out for yourself, huh? It's all about number one?" I asked. "Being a Hunter is so much more noble?" She asked. "A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved?"

"Well, aren't you a glass half-full?" I asked sarcastically. "We're all going to Hell, Scarlett," She said. "Might as well enjoy the ride."

I smirked, "Huh, I actually agree with you there. Anyhoo, this has been charming but uh, look at the time. Oh and . . . this?" I hold up the rabbit's foot by it's chain for her to see. "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers. If it's any consolation I think you're a truly _awful_ person."

Bela tried to shoot me and I pressed my back against the wall to avoid being hit. The bullet bounced off breaking several objects and hitting the spirit board.

I smirked and hold out the rabbit's foot to her to see. She continued to shoot at me but she couldn't hit me. The bullets just hit the walls, glass and art pieces around me. I opened the door, "Seeya!" I called as I closed the door after rushing out.

... ...

After two hours I finally got back to the motel I left my brothers at. I went to the room to see two hunters having Sam and Dean tied to chairs by tape, beaten up but not badly.

One of the hunters aimed a gun at Sam. "Hold on a minute!" Dean said. "Hey, Kubrick just -" The other hunter started.

"No, you saw what happened, Creedy," The guy, Kubrick said, looking at him. "Ask yourself, why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, we can explain all of that if -"

"Shut up!" Kubrick cut Sam off, pointing at him without looking. He talked with Creedy, "It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do His work. This . . . is destiny." He turned back to Sam and aimed his gun again, pointing blank at his forehead.

I cocked my gun and pointed at the two hunters, "Nope," I said. "No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down, sweetheart, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall," Kubrick said, looking at my over his shoulder.

"Oh, this thing?" I asked, holding up my gun. "Yeah, that thing," He said. "Okay," I said and putted the gun down on the table beside me. "But you see, there's something about me that you don't know." I picked up the pen next to the gun as Kubrick pulled his gun away from Sam, "Yeah? What would that be?"

I looked back at them, smirking, "It's my lucky day," I said. I tossed the pen towards Kubrick, making it turn and lodge itself into the barrel so he couldn't shoot. I grinned, "Oh my God, did you see that shot?" Sam and Dean looked impressed, exchanging a look between them.

Creedy tried to punch me, I barely tilted my body to the side to make him miss. He ran into the wall behind me, knocking himself unconscious before falling to the floor

"I'm amazing," I said, shrugging. Kubrick pulled the pen out of the gun before aiming it at me. I picked up a remote from the table, throwing it at his head, making him fall unconscious. I smirked, "Like I said; I'm amazing. Like always," I said, looking at my brothers. They scoffed, "Yeah," Dean said sarcastically but I waved him off.

... ...

It was night time, we were in the middle of the cemetery, setting up the spell to destroy the rabbit's foot once and for all. "All right. Bone ash, cayenne pepper, that should do it," Sam informed.

"One second," Dean said before holding out to me a few scratch lottery tickets. "Try it." Sam sighed, "Dean, you -"

"Hey, back off, Jinx," Dean cut him off. "I want some money bacon." I rolled my eyes before taking the cards and used the chain of the rabbit's foot to scratch them quickly. I then handed Dean back the cards and he smirked, "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

He walked to him jacket that was laying over a gravestone and put the cards in the pocket. "All right," He said before walking back towards us. I hold up the rabbit's foot, "Say goodbye 'wascawy wabbit'."

I was about to drop the rabbit's foot into the fire when suddenly there was a gun cocking from behind me and I turned around to see Bela, aiming her gun at us, "I think you'll find that belongs to me. Or, you know, whatever. Put the foot down, honey."

"No," Dean said. "You're not going to shoot anybody." She shot him in the shoulder, making him fall to the ground. "Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Son of a -" I started, turning back to Bela. "Back off, tiger," She warned. "Back off. You make one more move and I'll pull the trigger. You've got the luck, Scarlett. You, I can't hit." She moved the gun at Sam and Dean as Sam helped our older brother up, "But your brothers? Them I can't miss."

I looked back at Dean before at Bela, "You bitch, what the hell is wrong with you? You don't just go around shooting people like that," I snapped. "Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim," She said. "Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people?"

"I shot monsters, demons and ghosts. They're not people, idiot," I spat. "It's all the same to me, honey," She said. "Now, put the rabbit's foot on the ground now."

"All right! All right. Take it easy," I said and slowly lowered the rabbit's foot to the ground. "Think fast." I tossed the rabbit foot towards Bela and she caught it. She closed her eyes, lowering her gun, "Damn."

I smirked smugly as I stood straight. She glared at me but I raised an eyebrow, smiling, "Now, what do you say we destroy that ugly-ass piece of dead thing?" She sighed in annoyance but walked over and tossed the rabbit's foot into the fire.

"Thanks very much," She told me sarcastically. "I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow. I really don't feel bad about that. Sam? Dean?" I asked. "Nope," Sam said, shaking his head. Dean hold a cloth to his shoulder to stop the bleeding and shook his head, "Not even a little."

Bela had her arms crossed across her chest before she walked towards the gravestone that had Dean's jacket on and turned to face us, "Maybe next time I'll hang you out to dry."

"Oh don't go away angry, just go away," I said. She smirked and winked at me, "Have a nice night." With that she walked away before we watched the rabbit's foot burning in the fire.

We started to walk away and Sam looked at Dean, "You good?" Dean groaned, "I'll live," He said.

"Well, I guess we're back to normal now, huh? No good luck, no bad luck," I said. "Oh! I forgot we're up $46000," Dean said, reaching into his jacket pocket. "I almost forgot about the . . . scratch tickets."

He showed us his pocket was empty and the three of us exchanged a look. Then, Bela's car drove away, honking the horn as a goodbye as she drove off. We looked at each other again, "Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled while Sam and I laughed.


	10. 4-1 Sin City

Me and my brothers were back at Bobby's house for a few days, helping him to make the Colt. Right not, Bobby, Dean and I were working on it while Sam went to find us a case.

I glanced up to see Sam walking in with a newspaper, "Hey," He said. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "Might've found some omens in Ohio," He answered. "Dry lightning, barometric-pressure drop."

"Well, that's thrilling," Dean said. Sam walked came closer, "Plus, some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens."

"Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker," Dean suggested. "Yeah, but it's our best lead since Lincoln," Sam said. "Where in Ohio?" I asked. "Elizabethville," He replied. "It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's got to be a demon or two in South Beach," Dean said and Sam smirked, "Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time." He looked at Bobby, "How's it going, Bobby?"

"Slow," Bobby grumbled. "Man, I tell you, it's a little sad seeing the Colt like that," Dean said. "Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick," Bobby said. "So what makes it tick?" Sam asked.

Bobby looked at Sam, giving him a look. Sam hold his hands up in amusement and I smirked before getting up, "Hey so, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio, you think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon?"

Dean and Sam let out a chuckle while Bobby gave me a look, "Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I can promise you it'll kill _you_."

I smirked, "I love you too, Bobby," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You better be," He said. "All right, come on, we're wasting the daylight," Dean said with a smirk as he got up.

"See you, Bobby," Sam said as we headed to the door. "Hey," Bobby said, stopping us so we turned to face him. "You three run into anything - anything - you call me." We nodded before walking out.

... ...

After a little while, we got to Elizabethville and dressed up as insurance investigators before heading to the church that the guy had killed himself in.

A priest, Father Gil, came up to us and agreed to talk to us. "There's not much left for the insurance company. It was a suicide - I saw it myself," He explained.

"Well, this shouldn't take long, then," Dean said. Father Gil sighed and looked up towards the balcony above the doors in front of us, "That's where Andy did it. It's the first time I'd seen him in weeks. He used to come every Sunday."

"When did he stop?" I asked. "Probably about . . . two months ago? Right around the time everything else started to change," He answered. "Change how?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say this used to be a town . . . you could be proud of," Father Gil said. "People cared about each other. Andy sang in the choir, and then one day, he just . . . wasn't Andy anymore. It was like he was . . ."

"Possessed?" I suggested. "You could say that," He said. "Gambled away his money, cheated on his wife, destroyed his business. Yes, like a switch had flipped."

"Father, did you know the man who killed those folks in the hobby shop?" Sam asked. "Sure, Tony Perkins," Father Gil replied.

"Tony Perkins," Sam repeated. "Good man," Father Gil said. "Would you say that his personality suddenly changed one day, too?" I asked.

"I never thought about it that way, but . . ." He trailed off. "Yes. about the same time as Andy - about two months ago." Me and my brothers shared a glance before looking back at Father Gil. "Well, thank you, Father. Appreciate your time," Dean said.

He nodded to us before walking away. Me and my brothers started to walk out of the church. "Two months ago, the devil's gate open, all of a sudden this town turns into Margaritaville?" Sam asked. "It's no coincidence."

After that, we headed to get a room in a hotel. Dean turned on the lights of the room we got and we saw a big mirror on the ceiling over the beds on the room. Dean chuckled, shaking his head.

I went back to the door to close it but stopped when a door across from us opened and someone familiar walked out. "Richie?" I asked in shock. He looked at me and I let out a small chuckle, looking at my brothers, "I don't believe it."

"Scarlett? Scarlett Winchester?" Richie asked, smirking at me. "Yeah," I said as my brothers walked closer. A blonde girl walked out of Richie's room and I raised an eyebrow. "This is my sister, uh, Cheryl," Richie said.

"Hey," Cheryl said. "Cheryl," Dean said. Richie handed her some money, "There." She took the money and walked away. Richie looked back at us, "Well, you know . . . stepsister."

"Gross," I muttered. "Come on in," Dean said to him and he walked in. "This is our brother, Sam." They shook hands, "Hey. How you doing?" Richie asked.

"Not too bad. How do you two know this guy?" Sam asked, looking between me and Dean. "Well, you were in school," I said.

"It was that succubus, in Canarsie right?" Richie asked. "Yeah, yeah," Dean said. "Oh, man," Richie said and looked at Sam, "You should have seen the rack on this broad. Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait," I said. "Who killed her? If I remember, your ass was toast until Dean and I showed up."

Richie looked at Sam again, "Oh, I forgot what a comedian this girl was." I shook my head, smirking.

"Richie, Richie, know what?" Dean started as Richie's phone started to ring. "We told you then and we'll tell you again - you're not cut out for this job. You're gonna get yourself killed."

Richie pulled out his phone, "Talk to me," He said before walking to the window and then turned to Dean, "FYI, Winchester - words hurt." He turned back to the phone, "Yeah? No, it's not a good time, babe. Later." He hung up and sat down on the brown couch.

"So you find anything in this town, anyway?" I asked. "No. I got nothing," He said, smirking. "Oh, wait a minute. You mean as in demons and whatnot?"

"Yeah," I said. "No, I got nothing," He said. "Typical," I said, rolling my eyes as I sat down on one of the beds. "What about your sister back there?" Dean asked.

"Oh, honestly? She definitely had the devil in her, but she wasn't no demon, you know what I'm saying?" Richie said. Dean and I shared a frown and then looked back at him. "Right. Seriously." He got up, "Church guy, hobby-shop guy - they were lunch meat by the time I got there. Hey maybe they were possessed, but I can't prove it."

"Yeah, that's where we are, too. You know, let's just say that demons are possessing people in this town," Sam said. "You know, raising hell -"

"Yeah, but why would a demon blow his brains out?" Dean asked. "Well, for fun?" Richie suggested. "You know he wrecks one body, moves to another. You know, like taking a stolen car for a joyride."

"Anybody else left in the town that fits the profile?" I asked. "You know, nice guy turned douche, still breathing?"

"There's Trotter," Richie informed. "Who's that?" Sam asked. "Well, he used to be head of the Rotary Club," Richie explained. "And then people say he turned bastard all of a sudden? Brought in the gambling, the hookers . . . Ah, he practically owns this whole town."

"Know where we could find him?" I asked. "Oh, he'll be at his bar in a few hours," He replied and I nodded.


	11. 4-2 Just Like Fire

Sam, Dean and I pulled up to the bar that Richie had pointed out for us and parked outside to see pretty much half the adults in town drinking and mingling.

I looked at Sam as Dean tossed him the bag, "I thought you said this was some boarded-up factory town."

"It is. At least, it's supposed to be," He said as I stood beside him. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do some research," Dean said before we started to walk off. We walked past a car with a girl in a miniskirt inside the backseat. Dean turned back around to look at her and smirked.

Sam and I turned back to him and pulled him away before heading to Trotter's. We walked into the crowded bar. Everyone was drinking, talking and listening to the music.

Richie walked towards us, wearing a shiny orange short-sleeved shirt halfway unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. "Oh, Richie. Look at you," I said, smirking.

"Hey," He said. "Bringing satin back," Dean said. "Oh, you like this?" Richie asked. "Try Thai silk - Canal Street. You'd have to pay $300 for threads like these, easy. Cost to me? Forget about it."

"How much is 'forget about it'?" Sam asked. "Ah, forget about it," He said and then pointed behind us to elderly guy, "That's Trotter over there. He sits there all night. Can't touch him."

"So, what do we do now?" Sam asked. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna do a little investigating with that bartender," Dean said, nodding to the woman bartender.

"Easy. Me and her, we got a little . . . somethin'-somethin' lined up for later," Richie said. "Yeah, right," I said, scoffing. "Don't be jealous, babe. You and I can try it if you want," He said, winking at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms across my chest while Dean and Sam gave him a look. "All right. I got to hit the head, release the hostages. Be back in a few," Richie said before walking away.

Dean shook his head, "No way he gets a girl like that," He said and we started to walk to the bar, "I mean, look at her. You could fit that ass on a nickel."

"You think so?" A voice asked beside Dean and we looked over to see it was Father Gil sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. "Oh," Our older brother said and gave a small laugh, "Sorry, Padre."

"Knew you three would find your way here. They all do," Father Gil said. "No offense, but what are you doing here, Father?" Sam asked.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is," Father Gil said. The bartender stood on the other side of the bar, "Plus, the clergy drinks for free," She said, pouring him another drink.

"True, and a certain bartender owes me a confession," He said. "Not in this lifetime, Father," She said before they both took a drink.

"I better see your butt on Sunday," Father Gil said and she smirked before he got up and turned to us, "Nickel or no nickel." We smirked and turned to the bartender as he left.

"I like him," I muttered. "We all do," The bartender agreed, smirking, "What can I get you guys?"

"What's your speciality?" I asked. "I make a mean hurricane," She replied. "I guess we'll see about that," Dean said. The bartender smiled before she turned to a male bartender, "Kol."

She walked away and Sam and I looked at Dean, smirking. "Dude, you drink hurricanes?" I asked. "I do now," Dean said, smiling.

The male bartender, Kol walked over to us, setting our drinks down, "On the house." I smiled, looking at him. He looked very cute. Handsome even. "Really?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep," Kol said, glancing at me with a smirk. I smiled again, looking away.

He smirked again and walked away. I looked at my brothers, to see them exchanging an amused look before looking back at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," Dean said, shrugging with a smirk.

"Hey," Sam said, hitting Dean and me on the shoulders to get our attentions so we looked at him to see him looking at somewhere else. We followed his gaze to a man holding a gun in his hand while talking with another man.

We rushed to the men but before we could stop the man with the gun, he aimed the gun at the second guy and shot him, killing him.

The body fell to the floor and the crowd ducked and screamed. The man raised the gun to his chin to pull the trigger but Dean tackled him to the floor, making him drop the gun.

Sam took out a flask of holy water and splashed it over the man's face. The man's face didn't burn, sizzle or smoke. He wasn't possessed but he was confused, "What are you doing?" Me and my brothers exchanged a confused look. "He slept with my wife. That bastard slept with my wife."

I sighed and looked towards the bar where the girl bartender and Kol were. "Somebody call 911!" I said. The girl picked up the phone to call and I looked towards Trotter to see that he was looking at us.

It didn't took to long for the cops to come and to take the man who had killed the other man away. Me and my brothers were sitting at the bar, watching as the cops took the man away. "Too many cops here. I say we roll," Sam said.

"Just be cool," I said. "Poor jerk. Only thing possessing him was a sixer of Pabst," Dean said. "So, what's the deal, then?" I asked. "People in this town getting possessed or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is just what it is - town full of scumbags," Dean said. "Yeah. Maybe," Sam said. A police officer came over to us, "You three ready for your mug shots?" He asked, "The photographer's gonna be here in a few, and take your picture for the local paper."

"Be an honor, Officer," Dean said as we smiled a little. "What a thrill." The officer walked away and we started to get up as I said, "Yep, time to go."

"Wait a second. Wait a second," Dean said. "What?" Sam asked. "Where's Richie?" Dean asked. We looked around but Richie was no where around. "Great," I muttered. "Where the hell is he?"


	12. 4-3 Family

The next day, we were back at Trotter's, people were there like nothing happened last night. Dean and I were sitting together at a table, I was at the phone, trying to reach Richie while Dean was eating a cheeseburger.

I sighed as Sam walked over to us with three beers. He sat down and settled the beers in front of us. "You do realize there's red meat within striking distance, right?" Sam told our older brother but he just shrugged.

"How many times we got to tell Richie, he's gonna get himself in trouble?" I asked, putting my phone down on the table.

"Scar, you're assuming he's missing. I mean, maybe he just bailed," Sam told me. "He's a moron," I said. "I mean, he's a sweet moron, but he's not a coward. He wouldn't just bail. I got to go find him."

"All right," Dean said, nodding as he put the cheeseburger down on his plate. "I'm gonna go ask out that cute as hell bartender, Casey over there, you'll go find Richie and kick his ass."

"Meanwhile I think I'm gonna trail this Trotter guy," Sam said. "Yeah?" I asked as Dean went back to eat his cheeseburger, making me shake my head.

"Yeah. I don't know. Something about the way he looked at us last night," Sam said. "Maybe there is something going on here."

I looked around and spotted Kol and Casey talking. Kol looked over at us and we both met each other's eyes. I smirked, looking away and back to my brothers to see they both were looking at me with a frown.

Dean pointed at me while still holding his cheeseburger, "Don't even think about it," He warned. I frowned, "What?" I asked. "You know what," Sam said. "Stay away from Kol."

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, come on. I'm 16. Give me a break," I said. "No," They both said at the same time. I shook my head, crossing my arms across my chest.

... ...

Dean and I were at the Impala, sitting at the front seats. I was working on Sam's laptop, tracking the GPS of Richie's phone and soon found a spot. "Got him," I informed my older brother. He looked over at Sam's laptop, "Okay, let's go."

We closed the doors and Dean started the car before pulling out. I was tracking and explained to Dean where to drive and soon got to the right place; a house that looks abandoned. "You sure this is the right place?" Dean asked.

"It has to be," I said before he parked the car and we climbed out. We pulled out our guns, walking towards the house. I kneeled down to pick the lock while Dean was on the watch.

I unlocked the door and we walked inside quietly. We looked around before Dean whistled quietly and nodding his head to a door that was closed.

We stood at each side before I slowly opened the door and we walked in with our guns raised. "Richie?" I asked quietly as we walked down stairs to a basement.

We walked in but everything looked normal. Dean and I shared a look before splitting up. I walked to another side to a closet that was slightly opened. I walked towards it, aiming my gun to it and opening the closet wide opened.

A body fell to the floor as I moved slightly back. Dean walked to my side and I kneeled down to turned the body around. It was Richie.

"Damn it, Richie," Dean said and I sighed sadly. I shook my head sadly before closing Richie's eyes that were opened and then I looked up at Dean.

... ...

I was back at the bar while Dean went off with Casey. I pulled out my phone and called Sam. I waited until he picked up, " _Scar_."

"Sammy," I said. " _Yeah. Hey. I can't talk right now_ ," He said quietly. I frowned, "You okay?" I asked. " _Yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh . . . meet me at the bar in 20 minutes, okay?_ " He asked and before I could say anything he hung up. "Wh - Sam!"

I sighed and put my phone back to my pocket. Kol came closer and poured me another drink, "You look stress."

I scoffed, "Trouble of been the youngest one in the family that have to cleaned up my two big brothers' mess."

He huffed, "Yeah. Trust me, I get that," He said, pouring himself a drink. He raised his towards mine and I raised it but stopped and frowned, "I thought bartenders weren't supposed to drink on the job."

"Well it's a good thing that my shift just ended. Like . . ." He trailed off and looked behind him at the watch in the wall, "20 minutes ago."

I smirked, tilting my head to the side, "So you stayed this long just to make a conversation with me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Kol asked. I smirked and looked down before back at him. "So, what do you say you and me grab another drink tomorrow?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I say why wait . . . when we can go right now?" I asked and he smirked. I grabbed my jacket as he walked around and then we walked out of the bar.

We drove to the same house me and Dean were earlier. Kol led me downstairs into the basement. "Looks like the maid's day off," I joked, letting out a small chuckle. Kol stopped walking ahead of me and frowned as he looked at the closet.

"Everything okay?" I asked. Kol turned to me as he pulled off his jacket. He smirked and crushed his lips to mine for a few seconds before pulling away. "Yeah. Make yourself comfortable," He said before turning around and walking to the closet. He turned on the light and put his jacket inside.

I started walking around, "Oh, I forgot to mention something," I started and he turned to me. "I was looking for a friend of mine. His name was Richie. When I realized I could track the GPS in his cellphone, I swung by earlier. Give him a proper burial. It's better than rotting in some demon tag-team's basement."

Kol ran towards me but then fell backwards to the floor. I kneeled to the floor and pulled back the carpet he was on to reveal a Devil's Trap. I smirked, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Isn't that a buzz kill?"

"Not completely," Kol said as we got up. "My 'tag-team partner' is with your brother." I shrugged, "Right, and Dean know she's a demon. Just like I knew _you_ were," I said. "She should be rotting in the trunk of the Impala trapped by a Devil's Trap just like this one if he didn't exorcised her yet. Sorry, Kol. But you're going back to where you came from."

I pulled out the spell book and he chuckled, shaking his head, "I don't think so," He disagreed. I ignored him and started to read the exorcism, " _Spiritus immunde, undolara. Pasonitote . . ._ "

Wind started to blow around us and I glanced at Kol to see his eyes were closed. I looked back at the book, " _Spiritus immunde, undo -_ " The wind was strong enough to tear the pages out of the spell book and make it fall from my hands.

Kol opened his eyes and the concrete floor beneath the book was starting to break. A beam fell over in front of the door, bricks fell in front of the door, blocking the way. I hold my arm over my eyes before moving it to see that the exit was completely blocked. I couldn't get out. I looked back at Kol and he smirked, letting out a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at, bitch? You're still trapped," I said. "Correct me if I'm wrong; But so are you," He pointed out. I rolled my eyes, looking back at the exit before letting out a small sigh.

I walked over to a few candles and light them up with my lighter before walking back with a candle to look for the spell book pages and the actual book.

"Lose something?" Kol asked sarcastically. I let out a chuckle, "Wow, all you demons have such smart mouths," I said.

"It's a gift," He said. "Yeah, well, that gift is suck," I said as I looked at him and he smirked. "You're not going anywhere."

"And, apparently, neither are you," He said. I walked towers the window at the far side of the room, "Yeah, but I got somebody coming for me, and, uh . . . he exorcised your little friend Casey, and that means he has another spell book, which means you'll be seeing her again very soon."

"Oh, right - Dean. Everyone says he's the least smart of the three of you, but he is more relentless," Kol said.

I frowned and looked at him, "Everyone?" I asked. "Well sure. You Winchesters are famous," He said. "Not Lohan famous, but, you know . . ."

"Well, that's flattering. I'll be sure to let Sam and Dean know when they get here," I said as I turned back to the window. "If they show up first," Kol said and I turned back to look at him. "What, you thought it was just me and my _sister_? There's a third one of us, just like there's the three of you. You shouldn't underestimate, Scar, it might be the death of you."

I walked back over to him and he tilted his head to the side, "You can give me hard eyes all you want, but the fact remains, we just have to wait and see who shows up first - The cavalry or the Indians."

I tilted my head to the side, placing my hands on my hips, "Casey is you sister?" I asked. "Remember before we left the bar, we talked about I get the younger sibling?" He asked and I slowly nodded.

"So yeah," He said. "Casey is my big sister. I'm the younger between the three of us." I frowned, "The younger between the three?" I repeated. "So you the younger one, Casey is the middle one?" He nodded, "There's the older one."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Who's the older one?" I asked. He shook his head, "You'll have to wait to meet my older brother."

I shrugged him off before walking to the side of the room. I grabbed a barrel and walked towards the window. I placed it down and stepped on it but the window was barred from the outside. I took out my cellphone, raising it towards the window to try to get a signal.

"Why don't you relax?" Kol asked, sitting down on the Devil's Trap. "Why don't you kiss my ass?" I shot back. "Well, Scarlett, you're a poet," He said. "I had no idea."

I groaned as I couldn't get a signal so I put my phone back to my pocket. "Look, we won't have any effect on the outcome of this. We might as well be civil," He said.

I looked back at him, giving him a look, "Civil, huh? Killing Richie - that was civil? The guy was harmless," I spat. He hold his hands up in defend, "I would tell you to take it up with Casey since she's the one that killed him," He said. "You're hunters, trying to kill us. Trying to send us back to Hell. We're just defending ourselves."

I chuckled, getting off the barrel, "A demon with a heart. Wow," I said. "Well, you know, there's a bunch of dead people in town that might disagree with you."

"Hey, I didn't pull any triggers," He said. "Yeah, you did something," I said. "You want to know what I did - what I really did?" He asked. "I had lunch."

"Lunch?" I repeated. "Me and Trotter," He explained. "We had cheeseburgers, and I just pointed out the money that could be made with a few businesses that cater to harmless vice. So Trotter built it, and, man, did they come. Supposedly God-fearing folk, waist-deep in booze, sex, gambling. I barely lifted a finger."

"That's it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't get it," He said. "All you got to do is nudge humans in the right direction. Some whiskey here, a hooker there, and they'll walk right into Hell with big, fat smiles on their faces. Your kind is corrupt, Scarlett. Weak. Our will's stronger. That's why we'll win."

"And that's how it ends?" I asked, smirking. "No," He disagreed. "That's how it begins." I looked at him in confusion and he smirked.

I sat down on the floor across him, leaning my back against the wall, "So, demons take over. I thought the meek shall inherit the earth."

"Oh, according to your Bible. It's only a book, Scarlett," He said. "Not everyone would agree," I said. "Why? Because it's God's book?" He asked. "Do you believe in God, Scarlett? I'd be surprised if you did."

I shrugged, "I don't know. I'd like to," I said. "Well, I don't see how you and your God, have done such a bang-up job," He said. "War, genocide - it's only getting worse. I mean, this past century, you people racked up a body count that amazed even us. It's our turn now, and we're gonna do it right this time."

I heard some noises above the ground so I looked up. "Don't be hopeful, Scar," Kol said but I ignored him and got up before walking to look up the window. "You're not delivered. It's only the wind." I sighed, looking away from the window. Where the hell are they?

I looked back at Kol and he opened his mouth, "Shut up," I grumbled and he closed his mouth, smirking slightly.

I paced around the Devil's Trap, "You know, you're piling it pretty high there, dude. I'm not sure I'm buying," I said. Kol got up, "Why would I lie?"

I stopped, shrugging, "Oh I don't know. Maybe, Demons lie," I said. "Some do. Some are true believers," He said.

"Believers in what?" I asked, circling around the Devil's Trap, watching Kol as he turned to face me. "What, you think humans have an exclusive on a higher power?" He asked.

I stopped, staring at him, "You joking right? You have a God?" I asked. "Sure. His name's Lucifer," He answered. "Lucifer? Lucy? You mean the Devil?" I asked.

"Devil is your word, not ours. Lucifer actually means 'light bringer.' Look it up," He said. "Once he was the most beautiful of all God's angels, But God demanded that he bow down before Man, and when he refused, God banished him. Tell me, Scar. How do you like bowing before lesser creatures?"

"Lucy's really real?" I asked, shaking my head with a smirk. "I don't think he would have like you calling him like that," He said, smirking slightly but I shrugged.

"No one's actually seen him," He said, "But they say that he made us into what we are, and they say that he'll return."

"Oh, yeah? And, uh, you believe that?" I asked. "I've got faith," He answered. "Mmm," I hummed. "So, you see?" He asked. "Is my kind really all that different than yours?"

"Well, except that, uh, demons are evil," I pointed out. "And humans are such a lovable bunch," He shot back. "Dick Cheney."

"Oh man, he's one of yours?" I asked. "Not yet. Let's just say he's got a parking spot reserved for him downstairs," He informed.

I shook my head and circled around the Devil's Trap, "Hey, speaking of downstairs . . . what's it like down there?" I asked and stopped pacing, leaning against the wall. "What, Hell?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. He smirked slightly, "That's right. You booked a one-way ticket with that deal," He said but then his smirk disappeared, "You're not gonna like it, Scar. And, um, judging from the trouble you've caused, I don't think you'll be getting the presidential suite."

I glanced down before back at him as he continued, "No, it's a pit of despair. Why do you think we want to come here?" I looked away from him without answering.

I sat back down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Kol sat down again and smiled a little, "Kind of funny, don't you think? You and me sitting here like a couple of regular folk," He said.

"Yeah, it's hilarious, you know, in that . . . apocalyptic sort of way," I said. He chuckled, "You're all right, Scarlett. The others don't describe you that way. But, you know, you're - you're likable."

"A demon likes me. Sorry, I don't know how to respond to that," I said. "You could say thanks," He said. "That's one of the rumors about you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Rumors?" I repeated. Kol smirked slightly, "Apparently, you seal a lot of hearts but you don't do the time," He said. I smirked and tilted my head to the side, shrugging, "I've been told it will happen."

He scoffed, nodding, "There's another one that says that you're nicer than your brothers. Just a little bit," He comment. I shrugged, "A little bit," I agreed. "Well, that deal you made to save Sam - a lot of others would mock you for it, think it was weak or stupid. I don't," He said.

"It's been kind of liberating, actually. Y'know, what's the point in worrying about a future, when you don't have one?" I asked. "Still, a year left," He said. "You're not scared?"

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "Not even a little?" He asked. I scoffed, "Of course not," I lied. No matter how scared as hell I was really, I would never show or tell anyone. Not even Sam and Dean.

I sighed before lying on the floor, stretching out. "Why, Scar, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you're trying to provoke a reaction from me," Kol said. "Well, it would be one way to spend the time . . . but I don't think you'd respect me in the morning."

I propped my head on my hand, turning to face him, "That's okay. I mean, hey, I barely respect you now," I said and he chuckled. I smirked and looked away from him, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"I'm an open book," He said and I looked back at him, "So, the gate opened. The demon army was let out. What now? I'm not seeing a big, honking plan here," I said.

"Honestly, there was a plan. Azazel was a tyrant, but . . . he held us all together," He informed. I sat up, frowning, "Azazel?"

"What, you think his friends just called him 'yellow eyes'? He had a name. After you did him in, it all fell apart," He said. I smiled slightly, "Sorry about that. So, what? No chain of command?"

"There was," He informed. "It was Sam. Sam was supposed to be the grand pooh-bah and lead the big army, but . . . he hasn't exactly stepped up to the plate, has he?"

"Thank God for that," I said. He chuckled, looking away, "Again with God." He looked back at me, "You think this is a good thing? Now you've got chaos, a war without a front, hundreds of demons all jockeying for power, all fighting for the crown. Most of them gunning for your brother. For the record, I was ready to follow Sam. Me and my brother and sister."

I stared at him before looking away. "Scarlett?!" I suddenly heard Dean's voice from the outside and I looked up. "Looks like you win," Kol said. We heard pounding on the front door and we got up. I stepped up on the barrel, looking out of the barred window. "Scar!" I heard Sam.

"Sammy! Dean!" I called "Down here! The basement caved in!" My brothers looked through the barred window and I smiled a little. "Scar, hey, hold on, okay? The three of us are coming," Sam said.

I frowned, "Who's three?" I asked. "We're here with the Father," Dean informed. I quickly looked at Kol to see him raising an eyebrow, "Big bro," He muttered and I quickly looked back at my brothers, "Guys, be careful."

They frowned but they realized what I meant and got up to walk away. We heard a gunshot and glass shatter before the front door being kicked in.

Someone was banging against the debris covering the door, trying to get in. Father Gil walked in, possessed by a demon, Kol's older brother. I ran towards him but then Gil used magic to push me against the wall. He looked at Kol, "Where's Casey?"

"Not here. Last time I saw here she walked out of the bar with Dean," Kol informed. Gil walked closer but Kol stopped him, "Stop!"

Gil looked down on the floor to see the Devil's Trap. He kneeled to the floor and punched the concrete, making the Devil's Trap to break. Kol stepped away from the Trap, free and Gil placed his hand on his shoulder, "You alright, baby brother?"

"Yeah," Kol replied as I got up. Gil nodded to him before turning to me, "Where's our sister?" He demanded. "Well, my brother sent her back to Hell," I said.

Gil stepped towards me angrily and Kol grabbed his shoulder, "Leave her be, brother," He said but Gil ignored him, grubbing my throat and lifting me off the floor. "Don't kill her. Let's just go," Kol said and looked at me as he continued, "Brother."

Suddenly, Gil was shot in the shoulder, making him let me go. I fell to the floor and watched as Gil's wound was sparking and he died as he fall to the floor.

I looked at the exit to see Sam standing there with the Colt. He pointed it now at Kol, "Sam, wait!" I called but Sam shot him in the chest. His wound sparked, making him shake before killing him and he fall to the floor.

I looked at Sam and he lowered the Colt to his side. Dean walked in and I turned back to look at Kol and Gil's dead bodies in the middle of the Devil's Trap.

...

It was morning, Bobby and I walked out of Trotter's bar and headed out in the busy sidewalk. "What do you think, Bobby?" I asked. "About what we did here, you think it made a difference?"

"Three less demons to worry about. That's not nothing," He said. "Yeah, but Trotter's still alive," I pointed out. "Humans ain't our job, sweetheart," He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, but you think anything's really gonna change?" I asked before we walked across the street. "I mean maybe these people do just want to really destroy themselves. Maybe it is a . . . a losing battle."

"Is that you or the demon boy talking?" He asked. "No, it's me," I said. "Demon is dead, and so is that hot guy it was possessing."

He sighed, "Well, had to be done. Sam was saving your life," He said. "Yeah, but you didn't see it, Bobby. It was cold," I said before I stopped and turned to face him, making him stop, "Bobby."

"Yeah?" He asked. "Back in Wyoming, uh, there was this moment. Yellow Eyes said something to me, except the part about Jules and Mom," I said. "What'd he say?" He asked.

"That maybe when . . . Sam came back from . . . well wherever, that maybe he came back different," He said. "Different how?" He asked. "I don't know. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good," I said. You think . . . You think something's wrong with my brother?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No. Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay," He said. "Yeah. Yeah, me too," I muttered. "And he didn't lied about one thing, didn't he? About Mary. Dean and Sam already confirmed to that. Even Dad before he disappeared for good."

Bobby looked down and then back at me, nodding slowly. "Can I ask you something else?" I asked and he nodded. "When I'll, um. When I'll be dragged to Hell - Can you, can you make sure my brothers will be fine?"

"Scar, you going to Hell. I don't think your brothers will be fine after losing you," He pointed out. "I know I won't."

"Bobby, I just. I just need you three to stay together," I said and licked my lips before taking a deep breath. "You like a Dad to the three of us, you know that right? Just promise me you three will stay together."

He shook his head, looking away before back at me, "Scarlett . . ." He trailed off, his eyes were glass and I knew he was fighting his tears. "Please, Bobby," I said. "I don't want them to be alone. They will need you. We always need you." He hesitated but then nodded, "Okay."


	13. 5-1 Bedtime Stories

"I don't understand, Scar. Why not?" Dean asked as me, him and Sam stood in Bobby's junk yard. "Because I said so," I said. "We got the Colt now!" Dean said. "Dean . . ." I warned.

"We can summon the Crossroads Demon," Dean said. "No, we're not summoning anything," I snapped but he ignored me and continued, "Pull the gun on him, and force him to let you out of the deal!"

"We don't even know if that'll work!" I yelled. "Well then we'll just shoot him! If he dies then the deal goes away!" Sam said. "We don't know if that'll work either, Sam!" I said. "All you two pitching me right now is a bunch of "ifs" and "maybes" and that's not good enough, because if we screw with this deal, you both die!"

"And if we don't screw with it, you die!" Sam shot back. "It's tow lives against one!" I shouted. "You really want two lives lost just trying to save one?!"

"We shouldn't even be trying to save you right now! You shouldn't have made the deal," Sam said. "Sam, enough! I am not going to have this conversation," I said.

"Why, because you said so?" Dean asked. "Yes, because I said so!" I yelled. "I made the deal! I'm the one who has to deal with it! You two got to let this go, you understand me?"

They didn't answered, they looked angry and irritated but I didn't care. Bobby came towards us, "Are you three done shouting at each other?" He asked. "I'm trying to sleep."

I let out a sigh and cleared my throat after yelling so much, "Sorry, Bobby." He nodded, "Don't you three have a case to do?"

"We going," Dean said, his voice sounded annoyed and Bobby gave him a look. "Sorry, Bobby. See you later," Dean said before walking away to the Impala.

"Talk later, Bobby," Sam said before giving one last glance at me and then following Dean to the Impala. I sighed again, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them.

"See you later, Bobby," I said before following my brothers to the Impala. I climbed into the back seat and Dean pulled the Impala away to the road.

I waited for a few moments until I broke the silence, "Tell me about the psychotic killer. C'mon, guys, tell me about the psychotic killer."

Sam picked up a newspaper, sighing, "Psychotic killer . . . rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity," He read. "Okay, any mention of his razor sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?" I asked.

"No. But the lunar cycle's right. If it is a werewolf we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month," Sam informed. "Two days, no sweat," Dean said.

...

We got to the town by almost afternoon and headed to the hospital to see the only one alive who had been attacked, dressed as detectives. We showed the man that his name was Kyle, our fake IDs.

"I'm Detective Plant," Dean told him and then pointed at me, "This is Detective Russo." Then he pointed at Sam, "And this is Detective Page." We put our badges away, "We're with the County Sheriff's Department."

"Yeah, uh, I've been expecting you," Kyle said. "You have?" I asked. "All morning. You are the sketch artists, right?" He asked. "Uh . . ." Sam trailed off, turning to me and Dean. "Absolutely," I said and patted Sam's shoulder, "That is exactly who our partner is. The things he can do with a pen."

Sam gave me a glare and I smirked, knowing Sam was suck at drawing and looked at Kyle, "But listen before we get started on that, I wanted to ask you; how'd you get away?"

Kyle shook his head, "I-I have no idea. I was hiding, and he found me. He was coming right for me and then he just . . . stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. And after that he just took off running," He explained.

"Okay," Sam said, sighing. He pulled out a notepad from his pocket, along with a pen, "Um, I'm going to need as much physical detail as you can remember."

"Uh yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall . . ." Kyle trailed off. "Six feet," Sam repeated as he started to sketching. "Dark hair," Kyle said. "Uhm, what, what about his eyes, what color eyes did he have?" Sam asked. "Maybe . . . blue?" Kyle said. "It was dark."

"Did they seem . . ." Dean trailed off and cleared his throat, "Uh, animal-ish?" Kyle frowned, "Excuse me?" He asked. "What about his teeth?" Sam quickly asked. "You notice anything . . . strange about 'em?"

"No, they were just teeth," Kyle said, shaking his head. "Teeth, okay," Sam muttered. "How about his fingernails?" Dean asked. "Okay, look he - he's just a - a normal guy, with normal eyes a-a-a-and teeth and fingernails," Kyle said.

"Look Kyle, it's okay if -"

"No," He cut me off. "No." His voice started to brake, "Those were my brothers. This guy, he - he killed my brothers." He looked between us as he spoke and then looked at me, "How would you feel?"

I stared at Kyle, "Can't imagine anything worse," I answered but I was sending a silent point to Sam and Dean that I knew that they would understand. If they didn't stop trying to find a way to save me from the deal, I would be in the same place that Kyle was in.

I felt Sam and Dean's eyes on me for a moment. "I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details . . ." Dean told Kyle.

"Th-there was one more thing he had a - a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character," Kyle said. "Umm . . . it's, uh, it's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner -"

"Wile E. Coyote," I said, pointing at him. He pointed back at me, "Yeah, that's it." I smiled a little as we lowered our arms. My brothers glanced at me and nodded. A doctor came in, "Kyle?"

"Dr. Garrison," Kyle greeted him. "How you holding up?" Dr. Garrison asked as he stood at Sam's side. "Okay, considering," Kyle said. "You're Kyle's Doctor?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Dr. Garrison answered and Dean showed him his fake badge, "Can I just ask you a few questions?"

Dr. Garrison nodded, "Sure." They both walked out of the room and Kyle pointed at Sam's notebook, "Don't I get to see it?"

Sam stammered and looked at the picture so I looked at the stick figure over his shoulder. I turned away, holding back a laugh so I didn't blow our cover.

"Uhh . . ." Sam trailed off, letting a nervous chuckle. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Uhm, yeah, it's a, you know . . . work in progress." He handed the drawing to Kyle. "Hm. It - it's really . . . huh," Kyle hummed. I smirked and looked away.

After Dean came back with Dr. Garrison, we headed out and walked down the streets. Dean looked at Sam's drawing and smirked, "Boy, this is a piece of, uh, art. Really."

Sam grabbed back his notebook, "Yeah, like you could've done any better." I giggled and looked at Dean, "So what did the Doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?"

"Not much, they were D.O.A. at the scene. He did give me the lowdown on the coroner's report," He informed. "Lemme guess, their hearts were missing," Sam said.

"Nope. But chunks of their kidneys, lungs and intestines," Dean informed. "Now that's just gross," I said.

"Yeah, also definitely not werewolf behavior," Dean said. "So, what? Demon? Attacker could've been possessed," Sam said.

"Why would a Demon stop halfway through an attack?" Dean asked. "I think that, uh . . . Could've . . . Yeah, I got nothing," I said. "Yeah, me too," Sam said. "Me neither," Dean said.

... ...

Me and my brothers headed back to the hospital after hearing that there was a murder of a man in the middle of the woods by an old woman. The man's girlfriend was the only one to survive. Her name was Julie Watson.

We walked towards the front desk in the hospital before turned away when we saw two Deputies walking towards us. We waited for them to walk away and leave before we walked into Julie's room.

We stopped at the doorway when we saw Dr. Garrison talking with Julie, "Hey, we need to observe you while the drugs still might be in your system."

"I have to go. I have things to do, arrangements I need to make," She told him. "It can wait. Now you need to rest," Dr. Garrison said softly and she slowly laid back. "Stay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He walked to the door and sighed, "Detectives." He put his hands on his hips. "Dr. Garrison," Dean greeted. "What the hell is going on here?" Dr. Garrison asked. "My whole town is going insane."

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Sam said and Dr. Garrison walked out. Me and my brothers walked into the room, "Julie?" I spoke softly. "Hey, we just need to ask you a few questions." We showed her our fake badges.

"Do we have to go over this again?" Julie asked, tears in her eyes. I glanced at my brothers and then back at her, "Would you like for both of us to talk?"

She nodded slowly, blinking away her tears. I nodded and looked back at my brothers, "Can you guys wait outside?" They nodded, "Yeah." They walked out and I sat down on the chair beside Julie's bed.

"Julie, can you tell me how you got away?" I asked softly. She nodded, looking at her hands before at me, "I didn't eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn't as out of it," She explained. "And, when the old woman was . . . carving up Ken, I shoved her, and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove. She's dead, right? I-I killed her?"

"Do you have any idea why she'd do this to you?" I asked. She shook her head, "No. One minute she was a sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster," She cried. "Can you remember anything else?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?" She asked. "A little girl? At the house?" I asked with a frown. "I thought I saw her outside the window," She explained. "She, she just disappeared. Just vanished, into thin air. It m-must've been the drugs."

"This disappearing girl - what did she look like?" I asked. "Does it matter?" She asked, sniffing. "Yes, every detail matters," I said. She thought for a moment, "She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child. It was . . . odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible."

... ...

After telling my brothers what Julie told me, we drove to the old woman's house in the middle of the woods where everything happened.

"Well, there's no sulfur anywhere. How about the EMF?" Dean asked. "Yeah, it's going nuts," Sam said at his stop in the window with the EMF. "When I went over here by the window . . . There's definitely a spirit here."

"Who stood outside the crime scene and watched," I said. "Looks like," Sam said. "What the hell do you make of that?" Dean asked.

"Well actually I do have a theory, sort of," I said. "Shot," Dean said. "Well, thinkin' about fairy tales," I said. Sam and Dean looked at me with a frown. "Oh that's cute," Dean said. "When you were little, you did always loved those movies and TV shows about Disney."

I rolled my eyes, "Dude, I'm talking about the murders," I said. "A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em? That's Hansel and Gretel. And then we got three brothers, arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf."

"Three Little Pigs," Sam said as he moved from the window. "Yeah," I said. "Actually those guys were a little chubby," Dean said. "Well, wait, I thought those things ended with, uh, everybody living happily ever after?"

"No, no. Not the originals," Sam said as Dean moved to the window. "The Grimm Brothers' stuff was kinda the folklore of its day, full of sex, violence, cannibalism."

"Now, it got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories," I said. Dean looked from the window to me and Sam, "So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy."

"Crazy as what? Every day of our lives?" I asked, smirking slightly. "Touché," Dean said and walked over to the table where our bags were on, "How's the creepy ghost girl involved?"

"She must've been here for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too," I said. "We gotta do research now, don't we?" Dean asked. Sam gave our older brother a look and shrugged before walking out as he pulled one of the bags over his shoulder. Dean and I shared a look before grabbing two of the other bags and following him out.


	14. 5-2 Fairy Tales

Sam and I waited for Dean outside the hospital. He walked out and we started to walk across the street, "So?" Sam asked. "Checked every record they had," Dean informed. "Found the usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size."

We walked to the park, "Okay," Sam said. "Wanna know how many how many were little girls with black hair and pale skin?" Dean asked. "Zero," I said.

"Zero," Dean confirmed. "You wanna know how many how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing? Right again. Zip. zilch, nada. Tell me you've got something good 'cause I've totally wasted the last six hours."

"Well you ever hear of Lillian Bailey? She was a British medium from the 1930s," Sam said. "She got a thing for fairy tales?" Dean asked. "Nope, trances," I said. "She'd go into these unconscious states where, uhm, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits."

"A ghost puppet master," Dean said. "Yeah," Sam and I said at the same time. "Think that's what this kid is doing?" Dean asked. "Sending wolf boy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?"

"Could be. You know, kinda like uh, uh, spirit hypnosis or somethin'," Sam said. "You know, trances I get, but fairy tale trances? That's bizarre even for us," I said.

We suddenly stopped walking in the park when we heard croaking. We looked down to see a bullfrog sits in our path. "Yeah, you're right. That's completely normal," Sam told me sarcastically. Dean looked at me, "Is it just me or is Prince Charming looking at you, Scar?" The bullfrog croaked again and again.

"All right, maybe it is fairy tales," I agreed. "Totally messed-up fairy tales. I tell you one thing, there's no way I'm kissing a damn frog." I looked towards a house that have a pumpkin on the porch, "Hey. Check that out."

My brothers followed my gaze, "Yeah? It's close to Halloween," Dean said. "It's like in Cinderella," I said. "With the pumpkin that turns into a coach, and the mice that become horses." We saw a mice running towards the pumpkin and my brothers looked at me.

"Have can you be so innocent and badass at the same time?" Dean asked and I gave him a look before rolling my eyes.

"Let's go," Sam said. "Wait, don't you want to kiss the frog?" Dean asked me. I gave him another look before following Sam to the house. "What?" Dean asked, following.

I picked the lock up and we walked in. "Well who knows, maybe you'll find your fairy godmother?" Dean teased me. I shot him a glare and he smirked. "Are you done?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm done," He said.

We split up to look through the house but then stopped when we heard a rattling sound. Me and my brothers turned to face each other and pulled out our guns. I led the way towards the noise with my brothers following.

We started to search and heard another noise coming from the kitchen. Dean motioned to me with his hand and I headed towards the room with my brothers following.

"Help I'm in here!" A woman's vice came from the kitchen. We walked in to see a teenage girl handcuffed to the oven so we lowered our guns. "It's okay. We're here, we're here. We got you," I said as we kneeled down in front of her. Sam pulled out his lock pick kit.

"You have to help me. She's a lunatic," The girl told us. "What happened?" Dean asked. "My stepmom, she just freaked out, screamed at me, beat me. Chained me up," She said. "Where is she now?" Sam asked. "I don't know," She replied. I looked down the hall to see a little girl with pale skin and black hair, "Guys."

Sam and Dean followed my gaze and the little girl turned around and left. I got up and headed to the hall to follow the little girl.

She stood in the living room and I studied her. She had a red ribbon in her hair, and a pretty white dress with a red ribbon tired around her waist. She stared at me for a moment before walking away.

I followed her into another room, but she wasn't there. I had a feeling that someone was behind me so I turned around and looked down to see the little girl. "Hey, who are you?" I asked.

She didn't answered and after a moment, she flickered in and out before disappearing. I frowned and looked down at the floor where the little girl was standing; There was a red apple on the floor. I kneeled down and picked the apple up. I got up and stared at it, "Hello, Snow White."

... ...

I waited for Dean and Sam at the Impala, sitting on the hood and leaning against the window, staring at the apple in my hands. I looked over to see Dean and Sam walking over to me.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella," Dean said. "That's good," I said. "Yeah," Sam said and I tossed the apple to him, which he caught. "So . . . Little girl, shiny red apple. It's Snow White," I said.

"Snow White?" Dean repeated before I pulled myself off the hood. "Ah I saw that movie. Or the porn version anyway, 'cause there was this wicked Stepmother? Woo, she was wicked."

"There is a wicked Stepmother," Sam confirmed as we stood at our doors in the car. "And she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple."

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?" Dean asked. "No. Puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's almost like she's dead," I said and Sam tossed the apple to Dean and he caught it.

"Hold on a sec," I said. "What is it?" Sam asked. "When we were at the hospital after that car accident and I was dying, you guys told me that my spirit was still wondering around," I said.

"Yeah, you were strong enough to make contact with us," Dean confirmed. "So, that why there were no results of dead or missing little girls with black hair and pale skin," I said. "Maybe because -"

"She's not dead," Sam cut me off. I nodded, "Yeah. She's Snow White, so she's sleeping," I said. "We need to go back to the hospital."

We climbed into the Impala and drove away from the park. We got to the hospital and talked to a nurse in the front desk, "No, sorry," She said. "We don't have any comatose little girls."

"You sure?" I asked. "Totally. It's mostly old guys. And, well . . . Callie. She's been around since before I started here," She informed.

"Callie?" Dean repeated. "Yeah, it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison, he just . . . won't give up on her," She informed. "Is Callie one of his patients?" Sam asked. "No," The nurse replied. "His daughter."

Dean, Sam and I exchanged a look before thinking the nurse and headed to find Callie's room. We stopped at a door that had a name 'Garrison' and saw an older version of the little girl I saw in the house. Dr. Garrison was sitting next to her, reading fairy tales written by the Brothers Grimm.

"And the Huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the Wolf. So the Huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the Wolf's belly."

Me and my brothers glanced at each other before looking back. Dr. Garrison noticed us and closed the book before getting up and walking towards us. He cleared his throat, "Detectives. Can I help you?"

"We just heard that Callie is your daughter, and we wanted to say how very sorry we are," I said. He nodded, "Well, uh, thank you. If you'll excuse me." He walked past us and Dean started to follow, "Oh, heading this way?" Sam and I started to follow, "We'll walk with you. How long's Callie been like that?"

"We don't mean to intrude. We can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this," Sam said as we stopped.

"It's not easy. She's uh, been here since she was eight years old," Dr. Garrison informed and we started to walk again. "That's when she was poisoned?" I questioned.

"Yeah," He answered. "Swallowed, uh, bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call."

"You're wife was uh, was that Callie's stepmother?" Dean asked and we all stopped. Dr. Garrison looked at Dean, "Actually, yes. How'd you know that?" Dean shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew," Dr. Garrison informed us. "My wife passed away last year and, uh . . . it's just my daughter and me now. She's all I've got left. Uhm, excuse me. I've gotta get back to work."

"Yeah," Dean said and Dr. Garrison walked away. Me and my brothers exchanged a look before walking down the hall in the hospital. Dean glanced at me, "Well you're right. It's Snow White in spades."

"Yeah. Step-mom poisons the girl, puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?" I asked. "Could be like Mischa Barton," Dean said. "'Sixth Sense' not the O.C."

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time. Dean rolled his eyes, "Hey, you know fairy tales, I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, uh, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. Huh, could be," Sam said. "So say all these years, Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did," I said.

"And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out," Sam said and we stopped to face each other.

"Right. Meanwhile she has to listen to Dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady. It's enough to drive anybody nuts," Dean said.

"Okay, but how are we gonna stop her, I mean Callie's stuck here, her father's keeping her body alive," Sam pointed out. "It does make it a bit hard to burn the bones," Dean said. "You think?" I asked, sighing.

Suddenly the emergency doors opened and paramedics brought in an old lady on a stretcher. "Coming in!" A EMT called. A doctor walking towards them, "Okay, what's her status?"

"Seventy-two year old female, sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. BP is eighty over forty and falling. Sinus tachycardia," A second EMT informed as me and my brothers walked closer as they wheeled her into ER.

The doctor looked at a wound on the old woman's neck, "Is that a bite?" He asked. "Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog or, maybe a wolf?" The EMT said.

"What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading Callie?" Dean asked. "Little Red Riding Hood," I answered. We watched as the doctors tried and failed to save the old woman's life. They covered her body with a sheet and we walked to the EMT.

"Excuse me," Sam said to the man and we showed him our fake badges. "Was she the only victim?" Sam asked.

"She was found by the side of the road, barely alive. Alone," The EMT explained. "We need to find her next of kin," Dean said. The EMT looked at the clipboard in his hand, "She has a granddaughter."

"Do you have an address?" I asked and he handed me the information sheet. "Okay, thank you," I said and we started to walk away. I looked at Sam, "Hey, you find a way to stop Callie, all right?"

"How?" He asked with a frown. "Go to her Dad," I started. "All of this started because he wasn't listening to what she was trying to tell him; about her stepmother. Her Dad is probably the only one who can get her to let go and move on."

"Okay, what about you and Dean?" He asked. I looked at our older brother, "We gonna go stop the Big Bad Wolf. Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said." Dean shrugged before we both walked away.

We drove to the house from the information paper. We pulled our guns out and Dean kicked the door opened. We walked inside, raising our guns. We exchanged a look and nodded before splitting up to look through the house.

I saw a blonde little girl with a red hoodie crying in the living room in the corner; her face is smeared with blood.

 _Little_ _Red Riding Hood_ _._

I looked around to make sure the wolf wasn't here as I walked closer to the little girl. I lowed my gun as I kneeled in front of her, "Hey, are you okay?" I asked softly. She nodded quickly, "Yeah."

Suddenly we heard fighting from the other room across the house. Dean was fighting the man that Callie was making think that he was the Big Bad Wolf. We heard glass shatter and I got up. The little girl quickly got up and wrapped her arms around my waist, hiding.

I turned back to the girl, "Stay right here okay?" I told her. "No, no, no, please don't leave me," She cried, grabbing my hand. "It's okay. It's okay," I told her. "Just stay here."

She suddenly looked behind me and I turned around to see the younger Callie standing there, watching the fight in the other room with a small smile.

She turned to look at me for a moment and I looked at her in confusion. Dean and the man suddenly slide into the living room and the little girl let out a yelp. Dean picked up a pair of scissors from the basket nearby and got up. He slashed towards the man but the man backed away just enough to make him miss.

I grabbed the little girl and pulled her into my arms to get her away from getting hurt. I looked at Callie, "Callie, you need to stop this," I said. Dean punched the man in the face, making him fall back into a bookshelf. The bookshelf, the books and the man all fall to the floor.

Callie glanced at me and then up as if she heard something I couldn't. "You hear him, don't you?" I asked and she looked at me. "Your Dad? I bet he wants to talk to you. I'm even sure that he will listen to you now. He'll listen to you about what your stepmother did to you. Isn't that what you want?" I asked. "For him to know the truth about what she did? After you tell him, after he will listens to you, all this. All the pain and suffering, all this will be over."

Callie looked at me for a moment and she nodded slightly before she flickered in and out and disappeared. I took the little girl to the doorway of the front door and then rushed back in. The man tackled Dean to the floor, taking Dean's scissors from him. He tried to stab Dean with them but I kicked the man in the side, making him drop the scissors and fall to the floor.

I pinned the man down to the floor and Dena got up and helped me restrain him. The man suddenly stopped, "Stop, stop! Whoa stop! Whoa! Where am I? What's going on?"

Me and my older brother exchanged a look and sighed in relief. Sam and Dr. Garrison had gotten Callie to let go and move on.

... ...

Dean and I went back to the hospital, we stood at the nurses station with Sam and Dr. Garrison. "And the girl's okay?" Dr. Garrison asked and I nodded. He sighed, "So. It's really over."

"Yeah. All thanks to you," Sam said softly. "We're really sorry for your lost," I said softly. Dr. Garrison nodded, "Callie was the most important thing in my life. But I should've let her go a long time ago."

"See ya 'round, Doc," Dean said. "I sure hope not," Dr. Garrison said, chuckling sadly before patting Dean's shoulder and walking away.

I looked back at my brothers, "You know what he said? It's some good advice," I said. "Is that what you want us to do, Scar?" Dean asked. "Just let you go?"

I didn't answered because they knew that it would be a 'yes'. I stared at them for a moment before looking away and heading off.


	15. 6-1 Red Sky at Morning

It night time, we were in the Impala, driving down the deserted road. "So, I've been waiting since Maple Springs," I spoke up, glancing between my brothers in the front seats. "You two got something to tell me?"

Sam glanced at Dean before away. "It's not your birthday," Dean said. "Happy Purim? Dude, we don't know. I have no idea what you're talking about -"

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt," I cut him off. "You want to tell me how that happened?" Sam shook his head, "Mmm."

"I know it wasn't me. So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans . . ." I said. "Scar . . ." Sam trailed off.

"You went after him, didn't you? The Crossroads Demon. After I told you not to," I said. "Yeah, well, you're the baby in the family, Scar," Sam said. "We're older than you, okay? The little sister doesn't get to tell big brothers what to do with their spare time."

"You could have gotten yourself killed," I said. "We didn't," Dean said. "And you shot him," I stated. "He was a dick," He said. I closed my eyes, shaking my head before opening them again, "So, what? Does that, does that mean I'm out of my deal?"

"Don't you think we might have mentioned that little fact, Scar? No. Someone else holds the contract," Dean said. "Who?" I asked. "He wouldn't say," Sam said. "Well, we should find out who. Of course, our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon. Oh, wait a minute . . ." I said.

"That's not funny," Sam said. "No, it's not. It was a stupid freaking risk, and you two shouldn't have done it," I snapped. "We shouldn't have done it?" Sam repeated in disbelieve. "You're our sister, Scarlett. And no matter what, we gonna try and save you."

"And we're sure as hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?" Dean added. I clenched my jaw and looked away.

...

It was morning time, we had a job at Massachusetts; a woman drowned in her shower. We headed to talk to her Aunt, Mrs. Case as Detectives. "But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives," She said, holding a framed photograph of the shower-drowning victim.

"Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department - different departments," Dean said and she nodded in confusion.

"So, Mrs. Case . . ." Sam trailed off. "Please. _Ms._ Case," Mrs. Case said, looking straight to him. She smirked, looking at him up and down. "Okay," Sam said awkwardly. Dean and I glanced at each other, he raised his eyebrows and I smirked, trying not to chuckle. "Um, _Ms._ Case," Sam said. "Um . . . you were the one who found your niece, correct?"

"I came home, she was in the shower," Ms. Case said. "Drowned?" I asked and she scoffed, "So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death?" Sam asked. "I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary, or . . .?"

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?" Ms. Case asked. Me and my brothers exchanged a look, not knowing who she was talking about. I looked back at Ms. Case, "Yep. Absolutely. That's -" I hold my fingers crossed, "Alex and us, we're like this."

"Why didn't you say so?" She asked with a smile, "Alex has been such a comfort." She sat down on an arm chair and put the framed photograph on the table, "But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved."

"Uh . . . Well, no. No, not yet," Sam said. "I see," Ms. Case said. "So, anyways, we were talking about your niece," I said. "Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat," She said. "A boat?" Dean repeated.

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a . . .ghost ship?" She asked, staring at Sam, "Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship."

"Well, um . . . Could be," Sam said, glancing at me and Dean before looking back at Ms. Case. She smiled, staring at him, "Well. You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." She trailed her finger across his hand. "Anything at all." Sam looked uncomfortable, Dean and I glanced at each other before we cleared our throat to cover our smirks.

After thanking Ms. Case, we headed to the docks. "What a crazy old broad," Dean said. "Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam asked. I smirked, chuckling, "Look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound."

"Bite me," Sam said and I smirked, "Hey, not if she bites you first." Sam shot me a look and I shrugged, smirking. "So, who's this Alex?" Dean asked. "We got another player in town?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job," Sam said. "And what looked like a ghost ship, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's not the first one sighted around here, either," I said. "Really?" Dean asked. "Yep," I said. "Every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings."

"So, whatever's happening is just getting started," Sam said. "Yeah," I said. "What's the lore?" Dean asked. "There are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman - almost all of them are death omens," I explained.

"So, what happens? You see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?" Dean asked.

"Basically," I said, shrugging. "What's the next step?" Dean asked. "Gotta I.D. the boat," Sam said and I nodded. "That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?" Dean asked. "Over one hundred and fifty," I said.

"Wow," Sam said. "Yeah," I said. "Crap," Dean said. I nodded, "Mm-hmm." We walked up the steps of the dock to the parking meters up above where we had left the Impala. We looked around in confusion; the Impala was gone.

"This is where we parked the car, right?" Dean asked. "I thought so," Sam said. "Where's my car?" Dean asked. "Did you feed the meter?" Sam asked. "Yes, I fed the meter," Dean said. "Guys, where's my car? Somebody stole my car!"

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," I said. "I am calmed down!" Dean said. "Somebody stole my ca -" He leaned forwards against his knees, gasping for breath.

"Whoa. Dean," I said as Sam and I rushed to him. "Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy." We helped him stand. "The '67 Impala?" A voice asked and we looked forwards to see Bela Talbot walking closer to us, "Was that yours?"

"Bela," Sam said. "I'm sorry. I had that car towed," She said. "You what?" Dean demanded. "Well, it was in a tow-away zone," She said. "No, it wasn't," He said. "It was when I finished with it," She said.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" I asked. "A little yachting," She said, shrugging. I looked at her in realization, "You're Alex," I said. "You're working with that old lady."

"Gert's a dear old friend," Bela said. "Yeah, right. What's your angle?" Dean asked. "There's no angle," She said. "There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats."

"And let me guess, it's all a con, none of it's real," I said. "The comfort I provide them is very real, tiger," She said. "How do you sleep at night?" Sam asked.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from Dean and Scarlett, but you?" She said. "You shot my brother and took a cursed item from me when you knew I was going to die soon after," He said.

"I barely grazed him and you got the item back," She said glanced at me and Dean, "Cute. But a bit of a drama queen, yeah?"

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real," Dean said. "I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way," She said.

"It isn't," I said. "She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers," She said. I smirked smugly, "Oh man, we really sorry," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you are," She agreed sarcastically and then sighed, "Look . . . just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you . . . before they find the arsenal in the trunk." She turned around, "Ciao."

We watched her leaving, "Can I shoot her?" I asked my brothers. "Not in public," Sam said and I sighed, "Man . . ."

...

The next morning, we heard that a man drowned in his bathtub last night. Me and my brothers walked into the crime scene outside of the house as Detectives and saw Bela as a news reporter, standing with the victim's brother.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Mr. Warren. Now, if you could just tell me one more time about the ship your brother saw," She said. We walked closer and showed our fake badges, "Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough," Dean told her. "You should go."

"But I just have a few more questions," Bela said. "No, you don't," Sam said sternly. She looked at us in annoyance before looking at Mr. Warren, "Thank you for your time." She glanced at us again in annoyance before walking away.

"Sorry you had to deal with that," I told him and said loud enough for Bela to hear, "They're like roaches." She turned and shot me a glare which I just smirked and winked at her before she turned back around and walked away.

Sam lead Mr. Warren away with me and Dean, "So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship," Sam said. "Yeah, that's right," Mr. Warren confirmed. "Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean asked and we stopped walking.

"It was, uh . . . like the old Yankee clippers. A smuggling vessel. The rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging. Angel figurehead on the bow," Mr. Warren explained. "That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw," I remarked. "My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship, too," He said.

I nodded and looked away, knowing that he was in danger too. I frowned, seeing Bela talking to two officers and she pointed towards us.

I nudged my brothers' shoulders slightly, clearing my throat, "All right. Well, we'll be in touch," I told Mr. Warren. "Thank you," Sam said and we walked away before the officers came over.

... ...

We parked the Impala on a deserted road, standing at the trunk and loading up shot guns with rock salt. "I see you got your car back," Bela said from behind us.

"You really want to come near me when I got a loaded gun in my hands?" I asked. "Now, now, tiger. Mind your blood pressure," She said and I rolled my eyes. "Why are you even still here? You have enough to I.D. the boat."

"That guy back there saw the ship," Sam said and we put the guns back in before he closed the trunk. We turned to face her, "Yeah? And?" She asked.

"And, he's going to die, so we have to save him," Sam said. She smiled, "How sweet," She said. "You think this is funny?" Dean asked. "He's cannon fodder," She said. "He can't be saved in time, and you know it."

Me and my brother exchanged a look and shook our heads before Sam and Dean turned around and walked towards the front seats doors. I turned back to Bela, "Yeah, well, see, we have souls, so we're gonna try."

With that, I turned to the back seat door. "Yeah, well, I'm actually going to find the ship and put an end to this," Bela said. "But you have fun."

Me and my brothers exchanged an annoyed look before Dean walked back towards her, "Hey, Bela, how'd you get like this, huh? What, did Daddy not give you enough hugs or something?"

"I don't know. Your daddy give you enough?" She shot back and Dean smirked sarcastically. "Don't you dare look down your nose at me. You're not better than I am."

"We help people," He said. Bela scoffed, "Come on. You do this out of vengeance and obsession. You're a stone's throw from being a serial killer. Whereas I, on the other hand, I get paid to do a job and I do it. So, you tell me - which is healthier?"

"Bela, why don't you just leave? We've got work to do," Sam said. "Yeah," She agreed, "You're 0 for 2. Bang-up job so far." With that she turned around and walked away.

... ...

We waited until night time at Pete Warren's house. We were in the Impala, waiting for whenever the ghost would come for him.

Sam was looking over the papers and I sighed, "Anything good?" I asked. "No, not really," He replied. "I mean, both brothers are Duke University grads. No criminal record. I mean, a few speeding tickets. They inherited their father's real estate fortune six years ago."

"How much?" Dean asked. "$112 million," Sam replied. Dean whistled, "Nice life," He comment. "Yeah," Sam agreed, "I mean, nice, clean, aboveboard. So why did they see the ship? Why Sheila, too? What do they all have in common?"

"Maybe nothing," Dean suggested. I shook my head, "No, there's always something," I said.

"Hey, you!" We heard a man's calling and we looked out of Dean's window to see it was Peter. He walked outside and stayed inside the gates of his house, looking at us.

"I think we've been made," Dean said, looking at us before we climbed out. "What are you guys doing? You watching me?" Peter asked. "Sir, calm down. Please," Sam said as we walked closer to him.

"You guys aren't cops. Not dressed like that. Not - not in that crappy car," Peter said. "Whoa, hey. No need to get nasty," Dean said.

"We are cops, okay? We're undercover. We're here because we think you're in danger," I said. "From who?" Peter asked. "If you just settle down, we'll talk about it," I said.

"Look, you guys just stay away from me," He said before running to his car. We ran to the gates and he started to drove off, "Hey, you moron! We're trying to help you!" Dean called.

Peter drove towards the exit of the gate but suddenly the car engine started to sputter, making it come to a stop.

"That can't be good," Dean said. "No," Sam agreed. "Get the salt gun," I told them and they turned back to run to the Impala.

I climbed the fence to get to the other side and ran over. I stood at Peter's door, trying to open it only to find it locked, "Peter!" He didn't answered, his head leaning forwards against the steering wheel, completely still. I looked at the passenger seat to see a ghost, glaring at me.

He dressed in old seaman's clothes and a navy coat, his long hair dripping to his eyes and a hand was missing.

Dean ran to the ghost's side with a salt gun, "Scar!" Sam grabbed me and turned me away with him, ducking as Dean shot through the window to shoot the ghost, making it disappear.

Dean reached through the shattered glass to unlock the car doors. I opened the driver's door and leaned Peter back against the seat, checking for a pulse. "Anything?" Sam asked but I didn't find a pulse. I looked down and then back up, shaking my head. I backed out of the car and hit the top of it before walking away towards the Impala.

Peter was dead.

We couldn't save him in time.


	16. 6-2 Hand of Glory

After Peter was killed, me and my brothers were on the road, listening to the radio. I was looking outside the window of my side in the back seat as I heard a sigh and the radio was turned off.

I glanced to Dean and saw him looking at me in the review mirror before at the road, "Sam, do you wanna say it to her or should I?"

"What?" I asked. "We saw your reaction when we got to Peter's body," Sam said softly. "Yeah, and your reaction when we found out that Ash was killed in the Roadhouse with those other hunters. And Dad, and Mom . . ." Dean said.

I sighed, looking away. "You can't save everybody, Scar," Sam said. "Yeah, right, so - so what, you feel better now or what?" I asked as I looked back at them.

"No, not really," Sam said. "Me neither," Dean said, "You gotta understa -"

"It's just lately, I feel like I can't save anybody," I cut him off, looking back out the window. With that said, we went back into silent.

It didn't took us long to find somewhere to stay, we pulled up in front of a house that looked abandoned. After we checked it out, we grabbed our bags and headed back inside the house.

...

The next morning, me and my brothers were sitting in the living room quietly; Sam and I were reading books while Dean was on his phone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, making us look at it before grabbing our guns as we exchanged a look. Dean got up and walked towards the door. He opened the peep hole to look who it was before closing it in annoyance. He looked at us as he put his gun back.

Sam put his gun away and Dean unlocked the door. He opened it and Bela walked in. I still had my gun on and I raised an eyebrow, pointing it on her. She looked around, "Dear . . . God." Sam and I exchanged annoyed look. "Are you actually squatting? Charming."

She looked then at my hand to see I was pointing my gun at her. "Now, tiger, this isn't how I thought you will welcome me," She said and I rolled my eyes before putting my gun down. "So how'd things go last night with Peter?" Me and my brothers didn't answered. "That well, huh?"

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll start swinging," Dean said. "Look, I think the four of us should have a heart-to-heart," She said.

"That's assuming that you have a heart," I said as Dean walked past her and sat down at the table with me and Sam. "Scar, please," She said. "I'm sorry about what I said before, okay? I come bearing gifts."

"Such as?" Sam asked. "I've ID'd the ship," She replied. She unzip a portfolio file that was in her hand and set it on the table in front of us. She handed me a picture of the ship Peter had described to us, "It's _the_ _Espírito_ _Santo_ , a merchant sailing vessel, quite a colorful history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason. He was tried aboard ship in a kangaroo court and hanged. He was 37."

"Which would explain the 37 year cycle," Sam said. "Aren't you a sharp tack?" Bela said. "There's a photo of him somewhere . . ." She flipped through the file. "Here."

Dean took the picture she pulled. It was a man that looked exactly like the man we saw last night that killed Peter. "Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam said, nodding.

"You saw him?" Bela asked. "Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand," I said. "His right hand?" She asked. "Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a Hand of Glory," Bela explained. "A Hand of Glory?" Dean repeated. "I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week."

Bela rolled her eyes at the joke while I shook my head. "Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious occult object," Sam said. "It's very powerful."

"So they say," Bela said. "And officially counts as remains," I said. "But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims," Sam said.

"I'll tell you why. Who cares? Find the hand, burn it, and stop the bloody thing," Bela said. "Huh," I huffed, "I agree. But I don't get it. Why are you telling us all of this?"

"Because I know exactly where the hand is," She said. "Where?" Dean asked. "At the Sea Pines Museum," She replied. "It's a macabre bit of maritime history. But I need help."

"What kind of help?" Sam asked and she smiled. "Oh man, I don't like that smile, it's means trouble," I said. "Funny, so are yours but I like it," She to me and I smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow.

... ...

It was evening, Bale wanted to go to the historical party and we had to dress really fancy. Which I didn't like at all. Bela and I had to dressed in a fancy dresses and Sam and Dean in tuxedos instead of business suits.

I stayed upstairs while Bela, Sam and Dean were downstairs. "Come on, shorty," Dean called. "If I had to come down, so will you."

"No way. I'm not going," I said. "Come on, Scar," Sam said. "Don't make us come up there and get you."

"Try. I'll just kick you ass," I said, smirking. "She's good," Bela said. "Well, she isn't lying," Dean said. "Come on, Scarlett."

I groaned, walking down the stairs. I crossed my arms across my chest, "I hate this," I muttered. "Wow," My brothers said at the same time, staring at me in shock. "Are you really our sister?" Sam asked and I gave him a look.

"I look ridiculous," I said. "Not exactly the word I'd use," Bela said, shaking her head. I sighed, looking down at myself before back at them. "Let's get this over with," I said and Bela tossed Sam her car keys before the four of us headed out.

Sam and I drove on her car while she and Dean took the Impala. We got to the party and I walked off while Sam had to go meet his 'date'; which was Gert Case.

Not long after, I met Bela and Dean at the bar and Sam walked over. "Exactly how long do you expect me to entertain my date?" He asked.

"As long as it takes," Bela answered. "Look, there's security all over this place, all right. This is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so . . ." I trailed off.

"We can crash anything, Scar," Sam said. "Yeah, I know, but this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining," I stated and smirked at him. He gave me a bitch face and Dean, Bela and I chuckled.

Dean then looked at me, "Speaking of security, you know that Bela and I will need your help in distracting some of the guards upstairs so we can get the Hand of Glory, right?"

"Yep," I said. "So you know it might take a little mote than flirt talk and the sexy card to distract one of them, right?" He asked. I gave him a look, "You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?"

He looked at Bela, "She's playing hard to get, that's cute. Come on," He said and I looked at Sam, "I want all the details in the morning." He gave me a fake tight smile, "Mmm," He hummed sarcastically. I smiled and walked away with Bela and Dean.

We looked around at the guards. "Private security?" Bela asked. "I don't think so," I said. "Look at the way they're standing. They're pros. Probably state troopers moonlighting."

"Posted to every door, too," She added. "Yeah, I don't think we're just going to be able to waltz upstairs," Dean said and turned to me, "Any bright ideas? You're the one that's supposed to be distracting them. You always have something on."

I smirked, "Maybe I got one," I said. "Want to share with the class?" He asked. "Nope," I said. "Just walk towards the stairs and wait till I give you the signal."

"What's the signal?" Bela asked. "You'll know," I said before walking away from them. I looked around the room at the guards at every door, which was only four. I looked towards Dean and Bela to see them standing by the stairs, ready. I smiled at them before letting it fade and suddenly 'fainted'. I fall into a shelf nearby and made it fall to the floor with me, several dishes shattered and silverware spread over the floor.

A nearby guard caught me before I hit the floor and the three other guards walked towards us. "Is she all right?" One of them asked. "I don't know," The guard that hold me said. "She just fainted."

"Okay, get her in the side room," One of the guards said. "We'll clean this up." I felt myself being lifted into the guard's arms and carried out of the room.

After a moment I felt I was placed gently and I let myself stay like that for a few seconds before I slowly 'woke up'. I looked around in confusion as I was laid on a couch. "What happened?" I asked the guard that brought me to the side room. "How did I get here?"

"You fainted. Everything all right?" He asked. I pretended to think for a moment and sighed, "Oh great. It must have been something I ate or I just felt a little bit dizzy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a problem. Did anything else happen?"

"Well, there was a shelf of -"

"Say no more," I cut him off. "If I broke something I'll pay for it. I pulled out my clutch and pulled out a credit card I had snaked from Bela before. I handed it to the guard and he looked it over, "Bela Lugosi?"

He wouldn't know the difference because Bela was going by the name Alex in this town. "Yeah," I said, nodding. He looked at me, "That's cute."

I smirked, "If you think so, then thanks to my parents." He smiled, "I'll be right back," He informed before turning to leave the room. He walked out and I hummed, "Mmmm. Not bad. Not bad at all," I muttered, smirking as I sat back against the arm of the couch.

I waited for the guard to come and after a few minutes he did. He closed the door after and hold the card to me. I got up and took the card, "Thank you, officer." He smirked and I smiled, looking down. "Well, then. I guess I should go back to the party and find my brother and, well, his girlfriend."

"You don't really sound like you like the girlfriend," He stated. I smirked, "Not really," I said. "But . . . I don't really want to go back out there. I think maybe I'll stay here. Do you want to keep me some company?"

He looked amused yet professional and he cleared his throat. I smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow and I tilted my head to the side. I took a step towards him, placing my hands on his shoulders before leaning forwards, placing my lips to his.

He kissed me back and placed his hands on my hips. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

He pushed me backwards gently to the couch. I laid on it, kissing him deeply and let out a small moan.

... ...

I walked into the hall after the 'little fun' I had with the cute guard, Josh. Dean and Bela walked towards me, "What took you so long?" Dean asked quietly. I shrugged innocently, "Just had a talk with Josh."

"Who's Josh?" Bela asked. "The guard," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest. "Okay, next time give me a little heads up with your plan," Dean said.

I raised my eyebrows, "I didn't want you thinking. You're not very good at that," I said. "And you don't really like my plans, so what would be any different this time?"

He scoffed, looking like he was thinking. "Look at you, big bro. Searching for a witty rejoinder," I said. Bela smirked and Dean gave me a bitch face. "You so hilarious," He said sarcastically and I smirked, shrugging. "Scar, you destroyed more than a thousand dollars worth of China," He pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, man. It's already taken care of," I said, smirking. "Let's just go save Sam from Angel of Death, shall we?" They smirked and we walked into the main room. We saw Sam and Gert dancing on the dance floor. I smirked as we walked towards them, "Well, having a nice time?" Bela asked.

Gert smiled at us, "He's delightful," She said and kissed Bela on the cheek, "He wants me."

"Oh," Bela said. Dean and I exchanged a surprise look before turning to Sam, who looked uncomfortable so we both looked at each other again, smirking.

Bela turned back to us, "I'm going to get Gert into a cold shower," She whispered. "Great idea," Sam agreed. She led Gert out and looked at us, "See you at the cemetery." Dean sighed and looked at Sam, "You stink like sex."

We walked outside and headed to the Impala. We climbed inside to our seats. "You got it, right?" Sam asked. "Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing."

"I got it . . . Mrs. Who?" Dean asked. "Never mind," Sam said. I leaned forwards between the front seats, "Just let us see it," I said. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. He unfolded it to reveal a tiny bottle with a ship inside instead of the Hand of Glory.

Dean looked at the bottle and we realized that Bela had taken the hand, "I'm gonna kill her," He said.

... ...

After Sam and I finally got Dean to calm down, we headed back to the house we were staying and changed into our normal clothes.

Dean was examining the ship in the bottle by the light of one of the candles that were around us. "You know what, you're right," Dean said. "I'm not gonna kill her. I think slow torture's the way to go."

"Dean, look, you gotta relax," Sam said. "Relax!" Dean repeated loudly. "Oh yeah, yeah, I'll relax. I can't believe she got another one over on us."

"You," I corrected and he turned to me in confusion, "What?" He asked. "She got one over on _you_ when she switched out the bottle for the hand," I said and looked at Sam, "And she got one over on _you_ when she pick-pocket the rabbit's foot. But guess who she never got one over but the other way around? Oh yeah, me. _I_ got the rabbit's foot back and I snatched a credit card."

"Wait, you stole Bela's credit card?" Sam asked in amusement. "Her fake credit card, under the name Lugosi," I said. "Well thank you, Scarlett," Dean said sarcastically. "Very helpful."

I smirked and pulled out the credit card to show them, "Actually, it is very helpful. We're staying in nice places until this thing runs out. So, you're welcome," I said.

Suddenly, there was knocking on the front door, "Hello? Could you open up?" Bela asked. I put the card away as I exchanged a look with my brothers.

Dean walked towards the door and opened it with Sam and I followed him. The three of us glared at her and she looked between us, "Just let me explain." We let her in and she sat down at the table, "I sold it. I had a buyer lined up as soon as I knew it existed."

Dean glanced at me and then at Sam before walking around her and made a shooting motion with his fingers. "So the whole reason for us going to the charity ball was . . .?" Sam trailed off.

"I needed a cover. You were convenient," Bela said and I nodded sarcastically. "Look, you sold it to a buyer," I said. "Just go buy it back."

"It's halfway across the ocean. I can't get it back in time," She said. "In time for what?" Dean asked but she didn't answered. She looked down, nervous. "What's going on with you, Bela?" Sam asked, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I saw the ship," She replied. "You what?" Dean asked but she didn't answered. Me and my brothers exchanged a look before I chuckled and looked at Bela, "Wow, you know, I-I knew you were an immoral thieving con artist bitch, but just when I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any lower . . ."

"What are you talking about?" Bela asked. "We figured out the spirit's motive," Sam told her and showed her a photograph, "This is the captain of our ship. The one who hung our ghost boy."

"So?" She asked. "So they were brothers," Sam answered and dropped the picture, "Very Cain and Abel. So now our spirit, he's going after a very specific kind of target - people who've spilled their own family's blood. See first there was Sheila who killed her cousin in the car accident, and the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance. And now you."

"Oh my God," She breathed out. "So who was it, Bela?" Dean asked, leaning closer to her, "Hmm? Who'd you kill? Was it Daddy? Your little sis, maybe?"

"It's none of your business," She said. "No? Right," He agreed. "Well, have a nice life - you know, whatever's left of it." He slapped her on the back before grabbing his jacket, turning away, "Sam, Scar, let's go."

Bela got up, "You can't just leave me here," She said. "Watch us," Dean said. "Please," She said. "I need your help."

Dean looked at her, "Our help?" He repeated and put down his jacket. "Now how could a couple of serial killers possibly help you?"

"Okay, that was a bit harsh, I admit it, but it doesn't warrant a death sentence," She said. "That's not why you're gonna die. What'd you do, Bela?" Sam asked. "You wouldn't understand. No one did," She said and we didn't answered. "Never mind. I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it myself."

She turned around to leave. "You do realize you just sold the one thing that could save your life," Dean said and she turned back to face us, "I'm aware."

Dean nodded and I hesitated. "Well . . ." I started and sighed, not able to believe I was saying this. "Maybe not the only thing." My brothers and Bela looked at me in confusion.

... ...

The moon was full in the night sky above us in the cemetery. I was setting up a summoning spell on an alter. There was a pentagram with two circles surrounding it drawn onto the concrete in black. There were five lit candles at each point of the star in the space between the two circles. I poured salt into two bowls on either side of the set up, setting the spell book up on the alter in front of me.

"How did you knew how to make all of this?" Sam asked all f a sudden after helping me up with it. "I found it at one of Bobby's books. Thought why not to learn. Luckily he gave me the small book," I said, nodding to the spell book. He smirked, impressed.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Bela asked. "Almost definitely not," Dean said and I shrugged. "Stay positive," I said.

Suddenly thunder crashed; clouds gathered in the sky above us, suddenly started to pour rain down around us. Both my brothers hold up their shot guns. "Scar, you better start reading," Sam said.

I opened the spell book and started to read, " _Aziel, Castiel, Lamisniel, Rabam. Ehrley, et balam, ego vos conuro, per deum verum, per deum vivum cuivos cuiaves eos supermontes et per eum, qui adam, et avum formovit. Et per eum_." As the wind and the storm got worse and louder, I had to chant louder.

"Stay close!" I heard Dean saying to Bela as I continued. "Behind you!" I heard Bela yelling and I glanced up but continued. The ghost appeared behind my brothers and threw them both against two headstones.

I continued to do the spell as the ghost laid a hand on Bela's head, making water flow out of her mouth. Dean stood and kneeled next to her. "Scar, read faster," Sam called and I did.

Suddenly the rain stopped as the clouds rolled away. The ghost seemed to sense someone behind him and he turned to see his brother, the captain that had hung him. The ghost that I had summoned. The ghost looked at his brother with hate-filled rage, "You . . . hanged me!"

"I'm sorry," The captain said. "Your own brother," The ghost said. "I'm so sorry," The captain said. The ghost lunged at him and the two disappeared into a splash of water.

Bela caught her breath, no longer drowning and me and my brothers exchanged a look, unable to believe that this had actually worked.

...

The next morning at the abandoned house, me and my brothers were at the living room, packing up to get ready to go.

The front door opened and Bela walked in without knocking and she closed the door behind her, "You guys should learn to lock your doors. Anyone could just barge in."

"Anyone just did. Did you come to say goodbye or thank you?" I asked. "I've come to settle affairs," She said, pulling three large stacks of fifty dollar bills out of her bag and looked at me, "Giving the spirit what he really wanted, his own brother - very clever, Scar." She tossed the money to me, "So here." She tossed the other two to Sam and Dean. "It's eighteen thousand - that should cover it."

We looked at the packets of money and then back at her in surprise. "I don't like being in anyone's debt," She said.

"So ponying up eighteen grand is easier for you than a simple thank you?" I asked and she smiled faintly. I smirked, "You're so damaged." Her smile wider, "Takes one to know one. Goodbye, Winchesters." She turned around and walked out of the door, leaving as she closed it behind her.

"She got style. You gotta give her that," Sam said. "I suppose," I said as Dean stood in front of us. "You know, guys, we don't know where this money's been," Sam said. "No," Dean agreed and smirked, "But I know where it's going." He walked past us, laughing, "Ha ha!"

... ...

After a few hours, we went back to the road in night time. Sam looked at the map with a flashlight while Dean was driving and I was at the back seat. "Seriously? Atlantic City?" Sam asked.

"Hell yeah, play some roulette. Always bet on black," Dean said. I smirked before letting my smile to fade away, "Hey guys, I was, um. I've been doing some thinking. Um . . . I want you to know I understand why you did it. I understand why you guys went after the crossroads demon," I said.

Sam sighed and I continued, "You know, situation was reversed, I guess I'd have done the same thing. I mean I'm not blind, I see what you're both going through with this whole deal, me going away and all that. But you're gonna be okay."

"You think so," Sam said. "Yeah, you both can have a normal life. You don't need to keep hunting. You guys stronger than me. You are, you'll get over it," I said.

"How can you think that?" Dean asked and I can hear by his voice that he was trying to stay calm. "Dean . . ." I trailed off. "I want you to know I'm sorry, I'm sorry for . . . putting you guys through all this, I am."

"You know what, Scarlett? Go screw yourself," Dean said. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We don't want an apology from you," He said. "Oh, well, excuse me," I muttered sarcastically.

"Would you please quit worrying about us?" Sam asked. "That's the whole problem in the first place. We don't want you to worry about us, Scar, we want you to worry about you. We want you to give a crap that you're dying."

I started between them, nodding slightly but I didn't say anything. "So, that's it? Nothing else to say for you?" Sam asked. I thought for a moment, "I think maybe I'll play craps."

Sam glanced at me over his shoulder, confused and then turned back in his seat. I knew that he and Dean were botch confused and exasperated but I didn't show them how much I actually thought about it, or cared. I didn't want to die, but if it came to Sam and Dean dying or me, I knew what my choice was going to be.

 _I will always choose to save them._


	17. 7-1 Fresh Blood

Me and my brothers were in the middle of a vampire hunt in an alley at the night time, using our flashlights around to see. We came across a pool of blood beside a dumpster. We exchanged a quick look before walking past the dumpster to see a man lying on the ground weakly, his neck was bitten.

We kneeled next to him, "Hey, hey. Don't worry. We're gonna call you some help, okay?" Sam said. "Where is she? Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

The man pointed in the right direction and I got up. I walked away after the vampire girl in the alley. I stopped and looked both ways with the machete in my hand. I didn't see her but I got an idea. I tolled up my jacket sleeve and cut into my arm to draw blood and lure the vampire closer.

"Smell that?! Come and get it!" I yelled. The blonde vampire girl stepped out from a side alley and stared at me; her chin and mouth was covered in blood.

"Yeah, that's right. Come on. I smell good, don't I? I taste even better," I said. She walked closer but stopped when she saw the machete. I hold it up for her to see and smirked before dropping the blade to the ground. "Come on, free lunch," I said.

She ran closer, trying to bite my neck but I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back, injecting her with a vial of dead man's blood. She backed away weakly before falling to the ground, unconscious.

I sighed, "Whoo." I looked over and saw my brothers were there and they walked closer, looking at the girl before at me with a frown. "What?" I asked.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think?" Sam asked. "That's just chum in the water. Worked, didn't it?" I pointed out. Dean gave me a look while Sam looked at me concerned. I looked back down at my arm, "Ow."

We had the girl tied up in an abandoned bed factory, waiting for her to wake up. She soon woke up and looked up at us. "You with us?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

She woke up fully, struggling against her bonds. "Oh, yeah, sorry. You're not going anywhere," Dean said. "Where's your nest?" Sam asked. "What?" The girl asked.

"Your nest. Where you and your bloodsucking pals hang out," Dean said. "I don't know what you're talking about," She said. Me and my brothers looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Please! I don't feel good."

"Yeah, well," I started, uncrossing my arms before grabbing another needle for her to see, "You're gonna feel a hell of a lot worse if we give you another shot of dead man's blood."

She shook her head, tears in her eyes, "Just let me go," She begged. "Yeah, you know we can't do that," Sam stated. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm just . . . I took something," She said. "I'm freaking out, I don't know what's going on."

I put the needle down with a frown, "You took something?" I repeated. "Yes," She said. Me and my brothers exchanged a confused look and she continued, breathing heavily, "I can't . . . come down. I just want to come down."

"What's your name?" Sam asked. "Lucy. Please. Just let me go," She begged. "All right, Lucy, how about this?" He started. "If you tell us what happened, we'll let you go."

"You will?" She asked as she quickly looked at me and Dean and we both nodded. "Uh, I don't really . . . um, it's, it's not that clear. I was at Spider."

"Spider?" Dean repeated. "The club, on Jefferson. And there was this guy . . . he was buying me drinks," She explained. "This guy . . . what's he look like?" Sam asked.

"He was old, like thirty," She said. "He had brown hair, a leather jacket . . . uh, Deacon or Dixon or something. Said he was a dealer . . . he had something for me."

"Something?" Dean repeated. "Something new. 'Better than anything you've ever tried.' He put a few drops in my drink," She explained.

Sam, Dean and I exchanged another look, knowing that this is how he turned her. I looked back at Lucy, "Was the drug red and thick?" I asked. She nodded and Dean nodded, "Well, genius move there," He said. "That was vampire blood he dosed you with."

"What?" She asked. "Yeah, you just took a big steamin' shot of the nastiest virus out there," Dean said. "You're crazy," She said. "He gave me roofies or something. No . . ." She looked at me and Sam, "The next thing I know, we're at his place, and he says he's gonna get me something to eat, just wait. But I get so hungry."

"So you busted out?" I asked and she nodded, "Yeah. But it won't wear off . . . whatever he gave me."

"Lights are too bright? Sunshine hurt your skin?" Dean asked. "Yeah . . . And smells. And I can . . . hear blood pumping," She said. "Well, I hate to tell you this, sweetheart, but your blood's never pumping again," Dean said.

Lucy shook her head, "Not mine. Yours," She said. "I can hear a heart beating from half a block away. I just want it to stop."

Sam and I exchanged a sad look, feeling sorry for this girl. She didn't even knew what was happening to her. "All right, listen, Wavy Gravy," Dean started, "It's not going to stop. You've already killed two people, almost three."

She shook her head in disbelief, sobbing, "No, I couldn't. No, I was hallucinating," She insisted. "You killed them, all right?" Dean said, "We've been following a sloppy trail of corpses, and it leads straight to you."

"No," She protested. "No, it wasn't real! It was the drug. Please. Please, you have to help me." I looked down, she had no clue what was going on. She was totally convinced that none of it was happening.

Sam nodded for Dean and me to follow him out of the room. "No, no," She whispered, breathing heavily. "Poor girl," I breathed out. "We don't have a choice," Dean said.

Sam and I exchanged a look, knowing he was right. I sighed and we both shook our heads. Dean walked past us back into the room. Sam and I turned as he walked towards Lucy, pulling out his machete. "No. Please," She begged. She screamed as Dean swung at her neck and cut off her head, killing her.

... ...

We went to the club 'Spider' to look for a vampire name Dixon but we could find him anywhere for a while so we headed out. "That was a big, fat waste of time," Dean grumbled.

"Look, three blondes have gone missing, including Lucy, all last sighted here. I'm telling you, guys, this is the hunting ground," I said. "Right, just don't do anything stupid," Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking around before back at my brothers. Dean gave me a look, "Oh I don't know, maybe be a bait? Again."

Sam sighed, "Scar, you're getting a bit . . . Well, more reckless than you have ever been. And believe us, you have been pretty reckless."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, crossing my arms across my chest. "Hey," Dean told us and he nodded his head towards something. We followed his gaze and saw a man, who looked like 30 years old, and a young blond woman, walking down the street and went into an alley.

Me and my brothers exchanged a look before rushing to follow them. We got to them and saw the man hold up a vial of blood, it was Dixon. "You ready, sweetie? One taste of this, you'll never be the same."

He raised the dropper and the woman opened her mouth and stick her tongue out to catch the drops. I caught Dixon's wrist and pulled it away before he injected her. I punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. "Yeah, I bet that's what you say to all the girls," I said.

Dean pulled Dixon up and punched him in the face. Sam pulled the woman away, "Get out of here. Go." With that she ran away.

Dixon grabbed Dean and threw him against the brick wall. He fall to the ground and Dixon ran away. "Dean!" I called, rushing to help him up. He groaned, "I'm good. Come on."

Me and my brothers ran after the vampire but froze when we turned around the corner to see Kubrick, Creedie and Gordon Walker.

"Oh come on," I breathed out, more shocked to see Gordon out of jail. How the hell did that happened? He, Kubrick and Creedie walked towards us and raised their guns at us before starting to shot.

Me and my brothers ducked next to a car for a cover, hearing the bullets shattered through the glass windows.

We kept walking low, using the car as cover and ducked behind a wall. We breathed heavily, looking around the corner of the wall to see them having to reload.

I looked at my brothers, "All right. Run. I'll draw them off," I said. "What? No, you're crazy," Sam said but I ignored him and ran out of hiding. "Scarlett!" Dean shouted.

Kubrick, Creedie and Gordon shot towards me. I ran up a car roof to the balcony above. I pulled myself above and ducked into cover. I ran away as Creedie followed me.

... ...

After I finally manged to lose Creedie, I went back to the motel room that I was staying with my brothers. I walked in to see them both already there. "There you are!" Sam said.

"Yeah. Sorry, I had to lose the hunter with a gun that was on my ass, you know," I said, walking past them as I was pulling off my jacket. "Nice move you pulled back there, Scarlett," Dean said sarcastically, "Running right at the weapons."

"Yeah well, what can I say?" I asked as I tossed my jacket on one of the beds before turning to face them, "I'm a badass." They gave me a look and I shrugged, "So, I guess Gordon's out of jail."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Sam said. "You know, how the hell did he know where to find us?" Dean thought for a moment before looking at us in realization, "That bitch." He pulled out his phone and dialed a number before putting it on speaker. "Hi, Bela."

Sam and I exchanged a look. " _Hello, Dean_ ," She greeted. "Question for you," Dean started, "When you called me yesterday, it wasn't to thank me for saving your ass, was it?"

" _No. Gordon Walker paid me to tell him where you were_ ," She replied. "Excuse me?" Sam asked with a frown and a pissed off look. " _Well, he had a gun on me_ ," She said, " _What else was I supposed to do?_ "

"I don't know, maybe pick up the phone and tell us that a raging psychopath was dropping by?!" I spat. " _I did fully intend to call, I just got a bit sidetracked_ ," She said.

"He tried to kill us!" Dean said. " _I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such big deal. After all, there are three of you and one of him_ ," She said. "There were three of them," Sam said.

" _Oh_ ," She said and I grabbed the phone, "Bela, if we make it out of this alive, the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you," I warned. " _You're not serious_ ," She said. "Listen to my voice and tell me if I'm serious," I said before hanging up, ignoring the worried looks my brothers were giving me.


	18. 7-2 Kill or Be Killed

Me and my brothers were sharpening machete blades and cleaning guns. "That vampire's still out there, guys," Sam said. "First things first," Dean said. "Gordon," I said.

"About that. When we find him, or if he finds us . . ." Dean trailed off. "Yeah?" Sam and I asked at the same time. "Well I'm just saying he's not leaving us a whole lot of options," Dean said.

"Yeah, I know. We've got to kill him," I said. "Really?" He asked. "Just like that? Scar, I thought you would have been like, 'No, we can't, he's human, it's wrong'."

"Yeah, right, because it's not like we didn't warned him twice," I said sarcastically and they both nodded in agreement. "So no. I'm done. I mean, Gordon's not gonna stop until we're dead, or till he is," I said.

My phone rang and I pulled it out to see it was Bela was calling me. I clenched my jaw tightly before answering, "You have a lot of nerve to call me, sweetheart."

" _I don't like it when people hold grudges against me, and more to the point, I'd rather you didn't kill me, so I went ahead and found Gordon's exact location for you_ ," She said. I frowned, "You're a hundred miles away. How the hell did you -"

" _Hello, tiger_ ," She cut me off. " _Purveyor of powerful occult objects? I used a talking board to contact the other side_."

"And?" I asked. " _Warehouse. Two stories, riverfront, neon sign outside_ ," She informed. "Okay, thanks," I said. " _Scar, one more thing_ ," She started, " _The spirit had a message for you. 'Leave town, run like hell, and whatever you do, don't go after Gordon.' For whatever that's worth_." I frowned and hung up before looking at my brothers, "Bela told me where Gordon is."

... ...

We walked into the warehouse where Gordon was supposed to be with our guns raised. We saw Dixon kneeling on the floor in front of two bodies that were headless but hold standing because their wrists were chained to the ceiling.

I lowered my gun and moved slowly to a table that had a large knife that was big and strong enough to take off someone's head. I grabbed it since guns would be useless to Dixon anyway.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me," Dixon said. Me and my brothers exchanged a look before looking back at Dixon, "What happened here?" Sam asked.

"Gordon Walker," Dixon answered, "I never should have brought a hunter here." He started to get us, "Never." He turned around to face us, revealing that he cried, "I just . . . I just wanted some kind of revenge. Stupid . . . exposing him to my family."

"Oh, yeah, you're such a family man," Dean said sarcastically as he and Sam kept their guns on him. Sam circled around to stand behind him to trap him while Dean circled to stand to his right and I stayed in front of him with the knife.

"You don't understand," Dixon said. "We don't want to understand," I said. "I was desperate," He said, "You ever felt desperate? I've lost everyone I ever loved. I'm staring down eternity alone. Can you think of a worse hell?"

"Well, there's _Hell_ ," I said. "I wasn't thinking," He said. "I just . . . I didn't care anymore. Do you know it's like -" He stepped towards me and I hold the knife higher as a warning, "- When you just don't give a damn? It's like . . . it's like being dead already. So just go ahead." He looked at the knife, "Do it."

"Scar, Dean," Sam said and we both looked over at him to see he was inspecting the headless bodies. "Head wasn't cut off, it was ripped off. With someone's bare hands. Dixon, what did you do to Gordon?"

Dixon didn't answered and he looked down. Me and my brothers exchanged a look, knowing that it meant that Dixon turned Gordon into a vampire. Gordon was a pain in the ass as a human so as a vampire - he wouldn't stop until we were literally bathing in our own blood.

...

At the next day, all day me and my brothers were looking for Gordon. We met back at the motel after a few hours. Dean walked in, taking off his jacket, "Man, I must have checked three dozen motels, empty buildings, warehouses," He listed.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said, sighing as Dean tossed his jacket aside. "Big city," I said, nodding before walking into the bathroom, "It's like a giant haystack, and Gordon's a deadly needle." I turned the tap on, letting the water wash over my hands and I ran them over my face to calm down. I didn't want to let them know how nervous I really was. I turned the tap off and grabbed a towel to dry off.

"We're running out of daylight. Won't have the sun slowing him down," Dean said. "Yeah, he'll be unstoppable," Sam said as I walked closer to them. "Hey, uh, give me your phones."

"What for?" Dean asked. Sam pulled out his phone and took the back of it off, pulling out the SIM card, "Well, if Gordon knows our cell numbers he can use the cell signal to track us down."

"Oh, yeah," I said as me and Dean pulled out our phones. "Nice." I pulled out my SIM card from mine. "Yeah," Sam said and Dean handed me his phone so I did the same. Sam handed me his phone and I put all three phones on the floor before stomping on them, breaking them.

I sighed, "Guys, stay here," I said. "What? Where you going now?" Dean asked as I walked to my bag. I pulled out the Colt, "I'm going after Gordon."

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. "Yeah, you heard me," I said. "Oh not alone, you're not," Dean protested.

"Dean, I don't need you to sign me a permission slip, okay?" I asked and looked at Sam, "He's after you." I looked at Dean, "And he hates you, not me, and he's turbocharged. I can do this alone without provoking him even more than we have. I'll take care of it."

"Well, Scar, you're not going by yourself. He'll either use you to get to us again or you're gonna get killed!" Dean spat.

"Just another day at the office. It's a massively dangerous day at the office," I joked. "So you're the girl with nothing to lose now, huh?" Sam asked, "Oh wait, let me guess. Because, uh, it's because you're already dead, right?"

I tilted my head and shrugged, "If the shoe fits," I said. Sam and Dean glanced at each other before looking back at me, "You know what, dude?" Sam started, "We're sick and tired of your kamikaze trip."

"Whoa, whoa, kamikaze? I'm more like a ninja," I joked. "That's not funny," Sam said. "It's a little funny," I said. "No. It's not," He said.

I put down the Colt on the table, "What do you want me to do, Sam, huh? Sit around all day writing sad poems about how I'm gonna die?" I asked and grabbed my jacket, "You know what? I got one. Let's see, what rhymes with 'my brothers need to shut up'?"

"Dude, drop the attitude, Scar. Stop trying to act like you're not afraid," Dean said. "I'm not," I said. "You're lying," He said, "You may as well drop it 'cause we can see right through you."

I forced myself to smirk and shook my head, "You got no idea what you're talking about." I walked past them toward the table I put the Colt on and they turned after me.

"Yeah, I do," Dean said, "You're scared, Scar." I blinked but kept my back turned to them. I looked down at the Colt as he continued, "You're scared because your year is running out, and you're still going to Hell, and you're freaked."

I made my expression completely normal and turned to face them, "Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you," Dean snapped. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, because I've been _literally_ with you, you're all life," He said. "Even when Sammy took off for college, we've both stayed behind with Dad to hunt. And then there were the times that Dad would take off for days, sometimes weeks at a time, I stayed with you. You and I were left with each other. I mean, I remember that little girl that started harassing us with questions since you were three until we told you the truth."

I looked away, holding back my tears and he continued, "I remember when Sam left, you were trying to go after him. You tried that for two weeks. We both raised you since you were a baby. So yeah, I know you. Better than anyone else in the entire world. And this is exactly how you act when you're terrified. And, I mean, I can't blame you. It's just . . ."

I bit my lower lip, feeling a tear slip down my cheek, "What?" I used my sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"I wish you would drop the show and be our sister again. 'Cause . . ." Sam trailed off and I finally looked at him and Dean to see they had tears in their eyes that they hid better than I did. "Just 'cause."

I slowly nodded and took a deep breath, "All right, we'll hole up, cover our scent so he can't track us, and wait the night out here."

... ...

After a few hours, we had gotten new phones to replace the ones we had broken. Dean and I were barricading the door and windows and Sam was burning sage in the main room to cover our scent to make it harder for Gordon to track us. By the time we done, it was dark outside.

We had our machetes in our hands, waiting. Dean sat down on one of the chairs and his phone suddenly rang. "You've had that phone two hours, Dean. Who'd you give the number to?" Sam asked. "Nobody," Dean replied as he pulled the phone out. We both pulled up two chairs next to him and we sat down on either side of him.

He frowned at his phone and answered, "Hello?" He looked at me and Sam and nodded, confirming it was Gordon, "How'd you get this number?" He smirked, "Well, I guess you'll just have to find us, won't you." He shook his head, "What's the matter, Gordo? You're not afraid of us, are you? We're just sitting here. Bring it on." His smirk fall and so his face, "Gordon, let the girl go. Gordon! Don't do this. You don't kill innocent people. You're still a hunter."

He put down his phone and looked at us, "Gordon have some innocent girl as a hostage. He's going to kill her if we're not gonna show up."

"Son of a . . ." I trailed off, shaking my head. "We have to go," Sam said. We grabbed our things and headed to the Impala. We drove to the location that Gordon told Dean, which was a factory on riverside off the turnpike.

It didn't took us long to get there. I had the Colt in my hand and my brothers had the machetes. We walked forwards cautiously, checking around every corner before hearing a girl's whimpering. We looked to the right to see the girl tied and gagged on the floor.

We walked towards her instantly, "Hey, we got you. Don't worry. We're gonna get you out of here," I said as I kneeled in front of her. Sam used his blade to cut through the ropes around her ankles and Dean pulled off the gag before he used his machete to cut through the ropes that tied the girl to the wheel gauge above her head.

We helped her stand up, "Get up. Watch your head. Watch your head," Sam said. We walked forwards but the girl could barely stand and she was sobbing. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder to keep her steady and lead the way forwards with the Colt in my hand.

My brothers followed with the machetes, "Scar, stay close," Dean said. I walked past a doorway with the girl into the next room but then suddenly a large, garage door slammed down behind us, trapping us in the room alone with Sam and Dean on the other side.

"Sam! Dean!" I called as I let go of the girl and turned to the door. "Scarlett!" I heard Sam calling and I heard them hitting the door from the other side. I kicked it with my foot, "Damn it!" I snapped. It was no use. The door was large and metal. "Guys, be careful!"

After that I couldn't hear anything from the other side. I looked around and spotted a pipe on the other side so I quickly grabbed it and started to hit on the locking mechanism on the door to try to get out.

Realizing it was useless, I groaned and tossed the tool away in frustration, "Son of a bitch!" I snapped. I turned to face the girl and she suddenly had vampire fangs and blood shot eyes. She grabbed my head and threw me to the ground. She was running towards me and I pulled the Colt out instantly.

I shoot the vampire girl in the head, making her body spark and killing her. The body fell to the floor and I sighed in relief. I should have let Sam or Dean have the Colt instead of me because they were the ones that were facing Gordon.

I heard fighting so loud I actually heard it. I quickly got up and grabbed the pipe again. I hit the door repeatedly until I managed to make a small hole in the middle. I continued to hit it to make it bigger and then threw the pipe aside before crawling through the hole.

I ran through the darkness towards the sound of the fight. There was a big hole in the wall and saw that it led to another room to I ran in. I saw Dean lying weakly on the floor and Sam beaten and bloody.

He had a wire wrapped around Gordon's neck so tight until his head fell off, killing him. Sam let the wire and both parts of the body fall to the floor. I looked at Sam for a moment before at Dean as he groaned in pain. I helped him stand and saw a bite mark on his neck.

Sam walked closer, raising his eyebrows weakly as Dean and I looked from Gordon's body and to him. We turned to leave and Dean looked at Sam, "You just charged a super-vamped-out Gordon with no weapon. That's a little reckless, don't you think?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answered but we walked away.

...

The next day, we were sitting at roadside next to the Impala and a cool of beers, listening to Bad Company's 'Crazy Circles'. Dean was fixing the engine of the car and I grabbed three beers from the cooler. I closed it and sat on top before opening one bottle. I handed it to Sam, "Thanks," He said and I opened the other one before handing it to Dean. He stopped his work and took the beer.

I opened mine and took a sip and Sam looked at our older brother, "Figure out what's making that rattle?"

"Not yet. Give me a box wrench, would you?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam said and grabbed a tool from the box, and then handed it to Dean, "There you go."

"Thanks," Dean said and went back to work. I sighed, looking back down at my beer. "What's up?" Sam asked and I looked at him to see he was studying my face with a frown.

"Nothing," I said. "Of course," Dean said sarcastically. "Dean," Sam warned. "It's nothing. Really," I said and they both continued to look at me, waiting for me to give them a real answer.

I sighed, looking away, "You're right," I muttered. "About?" Dean asked. "You know what," I said and looked at them, "I know I've been reckless -"

"Very," They both said at the same time. I rolled my eyes and looked away, sighing, "I am scared," I admitted. "I'm scared about what will happen to me when the clock runs out at the end of the year, because I know what's coming for me. We've seen what those Hellhounds can do, guys. They're gonna be coming for me, and they're gonna tear me apart."

"Not if we could find a way to save you," Sam said. I shook my head, "Sam, we already been there. Don't start," I said and looked at him, "Please." I looked between him and Dean before looking away, taking a drink from my beer.


	19. 8-1 A Very Supernatural Christmas

It was near Christmas and there was a case. A man had disappeared inside his house. Sam and Dean were talking a look inside the house while I was talking with the man's wife on the porch.

"Um, my daughter and I were in our beds," She informed me, "Mike was downstairs decorating the tree. I heard a thump on the roof and then I heard Mike scream. And now I'm talking to the FBI."

"And you didn't see anything?" I asked. She shook her head, "No, he was . . . he was just gone," She replied. "Were the doors locked? There was no forced entry?" I asked.

"That's right," She confirmed, nodding. "Does anybody else have a key?" I asked. "My parents," She replied. "Where do they live?" I asked. "Florida," She replied and I nodded.

My brothers walked out of the house, "Thanks for letting us have a look around, Mrs. Walsh," Sam said, "I think we, uh, got just about everything we need. We're all set."

"We'll be in touch," Dean said. Mrs. Walsh nodded and we walked down the steps. "Agents . . ." She trailed off and we turned around to face her. "The police said my husband might have been kidnapped."

"Could be," I said. "Then why haven't the kidnappers called? O-or - or demanded a ransom?" She asked, "It's three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?"

"We're very sorry," Sam said. We walked away and she walked back inside. "Find anything?" I asked. Sam sighed, "Stocking, mistletoe . . ." Dean pulled out something from his pocket, "This." He handed me a tooth and I frowned, "A tooth? Where was this?" I asked as I examined it.

"In the chimney," Dean replied. "Chimney? No way a man fits up a chimney. It's too narrow," I said. "No way he fits up in one piece," Dean agreed.

"Alright, so, if Dad went up the chimney . . ." I trailed off as we headed to the Impala. "We need to find out what dragged him up there," Sam finished.

... ...

I walked into the motel room I was staying with my brothers. I opened the door and closed it after walking in to see they were doing some research.

"So, was I right? Is it the serial-killing chimney sweep?" I asked. "Yep. It's, uh, it's actually Dick Van Dyke," Sam said. "Who?" Dean asked. "'Mary Poppins'?" Sam asked. "Oh, I loved the movie," I said with a smile. Sam chuckled but Dean just frowned, "Who's Mary Poppins?"

"Oh come on - never mind," Sam said. "So it turns out that Walsh is the second guy in town grabbed out of his house this month," I informed. "Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "Yeah," I said.

"The other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?" Dean asked. "Don't know," I said, "Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof." The three of us shrugged and then I pulled off my jacket.

"So, what the hell do you think we're dealing with?" Dean asked. "Actually, I have an idea," Sam said. "Yeah?" Dean asked. "Uh, it's gonna sound crazy," Sam said. "What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to either of us?" I asked. "Um . . . Evil Santa," He said. I stared at him and nodded slightly, "Yeah, that's crazy."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "I mean, I'm just saying that there's some version of the anti-Claus in every culture." I sat down beside him and he handed me and Dean some pictures of some evil Santa, "You got Belsnickel, Krampus, Black Peter. Whatever you want to call it, there's all sorts of lore."

"Saying what?" Dean asked. "Saying . . . back in the day, Santa's brother went rogue and now he shows up around Christmas time, but instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked," Sam explained.

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?" I asked. "For starters, yeah," Sam said. "So, this is your theory, huh? Santa's shady brother?" Dean asked.

"Well, ah - I'm just saying, that's what the lore says," Sam said. "Santa doesn't have a brother. There is no Santa," Dean said.

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me and Scar that in the first place, remember?" Sam pointed out. Dean didn't answered and just looked between us. Sam sighed as he turned back to his laptop, "Yeah, you know what, I could be wrong. I . . ." He closed his laptop with another sigh, "Gotta be wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not," I said. "What?" Sam asked. "I did a little digging. Turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched," I informed. "Where?" Dean asked.

... ...

We went to a place called 'Santa's Village', a little children's park filled with Christmas decoration, people dressed as reindeer, elves and Santa.

"It does kind of lend credence to the theory, don't it?" Dean asked. "Yeah, but anti-Claus?" Sam asked and scoffed, "Couldn't be."

"It's a Christmas miracle. Hey, speaking of, we should have one this year," I said. "Have one what?" Dean asked. "A Christmas," I said. Sam scoffed, "No, thanks."

"No, come on, we'll get a tree, a little Boston market, just like when I was little and you two were younger," I said.

"Scar, those weren't exactly Hallmark memories for me, you know," Sam said. "Me either," Dean agreed. "What are you talking about? We had some great Christmases," I said.

"Whose childhood are you talking about?" Dean asked. "Oh, come on, guys," I said as I turned to face them, making them stop. "No," Dean said, "Just . . . no."

"All right, Grinches," I said before walking away from them. I looked around and stopped when I saw a reindeer's statue was staring at me and I frowned.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _**1995** (Four years old Scarlett)_**

 _I walked out of the motel bathroom, trying to put on my shirt. I heard a small chuckle and looked up from my shirt over my head to see my 16 years old brother Dean._

 _"Look who got stuck again," He teased, pulling my shirt over my head to help me put it on right. "I can do it," I said. He smiled, "That's what you always say before getting stuck and asking us for help."_

 _I pouted and he chuckled, ruffing my hair a little. "Don't worry, Munchkin. Soon you'll get to do it alone," He said. He then picked me up and took me to the couch. The front door opened and my 12 years old brother Sam walked in. "Hey," He said. "It's snowing outside."_

 _"Snow!" I said, happily and my brothers laughed. Dean turned on the TV and I looked between him and Sam, "Is Daddy gonna be here?" I asked._

 _Dean nodded as he looked at me, "Yeah," He said. "But it's Christmas," I pointed out, laying on his side. He wrapped his arm around me as Sam sat down on my other side. "He knows and he'll be here," Sam said._

 _"Where is he?" I asked. "On business," Dean replied. "What kind of business?" I asked. "You know," He said, "He sells stuff."_

 _"What kind of stuff?" I asked. "Stuff," Sam said. I sighed, "Nobody ever tells me anything," I muttered, pouting. "It's not like that, Scar," Sam said, "It's just . . . You too much young to know Dad's job."_

 _"But Dean's helping him sometimes," I pointed out. "That's_ _because_ _I'm old enough to help, shorty," Dean said. I frowned, "Is Dad a spy?"_

 _"Oh yeah, he's James Bond," Dean joked. "Why do we move around so much?" I asked. "'Cause everywhere we go, they get sick of Sammy's face," He said and Sam gave him a look. "What?" He asked, shrugging with a smirk._

 _"But I'm old enough. You can tell me the truth," I said. Sam smirked, "You're four years old,_ _Rugrat_ _," He said. "And you don't want to know the truth. Believe me."_

 _I looked between them again, hesitating, "Is that why we never talk about . . . Mom?" They glanced at each other before looking back down at me, "Scar. We um . . . Which_ _one you_ _talking about?" Dean asked. "Ours or yours_ _?"_

 _"Both," I said, shrugging. "Look I know that Dad and us, told you about your real Mom. But ours is yours too," Sam said. "Dad told you that already."_

 _"Can I ask one more?" I asked, playing with Dean's hand with mine. "Yeah," Dean said. "I heard you two and Dad talking two days ago," I started. They glanced at each other before back at me. "You three looked weird at me that day. Why?"_

 _Dean opened his mouth but nothing came. "Nothing," Sam said, shaking his head and gave me a soft smile, "Nothing at all."_

 _Dean sighed, getting up. "Hey, where you going?" Sam asked. "Out. I'll be back soon," Dean said as he grabbed his_ _jacket_ _before walking out of the room. I looked at Sam, "Did I asked something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head. "No. It's not like that," He assured._

 ** _End Flashback_**

 ** _**Now**_**

"- up a little snow." I blinked and turned to my side to see Sam and Dean by my side. "What?" I asked. They looked at me in confusion, "Nothing," Dean said, "What are we looking for, again?"

"Um . . . lore says that the anti-Claus will walk with a limp and smell like sweets," Sam explained as we continued to walk. "Great," I said sarcastically, "So we're looking for a pimp Santa. Why the sweets?"

"Think about it, Scar. If you smell like candy, the kids will come closer, you know?" He said. "Now that's creepy," I said and he chuckled. "How does this thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head, "I don't know."

We stopped when we saw a man wearing a Santa Claus costume sitting outside a small barn. A woman and a boy walked up to him, "So, Ronny, come sit on Santa's knee," 'Santa' said and the boy sit on his lap, "There you go. You been a good boy this year?"

"Yeah," Ronny replied. "Good. Santa's got a special gift for you," 'Santa' said and he chuckled. "Maybe we do," I told my brothers, looking at 'Santa' and Ronny speculatively.

Ronny's mother took his arm and lead him away from 'Santa', "Come on, honey, let's go." A woman dressed as an elf walked up towards me and my brothers, "Welcome to Santa's court. Can I escort your child to Santa?"

"Uh . . ." Sam trailed off. "No. No. Uh, but actually our sister here," Dean said and put a hand on my shoulder, "It's been a lifelong dream of hers."

"Said what?" I whispered, shooting a glare at my older brother before looking back at the woman. "Uh, sorry. No kids over . . . 12," She said.

"No, he's just kidding," I said. "We only came here to look for a job." She smiled again, "Oh. You know you can pull off an elf, you short as me." She pointed between Sam and Dean, "But those two, they will be good as Santas."

"Sure, why not?" I asked, shrugging. She nodded with a smile, "I will be right back, I'll talk to the manager for you."

"That will be great, thanks," I said and she walked away. Sam and Dean chuckled, "Wow," Sam said. "You two really are at the same high."

I laughed sarcastically, "I'll get taller. And then I will get to kick your ass for that," I said and then looked at Dean, "Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that."

He chuckled and looked towards 'Santa'. He nodded, "Check it out." 'Santa' stepped off the porch and started to walk past us, limping. We watched him go and Dean turned back to me and Sam, "Are you seeing this?"

"A lot of people walk with limps, right?" Sam asked. "Tell me you didn't smell that," Dean said. "That was candy," I said and he nodded, "Exactly," He agreed. "That was Ripple. I think," Sam said and looked back at 'Santa', "Had to be."

We looked back in the direction 'Santa' had walked. Dean shrugged as he turned back to me and Sam, "Maybe," He said, "We're willing to take that chance?"

... ...

It was dark outside, we were parked outside the man's trailer. I yawned, "What time is it?" I asked. "Same as the last time you asked," Sam said and hold a thermos over to me, "Here, Caffeinate."

I sighed as I took it. I took off the lid and turned the bottle over to pour some into the lid but it was empty. I sighed, putting the lid back on, "Great," I grumbled. "Hey, guys."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "Why are you the boys that hate Christmas?" I asked. "Scar . . ." He trailed off. "I mean, I admit it," I started, "You know, we had a few bumpy holidays back."

"'Bumpy'?" Sam repeated. "But that was then. We'll do it right this year," I said. "Look, Scar. If you want to have Christmas, knock yourself out. Just don't involve us," Dean said.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great. Me and myself making cranberry molds," I said sarcastically before going back to look at the trailer. The man looked out of the window, wearing the Santa's hat and he closed the curtains. "What's up with Saint Nicotine?" Dean asked.

"Oh, my God!" We heard a woman screams. We quickly climbed out of the car and ran towards the trailer with our guns ready.

Dean looked through the window of the front door and Sam scoffed. "What?" I asked. "Nothing," Sam said, "It's just that, uh . . . well, you know, Mr. Gung Ho Christmas might have to blow away Santa."

Dean and I gave him a look before Dean opened the door, leading the way. We pointed our guns towards the man but frowned when we saw that the woman that had been screaming was only on the TV, which was playing a Christmas horror movie.

We quickly put back our guns away when the man stood and turned to face us with a bong and bottle of alcohol in hand, "What the hell are you doing here?"

We looked at the Christmas horror movie on TV before we exchanged a look. "Um . . ." Sam trailed off.

" _I'm really not interested, okay?_ "

" _Mistle_ _my toe. Roast my chestnut. Egg my_ _nog_."

I cleared my throat, " _Silent night_ ," I started to sing a Christmas Carole and gave my brothers a look, " _Holy night_." They started to sing with me, but their voices were really bed and off-key. " _All is well._ " The man chuckled and sat down before starting to sing with us, " _All is bright. Round and round the table . . ._ "

Sam grabbed Dean and me on the shoulders and pulled us out of the trailer. He closed the door behind us and we ran back to the Impala to drive away.


	20. 8-2 All I Want For Christmas

It was day time, and there was another man missing. Me and my brothers were talking to the wife, Mrs. Caldwell as she led us into the living room.

She had a bruise on one eye that she got from the attacker. "So, that's how your son described the attack? 'Santa took daddy up the chimney'?" Dean asked. I saw a wreath above the fireplace that I recognized. "That's what he says, yes," Mrs. Caldwell replied.

"And where were you?" I asked. "I was asleep and all of a sudden," She replied, "I was being dragged out of bed, screaming."

"Did you see the attacker?" Sam asked. She shook her head, "It was dark, and he hit me. He knocked me out."

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard," Sam said. "Yeah . . ." I agreed, "Um, Mrs. Caldwell, where, where did you get that wreath above the fireplace?" My brothers looked at around at the wreath, and then back at me in confusion.

Mrs. Caldwell looked at me in confusion, "Excuse me?" She asked. I hesitated, "Just curious, you know," I said. "Thanks for your time."

With that, me and my brothers walked out of the house. "Wreaths, huh?" Sam asked. "We knew that you wanted a Christmas, Scar, but didn't know how far you wanted to take it."

"Yeah, sure you didn't want to ask her about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer," Dean said. I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "We've seen that wreath before, guys."

"Where?" Sam asked. "The Walshes'. Yesterday," I answered. "We know," Dean said and I rolled my eyes. "We were just testing you, right Sammy?" Sam nodded, "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes again, scoffing. "What's helps you guys to sleep at night," I muttered as we walked to the Impala and we drove away.

... ...

We were back at the motel room, Sam was on the phone, taking to Bobby, "Yeah, all right. Well, keep looking, would you? Thanks, Bobby." He hung up and looked at me and Dean, "Well . . . we're not dealing with the anti-Claus."

"What did Bobby say?" I asked as he sat down on the table next to the window with his laptop. "Uh, that we're morons," He said, "He also said that it was probably meadowsweet in those wreaths."

"Wow. Amazing. What the hell is meadowsweet?" Dean asked. "It's pretty rare and it's probably the most powerful plant in pagan lore," Sam said. "Pagan lore?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "See, they used meadowsweet for human sacrifice. It was kind of like a . . . Chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it and they'd stop by and snack on whatever was the nearest human."

"Why would somebody be using that for Christmas wreaths?" I asked. "It's not as crazy as it sounds," Sam said as Dean got up from the chair and walked towards the sink, picking up a glass to drink. "I mean, pretty much every Christmas tradition is pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus's birthday," I said. "No, Jesus's birthday was probably in the fall," Sam said, "It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the Church and renamed 'Christmas'. But I mean, the Yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit - that's all remnants of pagan worship."

"How do you know that? What are you gonna tell me next? Easter bunny's Jewish?" Dean said. "So you think we're gonna dealing with a pagan God?"

"Yeah, probably Hold Nickar, God of the winter solstice," Sam said. "And all these Martha Stewart wannabes, buying these fancy wreaths . . ." Dean trailed off.

Sam got up and walked to sit down on a chair, grabbing a book, "Yeah, it's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your front door saying 'Come kill us'," He said. "Great," I said sarcastically.

He read from the book and huffed, "Huh . . . When you sacrifice to Hold Nickar, guess what he gives you in return."

"Lap dances, hopefully," Dean said. "Mild weather," Sam said and I looked out the window, "Like no snow in the middle of December in the middle of Michigan."

"For instance," He said and I looked back at him, "Do we know how to kill it yet?" I asked. "No, Bobby's working on that right now," He said, "We got to figure out where they're selling those wreaths."

"You think they're selling them on purpose? Feeding the victims to this thing?" Dean asked. I sighed, "Let's find out."

... ...

We went to the store where they were selling the meadowsweet wreaths. Mr. Sylar. We walked inside, hearing 'Deck the halls' playing from the speakers.

We walked towards a man standing behind the counter. Sylar. "Help you, guys?" He asked. "Uh, hope so. Uh, we were playing Jenga over at the Walshes' the other night, and, uh . . ." Dean started and pointed at me, "Well, she hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, and -" He looked at me, "I don't know, you tell him."

I gave him a sarcastic look, "Sure." I looked back at Sylar, "It was yummy."

"I sell a lot of wreaths, guys," Sylar said. "Right, right, but - but you see," I started, "This one would have been really special. It had, uh, it had, uh, green leaves, um, white buds on it. It might have been made of, uh . . . meadowsweet?"

"Well, aren't you a fussy one?" He asked me. I gave him a look, clenching my jaw tightly. "She's gonna blow," Sam whispered in a warn. "Careful with your mouth, grandpa," I warned Sylar.

Dean let out a nervous chuckle, wrapping his arm tightly around me. He shook his head, "Kids . . ." He trailed off and Sam cleared his throat. "I know the one you're talking about," Sylar said after a moment. "I'm all out."

"Huh. Seems like this meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?" Dean asked. "Beats me. I didn't make them," Sylar said.

"Who did?" Sam asked. "Madge Carrigan, a local lady," Sylar replied, "She said the wreaths were so special, she gave them to me for free."

"She didn't charge you?" Sam asked. "Nope," Sylar replied. "Did you sell them for free?" Dean asked. "Hell no. It's Christmas. People pay a buttload for this crap," Sylar replied. "That's the spirit," Dean said. "Thanks."

He and Sam started to dragged me out of the store, while I kept shouting daggers with my eyes at Sylar over my shoulder until we walked out.

We climbed inside the Impala and I crossed my arms, "That bitch," I muttered. "Oh boy," Dean said as he started the engines. "Well, it least she didn't shot him," Sam said. "That's a good thing."

"I almost shot him," I said. "And the good thing is; we left before it could happened," Dean said, smirking. "All ends well." I look out the window, sighing as we drove back to the motel room.

We got back to our room as it was getting dark. "How much do you think a meadowsweet wreath would cost?" Dean asked as we walked inside.

"A couple hundred dollars, at least," Sam answered. "This lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?" I asked, taking off my jacket.

"Well, sounds pretty suspicious," Sam said as he and Dean took of their jackets and they sat down on the beds. "Remember that wreath Dad brought home that one year?" I asked.

"You mean the one he stole from, a liquor store?" Dean asked. "Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans," I said, "That thing was great. I bet if I looked around hard enough, I could probably find one just like it."

"All right. Dude . . . What's going on with you?" Dean asked. "What?" I asked innocently. "I mean, why do you want Christmas so bad?"

"Why are you guys so against it? I mean, were your childhood memories that traumatic?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, that has nothing to do with it," Sam said. "Then what?" I asked. "I mean, I-I just . . . I don't get it. You haven't talked about Christmas in years," Sam pointed out.

I nodded and looked down, "Well, yeah. This is my last year," I reminded. My brothers looked at me for a moment, swallowing. "We know," Sam said. "That's why I can't." Dean shook his head, "Me neither."

I looked between them in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean we can't just sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's okay, when we know next Christmas you'll be dead," Dean said. "I just can't."

I looked at Sam and he shook his head, silently telling me that he couldn't either. I nodded slowly, looking away from them.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _**1995** (Four years old Scarlett)_**

 _I hid under the bed with a flashlight, reading Dad's journal for the first time. I heard the front door_ _opening,_ _"I thought you went out," Sam said. "I did," Dean said. "Where is she?"_

 _I turned off the flashlight and placed the journal down before crawling out of the bed. Dean and Sam chuckled as they saw me. Dean kneeled down, "What were you doing, shorty?" He asked. "Hiding from the monsters," I replied._

 _"What monsters?" Sam asked. "The once that in Dad's book," I replied and they_ _both_ _frowned. "What?" Dean asked. I turned on the flashlight before I crawled back under the bed to grab Dad's journal. I crawled back out and turned off the flashlight before showing my brothers the journal._

 _"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, getting up from the couch. "I found it," I replied. "Is that why you have guns under your pillows? And why we lay salt down everywhere we go?"_

 _"Scar . . ." Dean trailed off. "Are monsters are real?" I asked. "What? No," Sam said. "Tell me," I begged. Dean glanced at Sam, who shook his head to him. Dean sighed, shaking his head before turning back to me. "Scar, monsters are not real, okay?" He said. "It's just a journal. And you can't tell Dad you read it."_

 _"Please, tell me the truth," I begged. Dean stared at me for a moment before sighing, looking down. He shook his head and looked back at me, "You can't tell Dad you know about this."_

 _"Dean," Sam warned. "Well, we can't hid this from her forever," Dean said, looking at him. "Not forever but for now. She's too young. Younger than I was, when you told me," Sam said._

 _"She won't let it go," Dean said before turning back to me. "I promise I won't tell Dad," I promised and he took me in his arms before putting me on his bed and sitting down with me. "Monsters are real," He said, "Dad fights them. He's fighting them right now."_

 _"But Dad said the monsters under my bed weren't real," I pointed out as Sam walked over and sat on the other bed. "That's 'cause he had already checked under there," Sam said. "But yeah, they're real. Almost everything's real," Dean added. I smiled, "Is Santa real?"_

 _Dean glanced at Sam before back at me, "Um, no. No he isn't," Dean said softly and my smile faded away. "If monsters are real, then they could get us. They could get me," I said._

 _"Dad's not gonna let them get you," Sam said. "But what if they get him?" I asked. "They aren't gonna get Dad. It's Dad," Dean_ assured _._ _"I read in Dad's book that they got Mary," I said. "Yeah, that's complicated, Scar," Sam said._

 _"If they got her, they can get Dad ,and if they get Dad, they can get us," I said. "It's not like that," Sam said. "Okay? Dad's fine. We're fine. Trust me." I looked around sadly, biting my lower lip. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded, "Yeah," I muttered._

 _"Hey, Dad's gonna be here for Christmas. Just like he always is," Dean assured me. I looked down as tears started to full my eyes. I blinked, trying to keep them from slipping, "I just want to go to sleep. Can I?"_

 _"Yeah, okay," Dean said before I laid on his bed and I turned around so my back was facing him and Sam. "It'll all be better when you wake up," Dean said as he wrapped the covers around me so I will feel warm. The tears from my eyes finally fell and I tried to stay quiet so my brothers wouldn't know I was crying. "You'll see. Promise."_

 ** _End Flashback_**

 ** _**Now**_**

...

It was the next day, me and my brothers headed in the morning to Madge Carrigan's house. We climbed out of the Impala and looked at the house; it had Christmas decorations outside. "This is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" Dean asked. "Boy, can't you just feel the evil pagan vibe?"

With that he headed to the front door. Sam and I exchanged a look before following our older brother. We got to the porch as Dean knocked on the door and we stood at both his sides.

After a moment, a woman opened the door, "Yes?" She asked. "Please tell me you're the Madge Carrigan who makes the meadowsweet wreaths," Dean said.

"Why, yes I am," She replied with a smile. Dean chuckled, "Ha! Bingo." He and I glanced inside the house as Sam spoke to her, "Yeah? Uh, well, we were just admiring your wreaths in Mr. Sylar's place the other day?"

"You were? Well, isn't that meadowsweet just the finest-smelling thing you ever smelled?" She asked. I nodded, "It is, it sure is. But the problem is, is that all you wreaths had sold out before we got the chance to buy one."

"Oh, fudge!" Madge said. "You wouldn't have another one that we could buy from you, would you?" Dean asked. "Oh, no, I'm afraid those were the only ones I had for this season." She replied.

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of meadowsweet?" I asked. "Why, the smell, of course," She replied with a smile. A man walked down the stairs behind her. "I don't think I've ever smelled anything finer."

"Yeah . . . um, you mentioned that," Sam reminded. The man stood beside Madge, "What's going on, honey?"

"Well, just some nice people asking about my wreaths, dear," She said. "Oh, the wreaths are fine. Fine wreaths," The man said and then hold out a peanut brittle towards us, "Oh, care for some peanut brittle?"

Dean reached out to take some, but Sam pushed his arm down and chuckled slightly, "We're okay." After saying goodbye, we headed back to the motel room. Dean talked to Bobby on the phone and he told us that the only thing that will kill this thing is using a wooden stake.

After finishing talking with Bobby, my brothers started sharpening wood into stakes, while I used Sam's laptop to find out who were the Carrigans. It didn't took me long to find out a few things; "I knew it," I said, making my brothers to look up at me. "Something was way off with those two."

"What'd you find?" Sam asked. "The Carrigans lived in Seattle, last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas," I informed, "They moved here in January. All that Christmas crap in their house - that wasn't boughs of holly. It was vervain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Dean asked. "I don't know, could be," I said and looked at Sam. He nodded, "Yeah. Serious pagan stuff," He confirmed. "So what, Ozzie and Harriet are keeping a pagan god hidden underneath their plastic-covered couch?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. All I know is we gotta check them out," Sam said. "What about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?" I asked. Dean looked at the stake in his hand, "Yeah, he's sure."

... ...

We waited until night time to go back to the Carrigan's house. We watched as Madge and her husband, Edward, leaving the house and waited until they left.

After that we climbed out the Impala that was parked on the other side. Dean grabbed the bag with the stakes and we walked to the house. We stopped at the front door and I pulled out my lock pick kit as my brothers were on the watch.

I unlocked the door as Sam pulled out three stakes from the bag that Dean had. Sam handed Dean one of the stakes as I opened the door and led the way inside. Dean closed the door after we walked in and Sam handed me the other stake.

Dean looked at the couch, "See? Plastic," He told us. We split up to look through the Christmas decorated house with lights, statues of Santa, reindeer, elves and snow man. Garlin's hanging on the walls and the stairwell railing. Snow globes on dressers and the fire place mantel. Cookies, pie and other treats in the kitchen on the island counter. I looked at a door in the kitchen and turned on my flashlight on it to see there was a lock in the door.

I turned to my brothers, "Hey, guys." They walked in the kitchen and I showed them the door. I opened the door and led down into a basement. It was dark and twisted compared to upstairs. There were a human rib in a bowl of blood, we looked around with our flashlights to find more bones and more blood and skin.

I noticed bloody fur boots and a red bag stained with blood. I glanced around to see Sam and Dean walking into two separate rooms on either side of the basement. I turned back around and kneeled down as I shined my flashlight on the red bag. I sighed, shaking my head, "Dad isn't coming back," I muttered, thinking about those wifes and kids that hoping that their husbands and fathers will come back home.

Suddenly, I heard fighting and struggling from one of the sides so I stood up, "Sam! Dean!" I rushed to Sam's side to see Madge had Sam by his throat, lifting him from the floor. Dean ran out of the room he had been and raised his stake to kill her but suddenly Edward caught his wrist, slamming his head against the wall and making him fall unconscious.

I raised my stake and rushed towards Edward to try to stake him in the heart. He caught my wrist just as the stake was about to kill him. He twisted my arm behind my back, pushing me against the wall. I struggled to push myself of the wall with my other hand but he grabbed it and twisted it behind my back like my other arm, pushing me forwards against the wall with more strength and standing directly behind me to keep me from struggling.

Madge kept Sam pinned to the wall by his throat, "Gosh, I wish you kids hadn't come down here," She said before she and Edward slammed Sam's and my heads against the wall and all I saw was darkness.

... ...

" _Scar_."

" _Scarlett_."

I let out a small groan, opening my eyes slowly with a frown. I blinked a few times before pulling my head up slightly. I saw I was back upstairs in the kitchen next to the island, tied to a chair. My hands were tied to the arms of the chair to make it nearly impossible to get free.

"Shorty," I heard Dean and I looked to my right to see Dean tied to a chair too and then I looked at my left side to see Sam tied as well; Our backs were facing each other. "You okay?" Sam asked me. "Yeah, I think so," I said. Sam sighed, "So, I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God. Nice to know."

"Yeah," Dean said. Madge and Edward walked in, "Ooh, and here we thought you three lazybones were gonna sleep straight through all the fun stuff," Madge said. "What, and miss all this? Nah, we're partiers," I said sarcastically. "Isn't she a kick in the pants, honey?" Edward asked, "You're hunters, is what you are."

"And you're pagan gods. So, why don't we just call it even, and go our separate ways?" Dean asked. "What, so you can bring more hunters and kill us?" Edward asked and let out a chuckle, "I don't think so."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you went snacking on humans, now, huh?" Sam said. "Oh now, don't get all wet," Edward said.

"Oh," Madge started and walked towards a shelf, grabbing three cloths, "Why, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year and that's a fact." She put a napkin on my lap, "Now what do we take?" She put another napkin on Dean's lap, "What, two? Three?" She put another napkin on Sam's lap.

"Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew here make six," Edward said and I shot him a glare. "Now, that's not so bad, is it?" Madge asked.

"Well, you say it like that - I guess you guys are the Cunninghams," Dean said sarcastically. "You, mister, better show us a little respect," Edward said. "Or what?" I challenged, "You'll eat us?"

"Not so fast. There's rituals to be followed first," He said. "Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual," Madge said. "And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" Edward asked. "Let me guess . . . meadowsweet," Dean said.

"Oh," Madge said. "Oh shucks, you're all out of wreaths," Dean said, "I guess we'll just have to cancel the sacrifice, huh?"

"Oh, don't be such a gloomy Gus," Madge said and she grabbed three wreaths. She put one around Dean's neck, "There." She walked towards me and put one around my neck before walking towards Sam and put another one around his neck, "Ohh . . . Don't they just look darling?"

"Good enough to eat," Edward comment and smacked his lips. "All righty-roo. Step number two." He hold up a large knife and handed it and a bowl to Madge.

She walked towards me with it, "What do you think you're going to do with that?" I asked. "Scar?" Sam asked, struggling with his ropes as Dean did the same. "You leave her alone, you bitch!" Dean snapped.

"Hear how they talk to us?" Edward told Madge, "To Gods? Listen, pal, back in the day, we were worshiped by millions."

"Time have changed!" Dean said. "Tell me about it," Edward said, "All of a sudden, this Jesus character is the hot new thing in town. All of a sudden, our - our altars are being burned down, and we're being hunted down like common monsters."

"But did we say a peep? Oh ho, ho, no, no, no, we did not. Two millennium," Madge said and Edward picked up a pliers. "We kept a low profile; we got jobs, a mortgage." She looked at Edward, "Wh-What was that word, dear?"

"We assimilated," He said. "Yeah, we assimilated," Madge agreed, "Why, we play bridge on Tuesday and Fridays. We're just like everybody else."

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think, lady," I said. "This might pinch a bit, dear," Madge warned me before placing the bowl under my arm before cutting into it with the knife deep enough to make me let out a scream, letting the blood drip into the bowl.

I looked at Madge angrily, "You bitch!" I spat. She stood straight, "Oh, my goodness me! Somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar. Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing?" She pointed the knife at me, "'Fudge'."

"I'll try and remember that!" I snapped. "You three have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids came from miles around, just to be sitting where you are," Edward said as he stood in front of Sam with the pair of pliers.

Sam looked at the pliers, "What do you think you're doing with those?" Edward just smiled and I looked at Madge, "You fudging touch me again and I'll fudging kill you!" I snapped. She pointed the knife at me, "Very good."

She put the bowl under my other arm and cut into it with the knife deep and I tired to hold back my scream. "No. No. Don't," I heard Sam saying before letting out a scream.

"Oh, we got a winner," I heard Edward saying. I looked up as he and Madge walked towards the counter. Madge poured some herbs into the bowl with my blood and then Edward put a nail and I knew it was Sam's - into the mixture of my blood and herbs.

"What else, dear?" Madge asked. "Well, let's see. Uh, fingernail, blood. Oh . . ." Edward said and hit his own head, "Sweet Peter on a popsicle stick." He chuckled, "I forgot the tooth."

"Oh, dear," Madge said as he picked up the pliers again. "Merry Christmas, guys," Dean told me and Sam. Edward walked towards Dean, "Open wide . . . and say, 'Aaah'." He pulled Dean's mouth open and started to pull out one of Dean's teeth, making him groan in pain.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and with the pliers in Dean's mouth made his speaking muffled, "Somebody gonna get that?" Edward and Madge looked at each other and the doorbell rang again. "You should get that."

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed as he pulled the pliers out of Dean's mouth without taking the tooth. "Come on," Edward told Madge before they walked out of the kitchen.

Dean struggled with the ropes, "Son of a bitch," He muttered. I pulled my feet to my chair and barely able to reach inside my boot with my wrists tied to the arms of the chair but I managed to get in. I pulled out my knife I was keeping hiding always when I was wearing boots.

"Yes," I whispered before starting to cut my wrists free. I pulled myself free and then stood up before turning to free my brothers. They got up and we hurried out of the kitchen, hiding.

Madge and Edward walked back into the kitchen, "Now, where were we?" Madge asked before they saw that we were gone. We slammed the two doors to the kitchen to lock them in, leaning against the doors to try to keep them in.

I was leaning against the door with Sam as one of the Carrigans tried to break out. Dean came to us and helped keep the door closed, "What do we do now? The evergreen stakes are in the basement," He said.

"Well, we need more evergreen, Dean," Sam said. I looked towards the Christmas tree, "I think I just found us some more," I informed and then looked at a large cabinet next to the door, "Help me get this."

Sam kept the door closed as he helped me and Dean to slid the large cabinet in front of the door to keep it from opening.

"Come on," Dean told me and Sam. We walked towards the Christmas tree and tilted it over before breaking off three branches off of the evergreen tree. We pulled off the green leaves as much as we could before walking to the kitchen door.

We stopped and frowned when we didn't hear the pounding anymore. Suddenly, Edward yelled as he run towards us and he tackled Dean to the floor, making him drop his branch.

Madge walked up to me and Sam, "You little things." Her face momentarily distorted, "I loved that tree." Sam raised his branch to kill her but she back hand punched him in the face, making him fall to the floor.

Madge walked towards me and I used my branch to hit her in the face, making her fall to the floor on her stomach. I twirled the branch to where the sharp point face her as she got up and I staked her in the heart, killing her.

"Madge!" I heard Edward yelling. Sam got up and I pushed the stake deeper, "Bite this, _bitch_." I let the stake fall to the ground with her as she died.

I heard Edward screams in pain and I looked over to see Dean and Sam had him on the floor and Dean stabbed Edward with his branch, killing him.

Both Edward's and Madge's bodies laid side by side, and me and my brothers exchanged a relieve look as we breathed heavily. "Merry Christmas," Sam said to us and I smiled.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _**1995** (Four years old Scarlett_ _)_**

 _I was shook gently, "Scar, wake up," I heard Dean's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and turned around to face him and Sam. I rubbed my eyes, "What is it?"_

 _"Dad was here. Look what he brought," Sam said and we all looked towards our weak, tiny tree. "Dad was here?" I asked tiredly. "Yeah. Look at this. We made a killing," Dean said. I yawned, "Why didn't he try to wake me up?"_

 _"He tried to, like a thousand times. You are really hard to wake," Dean comment, "Did I tell you he would give us Christmas, or what?" I looked at the presents and he nodded to it, "Go on, dive in."_

 _I got out of the bed and walked towards the tree to see there was only two presents there. I grabbed one of the presents as Dean and Sam exchanged looks._

 _I sat down on the floor and they sat on the couch, watching as I started to open the present. "What is it?" Sam asked. I opened the box to see it was a race car track and I show them, "Race car track?"_

 _Sam and Dean glanced at each other before back at me, "Well, you not really a girl, right?" Dean joked and I pouted. "You more like a tom boy."_

 _"Open the other one," Sam encouraged me. I looked back at the tree and the other present before grabbing the present. I opened the box to see four cars to go with the race car track. I let out a small sigh, staring at the cars, "Dad never showed, did he?"_

 _"Yeah, he did," Sam said and I looked at them. "Guys, where'd you get all this stuff?" I asked. They glanced at each other before back at me, "It's a nice house up the block," Dean replied. "We were trying to get something for you, Scar."_

 _I looked back at the cars, nodding slightly. "Look, I'm sure Dad would have been here if he could," He said. "If he's alive," I muttered. "Don't say that," Sam said, "Of course he's alive. He's Dad."_

 _I didn't answered and just stared at the cars before handing the cars and the track to Sam. He took them and placed them beside him on the couch. "You know, we have something else," He said, nodding to Dean._

 _Dean smirked, "Yeah, something you really going to like."_ _He reached_ _to the inside of his jacket's pocket and pulled out a doll. My eyes grew wide at the creepy doll, "No, no, no, no."_

 _I ran away as Dean got up with it and I hid under the_ _blankets_ _on the bed. He and Sam laughed before I felt them on the bed too. I started to laugh when they started to tickle me, "No, stop," I laughed. "No, no."_

 _They pulled the_ _blankets_ _from my head and Dean put the doll away before turning back to me, pulling out something. "What is it?" I asked as I let my head rest on Sam's arm. "It a bracelet," Dean informed. "You put it on your wrist."_

 _"Why?" I asked. Dean shrugged, "I don't know. It's a jewel that girls wear," He said. He hold it up and I smiled softly, "It's pretty," I said and my brothers smiled. "It's yours," Sam said. "Take it."_

 _I let my fingers brushed against the star in the middle of the bracelet. Dean then put it around my wrist and it felt a little heavy. "You'll get used to it," Dean said. "It's big," I comment and they chuckled. "Yeah, it is," Sam agreed. "But as you'll grow up, it will feel better." I smiled and looked at them, "I love it. Thank you," I said and they smiled back._

 ** _End Flashback_**

 ** _**Now**_**

I stared at the bracelet that I had kept since that day as I sat in the driver seat in the Impala outside the motel. I got that bracelet it Christmas after Dean and Sam told me the truth. I always kept it with me and never let it go.

I sighed before grabbing the brown paper bag that had the beers that my brothers asked me. I climbed out of the car and walked to the motel room. I walked inside to see that Sam and Dean had decorated the room with Christmas lights. They both had eggnog in their hands and I smiled a little in surprise.

"Hey, you get the beer?" Dean asked. "What's all this?" I asked. "What do you think it is? It's - it's Christmas," Sam said. I looked at the banner over the mirror saying Merry Christmas with alternating red and green letters and then I looked back at my brothers, "What made you guys change your minds?"

Sam sighed, "Here, uh," He said, picking up a glass of eggnog and hold it towards me, "Try the eggnog. Let me know if it needs some more kick."

Dean hold a bottle of whiskey, "Don't get used to this," He pointed out and I smirked before taking a drink of the eggnog but nearly coughed at the strong taste of the alcohol. I smiled, shaking my head, "No, we're good."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "Yeah," I agreed. "Good. Let's have a seat. Let's do . . . Christmas stuff, or whatever," Dean said. I smiled, nodding, "All right, first things first," I said and my brothers sat down on the couch. I pulled up a chair next to them and pulled out the bag of gifts I had, pulling out two presents and I hold it towards them, "Merry Christmas, guys."

Sam smiled as he took one of the bags, "Where'd you get these?" He asked. "Someplace special," I said and Dean gave me a look as he took his bag. "The gas mart down the street," I admitted and they laughed. "Open them up."

"Well, great minds think alike, Scar," Sam said as he reached under the couch and pulled out two packages. He handed them to me and Dean. "Really?" I asked with a smile.

Dean pulled out two more presents for Sam and me, "There you go." Sam opened Dean's present and pulled out two porn magazines. He laughed, "Skin mags." He opened my present, "And shaving cream."

"You like?" I asked with a smile. "Yeah, yeah," He said. Dean opened his present from Sam and pulled out a bottle of engine oil before he opened mine and pulling out the energy bar, "Look at this. Fuel for me and fuel for my baby." I smiled and Sam nodded. "These are awesome. Thanks."

"Good," Sam said before I opened mine from Sam, pulling out a bottle, "Jewelry cleaner." I opened my present from Dean. "And energy drink." I smiled, "I love these. Thanks."

They smiled and I put the presents down before lifting my glass of eggnog towards them, "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Yeah. Yeah," Sam said, clearing his throat as he and Dean lifted their glasses. "Here, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Dean said as we clicked our glasses before taking a drink. "Hey, guys, y -" Sam started and Dean and I looked at him. He nodded, looking sad as if he was going to say something but changed his mind, "Do you feel like watching the game?"

"Absolutely," Dean said. I chuckled in relief, "Yeah." Sam nodded, "All right," He said before getting up. He reached across the table to turn on the TV to the winter football game. He sat back down and the three of us shared a small smile, not really knowing if we were sad, or happy or content.

It wasn't much of a Christmas to some people, but there were some, like us, who hadn't done it in years, which was why it was so important to me. It was my last chance to do it.

I glanced out the window tosee it was snowing. I smiled before looking back at the TV. It wasn't much butfor me - it was perfect.


	21. 9-1 Malleus Maleficarum

Me and my brothers were investigating a man that witnessed the death of his wife, who died in her own bathroom as her teeth had been falling out and she bled out from her mouth.

Dean and I talked to the husband in the bedroom while Sam was looking around the bathroom. "She was so scared," The husband, Paul said, sitting on the bed. "I couldn't help; I couldn't do anything to stop it. And I've talked to the police, and I've talked to the medical examiner and no one can explain it."

"Well, that's why they put the call in to us, Mr. Dutton," Dean said. "But the CDC, that's disease control, right?" Paul asked, "What do you think; it's some kind of virus?"

"We're not ruling out anything yet," I said. "Mr. Dutton did Janet have any enemies?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry?" Paul asked. "Anyone that might have a reason to hurt her?" Dean asked. "Wait, what are you saying?" Paul asked as he got up, "That somebody poisoned her?"

"I'm just saying we have to cover every base here," Dean said. "Well, I mean, what kind of poison? You think a person could have done this?" Paul asked. "Would anyone want to?" I asked.

"What? No, no, there's just no one that could've . . ." Paul trailed off and looked away as if he was thinking about something. Sam walked out of the bathroom and I stared at Paul, "Mr. Dutton?"

Paul looked back at me and Dean, "Uh, everyone loved Janet." Me and my older brother looked at Sam, who nodded slightly for us to leave. We looked back at Paul as Dean spoke to him, "Okay. Thank you very much; I think we've got everything we need. We'll get out of your way now."

Me and my brothers left the house as it started to rain and I sighed, "That dude seem a little evasive to you?" I asked. "I don't know I was under a sink, pulling this out," Sam said, holding up a baggie. Dean took it and we stopped walking. "Hex bag," Sam said.

"Awww gross," Dean said as he started to open the bag. "Yeah," Sam agreed as we looked inside, "There are bird bones, rabbit's teeth. This cloth is probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned."

We started to walk to the Impala as Dean handed Sam the hex bag. "So we're thinking witch, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, and not some new age wicked water douser either," Sam said and we got to the car, "This is Old World black magic, I mean, warts and all."

We climbed inside and Dean glanced between me and Sam, "I hate witches," He said and we chuckled. "They're always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere."

"Pretty much," Sam said. "It's creepy, you know, it's down right unsanitary," Dean said. "Yeah, well someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton," Sam said. "Yeah, someone who snuck into that house and planted the bag," Dean said, "So what are we thinking, we're uh, looking for some old craggy Blair bitch in the woods."

"No it could be anyone," I grumbled and sighed, "It could be a neighbor, coworker, man, woman - that's the problem, they're human, they're like everyone else."

"Great. How do we find 'em?" Dean asked. "This wasn't random," Sam started, "Someone in Janet Dutton's life had an ugly axe to grind. We find the motive -"

"We find the murderer," I finished. "Yeah," He agreed as Dean started the car before we pulled away the house.

... ...

It was night time as we followed Paul around. We were parked beside the diner, watching Paul's car closer by, eating at the car.

Dean was eating his own burger at the driver seat while Sam and I were watching Paul, making sure he will be okay.

"Sure you don't want something to eat?" Dean asked, taking another bite from his burger. "No," Sam and I said at the same time. Suddenly we saw Paul climbing out of his car, coughing and gagging.

"Guys!" I said and Dean quickly drover closer to Paul before stopping. We climbed out and rushed to Paul as he kneeled down to the ground.

"Check the car!" Dean ordered me and Sam as he kneeled to Paul's side. Sam and I opened the doors of the front seats, feeling around for the hex bag. "Guys!" Dean called.

Sam pulled a hex bag out under the steering wheel, "Got it!" He said and I walked around the car as Dean helped Paul to stand and leaning him against the car. I lighted the hex bag on fire and Sam dropped it to the ground as it glowed with blue flame.

Paul suddenly could breathe again and we turned to him. "You okay?" Dean asked. "What the hell is happening to me?" Paul asked.

"Someone murdered your wife and now they're trying to kill you, that's what's happening to you," I stated. "That's impossible," He said, "There's no way -"

"If we hadn't have been following you, you'd be a doornail right now," Dean cut him off, "Now who wants you dead?"

"I-uh . . ." Paul trailed off, thinking. "Come on think," Dean said. "There's a woman," Paul said. "Okay, a woman," I repeated. "An affair - a mistake, she was un-balanced, she was blackmailing me and I put an end to it a week ago," He explained.

"What's her name?" Sam asked. Paul looked at each of us, "Wha - What could she have to do with -"

"Paul, what is her name?" I asked. "Amanda," He replied. "Her name is Amanda."

... ...

Me and my brothers headed to Amanda's house. I picked the lock while my brothers were on watch. I unlocked the door and led the way inside as we pulled out our guns. We walked around the house quietly and then walked into the living room.

We stopped at the doorway to see a woman on the table and I switched on the light to see that the woman was dead and the table was covered in blood. Dean looked from the body to me and Sam, "That's a curveball."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. We walked slowly towards the body and I used my gun to turn Amanda's right arm to reveal three slits down the veins, "Three per wrist, vertical," I informed my brothers and looked at them, "She wasn't foolin' around."

Sam put his gun in the back of his jeans and kneeled down next to a spell book to look at the scattered remnant of the altar, holding his nose to the smell of the burnt rotten food. "Yeah, looks like she was working some heavyweight evil here," He said.

"Yep," Dean said and turned around before jumping to my side, "Oh god!" Sam and I looked at him and then looked over to see that he nearly walked into a rabbit, hanging from the ceiling, dead. He rubbed his hand on his face before turning to us, "Freakin' witches! Seriously man, come on!"

"Guess we know where she got the rabbit's teeth from," I said. "Well, Paul sure knows how to pick 'em huh?" Dean said, "It's like Fatal Attraction all over again."

"Yeah," Sam muttered. "Why does the rabbit always get screwed in the deal?" I asked, pouting as I looked at the poor rabbit, "The poor little guy."

"You know what I don't get, guys? If she was so bent on revenge, why do this?" Sam asked. "Well, she got Janet Dutton, thought she finished off Paul, decided to cap herself and make it a spurned lover's hat-trick," Dean suggested.

"Maybe," Sam said as I looked at the body again and then looked under the glass table that Amanda was on. "I mean, this doesn't exactly look like the TV room of a bright and stable person, you know?" Dean told us.

"No," I said as I found a hex bag tucked under the table and pulled it out, "But then . . ." I got up and tossed the bag to Sam, "There's this."

He caught it and Dean frowned, "Another hex bag?" Sam asked and Dean groaned, "Come on!" He whined. Sam opened the bag to show us similar contents of the bag we found in Janet's bathroom. He put it on the table as I pulled out my phone.

"Looks like we got a hit, huh? A little witch-on-witch violence?" Dean asked. "I guess," Sam said, sighing. I dialed 911 and hold it up to my ear. " _911 what's your emergency?_ " A woman asked.

"Yeah, hey, I'd like to report a dead body, 309 Mayfair Circle," I informed as I stood beside Sam. " _What's your name, ma'am?_ " The woman asked. "My name?" I repeated, "Yeah, sure my name is -" I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.

"Why are witches ganking each other?" Dean asked. "I don't know, but I think maybe we got a coven on our hands," Sam said. I rolled my eyes, sighing, "Great," I muttered sarcastically.


	22. 9-2 Do You Remember

The next day, me and my brothers were posting as detectives to go and talk to a woman who lived close by to Amanda; Elizabeth.

We walked towards Elizabeth as she was planting in her front yard. "You must have a green thumb," Sam spoke up and she turned around to face us.

"Excuse me?" She asked. "Getting these herbs to grow out of season like this, quite impressive," Sam said, "I'm sorry; I should have introduced myself first." He polled out his badge and Dean and I did the same with ours, "I'm uh, Detective Bachman," Sam said and nodded to Dean, "This is Detective Turner."

"Hi-ya," Dean said and Sam nodded to me, "And this is Detective Smith." I smiled slightly at Elizabeth, "Hey." She stood up and Sam continued, "We're following up on Amanda Burns' death, going around the neighborhood and talking to neighbors and stuff like that."

"But didn't she - I mean she killed herself right?" Elizabeth asked. Sam nodded, "Maybe, maybe," He said. "We heard you were friends with the deceased, it that right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," She replied. "Did you have any idea about her practices?" I asked. She looked at me with what looked like to me, nervously, "I'm sorry, what kind of practices?"

"Her house was littered with Satanic paraphernalia," I explained. "A regular Black Sabbath."

"No, the - but she was an Episcopalian," She said. "Well, then we're pretty sure she was using the wrong Bible," Dean said.

"Elizabeth," A woman said behind us so we turned around to see two women walking towards us. One was with short brunette hair and the other was with shoulder-length blond hair. "You all right?" The blonde woman asked Elizabeth.

"I'm fine," Elizabeth replied, "Uh Renee, these are detectives." Renee, the blonde woman, and the other woman stood on either side of Elizabeth, "They say Amanda was - she was practicing -"

Renee turned to us with a smile, "I'm sorry detectives; you can tell that Elizabeth is a little bit upset," She said. "Yes, of course, Miss . . ." I trailed off. " _Mrs._ Renee. Van Allen," She answered slowly and emphatically, "Would you like me to spell it for you?"

"I'll get by, thanks," I said with a sarcastic smirk. "This Amanda business has been hard for Liz. For all of us," Renee said. "Yeah. I mean, you think you know a person," The other woman said.

Me and my brothers looked between the three of them and I nodded, "Well, I guess we all have secrets don't we?" I asked and looked at the other woman, "And you are . . ."

"Tammi," She replied, "Tammi Benton." Sam nodded, "Well, thanks, um, we'll be in touch," He said. "Have a nice day," Dean said. "Bye," Tammi said as me and my brothers turned around and walked away.

... ...

By night time, we were driving on the road, dressed in our normal clothes. "Well, I'm already sold on that Elizabeth chick," Dean informed us form his side on the passenger seat and I was driving while Sam at the backseat. "Did you see that victory garden of hers? Belladonna, wolfsbane, mandrake, not to mention that little flinch she threw when we mentioned the occult."

"Well, she's definitely had a good run lately," Sam said as he went through the files, "Gone up a few tax brackets; won almost too many raffles. Kinda thing a little black magic always helps with."

"Yeah," I said. "I don't think she's alone either," Sam said, "Looks like 'Mrs. Renee Van Allen' has won almost every craft contest she has entered in the past three months."

"Yeah, a regular Martha Stewart, huh?" I asked. "Except for the devil worship, I'm thinking that was the coven we met back there, minus one member," Dean said.

"Amanda was clearly going off the reservation," Sam said, "What do you think, they killed her to keep up appearances?"

"Seems like an appearance kind of crowd, don't you think?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam agreed. "If they killed the nut-job, should we uh, thank them or what?" I asked.

"They're working black magic too, Scar. They need to be stopped," Sam said. I exchanged a quick look with Dean before looking back at the road. "'Stopped' like . . . stopped?" I asked, "They're human, Sam."

"They're murderers," He shot back. I glanced back at Dean but knew he would agree on that so I sighed as I turned back to the road. "Burn witch, burn," I muttered.

Suddenly the engine of the car sputtered and I frowned, "What the hell?" Dean asked. The head lights of the Impala flickered on and then back on again as it slowly came to a stop in front of a blonde girl who was sanding in the middle of the road with her arms crossed across her chest.

Sam climbed out first and then Dean, and I grabbed the Colt from my bag before I followed them. "Ruby," Sam said. "Sam, listen to me, there's no time," Ruby said. "For what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You have to get out of town," She said. "So this is Ruby, huh?" I asked before raising the Colt and aiming it at her, cocking it, "Never had the pleasure."

"Scarlett," Sam scolded but I ignored him. "I was hoping you'd show up again," I told Ruby. "Point that thing somewhere else," She told me. I smirked sarcastically, "Right."

She turned back to Sam, "Sam, please. Go. Get in the car and don't look back," She said. "Why? I don't understand," Sam said. "Hey, hot stuff, we can take care of a few kitchen witches, thanks," Dean said.

"I'm not talking about witches, you jackass. Witches are whores. I'm talking about who they serve," Ruby said. I glanced at my brothers before back at her. "Demons," I realized and she looked at me. "They get their power from demons."

"Yeah. And there's one here, now," She said. "What, you mean besides you?" I asked. She turned back to Sam, "Sam, it knows you're in town and it's gonna come after you and its way more than you can handle."

"Oh come on, what is this, huh?" I asked and looked at my brothers, "Please tell me you're not listening to this crap!"

"Put a leash on your sister, boys, if you wanna keep her," Ruby said. "Scar, look, just chill out," Sam said. "No! No!" I spat, "She's messing with your head, God knows why, that's who they are!"

"I'm telling you the truth," Ruby insisted. "And I'm telling you to shut up, bitch," I snapped. "I'm sorry, why are you even a part of this conversation?" She asked me.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because he's my brother, you black-eyed skank!" I said. "Oh, right, right. You care about your brothers _so_ much," She said, "That's why you're checking out in a few months, leaving them alone?"

"Shut up," I said. "At least let me try and save them, since you won't be here to do it any more," She said. "I said shut up!" I yelled and moved the Colt to fire at her.

"Scar, no!" Sam yelled, pushing the Colt up and away from Ruby before I shot her, and instead the shot went off into the sky.

Dean took the gun away from me as I fought against Sam's arms. We all looked to where Ruby was standing to see that she was gone. I pulled myself away from Sam's hold and my brothers looked at me. I gave them one last look before walking back to the Impala.

... ...

I didn't talk with my brothers until we found a new hotel and walked into our room. Sam closed the door after him and I turned to face him, "What the hell were you thinking?" I spoke.

"What? What the hell was _I_ thinking?" He shot back. "She's a demon, Sam. Period," I said, "All right? They want us dead, we want them dead."

"Oh, that's funny; I remember that demon dude in Ohio, Kol? You didn't want him dead," Sam said. "Yeah, well he wasn't stringing me along like a fish on a hook," I shot back.

"Guys," Dean started. "No one's stringing me along," Sam told me, ignoring Dean, "Look, I know it's dangerous, that she is dangerous, but like it or not, she's useful."

"No. We kill her before she kills us," I said. "Kill her with what? The gun she fixed for us?" Sam asked. "Whatever works," I said.

"Scar, if she wants us dead, all she has to do is stop saving our lives," He said. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the bathroom. "Look, we have to start looking at the big picture Scarlett -" He said and I turned on the tap, and splashed water over my face, "- start thinking in strategies and - and moves ahead. It's not so simple, we're not - we're not just hunting anymore." I turned off the tap. "We're at war."

I glanced at my brothers in the mirror as I grabbed a towel and dried my face off before turning to face Sam, "Are you feeling okay?"

He groaned, "Why are you always asking me that?" He asked and sat down on one of the beds. I put the towel down and walked back towards them, "Because you're taking advice from a demon, for starters. And by the way, you seem less and less worried about offing people. You know, it used to eat you up inside."

"Yeah, and what has that gotten me?" Sam asked, "You know, what has that gotten you, Scar? Huh? All of this eats you up inside too and what have you gotten to show for it?"

"Nothing, but it's just what I do, and it's what you're supposed to do, okay?" I said, "We're supposed to drive in the freakin' car and freakin' argue about this stuff. You know, you help me convince Dean about the sanctity of life and all that crap."

"Wait, so - so you're mad because I'm starting to agree with Dean?" He asked. "No, I'm not mad," I said, "I'm - I'm - I'm worried, Sam -" I sat on the chair by the table as Dean sat on the other bed, "I'm worried because you're not acting like yourself."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not. I don't have a choice," Sam said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Dean spoke up.

"Look, Dean, Scar's leaving - right?" Sam started, "And we both gotta stay here in this craphole of a world. Alone. So the way I see it, if I'm gonna make it, if I'm gonna fight this war after she's gone, then I gotta change."

"Change into what?" Dean asked as I rubbed my stomach a little. "Into you," Sam told him, "I gotta be more like you."

I hold my stomach this time and let out a small groan, making my brothers to turned their attention back to me.

"What's going on with you?" Dean asked. "I don't know," I said, holding my stomach tightly. "Oh - something's wrong - bunch of knives inside of me -"

"Scarlett?" Sam asked before he and Dean walked closer to me and kneeled down. "Son of a bitch," I muttered, groaning in pain. "Scarlett, hey," Dean said.

"The coven, it's gotta be the coven," I said as I grabbed Dean's shoulder. Dean looked at Sam, "Find the hex bag, now," He ordered before they both started to look everywhere in the room.

I let out another groan as I forced myself to sit up before suddenly, I coughed and spit out blood. "Dean, I can't find it!" Sam called. "Me either!" Dean called before they both looked over at me with worry.

I coughed again, spitting more blood on the floor. "No," Sam said before rushing to my bag and pulling out the Colt. "Sam, what are you doing?" I asked weakly but he rushed out of the room. "Sam!" Dean called and we both knew that he was going after the witches so he followed him. I gasped for breath before falling to the floor, "Dean!"

I spit more blood as I tried to breath. Then, I heard quick footsteps outside and the door was kicked open. I looked up to see it was Ruby. "You wanna kill me? Get in line bitch," I said.

She walked up to me and pulled me up from the floor before pushing me to the bed. She got on top of me and put a bag of fluid to my mouth, making me drink something. Whatever it was, it made the pain go away. Ruby let me go, breathing heavily, "Stop . . . calling me bitch."

She backed away and I pushed myself to sit. "There other ways to get on bed, you know?" I joked before pushing myself to sit on the edge of the bed. She smirked, "I'll remember it for next time," She said, "But next time you point that gun at me, I'm not gonna just disappear, understand?"

She tosses a shotgun over to me and I caught it. "You . . . saved my life," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't mention it," She said. "God, it was ass. Why does witchcraft taste like ass?" I asked.

"Witchcraft isn't supposed to taste good, bitch," Ruby said before turning around and walking out the room. She closed the door and I rolled my eyes, "Bitch," I muttered before looking at the shotgun in my hand.

I rushed out of the room and stole a car to head to Renee's house. As soon as I reached to the house, I ran inside and saw Sam and Dean pinned against the wall with magic by Tammi so I pointed the gun at her to shot her.

Tammi waved her hand at me, magically throwing me over the couch and into the wall, making me drop the gun. She pinned me against the wall with magic, "Three for one. Lovely."

"Wait."

We all looked to the entry to see Ruby walking in with her hands raised up. "Please. I just . . . came to talk." She put her hands down.

"You made it out of the gate. Impressive. That was a bitch of a fight, wasn't it?" Tammi asked. "Doors out of Hell only open for so long," Ruby said. "What do you want, Ruby?" Tammi asked.

"I've been lost without you," Ruby said as she walked closer to Tammi, "Take me back. That's why I led the Winchesters here." I looked over at my brothers, angrily and mouthed 'I told you so'.

"They're for you . . . as a gift," Ruby said. Tammi glanced at us before back at Ruby, "Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Let me serve you again. I've wanted it - I've wanted _you_ \- for so long," Ruby said and Dean raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You were one of my best," Tammi complimented. They smiled at each other before Ruby pulled her knife out and tried to stab Tammi, but she catch it in mid-air. "But then again, you always were a lying whore."

She threw the knife aside before Ruby grabbed her shoulders and kneeled her in the stomach, then the head, making her back away. She punched her twice in the face before trying to punch her again the third time but Tammi caught her hand, before head-butting her in the face. She punched her in the head three times and then grabbed her by the head and kneeing her in the stomach. She kicked her in the face back into the TV, making it spark.

Ruby kicked Tammi in the stomach, making her back away and she stood up before running towards her. Tammi punched her in the face, making her fall to the floor. Tammi pulled her up from the floor and pushed her into a shelf, making both it and Ruby to the floor.

Tammi then turned around towards the fire place where Elizabeth was standing, and grabbed a fire poker before walking back towards Ruby. "You're really telling me you threw in your chips with Abbott and Costello here?" Tammi asked.

Ruby sat up painfully but then Tammi hit her in the face with the poker, making her fall again. "Come on. Get up," Tammi demanded. Ruby panted and didn't move as blood came out of her nose. "I said, get up!"

Tammi tossed the poker aside and crouched over Ruby, grabbing her by the jacket and pulling her up. "We've been here before, haven't we?" Tammi told her. She chuckled to herself and looked over at me and my brothers. "She didn't tell you?" She looked back at Ruby, "Pretty mortifying, I guess. She was one of mine. I turned her out a long, long time ago. Ruby here was a witch. Of course, that was when you were human."

Me and my brothers looked at them in surprise. Tammi pushed Ruby back down onto the debris of the bookcase she crashed through and stood up, "Didn't want your friends to know that all those centuries back, you sold yourself to me? Embarrassing, I guess. But don't worry love, no secrets where you're heading remember?"

She started to chant and black smoke raised out of Ruby's mouth curling and hovering inches above her mouth, " _Monyé valack forsa, ulu iri regatt ruac, fieesh nieesh forthsa lé inmist infirum forthsa por un betest a té un fornalles ecclaisee -_ " Tammi stopped and started to cough. The smoke turned back inside to Ruby's mouth and I looked around to see that Elizabeth wasn't beside the fire place.

Tammi continued to grew weaker and the spell that pinned me and my brothers to the wall was taken away, letting us fall to the floor. Tammi coughed blood and handful of long pins into her hand. She looked at it before raising her hand and closing it to a fist.

We heard a gasp and something fell before I grabbed Ruby's knife as I got up. I stabbed Tammi in the back and she gasped. She glowed red briefly before the glow faded and I let the body fall to the floor.

I looked at Ruby for a moment before turning to my brothers and helped them up. Ruby got up and we stopped in front of her. Dean picked up the Colt from the floor and Ruby looked at us, "Go." She looked way, wiping the blood away from her mouth and then looked back at us, "I'll clean up this mess."

Dean looked at me and Sam, "Come on," He said and we walked towards the door. I picked up the shot gun as we stopped and we looked back at Ruby.

She looked at us and her eyes turned black, "Go." Me and my brothers walked out of the house and headed to the Impala. Dean stopped with a frown as he looked to the other side. "What?" Sam asked and we both followed his gaze to the car I stole.

Dean and Sam looked at me with a frown and I shrugged, "What?" I asked. "Where did you get that car?" Dean asked. "I stole it," I replied before walking to the back seat of the Impala. I heard my brothers chucking and I smiled as I climbed in.

... ...

I walked at the hotel towards mine and my brothers' room after getting something to drink while Dean and Sam waited in the room.

The lights around me flickered suddenly and I stopped. I looked into the parking lot but no one was there, so I looked behind me but nothing. I looked in front of me to see the same and turned to the parking lot again to see that Ruby standing there this time.

"So the devil may care after all, is that what I'm supposed to believe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She stepped closer, "I don't believe in the devil," She said.

"Wacky night," I commented and stepped closer to her, "So let me get this straight, you were human once, you died, you went to hell, you became a . . ." I gestured to her and she nodded, "Yeah." She turned around and started to walk away.

"How long ago?" I asked. "Back when the plague was big," She answered as she stopped. I walked up to her, "So all of 'em - every damn demon - they were all human once?"

Ruby turned to face me, "Every one I've ever met," She replied. "Well, they sure don't act like it," I stated.

"Most of them have forgotten what it means, or even that they were," She explained, "That's what happens when you go to Hell, Scarlett. That's what Hell is - forgetting what you are."

I sighed, "Philosophy lesson from a demon. I'll pass, thanks," I said. "It's not philosophy," She said, "It's not a metaphor. There's a real fire in the pit. Agonies you can't even imagine."

"No, I saw 'Hellraiser'. I get the gist," I said. She turned around and started walking away again, "Actually, they got that pretty close. Except for all the custom leather." I looked down thoughtfully but looked back at her when she turned around to face me again, "The answer is yes, by the way."

"Sorry?" She asked. "Yes, the same thing will happen to you," She replied, "It might take centuries, but sooner or later Hell will burn away your humanity. Every Hell-bound soul, every one, turns into something else. Turns you into us. So yeah. Yeah, you can count on it."

I thought about the way she was talking and I stared at her, "There's no way of saving me from the Pit, is there?" She sighed, "No."

"Then why'd you tell Sam that you could?" I asked, stepping closer to her. "So he would talk to me," She replied, "You Winchesters can be pretty bigoted. I needed something to help him get past the -"

"The demon thing?" I finished but she didn't answered. "It's pretty hard to get past." She chuckled, "Look at you. Tryin' to be all stoic." I rolled my eyes and she sighed, "My god, it's heartbreaking."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked. "I need your help," Ruby said. "Help with what?" I asked.

"With Sam," She replied, "The way you stuck that demon tonight - it was pretty tough. Dean's already way past both of you there, and Sam's almost there, but not quite. You need to help me get him ready - for life without you. For the possibility of him and Dean falling apart once their sweet and loving little sister is no longer there to keep them together and they will drift away. To fight this war on his own."

She turned and walked away again. "Ruby," I started and she stopped, "Why do you want us to win?" She turned back to face me in confusion, "Isn't it obvious? I'm not like them. I don't know why," She said, "I-I wish I was, but . . . I'm not. I remember what it's like."

"What what's like?" I asked. "Being human," She replied. I frowned and blinked to see that Ruby disappeared. I looked around but she was gone.

I looked down thoughtfully, wondering if I would be like Ruby when I turn into something like her after being in Hell. Would I remember what it was like to be human?

Would I be a murderer or a savior?


	23. 10-1 Dream a Little Dream of Me

I walked into some dive bar to look for my brothers. I found them at the bar; Sam was sitting with a drink and Dean was standing beside him, "Get your ass up, man," Our older brother said.

"There you guys are," I said as I walked up to them, "What are you doing?" Sam turned to me and shrugged, "Having a drink."

"It's two in the afternoon," I pointed out and frowned at his drink in his hand, "You're drinking whiskey?"

"I drink whiskey all the time," He said. "No, you don't," Dean said. "What's the big deal, Dean? You get sloppy in bars, you hit on chicks all the time. Why can't I?" Sam asked.

Dean looked around before back at our brother, "It's kind of slim pickings around here," He commented. "What's going on with you?" I asked Sam. He looked down at his drink and shook his head, "I tried, Scar."

"To do what?" I asked. "To save you," He replied. Dean and I exchanged a look, knowing it will take a while before we sat down on either side of Sam. Dean looked over at to bartender, "Can we get a whiskey?" He asked, pointing at himself and then me, "Double, neat."

"I'm serious," Sam said. "No, you're drunk," I said. "Scar, I mean, where you're going . . ." He trailed off, "What you're gonna become." He scoffed, shaking his head, "I can't stop it. I'm starting to think maybe even Ruby can't stop it." I looked away, remembering my talk with her two nights ago. "But really, the thing is, no one can save you."

I looked back at him, "What I've been telling both of you," I said. "No, that's not what I mean," He said, "I mean, no one can save you, because you don't wanna be saved. I mean, how can you care so little about yourself?"

I looked away from him and Dean. "What's wrong with you?" Sam asked. I glanced back at them before suddenly Dean's phone rang.

"Saved by the bell," I muttered. Dean pointed at me as he pulled out his phone, "We are not done yet," He said before answering his phone, "Hello?" The bartender put the drinks in front of me and Dean. "Yes, this is Mr. Snyderson," Dean said to the other line. His eyes grew wide slightly in surprise, "What?" Sam and I looked over at him and he looked at us, "Where?"

...

By the next day, we got to the hospital where Bobby was in, in a coma. We stood by Bobby's bed with his doctor.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Sam asked the doctor. "We've texted everything we can think to test. He seems perfectly healthy," The doctor informed us.

"Except that he's comatose," Dean said. "Mr. Snyderson, you're his emergency contact. Anything we should know? Any illnesses?" The doctor asked.

Dean shook his head, "No, he - he never gets sick. I mean, he doesn't even catch cold," He stated. "Doctor, is there anything you can do?" I asked.

He looked at Bobby before back at me, "Look, I'm sorry, but we don't know what's causing it . . . so we don't know how to treat it," He replied, "He just . . . went to sleep, and didn't wake up." Me and my brothers shared a look before looking back at Bobby.

... ...

Me and my brothers walked into Bobby's motel room. "So, what was Bobby doing in Pittsburgh?" Sam asked. "Unless he's taking an extremely lame vacation . . ." I said before closing the door after us.

"I mean, he must have been working a job, right?" Sam asked as we walked around the room. "Well, you think there'd be some sort of sign of something, you know?" Dean said as we split up. "Research, news clippings . . . Or a frigging pizza box or a beer can."

I looked over at a closet and walked over to it. I opened the doors to reveal clothes. I saw something shining behind the clothes and turned the light on. "How 'bout this?" I asked my brothers before pushing the clothes aside to reveal a conspiracy wall of news clippings, maps and pictures of roots, mushrooms, seeds and a map where Bobby had written 'Pittsburgh' in big letters and underlined it. There was post-its with addresses and numbers, and a piece of paper about a plant.

Dean chuckled as he and Sam stood at each side of me, "Good old Bobby, always covering up his tracks."

"You make heads or tails of any of this?" Sam asked. Dean took one of the papers about a plant and read the title of it, "'Silene Capensis', which of course means absolutely nothing to me."

"Here. Obit," Sam said and took a newspaper clipping and read from it, "'Dr. Walter Gregg, 64, university neurologist'."

"How'd he bite it?" I asked. "Um . . . actually, they don't know. They say he just went to sleep and didn't wake up," Sam replied. I took the paper from him and looked at it, "That sound familiar to you?"

"All right, um . . . So let's say Bobby was looking into the doc's death," Sam started, "You know, hunting after something -"

"That started hunting him," Dean finished. "Yeah," Sam agreed. "All right, stay here," Dean told him and pointed at the closet, "See if you can make heads or tails of this."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked. "Scar and I gonna look into the good doctor," Dean replied before turning to me, "Let's go, shorty." I rolled my eyes but followed him out. "Good luck," I called to Sam before closing the door.

... ...

Dean and I were posing as detectives and went to Dr. Gregg's office with his assistant leading us the way. We walked inside to see books and boxes were cluttered over the office, ready to be packed up and removed.

"So you're Dr. Gregg's lab assistant?" Dean asked the assistant, Sanders. "That's right," She confirmed. "Well, his death must have come as a shock to you," He said.

"Yeah, it did," She answered as I looked around the office. "But, still, go in your sleep, peaceful . . . That's what you wish for, right?"

"Yeah. Right," Dean agreed as I looked at a book on the doctor's desk. "Dr. Gregg uh . . . studied sleeping disorders?" I asked, "Dreams?" I picked the book up and hold it up for my brother and Sanders to see.

"I don't understand," Sanders said and I placed the book back down, "I went over all of this with the other detective."

Dean and I looked at her curiously. "You already spoke to another detective?" My brother asked. "Yes," She replied, "A very nice older man with a beard."

"Well, I'd love to hear it again if you don't mind," Dean said. "Thing is, I'm sort of busy," She said, "Maybe we could do this later?"

I nodded, "Sure. Yeah. Just bring you down to the station later this afternoon," I said and her face fell. "And get your statement on tape, do it all official-like." Dean frowned at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Look, okay, I didn't know about Dr. Gregg's experiments. Not until I was cleaning out his files," Sanders admitted.

"His experiments, uh . . .? The ones he was conducting on . . . sleeping?" Dean asked. "No one knew, okay?" She told us, "Not the university, not anybody. I already spoke with a lawyer and he told me I can't be held liable for anything."

"Maybe you couldn't, but that was before the new evidence came to light," I said. "New evidence?" Sanders repeated as Dean gave me a look but I ignored him, "Mm-hm."

"What new evidence?" Sanders asked. "I'm not at liberty to say," I said, shaking my head. She sighed, "Look, I'm just a grad student. This was a gig to cover tuition."

"Maybe so," I said, "But, still this could go on your permanent record. Unless you hand over the doctor's research to us. All of it."

... ...

After getting the files, Dean and I drove to one of the patients' apartment. As we climbed out of the Impala, Dean looked over at me, "Huh."

I looked over at him as we walked to the building, "What?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that . . ." He trailed off. "Just what?" I asked. "The bad cop thing you did back there," He started, frowning, "That was new." I scoffed, "Not really."

"Yeah, it is," He replied before we stopped and he faced me, "What's going on? Since when you started to play the 'bad cop' card? It's me, who does that."

"Well, sorry I took your job," I said before walking pass him inside. He followed me inside, sighing. We reached to the right door and Dean knocked on it.

We waited until a man opened the door. "Jeremy Frost?" Dean asked. The man nodded, "Yeah, who are you?" He asked. Me and Dean hold up our badges and he moved away to let us in.

He closed the door after us, "Look, I don't know what the RA said, but, ah, I was growing ferns," He said.

Dean and I chuckled, "Take it easy, Phish, that's not why we're here," I said. "Really?" Jeremy asked and chuckled, "Oh, thank God. Okay."

"We wanna talk to you about Dr. Gregg's sleep study," I said. "Yeah. Dr. Gregg just died, right?" He asked. "You were one of his test subjects, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy replied before opening his fridge and took out three beers. He hold two towards me and Dean, "Unless you're on . . . duty or, whatever?"

Dean and I exchanged a look before looking back at the beers. "Well, guess we can make an exception," Dean said and took one beer and I took the other.

Jeremy grabbed the bottle opener and opened mine as we both made eye contact. I smirked and took back my beer. I looked at Dean as Jeremy opened his own beer, and saw my older brother giving me a warning look before the three of us lifted our beers to each other before drinking.

After that, Dean went on with the interview as he opened the file, "Now, Dr. Gregg was testing treatments for a, uh, 'Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome'? Which means . . .?

"Um . . . I, uh . . . I can't dream," Jeremy answered. Dean and I exchanged a look before looking back at Jeremy, "I had this bike accident when I was a kid and banged my head pretty good and I haven't had a dream since. Till the study. You know. Sort of."

"What'd the doc give you?" I asked. "It's this yellow tea. It . . . it smelled awful, tasted worse," He replied. "What did it do?" Dean asked.

"Just passed right out. And uh, I had the most vivid, super-intense dream," Jeremy replied, "Like a bad acid trip, you know?"

"Nope," I said, raising an eyebrow at Dean as he opened his mouth and he closed it, shaking his head, "No."

"That was it. I dropped out of the study right after that," Jeremy explained, "I didn't . . . like it. To tell you the truth . . . it kind of scared me." Dean and I exchanged a look.

... ...

Dean and I headed to Bobby's hospital room and sat down at his side on the bed. I grabbed his hand with mine and stared at him.

"How is he?"

I looked over to see Sam walking inside the room. Dean rubbed his hand over his chin as he turned back to Bobby as Sam walked to stand by the foot of the bed with files in his hand. "No change," Dean replied before we both got up, "What you got?"

Sam set the file on the table and opened it, "Well, considering what you told me about the doc's experiments, Bobby's wall is starting to make a hell of a lot more sense."

"How so?" I asked. Sam showed us a picture, "This plant, Silene capensis, is also known as African Dream Root? It's been used by shaman and medicine men for centuries."

"Let me guess," Dean started, "They dose up, bust out the didgeridoos, start kicking around the hackey."

"Not quite," Sam said, "If you believe the legends, it's used for dreamwalking. I mean, entering another person's dreams, poking around in their heads."

"I take it we believe the legends," Dean commented. "When don't we?" Sam asked, "But dreamwalking is just the tip of the iceberg."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, this Dream Root is some serious mojo. You take enough of it, with practice, you can become a regular Freddy Krueger," Sam said, "You can control anything. You could turn bad dreams good, you could turn good dreams bad."

"And killing people in their sleep?" I finished and he nodded, "For example," He said. "Wow, there is a real Freddy Krueger," I joked, "Great."

"So let's say uh, let's say this doc was testing this stuff on his patients, Tim Leary-style," Sam said. "Somebody gets pissed at him, decides to give him a little dream visit, he goes nighty-night," Dean said.

"But what about Bobby?" I asked with a frown as I looked over at Bobby, "I mean, if the killer came after him, how come he's still alive?" Sam sighed, "I don't know," He replied as we all looked at Bobby.

After a few moments, we decided to leave so we headed out to the hallway. "So how do we find our homicidal sandman?" Dean asked.

"Could be anyone," Sam said. "Anyone who knew the doctor, had access to his dream shrooms," I said, sighing.

"Maybe one of his test subjects or something?" Sam suggested. "Possible," Dean said, "But his research was pretty sketchy. I mean . . . I don't know how many subjects he had, or who all of them were."

Sam scoffed and I frowned, "What?" I asked. He sighed, "In any other case, we'd be calling Bobby and asking him for help right now."

I thought for a moment before I stopped and grabbed my brothers' arms, "You know what? You're right."

"What?" Dean asked. "Let's go talk to him," I said. My brothers gave me a confused look before Dean nodded, "Sure. I think we might find the conversation a bit one-sided."

"Not if we're tripping on some Dream Root," I said. "What?" Sam asked. "You heard me," I said. "You wanna go dreamwalking inside Bobby's head?" He asked. "Yeah. Why not? Maybe we could help," I said.

"Scar, we have no idea what's crawling around in there," Dean said. "How bad could it be?" I asked. "Bad," Sam answered. "Guys, it's Bobby," I said.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look before back at me, "Yeah, you're right," Dean said and Sam scoffed, "One problem though," He said, "We're fresh out of African Dream Root, so unless you know someone who can score some . . ."

I thought for a moment before groaning, "Crap," I said. "What?" Dean asked. "Bela," I replied. "Bela?" My brothers repeated at the same time before Sam sighed, "Crap." Dean rubbed a hand on his face, "Son of a bitch."

Sam scoffed, "You're actually suggesting we ask her a favor?" He asked me. "Dude, I'm feeling dirty just thinking about it, but yeah," I said before walking past them and then they followed.

... ...

It was night time by the time we got back our hotel room. "I'm gonna call Bela," I said as I pulled out my phone. "Good luck asking her," Dean muttered. I rolled my eyes as I walked back outside and I dialed her number.

I waited for a moment before the phone was answered, " _Scarlett Winchester. What a lovely_ _surprise_ ," Bela said. I rolled my eyes, "Hello, Bela," I grumbled. " _You don't sound like you happy to hear me. You the one that called_ ," She said.

"Yeah, and don't make me regret," I said. " _Mmm_ _, always great to know you still have that fire in you_ ," She said, " _It's a coincidence, you just woke me up from amazing dream_."

"And how is that a coincidence?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. " _You were there_ ," She said and I could hear her smirk in her voice. I rolled my eyes, smirking, "I hope I wasn't naked," I said, " _Not yet_ ," She said. " _What can I do for you?_ "


	24. 10-2 Darker Dreams

"Bitch," I said as I walked back inside the room after talking with Bela to see my brothers were at the table, looking at the research and notes of the doctor. "Let me guess," Sam started as he and Dean looked at me, "She isn't going to help us." I gave him a glare and he put his hands up in defense before he and my older brother went back to look at the notes.

"Back to square one," Dean said. "We've been trying to decipher the doctor's notes," Sam said. "Unfortunately, he has worse handwriting than Sam do," Dean joked and our brother gave him a look. Dean smirked and I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms across my chest.

"We need a better plan," Sam said as he looked back at the notes. "It was a good plan. It's just that some bitch doesn't want to get involve," I said. "Yeah, well, that's how Bela is," Dean said.

After a moment, there was a knock on the door and we turned to it. I glanced at my brothers before going to open the door. I opened it to see Bela and I frowned, "What are you doing here? You said you don't want to help," I stated.

She walked past me into the room, "Nice to see you too, tiger." She looked at my brothers, "Sam, Dean." Sam looked back at the notes as Dean replied, "Hello, bitch." Bela rolled her eyes before turning to me, "I brought you your African Dream Root," She said as she pulled out from her purse a jar and handed it to me. "Nasty stuff, and not easy to come by."

She put her bag on the TV and opened her coat. "Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked. "Since now, you owe me a date," She said as she placed her coat on the chair.

"Come on, Bela, we wanna know what the strings are before you attach them," I said. She sighed, "You said this was for Bobby Singer, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, I'm doing it for him. Not you."

I glanced at my brothers before back at her, "Bobby? Why?" I asked. "He saved my life once. In Flagstaff," She said. I looked back at my brothers and they both raised their eyebrows. I turned back to Bela, raising an eyebrow.

"I screwed up and he saved me, okay? You satisfied?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "Maybe," I said. "So when do we go on this little magical mystery tour?" She asked. "Oh, you're not going anywhere," I said, shaking my head. I don't trust you enough to let you in the Impala, much less Bobby's head." I handed Dean the jar and he walked with it to the closet. "No offense."

Dean turned on the lights and opened the safe, where the Colt was, and he put in the jar. He closed the safe and locked it.

"None taken," Bela told me. Dean walked back over as she looked between me and my brothers, "It's 2 am. Where am I supposed to go?"

"Get a room," Dean spoke, "Ah, they got the Magic Fingers, a little Casa Erotica on pay-per-view. You'll love it." Bela shook her head, "You . . ." She grabbed her coat and bag before storming out, slamming the door after her.

Sam looked at me and Dean, "Let's start, then." We both looked at each other and then back at our brother, nodding.

... ...

Dean sat on one of the beds, and Sam and I walked towards him with three glass of the Dream Root liquid. I sat down on the other bed as Sam handed Dean one of the glasses in his hands before sitting with me on the bed.

"Uh, should we dim the lights and synch up Wizard of Oz to Dark Side of the Moon?" Dean asked. Sam looked over at our older brother with a smile, "Why?"

Dean looked at him with disappointment, "What did you do during college?" I sighed before about to drink the liquid but Sam stopped me, "Wait, wait, wait." I looked over at him and he sighed, "Whew. Can't forget this." He pulled out a little envelope from his shirt pocket. "Here." He pulled something out and put it in Dean's hand and then mine.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked and I looked down at my hand. "Bobby's hair," Sam replied. I looked at him, "Say what?" I asked and he nodded. "We have to drink Bobby's hair?" Dean asked.

"That's how you control whose dream you're entering. You gotta . . . drink some of their uh . . . some of their body," Sam explained as he put some hairs in his own drink.

Dean looked at the hairs in his hand, "Well, guess the hair of the dog is better than other parts of the body." He and I put the hairs in our drinks, and he hold his glass towards me and Sam, "Bottoms up."

I sighed and hold mine, "Yeah." We clinked our glasses together in a toast and then drink it all up. I groaned, trying to swallow it.

I glanced at my brothers to see them smacking their mouths a bit, due to the awful taste. This was disgusted, "God, the taste," I whined before we looked around but nothing seemed to have changed.

"Feel anything?" Dean asked. "No," I said and looked at Sam, "Sammy?" He shook his head, "No," He replied and looked at Dean, "You feel anything?"

"No," Dean replied and looked at his glass. "Maybe we got some bad shwag."

"Hey, when did it start raining?" Sam asked suddenly as he looked at the window. Dean and I looked over at the window as well in confusion and heard thunder and rain drops.

I got up and walked towards the window. I pulled back the curtain to look outside to see that the rain wasn't coming from the sky, but from the ground, "When did it start raining upside down?"

I turned to face my brothers to see that we were no longer in the motel room, and instead, we were in a big, nice and creepy house that looked very familiar.

"Okay, I don't know what's weirder - the fact that we're in Bobby's head . . . or that he's dreaming of Better Homes and Gardens," Dean said as I studied the room more.

"Wait," I told my brothers, "Imagine the place, uh, without the paint job." I gestured to everything, "More cluttered, dusty, books all over the place."

"It's Bobby's house," Sam realized. "Yeah," I said and Dean chuckled before looking around, "Bobby?!" He called before we all walked around. "Bobby," Sam whispered. "Dean? Scar?" Dean and I turned to Sam. I'm gonna go look outside."

"No, no, no, stay close," Dean whispered. "Dude, I'll be fine. Just, look around in here," Sam said, "Look, we gotta find him."

"Don't do anything stupid," I said. He nodded and walked down the hallway to go to the door. I walked towards Dean and he looked at me, "Stay close," He ordered before leading the way to double doors. He opened them and walked into the kitchen, "Bobby?"

I was about to follow him but stopped and turned around when I heard something behind me but nothing was there. "Bobby," Dean said and I followed him to the hallway on the other side at the kitchen.

Dean stood at the hallway, where there were two doors. One across from the kitchen and one on the left. "Who's out there?" Bobby asked and we followed his voice to the door on the left. Me and Dean exchanged a look before we walked over to the door and saw long scratch marks on it.

I touched them before glancing at Dean before we both looked back at the door, "Bobby, you in there?" Dean whispered. "Dean?" Bobby asked. "Yeah. It's me. Open up," Dean said.

Bobby opened the door and glanced between us before behind. "Hey," I said. He looked around cautiously as he moved to the kitchen. He looked - scared. Which wasn't what Bobby Singer will be.

He had scratches on his cheek and nose. Dean and I walked up to him and he looked around again, "How in the hell did you find me?"

"We and Sam got our hands on some of that Dream Root stuff," I answered. "Dream Root? What?" He asked. "Dr. Gregg, the experiments?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bobby asked before the lamps started to flicker. "Hurry." He turned back to ran for the closet but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on?"

"She's coming," Bobby said. "Okay, you know this is a dream, don't you?" Dean asked. "What are you, crazy?" Bobby asked. "It's a dream, Bobby! None of this is real!" I said.

Bobby pointed behind us, "Does that look made-up?" We turned around to see a woman in a white dress and blood staining her skin, walking out of the door. Suddenly the closet door slammed shut and Bobby turned around, rattling the doorknob to make it open. We looked back at the woman as Bobby turned back around.

"Bobby, who is that?" I asked. "She's . . ." Bobby started and we looked at him to see he had tears in his eyes. "She's my wife."

"Your wife?" I repeated and we looked back at her to see she stopped walking, and just staring at us. "That's Karen?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

Dean, Bobby and I moved to the kitchen, by the living room, and Karen stood in the doorway leading to the hall.

"Why Bobby?" She asked as Bobby's back was facing her. "Why did you do this to me?" He turned around to face her, "I'd rather died myself than hurt you."

"But you did hurt me. You shoved that knife into me. Again and again. You watched me bleed. Watched me die," Karen said. I walked up to Bobby and grabbed him, "Bobby, she's not real."

"How could you?" Karen asked him. He was trying not to cry, "You were possessed, baby. You were rabid. And I didn't know what I know now. I didn't know how to save you."

"You're lying," She said, "You wanted me dead! If you'd loved me, you would've found a way!"

"I'm sorry," He said. Dean helped me to pull him away, "Come on!" My older brother said as we dragged Bobby into the living room. Karen ran for the doors and screamed at us as we slide the doors closed.

Dean and I leaned against the door, holding it closed as Karen bang on the doors to get inside. Dean looked at Bobby, "We're telling you, all of it. Your house, your wife, it's a nightmare!"

"I killed her," Bobby said. "Bobby! This is your dream. And you can wake up. I mean, hell, you can do anything," I said.

"Just leave me alone. Let her kill me already," Bobby said and I grabbed him by the shoulders, "Look at me. Look at me. You gotta snap out of this now. You gotta snap out of this now! You're not gonna die. We're not gonna let you die. You're like a father to us and Sam. You gotta believe us, please."

He looked between me and Dean in confusion, "I'm dreaming?" He asked. "Yes! Now take control of it," Dean said. Bobby looked behind us at the door as the banging and the screaming of Karen's continued.

He closed his eyes tightly and then the banging and screaming stopped. I let go of Bobby and Dean pushed himself away from the doors, and opened it, revealing that Karen was gone.

"I don't believe it," Bobby breathed out. Dean and I exchanged a look before turning back to Bobby. "Believe it," Dean said. "Now would you please wake up?" I asked.

My eyes shot opened and I sat up as my brothers did at the same time. I looked around to see that we were back at the motel room and the three of us exchanged a look.

... ...

Me and my brothers went to the hospital to see Bobby was awake. Sam told us that the guy who was doing this was one of the test patients. He told us he had seen him in the dream and the guy tried to kill him.

It was Jeremy.

Sam and Dean went to the college to check if Jeremy was there while I stayed with Bobby. I was sitting at his bedside and he was looking through all of the stuff that we had been going through.

"Hey, Bobby. That, uh . . ." I trailed off, "That stuff, all that stuff with your wife?" He looked over at me and I swallowed, "That actually happen?"

"Everybody got into hunting somehow," He replied. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "Don't be sorry," He said, "If it weren't for you, I'd still be lost in there. Or dead. Thank you."

I gave a small soft smile and a nod before looking at the door to see my brothers walking in. "So, uh, stoner boy wasn't in his dorm," Dean informed. "Our guess is he's long gone by now," Sam said, sighing.

"He ain't much of a stoner," Bobby said. "No?" Sam asked. "No. His name's Jeremy Frost. Full-on genius. Hundred-and-sixty IQ. Which is sayin' some, considering his Dad took a baseball bat to his head," Bobby said and picked up a paper and handed it to Sam for him and Dean to see, "Here's Father of the Year. He died before Jeremy was 10."

"Looks like a real sweetheart," Dean said sarcastically before Sam put the paper down. "Injury gave him Charcot-Wilbrand. He hasn't dreamt since," Bobby said.

"Till he started dosing the dream drug," Dean said. "Yep," Bobby agreed. "How'd he know how to dig up your worst nightmare and throw it at you?" I asked Bobby.

"Hey, he was rooting around in my skull. God knows what he saw in there," He said. "Yeah. How'd he get in there in the first place?" Sam asked, "Isn't he supposed to have some of your hair, your DNA, or something?"

"Yeah," I said. "Yeahhhh. 'Fore I knew it was him, he offered me a beer. I drank it," Bobby explained and Dean and I glanced at each other, "Dumbest frigging thing."

"Oh, I don't know. It wasn't that dumb," Dean said, chuckling nervously and so did I, "Yeah . . ." Bobby and Sam looked between us, "You didn't," Sam said, knowing we both drank a beer with Jeremy.

"We were thirsty?" I said innocently. "That's great. Now he can come after either one of you," Sam scolded as he pointed at me, Dean and Bobby. "Well, now we just have to find him first," Dean said. "We better work fast . . . and coffee up," Bobby said. "Because the one thing we cannot do - is fall asleep."

Me and my brothers exchanged a look, nodding. "You two -" Bobby said, pointing at me and Dean, "Come here." Dean and I exchanged a frown but moved to both of his side and before we knew it; Bobby grabbed us behind our head and slammed our heads together before letting go.

Both me and Dean hold our heads in our hands, groaning in pain. "Wow," Sam said in surprise and shock. "Son of a . . ." Dean muttered. "Bobby!" He and I whined as we looked at him but still hold our heads in our hands.

...

Two days.

Two freakin' days!

Two days past, and Dean, Bobby and I couldn't sleep until we hunt Jeremy down. It was night time, Dean was diving the Impala down the road with Sam at the passenger seat and I was at the back seat.

"I mean, this Jeremy guy's not a freakin' ghost. Where the hell could he be?" Dean asked. "Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive? You seem a little . . ." Sam trailed off and Dean looked at him, ". . . caffeinated."

"Well, thanks for the news flash, Edison!" Dean snapped as I tried to keep my eyes opened but it was so hard since it had been two days without a sleep.

"Hey." A hand slammed my leg and I jumped slightly before I looked at Sam, who was looking back at me. "Don't sleep," He scolded.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered before my phone rang. I pulled it out to see it was Bobby so I answered, "Tell me you got something, Bobby."

" _Strip club was a bust, huh?_ " He asked. "Yeah," I grumbled. " _That was our last lead_ ," He said. "What the hell, Bobby!" I snapped, making my brothers glance at me in surprise before back at the road. " _Don't yell at me, Scarlett Maria Winchester_ ," Bobby scolded, " _I'm working my ass off here_."

I sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just . . . I'm-I'm-I'm tired, we all are," I said. "What's Bela got?"

" _What do you got, Bela?_ " Bobby asked Bela as he moved the phone away slightly from him. " _Sorry_ ," I heard Bela, " _Sometimes the spirit world is in a chatty mood, and sometimes it isn't_."

" _She's got nothing_ ," Bobby told me. "Great," I said sarcastically. "Talk to you later." With that I hang up before looking at my brothers, "Nothing." Dean hit the steering-wheel, groaning angrily.

I glanced at my phone before back at my brothers, "Dean, stop the car," I said. He frowned, glancing at me over the front mirror but pulled the car to a stop at the side of the road. "That's it. I'm done," I said, leaning back.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked. "Taking myself a long-overdue nap," I said. "What?!" My brothers asked at the same time. "Scarlett, Jeremy can come after you," Sam said.

"That's the idea," I said. "Excuse me?" Dean asked. "Come on man, we can't find him, so let him come to me," I said. "On his own turf? Where he's basically a god?" Sam asked.

"I can handle it," I said and they exchanged a look before looking back at me. "Not alone, you can't," Dean said before Sam reached over to me and pulled out some of my hair. "Ow!" I whined as I touched my head at the spot my brother grabbed.

I looked over at them, "What are you doing?" I asked. "Comin' in with you," Dean replied. "No, you're not," I protested. "Why not?" Sam asked, "At least then it'll be three against one."

"'Cause I don't want you two digging around in my head," I said. "Too bad, shorty," Dean said. Sam sighed as he pulled the glove compartment to get the jar. I sighed and he turned back to Dean, "You can already go to sleep without drinking it but we need to go to Scar's mind, so . . ."

Dean groaned, "Come on man," He whined. "That's stuff is disgusting." Sam made the drinks and I slowly fell a sleep as they both drank their drinks with my hairs.

I woke up at the back seat of the Impala, and frowned to see that it looked like the same spot we stopped. I looked at the front seats to see my brothers sleeping. "Guys," I said before hitting them on the back of their heads, making them jump awake.

"Ow," Dean said before looking around, "For the love of God. What are we still doing here?"

"I have no idea," Sam said before we heard branches breaking and cracking from outside of the car in the woods. Sam looked at me and Dean, "There's someone out there."

We climbed out of the car and walked further into the woods. We walked for a few moments before spotting a house. "You think he's in there?" Sam asked. "He could be everywhere," I muttered before we walked towards the house.

We walked inside and looked around with a frown. That was Bobby's house. The 'normal' house; with the books and everything. "That's Bobby's house," Sam stated. "Yeah, but how . . ." I trailed off. Suddenly we heard a girl's giggling upstairs and small footsteps as if they were running downstairs.

A little girl run into the living room where we were, giggling. "Is that . . ." I trailed off, frowning as the girl hid behind the couch, holding back her laugh. "Scarlett, that's you," Dean said in disbelief. Sam gave a chuckle, "That's when you were 6 years old."

There were another footsteps and an older boy walked in. That was Sam when he was 14. "Oh, Scarlett," He said. Sam and I glanced at each other with a small smile before looking back. "Where are you?" He asked with a smirk as he looked around. "Are behind the desk?" He looked behind Bobby's desk and then turned back around, "Nope."

"Hide and Seek," I said, smiling a little. An older boy walked inside and that was Dean when 18 years old. "Who are we looking for?" He asked, sitting on the couch. "Scar . . ." Sam replied as he slowly walked behind the couch that younger me was hiding but didn't saw him. "What do I have here?" He asked as he grabbed me and I laughed.

I smiled before it faded away as everything started to flicker before it disappeared. We looked around and I breathed out sadly. "We need to keep moving," Sam said sadly before he and Dean started to walk off. I was about to follow but stopped when I heard a music playing.

I looked around before to where my brothers were going but saw that they were gone. "Sam? Dean?" I called but nothing. I looked around as the music got louder.

I walked towards where the music was coming from and stopped when I saw Ryan West standing there wearing black tuxedo. He smiled at me, "Hey, Scar." I swallowed and blinked as he walked up to me. He took my hand and moved closer to me before crushing his lips to mine.

It felt so real that I didn't knew what to feel about it.

We pulled away and stared at each other's eyes. "I love you, Scarlett," He said, "But there's something I need to show you." He gave me one last smile before leading me off as he pulled me with him by the hand.

He led me around the woods before we stopped. He turned to me and smiled, "Turn around," He said as he let go of my hand. I frowned but glanced behind me to see that We were no longer in the woods, but in a hallway of a building that was painted to look like the woods.

I turned back to Ryan but he was gone. I looked around but he wasn't here anymore. "Okay . . ." I breathed out. There were so many doors on each side of the hallway but walked forwards, looking around cautiously.

The door at the end of the hallway creaked opened and I stopped for a moment before walking up to it. I looked around when I heard something click slowly and repeatedly.

I looked over to see a girl with brown hair sitting in a chair next to the window, facing away from me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. The girl was turning a lamp on and off, which was what was causing the clicking sounds. She slowly stood up and turned to face me.

"Hello, Scarlett."

I stared in shock at, what look like, another version of me. I didn't knew how to react about this and she tilted her head slightly, "We need to talk."

"Oh I get it," I said, "I get it. I'm my own worst nightmare, is that it?" We started to circle around each other, "Huh? Kind of like the 'Superman 3' junkyard scene? A little mano y mano with myself?"

"Joke all you want, smart-ass. But you can't lie to me. I know the truth," The dream me said and we stopped, and turned to face each other.

"I know how dead you are inside," She said, "How worthless you feel. I know how you look into a mirror . . . and hate what you see."

I hesitated, swallowing slowly before scoffing. I smirked, shaking my head, "Sorry, sweetie. It's not gonna work. You're not real."

"Sure I am. I'm you," She said. I shook my head, "I don't think so. 'Cause see, this is my siesta. Not yours. All I gotta do is snap my fingers and you go bye-bye."

I snapped my fingers but nothing happened. I tried again repeatedly but nothing. The dream me just watched me and then gave me a nod as if 'I told you so'.

"I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you," She said before the door slammed shut and locked. "Like I said . . ." She raised her hand, showing me now that she had a sawed-off shotgun. "We need to talk."

There was something different about my other version; More dark and twisted. She was more like Ruby or even Meg. She was evil.

We started circling each other again as she spoke, "I mean, you're going to hell and you won't lift a finger to stop it. Talk about low self-esteem. Then again, I guess it's not much of a life worth saving, now is it?"

"Wake up, Scarlett. Come on, wake up," I whispered to myself. She stopped, making to stop as well. "The end of the year is coming. Faster and faster, and you can't stop it. You won't even try. Why would you, right? As long as big brothers Sammy and Dean stay alive, it doesn't matter, right? As long as they live their lives, even if you're not in it," She said.

I swallowed slowly, blinking as she continued, "Though, let's take a moment to think about what their lives would be like, after you die, shall we? You see how they fight. They fought and argued all the time. You, you always had to be the one to step in the way and pull them back by their leashes. Calm them down. Keep the peace in. The only thing that was keeping your little family together, was you. The only thing that was keeping it alive."

"Shut up," I said but she ignored me and continued on, "But once you're gonna . . . All of that changes. All of it will fall apart." She walked up to me and handed me the gun, "Your brothers. Will. Fall. Apart. You're going to Hell, Scarlett. You sold your soul for Sam. Or was it for Dean? The way you saw him angry and broken, and twisted over your brother's body. Is that why you saved Sam? For Dean? Because you knew even while they fought constantly, it was more than they ever did with you. Your ways of sacrificing yourself for your family is literally going to be the death of you. But you know what? Even if you save them today, they will always face another threat tomorrow. Maybe an even bigger threat than today, And one of these times, it's going to get the best of them and you won't be able to save them. Because you won't be there. They are going to die. Burn into ash. Melt into blood. The death of them - Is you."

I looked at her angrily before hitting her with the gun and then shot her in the chest twice. Blood splattered to her face and her head hung to the side weakly as she fall back to the chair. I lowered the gun, slowly calming down. "I said shut up," I said, "Evil bitch."

I slowly stepped towards her but suddenly jumped back slightly when she opened her eyes to show they were black. She got up, "You can't escape me, Scarlett. You're gonna die. And this? This is what you're gonna become!"

I backed away from her and she kept walking towards me. "What's the matter? Afraid to become the Queen of Hell?" She asked. I closed my eyes, trying to make her go away. I breathed heavily as I reopened my eyes to see that the Damon me was gone.

I looked around but she had disappeared. I looked at my hand to see that the gun disappeared too. I sighed in relief, grabbing the side of my head.

I opened my eyes, breathing heavily before looking at the front seats to see my brothers waking up as well, panting. The three of us looked at each other before looking away.

...

At the morning, I was in the motel room, calling Bela but she didn't answered. I glanced to the door to see my brothers and Bobby walking in so I hung up my phone.

"Hey, you guys seen Bela? She's not in her room. She's not answering her phone," I said. "She must've taken off or something," Sam suggested. "Just like that? It's a little weird," Dean said.

"Yeah well, if you ask me what's weird is why she helped us in the first place," Bobby said. "I thought you saved her life," I said. He looked at me in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Me and my brothers exchanged a confused look before we looked back at Bobby, "The thing in Flagstaff," Dean said. "That thing in Flagstaff was an amulet," Bobby explained, "I gave her a good deal, that's all."

Me and my brothers looked at him in confusion before Sam spoke, "Well, then, why did -"

"You guys better check your pockets," Bobby cut him off. Me and my brothers glanced at each other before reaching into our pockets. "Not literally," Bobby corrected.

I looked at him in realization before turning to the closet safe, "No, no, no, no," I muttered as I walked towards it. I unlocked the safe and opened it to reveal it was empty.

"The Colt," Sam said. I slammed the safe closed as I turned to face them. "The bitch stole the Colt," Dean snapped. "Damn it!" Bobby said.

"Pack you crap," I said as I walked past them to the bed. "Why? Where are we going?" Sam asked. I turned to them, "We're gonna go hunt the bitch down."

... ...

After saying goodbye to Bobby before he drove off, me and my brothers set our bags in the Impala's trunk. "Hey, guys. I was wondering. When you two were in my head, what did you see?" I asked.

"Uh, just Lisa," Dean said, shrugging. "Jeremy," Sam replied, "He kept us separated. Easier to beat my brains out that way, I guess." I scoffed, nodding. "What about you?" Dean asked me, "You never said."

I shook my head, "Nothing. I was looking for you two the whole time." Dean closed the trunk and we climbed into the seats.

Dean was about to start the car as I sighed. "Guys . . ." I trailed off and Dean stopped before they both turned to me. "Yeah?" Dean asked.

I hesitated and looked down, "I've been doing some thinking, and . . . Well, the thing is . . ." I looked out the window, "I don't wanna die . . . I don't wanna go to hell."

I glanced at them and Sam nodded softly, "All right. Yeah. We'll find a way to save you," He assured. I looked at between them and slowly nodded. I gave them a small smile, "Okay, good."

I patted their shoulders before Dean started the car. My smile faded away as I thought about the Evil Scarlett told me.

" _You can't escape me, Scarlett. You're gonna die. And this? This is what you're gonna become! What's the matter? Afraid to become the Queen of Hell?_ "


	25. 11- Mystery Spot

I put on my boots on the couch at the motel room while Dean and Sam were still sleeping in their beds. The radio turned on, playing 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia. Dean and Sam woke up and they both glanced at each other before around.

"Rise and shine, boys!" I said. Sam breathed out and Dean groaned, "Come on!" He hissed quietly. "Scar, we need to talk," Sam said and I frowned.

... ...

"So let me get this," I started as we walked into a diner. "You telling me I died and every time I do, we going back to Tuesday."

"Yes," Dean said and we went to sit down. "There he is," Sam whispered as he sat down beside me. We looked over at a man sitting by eating breakfast. I ordered some pancakes with maple syrup while my brothers were just watching the man.

"So you think you're caught in some kind of what, again?" I asked my brothers as I eat. "Eat your breakfast," Dean said before he continued to stare with Sam. The man got up and started to leave so my brothers got up as well. Sam grabbed the bag he had and they both started to follow the man out, and I followed them with a frown.

We followed the man down the street and when there was no one else around, Dean grabbed him and slammed him into the fence before Sam put the tip of a wooden stake at the man's throat.

"We know who you are, son of a bitch. Or should I say, what," Dean hissed as my eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, please don't kill me," The man begged. "Uh, guys?" I started.

"It took us a hell of a long time but we got it," Sam told the man. "What?" The man asked. "It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just desserts - your kind loves that, don't they?" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, sure, okay. Just put the stake down!" The man said. I took a step forwards, "Guys, maybe you should -"

"No!" Dean cut me off, "There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops - in fact you'd pretty much have to be a god."

"You'd have to be a Trickster," Sam added. "Guys, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife's name is Amelia," The man said, "I got three kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space -"

"Don't lie to us!" Sam cut him off, "We know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" Suddenly The man morphed into the janitor of the Trickster that we had killed. We looked at him in shock and he grinned at us, "Actually, boys, you didn't," He said.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean snapped. "You're joking, right?" The Trickster asked, raising an eyebrow, "You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?"

"And Hasselback, what about him?" I asked. "That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one," The Trickster said and chuckled, "Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you? Killing Scarlett over and over again?" Dean spat. "One, yes. It is fun," The Trickster said and I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" I asked. "No offense, Cupcake," He said before looking back at my brothers, "And two? This is so not about killing Scarlett. This joke is on you, boys. Watching your baby sister die, every day? Forever?"

"You son of a bitch," Sam hissed. "How long will it take you two to realize? You can't save your sister. No matter what," The Trickster said. "Oh yeah? We'll kill you, this all ends now," Dean said.

"Oh-oh, hey, whoa! Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and it'll be Wednesday. I swear," The Trickster said.

"You're lying," Sam said. "If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner," The Trickster said. My brothers exchanged a look before looking at me, and then back at the Trickster.

"No. Easier to just kill you," Sam said. "Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that," The Trickster said before snapping his fingers.

... ...

I was drying my wet hair as I walked out of the bathroom. The radio turned on, 'Back in Time' by Huey Lewis and the News was playing. My brothers set up and glanced at each other and then back at me with their eyes grew wide.

"What, you both gonna sleep all day?" I joked. "No Asia," Dean said. "I know. This station sucks," I said, shrugging. Sam checked the clock radio and looked at Dean, "It's Wednesday."

"Yeah, usually comes after Tuesday. Turn that thing off," I said as I placed the towel on the chair. Sam threw off the bed covers and walked up to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I frowned but hugged him back and looked over at Dean, "Guys, how many Tuesdays did you have?" I asked. "Enough," Dean said before Sam pulled away. "What, uh, what do you remember?" Sam asked me.

"I remember you two were pretty whacked out of it yesterday. I remember getting up with the Trickster. That's about it," I said. Sam nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Dean before back at me, "Let's go."

"No breakfast?" I whined. "No breakfast," Dean said, getting up. "We'll buy something on the way." I sighed, "All right, I'll pack the car," I said with a smile before turning to the door but Sam hold his hand out to stop me, "Wait, you're not going anywhere alone."

"But it's the parking lot," I pointed out. "Just - just trust me," He said. I sighed, "Come on," I muttered. I waited for my brothers to get ready to head out and after that, I headed to the door but stopped and turned to look at my brothers, "Hey, you guys don't look so good. Something else happen?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other but then quickly looked over at me. "No," Dean said. I frowned but slowly nodded before we headed out.


	26. 12-1 Jus in Bello

Me and my brothers finally hunted Bela down in Monument, Colorado. We got into the motel room she was staying but she wasn't there she we've started to look around the room for the Colt. "Any sign of it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Are you sure this is Bela's room?" Sam asked. I pulled out two wigs from a drawer and showed them to my brothers, "I'd say so."

The phone rang suddenly and we exchanged a look before I walked up to it and answered it cautiously, " _Scarlett? Are you there, tiger?_ " It was Bela.

"Where are you?" I asked, looking at my brothers. " _Two states away by now_ ," She replied. "Where?" I asked, trying to stay calm. " _Where's our usual_ _quippy_ _banter? I miss it_ ," She said.

"I want it back, Bela, now," I said. " _Your little pistol, you mean?_ " She asked, " _Sorry tiger, I can't at the moment_."

"You understand how many people are gonna die if you do this?" I hissed. " _What exactly is it that you think I plan to do with it?_ " She asked. "Take the only weapon we have against an army of demons and sell it to the highest bidder," I snapped.

" _You know nothing about me_ ," She said. "I know I'm gonna stop you," I said. " _Tough words for a girl who can't even find me. That's hot actually when it's come from you_ ," She said.

"I'll find you, sweetheart. You know why? Because I have absolutely nothing better to do than to track you down," I said.

" _That's where you're wrong. You're about to be quite occupied_ ," She said and I glanced back at my brothers with a frown, " _Did you really think I wouldn't take precautions?_ "

The door suddenly kicked open and police rushed in with guns aimed at us, "Hands in the air! Down on your knees."

Bela hang up and I dropped the phone. "That bitch!" I whispered. "Turn around! Now!" One of the cops said. They forced us to the floor on our stomachs and handcuffed our wrists behind our backs.

"Scarlett, Sam and Dean Winchester, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you at government expense."

Me and my brothers looked up to see Agent Victor Henriksen. "Hi guys . . ." He said, "It's been a while." Me and my brothers exchanged a look before I glared up at Victor.

... ...

Victor's partner, Reidy led me and my brothers into the police station in shackles, with three cops that pushed us along.

We looked behind the front desk to see a girl sitting in a chair, a Sheriff, another Deputy and Victor, looking at us. "Why all the sourpusses?" Dean asked with a smile.

I looked at the name plate on the girl's desk; 'Nancy Fitzgerald, Secretary'. She glanced at us with what looked like fear and grabbed her rosary.

"I'll show you to the cells," Reidy said before grabbing Dean's arm. "Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!" Our older brother said as Reidy led us away. I glanced back at Nancy to see her eyes were following us.

"We're not the ones you should be scared of, Nancy," I informed her before was leading away. We were put into one cell before they left us inside. I sat down on the bed, sighing as my brothers sat down at either of my sides. "How we gonna Houdini out of this one?" Dean asked. "Good question," Sam muttered.

After a few minutes, Victor walked in and stood in front of our cell, looking at the three of us, "You know what I'm trying to decide?"

Dean scoffed, "I don't know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?" He asked.

"What to have for dinner tonight," Victor said, "Steak or lobster, what the hell, surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you three in chains . . ."

I smirked, "You kinky son of a bitch. I don't do that and they don't swing that way," I said. "Now, that's funny," Victor told me.

"You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail," Dean pointed out. "You're right," Victor agreed, "Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart but now I'm ready."

"Yeah, ready to lose us again?" I asked. "Ready like a court order to keep you in a Supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial," He told me, "Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me . . . probably unconstitutional. How's that for ready?"

I huffed, rolling my eyes as I looked away from him. "Take a good look at Sam and Dean - you three will never see each other again," Victor told me and I looked back at him with my brothers. "Aw. Where's that smug smile, Scarlett?" He asked me, "I want to see it."

I shook my head in disbelief before looking away, "You got the wrong guys," I told him. "Oh, yeah," Victor said sarcastically, "I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Scarlett. Truth is, your Daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place." I glared at him and my brothers set up angrily, "That's all. That's reality."

"Why don't you shut your mouth?" Dean hissed. "Well, guess what," Victor said, "Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer."

We heard a sound of a helicopter approaching outside and I frowned. "And now I have three less to worry about," Victor said before looking at his watch, "Mm." He tapped his watch and smiled as he looked back at us, "It's surf and turf time." He laughed as he walked away.

Me and my brothers exchanged a worried look before I looked down. "Now what? Anyone as a plan?" I asked. "We'll think of something," Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

After a minute or so, we heard the main door to the office area closing before a guy in a suit walked to stand in front of our cell, placing his hands on his hips. "Scarlett, Sam and Dean Winchester," He said, "I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves. This is a pleasure."

"Well, glad one of us feels that way," I said. "I've been waiting a long time for you three to come out of the woodwork," Steven said. Before we knew it, he pointed his gun and shot Dean on his left shoulder, making him fall back.

Sam and I jumped up and I reached towards my older brother to help him while Sam ran towards the bar and grabbed the gum away from Steven.

I looked up to see Sam had a grip on Steven and then his eyes turned completely black. He was a demon.

Sam started the exorcism from the memory but Steven stopped him, "Sorry, I've gotta cut this short. It's gonna be a long night, guys," He said before the demon inside of him left, screaming, and the black smoke disappeared into the ceiling air vent.

Sam let Steven go and he fall to the floor. Sam backed away as the cops walked in and pointed the guns on us, "All right, put the gun down!"

"Wait. Okay. Wait," I said. "He shot him!" The sheriff said. "I didn't shoot him, okay. I didn't shoot anyone," Sam said. " _He_ shot _me_!" Dean said as I helped him up.

"Get on your knees, now!" Victor ordered. "Okay, okay, okay. Don't shoot. Please. Look. Here. Here," Sam said as the three of us got on our knees and he put the gun outside the cell. "Look. We didn't shoot him," I said, "Check the body. There's no blood. We did not kill him. Go ahead, check him."

Reidy kneeled down beside Steven's body and checked him before looking at Victor, "Vic, there's no bullet wound," He informed. "He's probably been dead for months," Dean said. "What did you do to him?" Victor asked us. "We didn't do anything," I said.

"Talk or I shoot," Victor demanded. "You won't believe us," Dean said. "He was possessed," Sam said. "Possessed?" Victor repeated sarcastically, "Right. Fire up the chopper! We're taking them out of here now."

"Yeah! Do that!" Dean agreed. "Bill?" Reidy said through the radio but there was nothing but static on the other line, "Bill, are you there?" He looked at Victor.

Victor nodded for him to go, so Reidy got up and walked out. I sighed, "Can we get up now?" I asked. "No," Victor hissed and I glared at him.

Suddenly we heard an explosion from outside and we all looked up to the window cell. "What the hell was that?" Victor asked before turning to his radio, "Reidy? Reidy?! What the hell was that? Come in? Reidy? Reidy?" With one last look at us, Victor left the room with the others.

I sighed, getting up, "Finally we can stand," I grumbled as my brothers got up as well. "What's going on?" Sam asked, looking up at the window. Then, the lights turned off and we exchanged a look. "Oh, that can't be good," Dean said.

After another few minutes, Sam was trying to stop the bleeding on Dean's shoulder, making him groan in pain. "Don't be such a wuss," I joked.

"What's the plan?" We turned to see Victor standing there, "Kill everyone in the station, bust you three out?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked. "I'm talking about your psycho friends. I'm talking about a blood bath," Victor said.

"Okay, I promise you - whoever's out there? is not here to help us," I said. "Look, you got to believe us," Sam said, "Everyone here is in terrible danger."

"You think?" Victor asked. "Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?" Dean asked.

"From what?" Victor asked. "You gonna say 'demons'?" He hold up his gun, "Don't you dare say 'demons'. Let me tell you something. You should be a lot more scared of me." With that said, he walked away.

I rolled my eyes before Sam and I turned back to Dean. "How's the shoulder?" Sam asked. Dean pulled a pad of toilet paper with a large blood stain on it and looked at us, "It's awesome," He said sarcastically before tossing it away, "I'll live. You know, if we get out of here alive. So you got a plan?"

Sam went to check on Dean's exit wound on the back of his shoulder as our older brother groaned in pain. I looked around before spotting Nancy peeking around a corner outside the bars. "Hey," I said softly, "Hey, uh, please. Please. We need your help. It's . . . it's Nancy. Nancy, right?"

She slowly nodded and I smiled softly at her, "Nancy, my brother's been shot. He's - He's bleeding really bad. You think maybe you could get us a towel? Please? Just one clean towel?" I asked and she just stared at me, not moving.

"Look at us. We're not the bad guys. I swear," I assured her. She turned around and walked away. I sighed and Sam patted my shoulder, "Nice try," He said.

Then, Nancy walked back in with a white towel and I sighed in relief, "Thank you." She hesitantly walked closer and Sam hold out his hands in a harmless gesture, "It's okay." She stepped closer and handed the towel to him through the bars, "Thanks," He told her before grabbing her arm, pulling her closer and she screamed.

A cop run in with his gun raised, "Let her go! Let her go!" He ordered and Sam took the towel as he let her go. She backed away in fear and the cop looked at her, "You're okay, Nance?" He looked at Sam, "Try something again, get shot. And not in the arm."

"Okay," Sam said and they walked away. Dean hit Sam in the arm, "What the hell was that?" He asked. Sam hold up the cross that was Nancy's and Dean scoffed while I smirked.


	27. 12-2 We'll Fight

After a while of waiting, me and my brothers continued to sat on the bed, waiting and waiting. I sighed as I watched Dean pressing the towel to his wound.

"We're like sitting ducks in here," I muttered, irritated. "Yeah, I know," Dean said before shouting, "Would it kill these cops to bring us a snack?!"

"How many you figure are out there?" Sam asked. "Don't know," I said. "However many they are, they could be possessing anyone," He pointed out, "Anyone could just walk right in."

"It's kind of wild, right?" Dean said, "I mean it's like they're coming for us. They've never done that before." He smiled, "It's like we got a contract on us. Think it's because we're so awesome? I think it's 'cause we're so awesome." He looked at me and Sam but we just gave him unamused look, which made our older brother to look away.

Then, the Sheriff walked in and I let out a small smirk, "Well, howdy, there, sheriff," I said, using a southern accent.

He unlocked our cell as we got up. "Uh, sheriff?" Sam asked. "It's time to go, guys," The sheriff said. He walked into our cell and we backed away.

"Uh . . . you know what? We're - we're just comfy right here. But thank you," Dean said. Victor walked to the door of the cell, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're not just gonna sit around here and wait to die. We're gonna make a run for it," The sheriff said. "It's safer here," Victor said. "There's a SWAT facility in Boulder," The sheriff said. Victor walked inside, "We're not going anywhere."

"The hell we're not," The sheriff said, facing him. Suddenly, Victor pulled out a gun and shot the sheriff in the head. My brothers grabbed Victor and pushed him into the toilet, where the cross that was Nancy's, was in with water. "Scar!" Sam called and Dean moved away to let me help Sam.

" _Exorcizamus_ _te_ _,_ _omnis_ _immundus_ _spiritus_ _,_ _omnis_ _satanica_ _potestas_ _,_ _omnis_ _incursio_ _infernalis_ _adversarii_ _,_ _omnis_ _legio_ _,_ _omnis_ _congregatio_ _et_ _secta_ _diabolica_ _. Ergo_ _draco_ _maledicte_ _et_ _omnis_ _legio_ _diabolica_ _adjuramus_ _te_ ," I chant the exorcism from memory as Sam and I struggled to keep the demon inside Victor.

"Stay back!" I heard Dean yelling but I didn't turned away and continued, " _Cessa_ _decipere_ _humanas_ _creaturas_ _,_ _eisque_ _aeternae_ _Perditionis_ _venenum_ _propinare_ _. Vade,_ _Satana_ _, inventor et magister_ _omnis_ _fallaciae_ _,_ _hostis_ _humanae_ _salutis_ _._ _Humiliare_ _sub_ _potenti_ _manu_ _dei_ _,_ _contremisce_ _et_ _effuge_ _,_ _invocato_ _a_ _nobis_ _sancto_ _et_ _terribili_ _nomine_."

The demon came up as his eyes black, "It's too late. I already called them. They're already coming."

Sam and I showed him back into the water and I continued, " _Quem_ _inferi_ _tremunt_ _._ _Ab_ _insidiis_ _diaboli_ _,_ _libera_ _nos_ _,_ _Domine_ _._ _Ut_ _Ecclesiam_ _tuam_ _secura_ _tibi_ _facias_ _libertate_ _servire_ _te_ _rogamus_ _,_ _audi_ _nos_."

We pulled him up and the demon left Victor's body, making him scream. The black smoke soared out of the cell and I saw the cop and Nancy ducking as it flew above them and out.

Victor fell unconscious and we all looked at him. I let out a breath and Sam patted my shoulder, "Good work," He said and I nodded as a thanks. Nancy stepped closer, "Is he . . . is he dead?"

Suddenly, Victor woke up, coughing. "Henriksen! Hey. Is that you in there?" Sam asked. Victor forced himself to stand and he set on the bed, looking at the sheriff's body, "I . . . I shot the sheriff."

Dean smiled slightly to try to light up the mood, "But you didn't shoot the deputy." Sam and I gave him a look and his smile faded.

"Five minutes ago, I was fine, and then . . ." Victor trailed off. "Let me guess. Some nasty black smoke jammed itself down your throat?" Dean asked.

"You were possessed," Sam said. "Possessed, like . . . possessed?" Victor asked. "That's what it feels like. Now you know," I said. "I owe the biggest 'I told you so' ever," Dean said before hold out Victor's gun to him.

Victor took the gun and he got up, "Officer Amici," He told the cop, "Keys." Victor unlocked the chains on me, then Dean and then Sam. "All right, so how do we survive?"

... ...

Sam was spraying painting Devil's Traps over the floor out of the main room. Nancy was bandaging Dean's gunshot wound on his shoulder while I was studying the plans to the police station where we going to put on all the Devil's Traps.

I glanced up from the map when Victor and Amici brought in all the guns they could. "Well, that's nice. It's not gonna do much good," Dean told them.

"We got an arsenal here," Amici said. "You don't poke a bear with BB gun. That's just gonna make them mad," I said. "What do you need?" Victor asked. "Salt," I said, "Lots and lots of salt."

"Salt?" Amici repeated. "What, is there an echo in here?" I asked. "There's road salt in the storeroom," Nancy spoke. Dean and I exchanged a look, "Perfect," Dean said before looking at Amici and Victor, "Perfect. We need salt at every window and every door."

Amici and Victor rushed away and I sighed, turning to look at Nancy as she continued to work on Dean's shoulder. My eyes soften at her, "How you holdin' up, Nancy?"

She glanced at me, "Okay," She said before swallowing, "When I was little, I would come home from the church and start to talk about the devil. And my parents would tell me to stop being so literal. I guess I showed them, huh?"

Dean and I shared a small smile and I nodded as I looked back at her. She finished with the bandage, "That should hold."

"Thank you," Dean said. I smirked as I looked between him and Nancy. "Sure," She said. Amici walked in with two bags of road salt and Dean turned back to me. I raised an eyebrow as I smirked. "What are you looking at?" He muttered and I shrugged.

He turned to Amici, "Hey, where's my car?" He asked. "Impound lot out back," Amici replied. "Okay," I said as I grabbed my jacket. "Wait," Amici said and I turned to him. "You're not going out there?"

"Yeah, I got to get something out of the trunk," I said. Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Scarlett -"

"Dude, chill out and line the salt," I said, "I'll be right back." I turned to Nancy, "Where's the car keys?" She rushed to her desk and handed me the Impala's keys and keys to unlock the fence to the impound lot.

I walked outside and rushed to the Impound lot. I unlocked the lock to the fence and rushed inside towards the Impala. I unlocked the trunk and pulled it open. I grabbed one of the bags and opened the arsenal to load the bag with salt shot guns.

I felt and heard the wind picking up and glanced up to see a street lamp flickering. I quickly turned back to the trunk and grabbed charm bags that Bobby gave us. I turned around to see a huge cloud of black smoke heading towards me. I grabbed the bag and shut the trunk closed before running back into the station.

I rushed inside, closing the door behind me, "They're coming!" Everyone was lining up salt at the doors and windows and the electricity flickered and buzzed. I heard Nancy giving a small scream and everyone rushed back over. "Hurry," I said as we ran to the main office area, where Victor was.

I tossed two shot gun to my brothers and we felt the entire building shaking as demon smoke pressed themselves against the windows and walls, and ceiling, blocking out the light and surrounding the entire building.

The pounding and rumbling stopped as all of the demons just backed off. My brothers and I exchanged a look before looking at everyone else. "Everybody okay?" Sam asked.

"Define 'okay'," Victor said. I pulled out from the bag the charms, "All right, everybody needs to put these on," I said, "They'll keep you from being possessed." I handed three charms to Victor, Amici and Nancy, "There you go."

They put the charms around their necks, "What about you, Dean and Sam?" Nancy asked me. My brothers and I pulled down our shirts a little to show them our Anti-Possession tattoo on our chests. "Smart. How long you had those?" Victor asked. "Not long enough," Sam said.

... ...

After a little while, me and my brothers were getting the weapons ready. Amici and Nancy were making sure the salt was still in line, and Victor was looking at the sheriff's name plaque in guilt.

Nancy looked out of the window and frowned, "Hey, that's Jenna Rubner," She said. I walked towards her and looked outside to see people with completely black, demon eyes. "That's not Jenna anymore," I said. "That's where all that black demon smoke went?" She asked me. "Looks like," I muttered before grabbing her shoulder gently, "Come on."

I headed towards Dean and Victor. "Shotgun shells full of salt," Victor said. "Whatever works," Dean said. "Fighting off monsters with condiments," Victor said, talking off his tie, "So. Turns out demons are real."

"FYI, ghosts are real too. So are werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people," I listed. "Okay then," He said.

"If it makes you feel better, Bigfoot's a hoax," Dean said and smiled. "It doesn't. How many demons?" Victor asked. "Total?" I asked, shrugging, "No clue. A lot."

"You know what my job is?" Victor asked. "You mean besides locking up the good guys?" Dean asked, getting up, "I have no idea."

"My job is boring, it's frustrating," Victor said, "You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save . . . a few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for 15 years to nail a handful of guys and all this while, there's something off in the corner so big. So yeah . . . sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life."

"You didn't know," I said. "Now I do," He said, "What's out there? Can you guys beat it? Can you win?"

"Honestly? I think the world's gonna end bloody," Dean said, "But it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin'."

"Plus you got nothing to go home to but your brother and sister," Victor told him. "Yeah," Dean agreed, nodding. "What about you? You rockin' the white picket fence?" I asked Victor.

"Mmm-mm. Empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives. I'm right where you are," Victor said and chuckled. "Imagine that," I said, smirking.

We heard glass shatter and we all walked into the room where the demon broke through the window. It was Ruby, standing in the Devil's Trap, breathing heavily.

Victor pointed his rifle, "How do we kill her?" He asked. "We don't," Sam said, lowering Victor's rifle. "She's a demon," Victor stated. "She's here to help us," Sam said

"Are you kidding?" Amici asked. Sam walked up to Ruby and she glanced down at the Devil's Trap before back at my brother, "Are you gonna let me out?"

He kneeled to the floor and used his knife to scrape away a line of the Devil's Trap paint and then he got up. "And they say chivalry's dead," Ruby said before she tilted her head and rested a hand on it as she walked past us, "Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here."

I glanced at my brothers in annoyance before walking out of the room and followed Ruby with Victor to the main office. "How many are out there?" I asked. "30 at least," Ruby replied, turning to face me, "That's so far."

"Oh, good. 30," I said sarcastically. "30 hit men all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Dean asked. Ruby turned to Sam with a frown as he walked back in, "You didn't tell Dean and Scarlett?" Dean and I looked at Sam in confusion. "Oh, I'm surprised."

"Tell us what?" Dean asked. "There's a big new up and corner. Real pied piper," Ruby explained. "Who is he?" I asked. "Not he," She said, "Her. Her name is Lilith."

"Lilith?" Dean repeated. "And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as competition," Ruby explained.

Dean and I looked at Sam, "You knew about this?" I asked but he didn't answered and just looked away. "Well, gee, Sam. Is there anything else we should know?!" Dean asked.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath before reopening my eyes, "How about the three of us will talk about this later?" I suggested, "Now is not the time."

Ruby looked at me, tilting her head, "Wow, something I can actually agree with you on," She said and I rolled my eyes. "We'll need the Colt." My brothers and l looked at each other and she glanced between us, "Where's the Colt?"

"It got stolen," Sam said. "I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear," Ruby said, "I thought I just heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands." She got up, "Fantastic." She turned to the window, "This is just peachy."

"Ruby -"

"Shut up," She cut Sam off, raising a hand up. "Fine." She turned back to us, "Since I don't see that there's no other any option. There's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "I know a spell," She replied, "It'll vaporize every demon in a one-mile radius. Myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die. So next time, be more careful." She looked at me as she sat on the desk, "How's that for a dying wish?"

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Dean asked. "Aww . . ." She said, "You can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

Dean nodded, "I got virtue." She chuckled, "Nice try. You're not a virgin," She said. "Nobody's a virgin," I said, raising an eyebrow. My brothers looked at me with a frown and I frowned at them, "What?"

"Wait . . . You?" Sam asked, pointing at me. "She's not a virgin," Ruby said, "Baby sister isn't so innocent." My brothers looked back at me in shock, "What?" They asked at the same time. I sighed, "Not the right time," I muttered before I looked back at Ruby, "Like I said; No one is virgin."

"What?" Sam whispered, still in shock but Ruby and I ignored him. She glanced at Nancy and we all looked at her, and she looked away. "No," Dean said, "No way. You're kidding me, r - You're . . ."

"What? It's a choice, okay?" Nancy said. "So, y-you've never . . . Not even once? I mean not even - Wow," Dean said. She looked at Ruby as she got up from the desk, "So, this spell. What can I do?"

Ruby walked up to her, "You can hold still . . . while I cut your heart out of your chest," She said. "What?" Nancy asked. "What? Are you crazy?" I asked.

"I'm offering a solution," Ruby said. "You're offering to kill somebody," I said. "And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?" She asked.

"We're gonna protect her. That's what. We're gonna protect her, Victor and Amici," I snapped at her. "Very noble," She said sarcastically, "You're all gonna die. Look. This is the only way."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, "There's no way that you're gonna -"

"Would everybody please shut up?!" Nancy cut him off and we all looked at her. She looked at Ruby, "All the people out there . . . will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies. So if their bodies are okay . . . yeah," Ruby told her. Nancy hesitated before nodding, "I'll do it."

"Hell no," Victor said. "No, no," I said. "You don't need to do this," Dean told Nancy. "All my friends are out there," She said. "We don't sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them," Victor said.

"We don't have a choice," Ruby said. "Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice," Dean said. She looked at Sam, "Sam, you know I'm right." Dean and I looked at him, waiting for him to agree with us but he was quiet.

"Sam? What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her," Dean said. "It's my decision," Nancy said. "Damn straight, cherry pie," Ruby agreed. "Stop!" I yelled, "Stop! Nobody kill any virgins." I looked between my brothers, "Guys, I need to talk to you."

I pulled them both into the hallway alone and turned to Sam, "Please tell me you're not actually considering this. We're talking about holding down a girl and cutting out her heart."

"And we're also talking about 30 people out there, guys. Innocent people who are all gonna die, along with everyone in here," Sam said.

"It doesn't mean that we throw away the rule book and stop acting like humans," I said. "I'm not gonna let that demon kill some nice, sweet, innocent girl, who hasn't even been laid," Dean said, "I mean, look, if that's how you win wars, then I don't want to win."

"Then what? What do we do, Dean?" Sam asked. I sighed and turned away as I looked around. I noticed a PA speaker and suddenly had an idea. I turned back to face my brothers, "I got a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one. I'm not even saying that it'll work. But it sure as hell beats killing a virgin."

"What's the plan?" Dean asked. I smirked, "Open the doors, let them all in and we fight," I said and they stared at me in shock.

... ...

I told everyone else about my idea. Sam walked out of the office to join Ruby, Dean and me in the main room. "Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked. "Yeah," Sam said.

"So?" I asked. "So this is insane," He said. "You win 'understatement of the year'," Ruby told him. I rolled my eyes, "Look, I get it, you think -"

"I don't think," She cut me off, "I know. It's not gonna work." She got up from the desk, "So long, guys." She walked past us and Sam frowned, "So, you're just gonna leave?" He asked.

She turned back to face us, "Hey. I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose." She walked back towards us, "And I'm disappointed because I tried. I really did, but clearly I bet on the wrong horse. Do you mind letting me out?"

Sam let out a sigh, walking towards the door. He used his knife to scrape off some of the paint on the Devil's Trap and broke the line of salt to let Ruby through and walk out.

Sam then closed the door and fixed the Devil's Trap. "Let's get ready," I said. Nancy and Amici went to stand on the roof; they were supposed to close the doors and line salt on the outside to trap all of the demons inside when all of them will get in.

Victor, Dean, Sam and I split up inside to open the doors of the station in the north, east, south and west sides of the building.

"All set?" I called. "Yeah!" Sam called. "Ready!" Victor called. "Let's do this!" Dean called. We broke the lines of salt and kneeled to the floor as we used knives to scrape the paint away off the Devil's Traps. We opened the doors and hold up the salt shot guns ready. I backed away a few steps from my door, waiting.

We all waited for a moment as it was all quiet. Suddenly, a male demon ran inside my door and I shot him in the chest, making him fall to the floor.

A female demon rushed inside and I shot her in the chest, making her fall to the floor beside the male.

Two more demons run inside, I shot one in the chest and the other when he came closer to me, I punched him in the face with the end of the shot gun.

Another demon run in and I shot her in the chest. Three demons run in and I shot them three times as I backed away until I got to the main office to where Sam and Dean were. The three of us stood back to back, shouting demons as they rushed towards us.

I took out a flask of holy water, splashing all of them with my brothers, making the demons' skin burn, sizzle and scorch and they screamed.

Our flasks got empty and the demons gathered around us. The girl that Nancy had told me about earlier, Jenna, stepped onto the main desk and hopped down as the demons moved a side for her. She walked towards us and raised her hand towards us, using magic to pin us against the brick wall behind us.

"Henriksen, now!" Dean called. Victor was in the office, turning on the PA system and Sam's voice played all around the building, " _Exorcizamus_ _te_ _,_ _omnis_ _immundus_ _spiritus_ _,_ _omnis_ _satanica_ _potestas_ _,_ _omnis_ _incursio_ _infernalis_ _adversarii_ _. Omnis_ _legio_ _,_ _omnis_ _congregatio_ _et_ _secta_ _diabolica_ _, ergo,_ _draco_ _maledicte_ _et_ _omnis_ _legio_ _diabolica_ _,_ _adjuramus_ _te_." All the demons were in pain as the spell was forcing them to leave their hosts and back to hell, " _Cessa_ _decipere_ _humanas_ _creaturas_ _,_ _eisque_ _æternæ_ _perditionìs_ _venenum_ _propinare_ _vade,_ _satana_ _, inventor et magister_ _omnis_ _fallaciæ_ _,_ _hostis_ _humanæ_ _salutis_ _,_ _humiliare_ _sub_ _potenti_ _manu_ _dei_."

All the demons tried to get out but Nancy and Amici had already salted the doors from outside, making it impossible for them to get out. " _Contremisce_ _et_ _effuge_ _,_ _invocato_ _a_ _nobis_ _sancto_ _et_ _terribili_ _nomini_ _quem_ _inferi_ _tremunt_ _ab_ _insidiis_ _diaboli_ _,_ _libera_ _nos_ _,_ _domine_ _._ _exorcizamus_ _te_ _,_ _omnis_ _immundus_ _spiritus_ _,_ _omnis_ _satanica_ _potestas_ _,_ _omnis_ _incursio_ _infernalis_ _adversarii_ _,_ _omnis_ _legio_ _,_ _omnis_ _congregatio_ _et_ _secta_ _diabolica_ _ergo,_ _draco_ _maledicte_ _et_ _omnis_ _legio_ _diabolica_ _,_ _adjuramus_ _te_ _cessa_ _decipere_ _humanas_ _creaturas_ _,_ _eisque_ _æternæ_ _perditionìs_ _venenum_ _propinare_ _ut_ _ecclesiam_ _tuam_ _secura_ _tibi_ _facias_ _libertate_ _servire_ _,_ _te_ _rogamus_ _,_ _audi_ _nos_ _!_ "

All of the demons smoke was leaving all of the hosts, making them scream in unison before the bodies fell to the floor. There was a whole cloud of black demon smoke, swirling and turning into a bright orange as the exorcism was over and then it exploded.

The spell was taken away from me and my brothers, letting us fall to the floor. We breathed heavily and exchanged a look in relief. "See?" I said, "My crazy plans always work."

My brothers chuckled before groaning as we got up. Victor walked in and looked at us, smirking as he wiped away blood from his lips. I smirked while Sam gave him a small nod and Dean shrugged. The lights turned on and everyone slowly started to wake up.

...

By morning time, almost everyone had left, except me, my brothers, Victor, Amici and Nancy. "I better call in," Victor told me and my brothers, "Hell of a story I won't be telling."

"So what are you gonna tell them?" Sam asked. "The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes," Victor replied. "Good luck with that," Dean said, "Not to pressure you or anything, but what are you planning to do about us?"

"I'm gonna kill you," Victor said and I raised an eyebrow. "Sam, Dean and Scarlett Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothing left. Can't even identify them with dental records." Me and my brothers smiled and he nodded, "Rest in peace, guys."

Victor shook Sam's hand first before Dean's and then mine. "Now get out of here," He told us. I smirked, "Yeah . . ." I said, "Thanks." He nodded and Sam took the bag before we left.

... ...

Me and my brothers were in a new hotel room. Dean was sitting in a chair while Sam and I were resting on the beds.

There was a knock on the door and I frowned before setting up. Sam set up as well as Dean went to open the door.

Ruby walked in and Dean closed the door after. "Turn on the news," She said and Sam turned on the TV to the news.

There was a reporter and behind her was a burned down police station, " _The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing the massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including sheriff Melvin Dodd, deputy Phil Amici, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald as well as three FBI agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin_ _Reidy_ _, and Victor_ _Henriksen_ _. Three fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but for now, back to you, Jim._ "

Ruby turned off the TV and then turned to look at me and my brothers. "Must have happened right after we left," I muttered.

"Considering the size of the blast," Ruby started and tossed us three a tiny black bag, "Smart money's on Lilith."

"What's in these?" Dean asked. "Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail . . . for the time being, at least," She explained.

"Thanks," Sam said. "Don't thank me," She said, "Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, plus a half a dozen other people. So after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan? was the one with the body count. Do you know how to run a battle? You strike fast and you don't leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time . . . we go with my plan."

With that said, she left, closing the door after her. Me and my brothers exchanged a look before I looked down, shaking my head as I closed my eyes.


	28. 13-1 Ghostfacers

**Third Person POV**

Harry Spengler and Ed Zeddmore were sitting in easy chairs in front of a fireplace, dressed in formal wear and holding brandy glasses. "Hello," Harry said, "I am Harry Spengler."

"And I am Ed Zeddmore," Ed said, "Now if you have received this tape, you must be some sort of bigwig network executive. Well, today is your lucky day, mister."

"Because the unsolicited pilot you are about to watch is the bold new future of 'reality TV'," Harry said. "Mmmm. We know you've had it hard during the crippling writer's strike," Ed said.

"Lazy fat cats," Harry said. "Who needs writers when you've got guys like us?" Ed asked. Harry turned down the lights as Ed continued, "Our team faced horrible horrors to bring you the footage that will change your world forever. So strap in for the scariest hour in the history of television."

"In the history of your life . . ." Harry said. "Strap in for . . ." Ed said. They looked into a different camera off to the side of Ed, "Ghostfacers!" They said together.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 **Theme Song**

At first there was a big, haunted house as the music started, " _Ghost . . ._ _Ghostfacers_." It showed a montage of Ed, Harry, Maggie, Spruce and Corbett investigating the house, " _We face the ghosts when the others will not. We're Ghost . . ._ _Ghostfacers_ _. Stay in the kitchen when the kitchen gets hot. Ghost . . ._ _Ghostfacers_." It showed Ed, and his name, " _We face the nightmare, we face the dread. Ghost . . ._ _Ghostfacers_." It showed Harry, and his name, " _We face the faces, we face the dead!" It showed Spruce, and his name, "When you trip and fall into the supernatural_." It showed Maggie, and her name, " _We're who you're gonna call. We face them all!_ " It showed Corbett, and his name, " _Ghost . . ._ _Ghostfacers_." It showed Sam, and his name. Then it showed Dean, flipping the camera off, blurring his hand and adding his name, " _We face the faces, we face the dead!_ " It showed Scarlett giving Harry a look as she pushed Ed away from her in annoyance, adding her name. " _We're Ghost . . ._ _Ghostfacers_ _!_ " It showed Maggie, Ed, Spruce, Harry and Corbett in a driveway of a house with a bunch of suitcases.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

It was day, Western style music played as a car parked out in front of the house where they were meeting. Ed and Harry climbed out of the car with ' _Ghostfacers_ ' suitcases. They walked slowly towards the house, trying to be cool.

Ed: [voice over] " _You know, it can get kind of hard balancing our daytime careers with our nighttime missions_."

It showed a close up at Ed;

 **Ed Zeddmore**

 **Team Leader**

Harry: [voice over] " _Yeah, but Ed and I pretty much call the shots at the Kinko's where we work, so we can usually pretty much get off by six every night?_ "

It showed a close up at Harry;

 **Harry Spengler**

 **Team Co-Leader, Demolitions Expert**

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Ed and Harry were sitting at a wooden table in front of a camera. "Yeah, six o'clock," Ed agreed, "It used to be just, you know, you and I taking on the cases - just Harry and me."

"Two lone wolves," Harry said. "And two lone wolves need, uh . . . other wolves," Ed said.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 **Phase 1:**

 **The Homework**

The Ghostfacers were meeting in a basement of the house that was shown. "Morning, 'facers," Ed said. "Good morning, Ghostfacers," Harry said, closing the door.

"It's 7PM, dude," Spruce said. "It's morning to a Ghostfacer," Harry said, "Corbett, what do we got, buddy?"

Corbett was working on a board nervously, "Oh, I'm just putting up some of the -"

Ed walked towards the board, "Yeah, this has got to go up here. That's got to go here. got to see the whole field. Markers, eraser - good job."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Corbett carried two brown bags into the room

 **Alan J. Corbett**

 **Intern, Cook**

"I first saw Ed putting up flyers down at the - the outlet mall in Scogan." He put the bags down on a desk, "So I-I read one, and I thought to myself, 'huh. Where do ghosts come from?' And now here I am."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Harry was tickling Maggie, making her turn to him and hitting him on the shoulder, "Oh, Ow. Ed, your sister's abusing staff," Harry said. Ed sat down at the table, "That's adopted sister, thank you very much."

Maggie: [voice over] " _Ed has been obsessed with the supernatural since we were kids_."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Maggie was sitting in the office alone, working on something and looked up at the camera.

 **Maggie Zeddmore**

 **Research Team, Adopted**

"You know, and then he meets Harry at computer camp . . . and love at first geek," She said.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

The camera turned to face the camera man, Spruce, "Spruce here," He said before he used a high-pitched voice, "What up, playaaa?"

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Spruce was outside, in a lawn mower cart, driving.

 **Kenny Spruce**

 **Camera, Licensed Shamanologist, 1/16 Cherokee**

"I am 15/16 Jew, 1/16 Cherokee. My grandfather is a mohel, my great-grandfather was a tallis maker, and my great-great-grandfather was a degenerate gambler and had a peyote addiction."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

They were back in the basement, Ed walked to the board, "Okay, people. Let's cut the chatter and get on a mission. Okay?" He write down, "Morton house . . ."

There was a few flashes of the haunted house in a blue hue.

 **Ghostfacer HQ 7:15 PM**

 **Research Briefing**

"One of our big fish," Ed said before turning to the others, "All right, we all know the legend. Every four years, supposedly, this becomes the most haunted place in America." There were another few flashes of the Morton House in a blue hue.

"The leap year ghost, some call it. The ghost returns at midnight just as February 29th begins," Harry said, looking into the camera. Corbett was placing coffee on the table for everyone.

"And no one has ever stayed the night, right?" Maggie asked. "Yeah, well, every testimony that we dug up, every eyewitness has cut and run well before midnight," Harry replied.

"Well, that's all about to change, baby," Ed said as Corbett gave him coffee. "Absolutely true, Ed. Absolutely true," Harry agreed. Ed took a sip from the coffee, "Mmm. That's good."

"It's French vanilla, 'cause the other day, you said how much you liked it, so . . ." Corbett trailed off. "Thank you," Ed said. "You are welcome," Corbett said before walking away and Harry looked at the camera awkwardly.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Harry was sitting in a car at the driver seat, looking at the camera, "I like Corbett. I do. Shows up early, does his job, lot of good hustle out -"

Corbett knocked on window to get his attention and Harry looked at him. Corbett waved as he smiled and then he gave a thumbs up. Harry looked down and waved back before Corbett walked away. Harry looked back at the camera, "I think he's got the hots for Ed, and that could spell trouble for the whole team."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Corbett was in the basement, looking at the camera, "Ed's kind of the more rugged, with that really golden . . . beautiful sort of beard. Definitely nice. Uh, and Harry's nice."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Everyone was continued to meet about the Morton House in the garage. Ed was standing at the board, writing things down, "29th is this Friday, facers." He turned around to look at the others, "We want this mission, we got to move on it now, or guess what - He's gone for another four years."

Suddenly, the garage door started to open, making the board fall to the floor. "Oh, watch out!" Maggie said. "Who is that?" Harry asked as Ed looked outside to the man in the car.

"Dad! Come on!" Ed whined. "Just cut the cameras," Harry said, "We don't need that. We don't need this part. We don't -"

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 **Phase 2:**

 **Infiltration**

It was night, the Ghostfacers were in uniform of army printed clothing and cameras with flashlights, walking towards the Morton House.

"Stay low," Ed whispered, "Follow formation." They reached to the fence outside of the house, "Okay, as suspected. A lot of people have tried to break into the Morton house. The local authorities have just gotten fed up."

"Looks like the cops have got this place pretty well fenced off," Harry said as Ed pulled out a bolt cutters. "Wait. Didn't you guys get, like, a permit or something?" Maggie asked.

"A permit? That's a good idea for next time," Harry said. "Yeah," Ed agreed. "Car!" Spruce whispered. "Car. shh, shh! Flashlights off," Harry said as the Ghostfacers turned off their flashlights. They ducked into hiding, listening to the song that was playing in the car that was pulling up.

It was the Impala, with Scarlett, Sam and Dean inside. Sam shined a flashlight out of the window before Dean drive them away.

"It's okay. Not cops - just hicks," Spruce said. Ed used the bolt cutters to cut the chains around the fence, "Got it. Oh, right on." He opened the fence and they rushed to the other side.

They walked to the front door of the house. Ed walked in first and the others followed after, and they looked around the cluttered house.

"Hear that, people? Let's keep it quiet," Ed whispered. "There's the kitchen sink," Harry whispered. They reached to the living room, "All right, everybody. Ghostfacers, let's line up. Everybody. We'll set up camp right here. This is command center one," Ed said. "We're gonna call this the Eagle's Nest," Harry said.

Rock music started to play as the Ghostfacers set up cameras all over the house, on the walls, in the corners, floors. They pulled out flashlights, syncing the laptops to the cameras that they had set up.

Corbett set up one camera, "Hallway cam one up and running," He informed. Ed was sitting at the laptops and he was on the Walkie-Talkie, "Looking good, Corbett." Corbett chuckled and hold his Walkie-Talkie, "Copy that, Ed."

"Uh . . . uh, you're welcome," Ed said awkwardly, "All right, Spruce, how are we doing there, buddy?"

"Checking basement camera two, main fuhrer," Spruce said. "Maggie, I got no visual on you, Maggie," Ed said. "This is Maggie. Do you copy?" Maggie asked. "There you are. Hello," Ed said, "Harry, are you alive?"

"Upstairs, Ed. Camera one," Harry said. "Looking good," Ed said, "I can smell syndication. All right, fellas. Let's regroup at the Eagle's Nest."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 **Morton House 10:40 PM**

 **Base Camp**

Everyone was back, Ed put a camera and flashlight set on his head, "All right, Spengler. Battery check, battery check. Check. Okay."

"Check. Check. Yo, Corbett, dude," Spruce said, aiming the camera at Corbett. "Lookin' good, Corbett," Harry said. "You're Robocop," Spruce said. "R-robocop?" Corbett repeated, "You think I - you think I look like Robocop?"

"Everybody, bring it in. Bring it in," Ed said, "We've all been here before. Standard walk-through." He looked at Maggie and Harry, "Team one, west." He looked at Spruce and Corbett, "Team two, east. Spin the tires, light the fires." He hold his hand forwards, "Ghostfacers on three." Everyone put their hands forwards, "1, 2, 3 . . ." They masked their faces with their hands, "Ghostfacers!"

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 **Phase 3:**

 **Face Time**

 **Morton House 10:51 PM**

 **1st floor: Team One - Ed & Corbett**

Ed and Corbett walked down the empty hall with EMFs. "Hello!" Ed called, "I'm speaking to the restless spirits of the Morton house!" They looked around the rooms, "Hello! My name's Ed." Ed opened a door and they walked inside. "Careful. Watch my back," Ed whispered.

"Okay. Okay," Corbett whispered. They didn't find anything in the room, "What's your name?" Ed asked and looked at his EMF, ".3, .29."

"Is there an entity or entities here with us now? Can you give us a sign of your presence?" Corbett asked. "You got to breathe, buddy," Ed told him. "I can't breathe," Corbett said.

"Corbett, you got to pull it toge -"

Ed was cut off by something behind him, making noises so he and Corbett quickly turned around, "Whoa!"

"Corbett, night vision," Ed said. "Okay. Okay. Yeah," Corbett said and turned on the night vision, turning the view of the scene green. "Calm down, buddy," Ed told him, "Breathe, all right? Calm the whirlwinds of your mind."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 **2nd Floor: Team 2 - Harry, Spruce and Maggie**

Harry, Spruce and Maggie walked down the hall, looking around. "We're doing a basic EMF, EVP, temp-flux sweep. Looks like we've got all of our ducks in a row here," Harry said.

After a moment, the EMF made noises and the camera blurred. "Whoa," Spruce said. "What?" Harry asked.

"The camera's on the fritz," Spruce answered. The camera pixelated and malfunctioned again so he turned the camera to face him, "I don't know. It's weird. It's gone." He turned the camera to face Maggie and Harry.

He pointed to a door, "All right. Get this. Get this." He kicked the door lightly. "Turn the knob," Spruce said. "All right," Harry said, "That's a good idea."

Maggie opened the door and Harry kicked the door lightly to open it the rest of the way. He was about to walk inside but he saw a rat inside, "Oh, my god! Oh, my god!" He ran away down the hall, "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

"It's just a rat, dude," Spruce said, showing the dead rat to the camera.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

During the day, Harry was in the car, sitting at the driver seat, looking at the camera, "I don't really like rats. They're gross. Rats are like the . . . rats of the world."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Back to the night, in the Morton House.

Harry walked back to Maggie and Spruce, "What - was that an apparition? Was that a spectral - was that a .4? What do we got, 'cause the EMP was just off the -"

Spruce tossed the dead rat at Harry, making him backed away like a girl. "Oh, god!" He said, "Oh, that is so not funny, Spruce!"

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Back to Corbett and Ed at the first floor.

They went to find out what made the noises, they reached to a broken window, "Oh, god," Corbett said, "Okay, it was just . . . I think it was just this branch . . . Okay . . . In the window."

"This is spooky, man. This place . . ." Ed trailed off. They looked down the hall to see three figures, shouting in surprise.

Dean turned on his flashlight, "Freeze! Police officers! Don't move!" He said and he, Sam and Scarlett walked up to them. "All right. All right. All right," Sam said. "Take it easy, take it easy," Scarlett said.

"Let's see some identification," Dean said. "Come on. Let's see some ID," Sam said. "What - are we under - under arrest?" Corbett asked. "We are unarmed," Ed said as Corbett handed Dean his ID.

"Oh, god. Oh, god," Corbett breathed out. "Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr., uh, Corbett?" Dean asked. "Uh . . ." Corbett trailed off. "Whoa," Ed said, studying the siblings' faces, "I know you."

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification," Dean said. "Yeah, ho -" Ed started and aimed his flashlight at Scarlett, making her look away from the bright light, "Whoa, hold on a second. I know all of you guys. Yeah." He looked at Scarlett, "Especially you. Yeah, you kinda have a face that's hard to forget."

"What?" Corbett asked. Scarlett titled her head to the side before her eyes slightly grew wide, "Holy [Bleep]!"

"What?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. "Uh, West Texas . . ." Scarlett said, "The . . . the tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got me killed . . . The hellhounds or something?"

Sam and Dean thought for a second, looking at Ed in surprise. "[Bleep] me," Dean said. "Yeah, we're not hellhounds anymore, okay? It didn't test that well," Ed said.

"Ed, what's going on?" Corbett asked. "They're not cops, buddy - no, not at all," Ed said. "Ed, Ed, you had a partner, too, didn't you - A different guy?" Scarlett asked. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Harry, the one who had crush on you first," Ed said.

"Is he around here somewhere?" Sam asked. "He's running around, chasing ghosts," Ed said. "Okay, well, listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here," Dean said.

Ed chuckled, "All right," He said, looking at Dean, "Listen here, chisel chest, okay? We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you."

Scarlett looked at her brothers, "They were here first," She said sarcastically. "Mm hmm," Ed hummed. She raised an eyebrow at Dean and he nodded before looking at Ed. Dean let out a chuckle before grabbing Ed, pushing against the wall. "Oh, god," Ed said. "Ed," Dean started. "Yeah?" Ed asked. "Where's your partner?" Dean asked.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Back to Harry, Spruce and Maggie on the second floor.

They walked into a bedroom, "10.6. 10.7, guys. The EMF is really spiking here," Harry said. "Temperature's down, like, 11 degrees," Maggie said. "All right, all right, keep your eyes peeled," Harry said before walking into another room, "This could be it. Maggie, can I get a reading in here, please?"

Maggie followed Harry as the camera interference again. "Something keeps messing with the chip," Spruce said, "I don't know what's going on here."

More interference, then suddenly a man in 50s-style suit and hat appeared. "Guys. Guys. Guys," Spruce said and Harry and Maggie walked back in to see the ghost.

"Look buddy, I'm sorry. That's it," The ghost said, "I'm telling you, that's all the money I -" Suddenly the ghost was shot in the chest even though there was no guns around. Harry, Maggie and Spruce screamed, and the ghost fall and disappeared, leaving the three shocked.


	29. 13-2 Death Echoes

Dean, Sam, Scarlett, Ed and Corbett walked into the 'Eagle's Nest'. "What are you doing in the Morton House, Ed?" Scarlett asked, "Huh? On leap year - what are you thinking?"

"We're here to spend the night, okay? It's for our TV show," Ed said. "What? Great. Perfect," Sam said sarcastically. "Yeah, nobody's ever spent the night before,' Corbett said.

"Uh, actually, yeah, they have," Dean said. "Uh, we've never heard of them," Ed said. "Yeah, you know why?" Dean asked, "'Cause the ones that have haven't lived to talk about it!"

"Oh, come on, I don't believe you," Ed said, scoffing. Scarlett rolled her eyes and Sam put a bag on the desk, "Look - missing-persons reports going back almost a half century." He pulled out a few papers and looked them over with Ed, "John Graham stayed on a dare - gone. Julie Wilkerson - gone. There are tons more. All of them came to just stay the night through, always on a leap year. The only body they ever found was the last owner, Freeman Daggett."

"These look legit," Ed said. "They are legit," Scarlett said in annoyance. "Look, Ed, we ain't got much time here, buddy," Sam said, "Starting at midnight, your friends are going to die."

"Oh, my god!" They all looked over to see Harry, Maggie and Spruce running down the stairs in the room, "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! Guys! Guys! Oh, my god! Oh, my god! We got one!" Harry looked into the camera, "Corbett! Corbett, we saw one! We saw one! It was a full apparition! It was like a class four. It was a spectral illumination! It . . ."

Harry looked over at Dean and Sam as Scarlett set on the desk behind them. "Hey, aren't those the [Bleep] from Texas?" Harry asked, pointing at Dean and Sam.

"Yes," Ed said. "Where's the girl that was with them?" Harry asked. Dean and Sam glanced at each other before stepping out of the way to show Scarlett sitting on the desk. She looked at Harry and she sarcastically waved, "What's up?"

"Hi," Harry said with a smile. Ed placed his arm around Scarlett's shoulder, which caused her to push him away as she gave Harry a look. "All right, let's have this reunion across the street, guys," Dean said.

"Crap. What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked as Dean and Sam started to move them away. "Come on, come on. We'll get you ice cream - our treat. What do you say?" Dean asked, "Let's go."

"Yeah, I say no," Harry said before they all gathered around the laptop to watch what Spruce, Harry and Maggie had found upstairs. "Look at this," Maggie said before showing the video, "Look, look. Ed, Ed. No. No. Look at this. Okay, honest-to-god proof, all right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ed asked. "Yeah. no, not kidding," Harry said. "What kind of reading did we get?" Ed asked him. "Uh, it was a 10.9," He replied. "10.9?" Ed repeated.

"Yeah, it was 10.9. It was almost 11," Harry said, "I came out, and I was like, 'what's going on?' And I was like -"

"Wait, watch this," Maggie said. They saw the ghost falling down. "Oh!" Spruce said, "He got blasted. It was crazy."

Scarlett, Sam and Dean walked to the side and Spruce followed them as he recorded them on the camera. "Think we were off on this? I mean, that was just a death echo," Sam said. "Yeah, but what's it doing here?" Dean asked. "Did anybody get shot here?" Scarlett asked with a frown.

"No, not that I could find," Sam answered. "What's a death echo?" Spruce asked and the siblings looked over at him, just noticing he was there. "Look, we got a problem here. That ghost ain't it," Sam said.

"Yeah, that's real. Like, that happened," Harry said. "What's a death echo?" Spruce repeated. "Echoes are trapped in a loop," Scarlett explained, "They keep replaying how they died over and over and over again, usually in the place where they were ganked. It's about as dangerous as a scary movie."

"So maybe the echo's not dangerous, but maybe something else is," Sam said before moving back with his brother and sister to the others. "You're right," Dean agreed, "All right, we need to get out of here, guys. Come on. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go. Pack it up."

Everyone was talking at once as the siblings waked towards them, trying to get them out of there.

"What about all of our equipment?" Maggie asked, "What are we gonna -"

"Lots of fun. Let's go," Scarlett said. "We got more material. We got all kinds of stuff. We'll make you guys recurring guest stars," Harry said. "Wait! Wait!" Ed said, making everyone stop, "Where's Corbett?"

 _ **. . . . . .**_

 **Upstairs - Corbett**

Corbett was alone with his camera, "I wish to communicate with the restless spirits here." The camera was malfunctioning and the flashlight flickered. "Uh, lights out? Oh, I think I got night vision here."

He switched to night vision, as he pointed the camera to himself, there was a tall ghostly figure appeared suddenly behind him, "That's better."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Downstairs, Scarlett, Sam and Dean were trying to get Ed, Harry, Maggie and Spruce out. "No man left behind," Ed said and just then they heard an anguished scream from upstairs.

"That was Corbett," Ed said. "That was Corbett! Corbett!" Harry said before he, Ed and Maggie rushed up the stairs. "We'll get him! Go back!" Dean demanded. "Guys!" Sam called. "[Bleep]!" Scarlett snapped.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Upstairs, the ghostfacers were running around. "No! where are you, dude? Tell us where you are!" Spruce asked. "Corbett!" Harry yelled.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Corbett was drugged down a staircase by the ghost, "Let me go!" He screamed, "Guys!"

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Ed spoke into his radio, "Corbett, you need to come back, Corbett."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

"No!" Corbett screamed.

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Sam, Dean and Scarlett ran upstairs to find Spruce, Harry, Ed and Maggie. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Come on," Dean said. Corbett's screaming continued until finally the screams stopped, and everyone stopped.

 **Morton House 11:59 PM**

 **Morton House 12:00 AM**

There was one last scream before it stopped again and Scarlett rushed back to the group, "Corbett's . . . He's not here," She said. "Let's go. Let's go," Sam said before the three siblings tried to pull the ghostfacers downstairs.

"No. No. No. But that's Corbett. No, that was Corbett. Didn't you hear that?" Harry asked. "Go, go, go, come on," Dean said.

"Guys. Guys. Guys," Spruce said. "Here we go. Here we go. Keep it moving. Keep it moving," Sam said. "Corbett?" Ed spoke into his radio.

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch him. Watch him," Sam said. "Go. Go. Move. Move," Scarlett said and Spruce turned to face her, aiming the camera at her face, "Turn it off!"

 _ **. . . . . .**_

They all went back to the 'Eagle's Nest'.

 **Morton House 12:04 AM**

 **February 29th**

The ghostfacers were around the desk with the laptops while the siblings were standing aside, trying to find a way out.

"Oh, god, what's happened? Oh, god. He's gone. He just disappeared," Ed said. "Okay, let's just go through all the angles," Harry said, "Let's go through all the cameras we have."

Sam, Dean and Scarlett were talking, unaware that Spruce was filming them. "Well, it's 12:04, Scar," Sam said, "You good? You happy?"

"Yeah, I am happy," Scarlett said sarcastically. "'Let's go hunt the Morton house,' you said, 'it's our Grand Canyon'," Dean said. "Guys, I don't want to hear this," Scarlett said.

"You got two months left, Scarlett," Sam said as Dean grabbed a wooden chair from nearby as Sam continued, "Instead, we're gonna die tonight."

Dean smashed the chair against the sealed front door. "Whoa!" Spruce said, "What the hell is going on guys?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Dean snapped, "Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house - they're all sealed."

"But w-why are they sealed?" Maggie asked. "It's a supernatural lockdown," Scarlett said, "Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave, and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother, and it wants us scared."

"Or it just wants us," Maggie suggested before the camera malfunctioned again. "Uh, guys, the camera's fritzing again," Spruce said. "Whoa. Whoa," Ed said, "Guys, the EMF's starting to spike. This is a big one!"

"Everybody, stay close. There's something coming," Sam said. Spruce moved the camera towards the living room where the computers were and suddenly a death echo appeared in front of them, startling them.

"Is this the same echo you guys saw earlier?" Scarlett asked. "No, it's a different guy," Spruce replied. Dean looked at Sam and Scarlett, "Multiple echoes? What the hell's going on?"

"Beats me," Sam said as Scarlett shrugged. "Okay. All right. All right. All right," Dean said before he walked up to the echo, "Uh, hey, buddy! Hey. Hey. Wake up. You're dead! Hello!"

"What's he doing?" Harry asked and looked at Scarlett, "What's he doing?"

"It's rare, but sometimes you can shock an echo out of its loop if you can talk to the part of the ghost that's still human, but usually you have to have some kind of connection to the deceased," Scarlett explained.

"Come on! Wake up! Be dead!" Dean told the echo and the death echo turned to face the others. "Hey, hey," Dean said, moving back to face the echo.

They all heard a train whistle in the distance, "You guys hear that?" Harry asked. "What's that sound?" Ed asked. "Snap out of it, buddy, huh?" Dean told the death echo, "Come on, what are you waiting for? You're gonzo! You're dead!"

Bright light shined on the death echo and the sound of a train horn approaching. The echo flew backwards, as if hit by an invisible train and everyone shouted in surprise.

"Where the hell did it go?" Harry asked and Dean turned to face the others, exchanging a look with his siblings.


	30. 13-3 Freeman Daggett

Sam, Dean and Scarlett lead the way down the hall for Ed, Harry, Spruce and Maggie upstairs. "Guys, there's no records of any of this here," Scarlett said, "No one got shot here. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train."

"Stay close," Sam told the ghostfacers. "Did the echoes take Corbett?" Maggie asked and Dean turned to the camera, "Yes. No. I don't know. We don't know what's doing what here; that's what we're trying to figure out, okay?"

"All right, stay close," Sam said, "Okay, look, um, death echoes are ghosts, okay? Now, ghosts - they usually haunt places where they lived or where they died."

"Except these mooks didn't live or die here," Scarlett said. "Right," Sam agreed. "So, what are they doing here?" Maggie asked. "Hey, give the lady a cigar," Scarlett said as she stopped and turned to Maggie and her camera while the others continued, "All right, seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or something?"

"Um . . . I, uh . . . Well, yeah. Uh, yeah. I think so," Maggie answered. Scarlett nodded sarcastically, "Oh." She turned around as she rolled her eyes and they walked after the others.

They all walked into a bedroom with animal heads nailed onto the walls and they went through everything they could find. Sam picked up a broken framed certificate, "Freeman Daggett, house's last owner, officially commended for 20 years of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital."

"He was a doctor?" Dean asked. "Janitor," Sam replied. "This looks like his den. When'd you say he died - '64?" Dean suggested. "Yeah, heart attack," Sam replied.

"What are these, c-rations?" Maggie asked, and Scarlett turned to her to see a supplies gathered in the corner. "Yeah, army-issued, three squares - like a lifetime supply," Scarlett replied.

"God, is that all he ate?" Maggie asked and Harry took a can of food to shine his flashlight on it. "One-stop shopping," Scarlett said.

Ed aimed his camera at Scarlett, "Is there anything you don't know?" He asked. "Yes," She replied, sighing irritably, "I don't know how long I can stand that camera in my face without smashing it into pieces." She glared at Ed and his camera before giving a fake sweet smile, "Just a fair warning."

Ed turned the camera from Scarlett, and to Harry, "Hot," Ed whispered, and Harry smirked, nodding in agreement. Dean found a locked cabinet, "Hello, locked."

"Oh, come on, guys," Ed said, "This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is this supposed to find Corbett, huh? We should be digging up the friggin' floorboards right now."

Scarlett grabbed a crowbar near by as Sam looked over more documents on the desk, "Huh. 'Survival Under Atomic Attack.' An optimist."

Scarlett handed Dean to crowbar and he used it to break the locked safe opened. Dean handed Scarlett the crowbar before opened the safe and pulled out a box from the safe.

Ed had the EMF reading aimed at the box, Dean and Scarlett. Scarlett gave him a look, and he turned away.

Dean set the box on the desk and opened it to reveal tiny cards with writing on them and he started to go throught them, "Crap. Crap. Taxidermy. Okay. Sam, you said Daggett was a hospital janitor?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "Ewww. Got three toe tags here - one, death by gunshots, train accident, and suicide," Dean listed before looking at his siblings. Sam and Scarlett exchanged a frown before ralizing togehter what Dean mean, "Ewww."

"What?" Harry asked. "Well, that explains why all the death echoes are here," Sam said, but Ed and Harry just stared at them in confusion. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to explaine, "They're here because their bodies are here . . . somewhere in the house."

Ed and Harry still didn't get it and just stared at the siblings. Dean rolled his eyes before he explained, "Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue. To play." Ed and Harry finally got it and looked at each other, "Ewww!" Harry closed his eyes, "Ugh!"

"That's nasty, dude," Spruce said. "Yeah," Sam agreed. Scarlett frowned as she looked around, "Wait a minute."

 _ **. . . . . .**_

Maggie was walking alone with her camera, breathing heavily, "Corbett." She saw her reflection in a nearby mirror and gasped, realizing it was just her. "Okay, Maggie," She muttered. The camera started to malfunction and she turned to see a dead bird haning on the wall before she turned around to see Scarlett standing behind her, and she gasped.

"Closer to the herd, will ya?" Scarlett asked before she turned around to lead the way back to the group and Maggie calmed down. "Okay, I'm sorry," She apologized as she followed Scarlett. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"No," Scarlett replied. "Come on, please," Maggie begged. Scarlett sighed, "What?" She asked. "Okay, before that, when you, Sam and Dean were talking," Maggie started, "They said you have two months left."

"It's complicated," Scarlett said. Maggie hesitated, "Is it . . . Cancer?" Scarlett groaned, "No," She said. "Can I ask you another question?" Maggie asked. Scarlett stopped and turned to face her and the camera in annoyance, "What?"

"Ed and Harry told me about you before. Richardson, Texas," Maggie said. "Yeah, they almost got me and my brothers killed," Scarlett said, "You're welcome for saving yours, by the way."

"Adoptive brother," Maggie corrected. "Good to know," Scarlett said sarcastically, "What's the question?"

"The way they both talk about you, and now that they saw you again . . . Well - They seem to have a huge crush on you, but it looks like you don't even care, or like you don't even try to get that reaction out of any of them," Maggie said.

"Yeah, I don't. Ed and Harry are not the first once," Scarlett said. "You can really do that to a lot of men?" Maggie asked. "Yeah . . . Surprisingly even to women," Scarlett said before turning back to lead the way.

"How do you do that?" Maggie asked as she followed Scarlett. "Um, believe me, you don't want to know . . . Hell, I don't even know how, it just . . . happens," Scarlett said, "It's a curse."

"But I want to know. I really do. How do you keep their attention like that?" Maggie asked. Scarlett stopped again and turned to face Maggie and the camera, "Why? Is that because of Harry? I saw the way you looked at him."

"What? No!" Maggie lied. Scarlett raised her eyebrows, "Really? Come on, spill the truth," She encouraged. Maggie sighed, "What's the point? He has eyes only on you. He isn't looking in my direction," She muttered.

Scarlett titled her head slightly to the side, staring at Maggie for a moment before sighing, "Look, I'm not into your adopted brother or his best friend. If you want someone to notice you, do something that you don't normally do. Something unexpected. That's all. Now, let's go." With that Scarlett turned around and continued to lead the way with Maggie quickly following her.

They got back to the boys as Ed spoke, "Harry. Harry, I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look. Something big is coming." The camera started to malfunction.

"It's past 11, you guys," Harry said. "What? Nobody move! Hold on. Hold on. Stay quiet," Dean ordered. The camera interference again, then suddenly Sam disappeared.

"It's really cold in here," Ed said. "Sam?" Dean asked. "Some kind of surge," Harry said. "Sammy?" Scarlett asked before she and Dean walked towards where Sam was standing moments ago beside Spruce,

"Where'd he go?" Spruce asked. "Oh, no," Maggie said. Scarlett saw Sam's flashlight on the floor and picked it up to show Dean. The two siblings exchanged a look before looking around, "Sam!"


	31. 13-4 Getting Out

Dean and Scarlett walked around the house, leading the ghostfacers. "Sam!" Dean called. "Sammy!" Scarlett called. "Corbett! Sam!" Ed called. "Corbett! Talk to us!" Harry called.

"Sam!" Dean called. Maggie was breathing heavily and walked up to Harry, both of them unaware that Spruce was filming them through the destroyed wall. "God, I am so scared. I'm so scared," She said.

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay, Maggie," Harry assured her. She lowered her camera and kissed Harry slowly. She pulled away and he looked at her in shock, "What was that?" He asked. "Something . . . Unexpected," Maggie answered before kissing him again.

 _. . . . . ._

Ed looked through a hallway, "Corbett!" He walked down the hallway.

 _. . . . . ._

In the other room, Maggie and Harry were still making out while Spruce filming them, humming, "Bom-chicka-bow-wow, woah." Ed walked in on Maggie and Harry and Spruce whispered, "Wow."

Ed shined his flashlight on Maggie and Harry, making them pull away and he looked at them in shock, "My best friend . . . And my best sister."

"Ed," Harry said. "Harry," Ed said. "Ed," Harry repeated. "Harry," Ed repeated. "Ed. listen, Ed," Harry started. "Are you banging my sister?" Ed asked. Harry pointed at Maggie's insulted expression, "No! No!"

Ed turned to Spruce as he took off his glasses, "Hold my glasses." Spruce took them, "You got it."

"Ed," Harry said before Ed ran towards him angrily, pushing him against the wall, "Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed! Ed!" They both struggled with each other.

"Guys!" Spruce said. Dean and Scarlett heard the commotion and walked in to separate them. "Hey!" Dean said, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" He pulled Harry away and Scarlett did the same with Ed. "What the [Bleep] are you doing?! Cut it out! We're down by two people." With that he walked away and Scarlett turned to them.

"Great," Ed said sarcastically. Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "What the hell was that?" She asked. "Harry kissed Maggie," Ed answered. "She kissed me," Harry corrected and Scarlett turned to Maggie, "You were saying?" Maggie shrugged slightly and Harry looked at Ed, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry," Ed said and walked towards Spruce, "Give me my glasses. Did he knock my - my tooth there?"

"Uh, no," Spruce answered. "I won that, right?" Ed asked. "Yep. You're good," Spruce agreed as Scarlett rolled her eyes before she pushed Ed out of the room. "Let's move it," She said.

"Thanks, Spruce," Harry said sarcastically as he walked past him to follow Ed and Scarlett. "Yeah, it's my fault," Spruce said. "That's real great. That's nice. Thanks," Maggie said sarcastically as she followed behind Harry.

 _. . . . . ._

Corbett's camera was still on night vision down in the basement, he was sitting at a table with an old, rotted birthday cake, unconscious, and tied to a chair and his forehead was bleeding while 'It's My Party' was playing in the background

"Corbett," Sam said, tied to a chair as well across the table from him, "Corbett." Corbett started to wake up and he raised his head, "Hey. Corbett, hey."

"Sam?" Corbett whispered. "Corbett, hey, you got to keep listening to my voice, okay? I'm right here. Stay awake," Sam said. Daggett stood nearby, "Don't listen." He picked up a tool from the table, hidden in the darkness, "It stops hurting, so don't worry."

Corbett started to whimper and started to shake. "Corbett, stay with me," Sam said, "Stay with me, you got it? I'm right here. Hey. Stay with me." Daggett stood behind Corbett with a long, strong nail and plunged it through Corbett's neck. "Don't. Don't. No!" Sam called. Daggett pulled the nail out of Corbett's neck, killing him. "Corbett!" Sam said. Daggett walked away from Corbett and made Sam to watch him die.

 _. . . . . ._

Upstairs, the rest of the group was still searching for Sam and Corbett. "Corbett! Where'd you guys go?" Harry called. Dean walked towards the desk and Scarlett followed him, "Dean, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Daggett was a cold war nut, right?" Dean asked and Scarlett nodded, "He was - he was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadavers, and all he ate were c-rations, so what the hell are we looking for?"

"Horrible little life," Maggie said. "Yeah, a lonely life . . ." Scarlett trailed off, "A cold war life." She looked at Dean as she realized something, "He was scared." She turned around and walked out of the room, "He was scared, he was scared."

Dean and the others quickly followed her. "Scared of what?" Harry asked. "What?" Ed asked. "Scarlett, where are you going?" Dean asked. "Wait, don't leave me in here, you guys," Maggie said as she quickly followed. "Scarlett! Whoa," Ed said.

 _. . . . . ._

In the basement, Daggett walked towards Sam. "Get away from me," Sam hissed. "This won't hurt," Daggett assured, "It's okay. It's okay. Relax. Relax." He put a birthday hat on Sam's head while 'It's My Party' continued to play.

 _. . . . . ._

Upstairs, Scarlett led the way downstairs. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ed said. "Where are you going?" Maggie asked. "Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who were really scared of the Russkies - they built bomb shelters," Scarlett explained, "I'm guessing he's got one." She opened the door, "I'll bet you it's in the basement."

Scarlett, Dean and Spruce walked in, and just when Harry, Ed and Maggie were about to follow, the door slammed shut, separating them.

"Whoa!" Ed said. Dean, Scarlett and Spruce turned towards the door. "That is not funny!" Ed said. "Um, who closed the door?" Spruce asked. "It did. It wants to separate us," Dean answered and Scarlett walked back towards the door. She tired to open it but nothing, "Ed! listen to me!"

"What?" Ed asked. "There's some salt in my duffel. Make a circle and get inside," Scarlett ordered. Harry and Ed hesitated and exchanged a confused look. "Inside?" Ed whispered before looking at the door, "Inside your duffel bag?"

"In the salt, you idiots!" Scarlett snapped. Harry and Ed nodded, "Oh, okay. Yeah. Yeah." They walked away and Dean walked downstairs with Scarlett and Spruce following.

 _. . . . . ._

Upstairs, Harry was making the circle of salt while Maggie and Ed were inside it. "Harry, hurry up," Ed said, "Get in the circle. Get in the circle. Come on. Come on. Quick, quick." Harry walked into the circle, "Guys, guys, I don't want to die, okay, and I don't want you to die."

"Harry, listen - listen to me, okay?" Ed started, "Listen. If we don't die . . . it's totally okay if you, uh, do my sister." Maggie hit Ed on the shoulder, "Ow!"

"Nice," Maggie said before the camera malfunction and the lights on the table started to flicker, "Hey guys, hey guys, it's coming again."

"Oh, god. Oh, okay. Guys. Get in close," Ed said. "Oh, god," Harry said. "Oh god, oh god," Ed said before he and Harry froze. The camera turned around and they saw Corbett standing there, bloody, unable to speak. "Oh. Oh, c-Corbett," Ed said.

 _. . . . . ._

Downstairs, in the basement, Dean, Scarlett and Spruce were looking around before they stopped when they heard 'It's My Party' in the distance. "You hear that?" Scarlett asked, and she and Dean exchanged a look.

 _. . . . . ._

In the bomb shelter, Daggett looked at Sam, "I've been waiting for some more friends," He said as he hold the same took her used to kill Corbett, "I get lonely. But you're coming to my party, aren't you?" Sam struggled in his seat, trying to get free.

 _. . . . . ._

Outside the bomb shelter, Dean, Scarlett and Spruce heard the music. "Is that music?" Spruce asked. "Yeah," Scarlett said. "It's coming from behind this wall," Dean said, "Scar, help me out with this thing." The two siblings took each side of the heavy, steel book case and moved it away from the wall to reveal a door behind it.

"Wow, you guys are strong," Spruce complimented. Dean flipped Spruce off and his finger being blurred.

 _. . . . . ._

In the bomb shelter, Daggett walked to stand behind Sam, "You'll stay a good, long time."

 _. . . . . ._

Outside the bomb shelter, Dean and Scarlett were struggling to open the door.

 _. . . . . ._

In the bomb shelter, Daggett raised the tool to kill Sam. Dean and Scarlett break in and Daggett stopped. "Sam!" Dean called, and he and Scarlett both shot Daggett with salt shotguns, making him disappear.

Dean and Scarlett walked towards Sam and untied him from the chair as he signed in relief.

"Oh god," Spruce said as he used the camera to show all of the different corpses around. He then stopped when he found Corbett's body, "Oh, no, Corbett."

 _. . . . . ._

Upstairs, Ed, Harry and Maggie were sitting inside the circle of salt. Ed was rocking back and forth, "Oh god, what have we done? Oh god." Harry placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, "Ed. Ed."

"Yeah?" Ed asked. "Corbett's a - he's a death echo. He's reliving his own murder," Harry said. "Over and over forever," Maggie said and the three of them exchanged a look of regret.

 _. . . . . ._

Downstairs, Sam, Scarlett, Dean and Spruce were walking out of the bomb shelter. "What's this Daggett guy's problem anyway?" Spruce asked, pointing the camera at the three siblings, showing that Sam's head and nose were bleeding "Loneliness," Sam answered.

"What, he's never heard of a Realdoll?" Dean asked. "No, no, no, Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff-your-mother kind of lonely," Sam replied, "I mean, that's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue, threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. Anyway, so, at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and o.d.'d on horse tranqs."

"How do you know this?" Scarlett asked. "'Cause he told me," Sam answered. "Oh," Dean and Scarlett replied at the same time. "Yeah," Sam said. "Okay, so now that he's dead, what?" Dean asked, "Same song, different verse, trying to get people to come to his party?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Stay forever," Sam said, and Scarlett and Dean reloaded their salt shotguns. "Are those real bullets?" Spruce asked them. "It's rock salt," Scarlett answered.

 _. . . . . ._

Upstairs, Harry, Ed and Maggie were still sitting inside the circle of salt. Harry was faintly singing the Ghostfacers' theme song before the camera started to malfunction again. "Oh, no," Ed said.

Maggie turned the camera towards Corbett's death echo, "Guys? Corbett . . ." She looked away as Corbett whimpered in fear as he relived his death.

"Guys, it's - it's Corbett," Ed said, "He's - he's - he's trapped. He's in a lot of pain, you know? We got to try and . . . we got to try and pull him out of his loop." He got up, "We have to."

"Ed?" Harry started as Ed faced Corbett, and Harry and Maggie got up. "Corbett," Ed said but Corbett continued to whimper in pain and fear, "Corbett, it's -" Ed looked at the line of salt, "Oh, god."

"Don't cross the line of salt," Harry said. Ed slowly stepped over the line, "I gotta do it, Harry," He said, "Corbett, listen to me. Okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He walked closer to Corbett, "Listen. Listen. Oh, god. Corbett. Oh." Corbett flickered in and out of focus, startling Ed, who backed away.

"Get back," Harry said and Ed stepped back into the line of salt. "Oh, I can't, okay?" Ed said, "He's not hearing me, okay? He won't stop dying."

 _. . . . . ._

Downstairs, Dean, Sam, Scarlett and Spruce were standing on the stairs. Dean was attempting to break down the basement door with a crowbar.

Sam looked at Spruce and the camera, "Seriously - you're still shooting?" He asked. "It makes him feel better," Scarlett said, "Don't ask."

The camera started to malfunction, "Ah, hell, guys," Spruce said, "Get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming." He turned around and Daggett was behind him. "Oh my -"

Daggett pushed Spruce and the camera across the room, making him and the camera to fall to the floor, and Daggett stalked towards him.

Sam rushed in behind Daggett and shot him with a salt shotgun, making him disappear again.

 _. . . . . ._

Upstairs, Ed, Harry and Maggie were still in the line of salt with Corbett's death echo still standing nearby. "I . . . I know how we can get through to him," Harry said. "How?" Ed asked. "Ed . . ." Harry trailed off, "He had feelings for you."

"Huh?" Ed asked. "He wanted you," Harry said. "Wa - wanted me to what?" Ed asked. "You know," Harry said, "He wanted you like you want Scarlett . . . Like I wanted Scarlett." Ed looked at him in surprise and Harry continued, "And you know what you've got to do. You can do it, Ed. You've always been the brave one." Ed slowly shook his head as no. "Yes, you can. You make us brave - Maggie, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah you do. You totally do," Maggie agreed. "Ed . . ." Harry trailed off, "You got to go be gay for that poor, dead intern. You got to send him into the light."

Corbett continued to whimper, and Ed looked from him to Harry before slowly stepping out of the line of salt and walked up to Corbett, "Corbett." Maggie slowly stepped over the line of salt and Harry tried to reach towards her, "Maggie, no, no."

"It's okay," Maggie said and aimed the camera back at Ed and Corbett. "Corbett, look," Ed started and took off his glasses while Corbett continued to whimper, "Hey, it's just Ed, buddy. It's just me. Hey, hey, Corbett, listen to me. Listen to me. I - we . . . Okay. You meant . . . Corbett, you meant a lot to the team. You meant . . . You meant a lot to me. You know, never back down . . . Never say a bad word, okay? I remember that, Corbett. I-I remember that. I remember because I love you, Corbett. I really, truly love you." Corbett slowly being drawn out of his daze and Ed continued, "Do you remember that? Do you?"

"Hey. Ed?" Corbett spoke. "Yeah. Yeah, Corbett, it's . . . Corbett, yeah, it's me. It's me," Ed said, "Look at me. You got to help us, man. you have to help us, Corbett. Please. Please. Please help us right now."

 _. . . . . ._

In the basement, Spruce was standing with the camera again, aiming it at the three siblings. "Take it easy. You all right?" Scarlett asked. The camera started to malfunction again and Daggett appeared behind the siblings.

"Uh, guys . . ." Spruce trailed off and the siblings turned to face Daggett. He grabbed Dean and threw him across the room into the wall, making him fall to the floor. "Hey!" Sam called as Scarlett aimed her salt shot gun at Daggett.

Daggett pushed the gun out of Scarlett's hands and pushed her across the room, making her fall to the floor. He turned to Sam and grabbed him before throwing him into another wall, making him fall to the floor.

Spruce backed away from Daggett as he approached him. "This is bad - very bad," Spruce said before the camera started to malfunction. Daggett turned around as if he sensed someone behind him and the camera show that Corbett appeared, looking at Daggett.

"Corbett?" Spruce asked. Corbett ran towards Daggett, tackling him. They both started to swirl into a bright, blinding white light and then disappeared, leaving the room in darkness.

Spruce aimed the camera at Dean, "You all right, dude?" Then he aimed at Sam, "You all right?" The two got up, groaning and Spruce aimed the camera at Scarlett as she groaned and got up, "You good?"

Scarlett walked up to her brothers as Spruce aimed the camera at each of them. "God," He said, making the three siblings to look at him before they reached over to cover the camera.

 _. . . . . ._

The sun finally rose, and with Daggett gone, everyone was allowed to leave. Spruce was standing outside already with the camera, aiming it at the front door as Ed, Scarlett, Sam, Dean, Maggie and Harry walked outside.

Ed: [voice over] " _Leap year, February 29th, the Morton House. A tragic day. A day of souls bound in torment, of lives held in cruel balance. But the_ _Ghostfacers_ _, they did the best that they could_."

Everyone but Maggie and Harry, walked off the porch. Maggie and Harry hugged each other.

Harry: [voice over] " _We lost a beloved friend_."

Spruce aimed the camera at Ed and Scarlett. Ed looked from Maggie and Harry to Scarlett, which made her shake her head. Nearby, Sam and Dean smirked at that.

Harry: [voice over] " _But we gained new allies_."

Scarlett handed Ed a piece of paper before she patted him on the shoulder and then walked towards Sam and Dean before the three of them walked towards the Impala.

 _. . . . . ._

Harry and Ed were sitting in the fancy room in their tuxedos, looking into the camera. "We know this much: that every day, including today, is a new beginning," Ed said, "We learned more than we can say in the brutal feat of the Morton House."

"The Ghostfacers were forced to face something far more scary than ghosts. They were forced to face themselves," Harry said. "War changes Man," Ed said. "And Maggie and Scarlett," Harry added.

"War changes man. And two women . . ." Ed trailed off and sighed, "You know Corbett, we just . . . ah gosh, we just like to think that you're out there, watching over us."

"As far as we're concerned, you're not an intern anymore," Harry said, "You have more than earned full Ghostfacer status. Plus, it would be cool to have a ghost on the team."

"Yeah," Ed agreed, "And here we were thinking that, you know, we were teaching you and all this time you were teaching us, about heart, about dedication, and about how gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day. Thank you, Alan J. Corbett." Harry nodded, "Go well into that starry night, young Turk. Go well," He said.

 _. . . . . ._

Outside at Ed and Maggie's house, Spruce was filming Corbett back before going to the Morton House. Corbett was loading the back of a white van with supplies, "Come on, Spruce, I gotta get all this stuff packed up."

"So, pack and talk," Spruce said. "I don't know what to say," Corbett said. "Say what comes to mind," Spruce said and Corbett chuckled as he continued to do his job. "This is one of our confessional moments, Corbett, so confess," Spruce said, "What did you think was going to happen tonight? What do you think is going to happen on this trip?"

Corbett sighed and looked into the camera, "I think tonight, I really do, I think all of our dreams are going to come true." He turned back to put some stuff before looking to Spruce, "Does that sound stupid?"

"Kind of does, yeah," Spruce answered. Corbett chuckled and looked back at the camera, raising his eyebrows with a smile and raising his hands in a shrug.

 ** _In Memory of Alan J. Corbett, 1985-2008_**

 ** _King of the Impossible_**

 _. . . . . ._

 **Scarlett POV**

After what happened at the Morton House, my brothers and I went to Maggie and Ed's house to watch everything on the computer with them, and Harry and Spruce.

After we watched it, my brothers and I exchanged a look. "So, guys, what do you think?" Ed asked us. I hold my head, hiding a smirk. "Are you alright?" I ignored Ed and looked at my brothers, "You know, I kind of think it was half-awesome."

"Half-awesome? That - that's full-on good, right?" Maggie asked. I share a l look with my brothers before nodding to each other. "Yeah, um," Sam said, "I mean it's bizarre how you all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done."

Dean left his bag under his chair on purpose, "Yeah. It's a real tight rope you guys are walking there," He said as we got up. "Yeah, all right guys," I said and we walked towards the door.

"Nah, that's reality, man," Ed said and we turned to face him and the others, "Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth, and it's our job over here to share it with the world."

"Right. Well, um, our experience, you know what you get when you show the world the truth?" I asked. "A straitjacket," Dean said, "Or a punch in the face. Sometimes both."

"Right," Sam agreed. "Oh come on, guys, don't be 'facer haters just because we happen to have gotten the footage of the century," Harry said. "Oh yeah," Spruce said.

Me and my brothers exchanged a knowing look and smirked. "You got us there," Dean told them. "Yeah," Sam said. "Yeah, well we'll see you guys around," I told them

"Peace out," Spruce said and Maggie waved. Sam opened the door and we started to walk out. Ed walked closer to close the door, "Um, hey, Scar." I frowned as I turned to face him. "The number you gave me -"

"You call my phone number only if your lives are in danger again, or I will find you and end you," I cut him off and then smiled sweetly, "Okay?"

"Got it," He answered. I blew him a sarcastic kiss before turning around to follow my brothers, and Ed closed the door.

My brothers and I walked outside towards the Impala, knowing that the Ghostfacers would find the computer erasing device in Dean's bag.

"We clean?" Sam asked. "Nooooooo! Are you kidding me?!" We heard them from inside. The three of us chuckled before climbing into the Impala.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have," Dean said. "The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers," Sam said.

"It's too bad. I kinda liked the show," I said. Sam chuckled and nodded slightly, "It had its moments." Dean nodded, "Yeah," He agreed as he started the car and drove us away.


	32. 14-1 Long-Distance Call

I was on a local college campus, sitting on a bench and taking to Bobby on the phone as Sam and Dean walked towards me. "Yep. I got it," I told Bobby, "Bye." I hung up and tossed two soda cans to Sam and Dean, which both of them caught.

Dean looked at the can in his hand weirdly and then at me, "Soda? Really? I don't drink that crap." I smirked and shrugged, "So, what did you got?" I asked.

"The professor doesn't know crap," Sam answered. "Oh, shocking," I said sarcastically, "Pack your panties, boys, we're hitting the road." I walked past them and they turned back to me.

"What's up?" Dean asked and I turned back to them, "That was Bobby," I informed, "Some banker guy blew his head off in Ohio and he thinks there's a spirit involved."

"So you two were talking a case?" Dean asked. "No, we were actually talking about our feelings. And then our favourite boy bands," I said sarcastically, "Yeah, we were talking a case."

"So a spirit, what?" Sam asked. "Yeah, the banker was talking about some sort of electrical problems at his pad for like a week," I explained, "Phone was going haywire, computer was flipping on and off."

"Huh . . ." Sam trailed off, nodding. I tilted my head, "This is not ringing your bell?" I asked. "Well, sure, yeah. But, Scar, we're already _on_ a case," He said.

"Whose?" I asked. "Yours," He answered. "Right. Yeah. Well, you coulda fooled me," I said before starting to turn around.

"What the hell else have we been doing lately other than trying to break your deal?" Dean asked as I turned back to face them. "Chasing our tails, that's what," I said and stepped back closer to them, "Guys, we've talked to every professor, witch, soothsayer and two bit carny act in the lower 48. Nobody knows squat! And we can't find Bela, we can't find the Colt. So until we actually find something, I'd like to do my job."

"Well there's one thing we haven't tried yet," Sam said. I shook my head, "Sam, no," I disagreed, knowing what he meant. "Scarlett, we should summon Ruby," He said. "I'm not gonna have this fight with you," I said. "She said she knows how to save you," Sam said. "Well, she can't," I said. "And you know that for sure?" Dean asked.

"I do," I answered. "How?" Dean asked. "Because she told me, okay?" I snapped. They both frowned and stared at me in confusion. "What?" Sam asked.

"She told me. Flat out. She can't save me, nobody can," I informed. "And you just somehow neglected to mention this to us?" Dean asked.

"Well, I really don't care what that bitch thinks and neither should either of you, so . . ." I trailed off and turned around. "So what, now you're keeping secrets from us, Scar?" Sam asked.

I scoffed as I turned back to face them and looked at Sam, "You really wanna talk about who's keeping secrets from who?" Sam looked away, and didn't answer and then walked past me.

Dean sighed, "Now where you going?" He asked. Sam turned to us, throwing his arms to the sides, "Guess I'm going to Ohio." He turned back around and walked away. Dean and I exchanged a look and sighed before following Sam.

... ...

After a little while, we got to Milan, Ohio. We pulled up outside the house the man who had shot himself had used to live, posing as detectives.

His wife, Mrs. Waters, led us into the study, "I found him there," She said, pointing to the spot he was found.

"Why don't you tell us everything you saw, Mrs. Waters," Dean said. Mrs. Waters turned to face us, "You mean beside my dead husband?" She asked. "Just everything else you saw," I said, "Please."

She sighed, turning to the side, "Blood. Everywhere." She turned back to us, "The phone was ripped from the wall, his favourite scotch on the desk, what else could you possibly want to know?"

"Why was the phone ripped from the wall?" Sam asked. "I don't know," She answered. "You mind if I take a look?" He asked, and she gestured for him to go on.

Sam walked past Mrs. Waters toward the desk. "I already went over this with the other detectives," She said. Dean and I walked past her. "We'll be out of your hair in no time, ma'am," Dean said.

We stood opposite of Sam at the desk as Mrs. Waters sighed, turning to face us. Sam looked at the home phone and went through the recent call list. He frowned and glanced at Mrs. Waters, "Ma'am, what time did your husband die?"

"Sometime after 11," She answered. Dean and I looked back at Sam. He subtly tapped the caller ID, looking at Dean and me, and then back at phone.

We glanced at the caller ID;

 ** _SHA33_**

"What about strange phone calls?" I asked as I looked back at Mrs. Waters, "Receive any of those lately, weird interference, static, anything like that?"

"No," She said unconvincingly. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she shook her head, "No."

"Mrs. Waters, withholding information from the police is a capital offence," Dean said. I cleared my throat to get Dean to back off. He looked from me to Mrs. Waters, rolling his eyes, muttering, "In some parts of the world I'm sure."

Mrs. Waters sighed, "A couple of weeks ago, uh . . there was this . . ." She trailed off. "This what?" I asked.

She sighed, "I woke up one morning, I heard Ben in his study. I thought he was talking to a woman."

"What made you think that?" Sam asked. "Because he kept calling her Linda," Mrs. Waters answered, "The thing is, I picked up the other line and nobody was there, Ben was talking to nobody."

"There was nothing?" Sam asked. "Just static," She answered. "Did you ever speak to Ben about this phone call?" Sam asked.

"No. I should have but . . . no," Mrs. Waters answered. "Did he ever say who Linda was?" Sam asked. "What difference does it make?" She asked, "There was nobody on the other end!" Me and my brothers exchanged a look before we looked back at Mrs. Waters.

... ...

We got to a motel room, and got a room. After, changing our clothes, Dean was doing searching on Sam's laptop while me and Sam were on the beds. "Linda's a babe," Dean spoke after a few minutes, "Or, was."

"Did you find her?" I asked. "Yeah, Linda Bateman," Dean said, "She and Ben Waters were high school sweethearts."

"So what happened?" I asked. "Drunk driver hit them head on. Ben walked away," Dean answered. "So, what then?" Sam asked, "Dead flame calls to chat?"

"You would think, but Linda was cremated. So why's she still floating around?" Dean asked and he got up.

Sam scoffed, "You got me." I looked at Sam, "What about that caller ID?" I asked. "Turns out, it's a phone number," Sam said. "No phone number I've ever seen," Dean said. "Me too," I said, frowning.

"Yeah, 'cause it's about a century old, back from when phones had cranks," Sam explained. "So why use that number to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked.

"Got me there too, but we should put a trace on it," I said. "Well how the hell are we going to put a trace on something that's over 100 years old?" Dean asked. Sam sighed, looking at us as if he already knew where to go.


	33. 14-2 One Call Away

Sam, Dean and I went to the local phone company and talked to the manager, Clark Adams. He lead us down the stairs and along a hallway, "We don't get many folks from HQ down here."

"Yes, well, the main office mentioned that there would be a lunch," Dean said. Both Sam and I shot our older brother a look behind Clark's back, and he shrugged.

"Well I'm sure we can arrange something," Clark said, "The man you wanna be speaking to is right this . . ." A fly buzzed next to my ear and I flinched, pushing it away as we stopped walking.

Clark looked at us, "I know, sorry. We've got something of a hygiene issue down here if you ask me." He continued to lead us to the main office and we walked inside, "Stewie? What did I tell you about keeping this place clean."

Stewie seemed to be a bit of a stoner, making me raise an eyebrow when we saw he was looking at porn on the computer. "Spam mail . . . spam mail . . ." He trailed off as he closed everything down.

"Stewie Myers," Clark told me and my brothers before he guested to us, "Mr. Campbell. Mr. Raimi. Miss Baker."

"I don't know how all this got here . . ." Stewie trailed off. Clark flicked him on the back of his head, "From headquarters?"

Stewie spin around in his chair, then quickly crossed his legs and placed his hands together on his lap.

"Give them whatever they need," Clark said. "Yeah," Stewie agreed. Clark nodded for us before starting to walk past us.

"Thank you," Dean told him. "Yeah, thanks," I said. "Thanks," Sam said and Clark walked out. "So . . . can I help you?" Stewie asked us.

Dean smirked, "Is that, ahhh, ?" He asked. "No," Stewie said. Dean nodded to the computer and Stewie quickly closed it before turning back to us, "Maybe."

"A word to the wise? Platinum membership? Worth every penny," Dean said and nodded knowingly. Sam rolled his eyes while I gave Dean a look.

"Right," I said sarcastically. Sam pulled out a piece of paper with the SHA33 on it and handed it to Stewie, "Anyway, we're here to trace a number."

Stewie looked at the number with a frown, "Where did you get this?" He asked. "Off caller ID," Sam answered.

"Oh no, that's impossible," Stewie said. "It hasn't been used in a few years, we know," Dean said. "A few years?" Stewie repeated, "It's prehistoric. Trust me, nobody is using this number anymore."

"Sure. Could you run it anyway?" Sam asked. "Sure. Why don't I just rearrange my whole life first," Stewie said snarkily.

I looked at him in annoyance and took a step forwards, "Listen, uh, Stewie. You got like six kinds of employee code violations down here, not to mention the sickening porn that is clogging up your hard drive. Now when my partner says run the number, I suggest you run the number. Right. Now."

Stewie looked between us before turning towards his computer with the paper Sam gave him. I stepped away smugly and looked at my brothers with a smirk. Sam nodded in approval while Dean smirked. Stewie ran the number, "Holy crap."

"What?" Sam asked. "I can't tell you where the number comes from, but I can tell you where it's been going," Stewie said before he got up and walked past us.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Stewie grabbed a print out from the printer and turned to face us, "Ten different number in the past few weeks." He handed the paper to Sam, "All got calls from the same number."

Me and my brothers exchanged a look as Stewie walked past us back to his chair. He turned to face us again, "So, are we done here? Cause I was . . . sort of . . . busy?" I rolled my eyes, "Gross," I muttered. Dean smirked, "Right." Me and my brothers turned around and left.

... ...

I pulled up a rental car to one of the houses that was on the list; The Greenfielf. I climbed out and walked toward the front door. I let out a sigh, knocking on the door and waited for someone to open it.

A man, who I assumed to be Mr. Greenfielf answered the door with a little boy standing behind him with a ball.

"Yeah?" Mr. Greenfielf asked. "Hello sir, I'm with the phone company," I said with a soft smile. The little boy bounced the ball and Mr. Greenfielf took it, "We didn't call the phone company."

"Oh, no sir, we're calling you. We've had a lot of complaints from the neighbourhood lately," I said. "Complaints?" Mr. Greenfielf repeated. "Yes sir," I confirmed as a teenage girl walked into the hall, "Dropped calls, static, maybe even strange voices on the other end of the line."

"No, we haven't had any of that here," Mr. Greenfielf said. "Nothing?" I asked. He shook his head, "No."

"Okay. Great, just thought we'd check. Thanks," I said. "No problem," Mr. Greenfielf said and looked at the little boy, "Come on, Simon."

Mr. Greenfielf led Simon away as he closed the door. As he did, I looked over at the teenage girl, to see she was looking at me nervously as if something I had said struck a cord with her.

She turned around and walked away. I turned around and walked towards the rental car. I unlocked the driver door and was about to climb in. The teenage girl walked towards me with her arms crossed across her chest, "No way you work for the phone company."

I frowned, "Sure I do," I said. "Since when does a phone girl drive a rental or wear a cheap business dress?" She asked. I chuckled, tilting my head, "Yeah, well, maybe we're both keeping secrets."

"Why did you ask my Dad if he's hearing strange voices on the phone?" She asked. "Why, did you hear something?" I asked. "No," She replied quickly.

I shrugged, "My mistake, I thought maybe you did. Bye," I said. "Well I didn't, okay?" The girl asked. I nodded, "Okay. Sorry to bother you." The girl looked away uncomfortable and I tilted my head, "Because you know . . ." She looked at me as I spoke, "If you did . . . then I would have told you that I've been right where you're standing right now. Hearing things, even seeing things that can't be explained. Maybe I would have been able to help out a little bit. Anyway . . ."

I was about to climb to the driver seat and the girl took a step forwards, "Wait." I stopped as I looked at her. She hesitated, "Maybe . . . maybe I've been talking on the phone . . . with my Mom."

"Well that's not so strange," I said. "She's dead. Like three years now," She informed. "How often does she call you?" I asked. "A few times," She replied and I nodded. "It started a week ago. I thought I was like, crazy or something."

"What's your name?" I asked, tilting my head. "Lanie," She answered. I nodded slowly, "Lanie, I can tell you one thing for sure, and you're going to have to go with me on this, okay?" She nodded and I gave her a soft small smile, "You're not crazy." She nodded again slowly, reassured.

After that talk with Lanie, I headed back to the road to get Sam. My phone rang and I answered it, "Yeah?"

" _Dude, stiffs have been calling people all over town_ ," Dean said. " _Yeah, tell me about it_ ," Sam said. " _I just talked to an 84 year old grandmother who's having phone sex with her husband, who died in Korea,_ " Dean told us.

"Eww," I groaned. " _That's just gross_ ," Sam agreed. " _It redefined my understanding of the word 'Necrophilia',_ " Dean said.

"So what the hell's going on here?" I asked. " _Beats me, but we'd better find out soon_ ," Sam said. " _Yeah, this place is turning into spook central,_ " Dean said. "Yeah. All right, I'll call you later," I said and we hung up. I sighed, shaking my head, "What the hell?" I muttered. After a long moment, my phone rang again and I answered it, "Yeah?"

" _Dude_ ," Dean started, " _You not going to believe who just called me_." I frowned and tilted my head.


	34. 14-3 I Have Nothing

Sam, Dean and I met back at the motel room. We talked about the person that called Dean, for our shock it was Dad.

"I mean, Dad?" I asked, sitting on one of the beds while Sam was on the other bed and Dean was pacing. "You really think it was Dad?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Dean said. "Well, what did he sound like?" Sam asked. Dean stopped and turned to us, "Like Oprah. Like Dad, he sounded like Dad, what do you think?"

"What did he say?" Sam asked. "My name," Dean answered. I frowned, "What, that's it?" I asked. "Yeah, call dropped out," He said.

"Why would he even call in the first place, Dean?" Sam asked. "I don't know, man," Dean said, turning around, "Why are ghosts calling anybody in this town? But I mean, other people are hearing from their loved ones, why can't we?" He turned back to face us, "It's at least a possibility, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said, shrugging. "Okay, so what if . . ." Dean trailed off, sitting beside me on the bed, "What if it really is Dad? What happens if he calls back?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "What do I say?" Dean asked. "'Hello'," Sam suggested. I shook my head, "'Hello'?" Dean and I repeated at the same time. Sam looked between us and shrugged.

"That's what you come back with? 'Hello'?" I asked. "Uhh . . ." Sam trailed off. I scoffed, "Wow," I muttered, getting up. I walked to the door and grabbed my jacket from the chair. I looked back at Sam, "'Hello'?" I rolled my eyes as I turned back around and walked out, closing the door behind me.

... ...

After a few hours, I went back to the motel. I walked in to see Damon lying on one of the beds and Sam sitting on the couch, using the coffee table as a desk to his laptop. I closed the door behind me, "Find anything?"

"After three hours, I have found no reason why anything supernatural would be going on here," Sam informed.

Dean sat up, "Well, you know, you think a Stanford education and a high school hook up rate of 0.0 would produce better results than that." Sam smiled sarcastically, "Hilarious."

"Sammy, you're just looking in the wrong places, pal," I told him. "And what are the right places, Scar?" Sam asked.

I pulled out a pamphlet from my jacket pocket, "Motel pamphlet rack." I dropped the pamphlet on the table in front of Sam, "Milan, Ohio. Birthplace of Thomas Edison."

Sam looked at it and Dean got up, and walked closer, "So what?" He asked. "Keep reading," I told Sam.

Sam read the pamphlet and scoffed. He handed it to Dean and he read it as well. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, "You're kidding." I tilted my head with a smile and raised my eyebrows.

... ...

The pamphlet led me and my brothers to the local museum. The tour guide led us and others into a room, "And we're walking." She looked at an old looking phone, "And, here we have one of the museum's most unique and treasured possessions. Thomas Edison's -" She then used air quotes, "'Spirit phone'. Did you know that Mr. Edison, as well as being one of America's most beloved inventors, was also a devout -" She used air quotes again, "'Occultist'? Ooh!"

I frowned as I looked back at my brothers, "What's with the quotey fingers?" I whispered to them. Sam rolled his eyes at me but gave a small smile while Dean smirked.

"He spent years working on this, his final invention, which he was convinced could be used to -" She used the air quotes again, "'Communicate' with the 'dead'. Pretty spooky, huh?" She checked her watch before leading the other group members out fo the room, "And we're walking. We are walking. We're walking. And we're not touching that. And we're walking. And stop."

Me and my brothers made sure that they were all gone and then walked toward the spirit phone. Sam used the EMF reader to scan the spirit phone.

"Anything?" Dean asked. "Nothing," Sam answered before turning the EMF off, showing it into his pocket. "What do you think?" I asked, sighing.

"Honestly? It kinda looks like an old pile of junk to me," Sam said. Dean nodded, "It's not even plugged in."

"Maybe it doesn't work like that," I suggested, tilting my head. "Okay," Dean said, "Maybe it's like a radio tower, broadcasting the dead all over town." Sam shrugged, "Could be."

"Well, you know, this caller ID's 100 years old, right? Right around the time this thing was built," Dean said.

"Yeah, but why would it all of a sudden start working now?" Sam asked. "I don't know, but as long as the mouldy are calling the freshers around here it's the best reason we've got," I said.

"Yeah, maybe," Sam said. "So, maybe it really is Dad," Dean said, and the three of us exchanged a look.

...

"Scar."

A pillow was thrown at me, waking me up from my slumber. I groaned, "Ow." I opened my eyes to see Dean was already ready for today. "You a dick," I said.

He smirked, "Watch it." I turned around my side to see Sam was sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes from the sleep. "What time is it?" He asked.

"6:15," Dean answered. "In the morning?" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. "I feel deja vu," Sam said. I felt Dean sitting on my bed, "Come on, Shorty." I groaned, "Don't call me that."

"Come on, _Shorty_ ," He repeated teasingly, "I need to tell you guys something." I sighed, pulling the covers off my head, "What?" I grumbled. He looked between me and Sam, "Dad called me last night."

"What? What did he said this time?" Sam asked. Dean looked at me, "He said the demon that hold your contract on the crossroads deal was here. In town."

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time. "Yeah, so both of you get dress," Dean said, getting up.

I took a shower and got dressed before telling my brothers I heading to the dinner to grab something to eat.

I was sitting at a table, eating breakfast when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

" _Scarlett?_ " A girl asked, sounding kinda freaking out. "Yeah," I answered. " _It's Lanie,_ " She replied, " _Lanie Greenfielf, you gave me your number if I need someone to talk to about the calls from my Mom._ "

"Oh yeah, I remember you, from yesterday," I said and I frowned at her voice, "Are you okay? You sound . . . well, scared."

She let out a nervous chuckle, " _You have no idea_ ," She confirmed. "What's wrong?" I asked. She hesitated, " _I talked to my Mom last night._ "

"What happened?" I asked. " _I-I don't know what's happening,_ " She said, her voice showed me that she was starting to cry, " _She just keep contacting me, and - and - and last night, she showed up, like really showed up, she just . . . I'm scared._ "

"Okay, okay, Lanie, don't worry, okay?" I asked and heard her sobbing. "I'll stop by at your house, okay?"

" _Okay_ ," She said. "I'll see you soon," I said. " _Thank you_ ," She said before we hung up. I took one last bite from my food before paying for it and the drink, before heading back to the motel room.

I walked in to see Sam sitting on my bed and Dean was at Sam's laptop, sitting on the couch. "What's up?" Sam asked me. "That girl Lanie call me, her Mom's ghost spooked her out pretty bad last night," I replied.

"That sucks," Dean said. "Yeah it does," I agreed, sighing. I frowned, noticing Dean going through stuff, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I think Dad's right. I think the demon is here," Dean said. He got up and handed me and Sam some papers, "Check it out." He walked past us to his bag and Sam turned to him, "What is this, weather reports?"

"Omens. Demonic omens. Electrical storms everywhere we've been for the past two weeks," Dean answered.

"I don't remember any lightning storms," Sam said. "Well, I don't remember you studying meteorology as a kid either," Dean said, "But I'm telling you, that bastard's been tailing us . . . wearing some poor dude's meat."

"And it's following us because . . ." I trailed off. "I guess we're big game, you know?" Dean said, "Our asses are too sweet to let outta sight."

"Okay. Sure," I said sarcastically. Dean walked closer and took the papers away, "Don't get too excited, Munchkin. Might pull something."

"Dean, look, I wanna believe this, man, I really do," I said. "Then believe it, I mean, if we get this sucker, it's Miller Time," He said.

"Yeah, that's another thing. Dad rattles off an exorcism that can kill a demon? I mean not just send it back to Hell, but kill it?" I asked.

"I've checked it out," Dean said, walking past me and Sam toward the laptop. He pulled out the homework to show us, "This is heavy duty Dark Ages. 15th century."

"Yeah, I've checked on it too, Dean. And so did Bobby," Sam said. "And?" I asked. "Look. It definitely is an exorcism, okay?" Sam asked, "There's just no evidence it can kill a demon."

"No evidence it can't," Dean said. "Come on, man," I said. "Hey, as far as I'm aware the only one of us who has actually been to Hell is Dad," Dean said, "And maybe he picked up a couple of tricks down there, like which exorcisms work."

"Maybe it does. I hope it does too, but we gotta be sure," I said. "Why aren't we sure?" Dean asked. "'Cause we don't know what's going on around here, Dean!" I said, "I mean, some guy blows his brains out, a girl who is at my age is scared out of her wits."

"Wow, Scar," Dean said sarcastically, "A couple of civvies are freaked out by some ghosts. News flash Scarlett, people are supposed to be freaked out by ghosts!"

"She's right, Dean," Sam agreed with me. Dean looked away in annoyance and I sighed. "Dad tell you where to find the demon?" Sam asked.

"I'm waiting on the call!" Dean shouted. I sighed again, "I told Lanie I'd stop by," I said and turned around to head to the door.

"Oh, good yeah," Dean told me sarcastically, "No you go hang out with jail bait. Just, uh, watch out for Chris Hansen." I turned to face them and he continued, "Meanwhile, we'll be here getting ready to, you know, save your life."

I turned around to leave again, nodding. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" Dean asked. I stopped and sighed, turning to face them again. "I mean for months we've been trying to break this demon deal," He said, "Now Dad's about to give us the freaking address and you can't accept it? Like you're afraid that going after this demon, and if we fail to do this right, that we die."

"That has nothing to do with it, okay?" I said. My brothers looked at me unconvinced so I shrugged, "Okay, it has a little to do with it." Sam nodded and looked away as I continued, "But, that is not what this is about."

"Then what is it?" Sam asked as he looked back at me. "The fact is, we've got no hard proof here, Sam," I answered. "You two still think I can be saved, having faith."

"Maybe that's all we got, okay?" Dean said. "Please. Just please don't go anywhere until I get back. Okay? Please," I told them. With that said, I turned around and left the room.


	35. 14-4 Fear For The Upcoming

After I got to Lanie's house, she lead me to her room. "Have you told your father about any of this?" I asked. "And bother him at work? No. He wouldn't believe me anyway, he'd just chuck me into therapy," She replied. "So what did your mother say?" I asked.

"She wanted to see me. So at first I thought I was supposed to go to the cemetery," She replied.

"Did you?" I asked. Lanie nodded, "Nothing happened. But then she started asking me to do other things."

"What sort of things?" I asked with a frown. "Bad things," She answered with tears in her eyes and I looked at her in confusion, so she looked away from me, sniffing.

"Lanie please, tell me what happened, it's very important," I said softly. "Mom told me to go to Dad's medicine cabinet," She said.

"And?" I asked. "She wanted me to take his sleeping pills, take all of his sleeping pills," She said.

"She wanted you to kill yourself?" I asked in disbelief. Lanie covered her mouth with her hands, nodding, and she lowered her hands to her sides again, "Why would my Mom want me to do that?"

"I-I don't know," I said, shaking my head and looked around. "I mean, just so I could come to her?" Lanie asked. I looked back at her in confusion, "What'd you say?"

"She wanted me to come to her," She explained. "No, no, no, no, how'd she say it?" I asked. "'Come to me'. Like a million times," She replied. I shook my head, I finally knew what was going on, "Lanie, that's not your mother."

I led Lanie out of her room and into the hallway, "Listen to me. Don't answer the phone. Don't use the computer. Don't do anything unless I say to, all right?" I stopped at the stairs to head down and turned to Lanie to see she wasn't following.

I frowned, "Lanie?" I walked towards her to follow her gaze to her little brother's room. She looked at me worriedly, "Where's Simon?"

"Oh no," I muttered, turning around. I rushed downstairs with Lanie following me. We ran outside to see Simon walking right into the middle of traffic.

"Oh my God," Lanie gasped. A semi-truck was about to run him over, the driver tried to stop the truck in time and used his horn to get the kid away.

I ran into the street and grabbed Simon, pulling him away before the truck could hit him, and we fell to the ground. The semi-truck continued to drive away and I let out a sigh of relief.

I glanced at Simon to see he was shaking. "It's okay, kiddo, it's okay. Let's get back to your sister, okay?" He nodded and started to cry. I pulled him up with me and picked him up before walking towards Lanie. She cried in relief and took her little brother in her arms.

She hugged him tightly and looked at me, "Thank you." I nodded before walking away from them, heading towards the rental car to head off. I drive on the road and called Dean and he answered, " _Yeah?_ "

"Dean, it's not Dad," I said. " _Then what is it?_ " He asked. "A Crocotta," I answered. " _Is that a sandwich?_ " He asked.

"Some kind of scavenger," I said, "Mimics loved ones, whispers 'Come to me', then lures you into the dark and swallows your soul."

" _A Crocotta, right, damn that makes sense_ ," Dean said. "Dean, look, I'm sorry man," I said, "I know -"

" _Hey, don't these things live in filth?_ " He cut me off. "Yeah," I said. " _Scarlett, the flies at the phone company_ ," He realized. I realized as well that he was right and I hung up, driving faster to the phone company.

... ...

I got to the phone company after dark and walked toward the building through the back alley. I looked into one of the windows on the back door to see Stewie sitting at his desk. I looked around when I heard something clattering in the distance.

I shrugged it off and looked back inside to see Stewie walking out of the room. I waked around to the front to see him walking out of the building toward his car. I pulled out my phone and called Dean, only to get to his voice mail.

" _This is Herman Munster. Leave a message._ "

I sighed, "Dean, I'm in the parking lot. He's here. You and Sam need to hurry up." I hung up and walked toward Stewie at his car. I pushed him face first into his car, holding a silver knife against the back of his neck.

"What the hell?" Stewie demanded. "I know what you are," I said. "Wait, Miss, please," He said. "And I know how to kill you," I said.

"Okay, wait, wait. If we're overcharging you for the call waiting or something I . . . I can fix that. I am your friend. Please. Please just don't kill me," He begged. I titled my head in confusion and realized he wasn't the Crocotta. He couldn't be.

"Don't kill me, please," He begged. All of a sudden, something hard hit me in the back of my head, making me let go of Stewie and fell to the ground, unconscious.

... ...

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself tied to a chair with wires binding my wrists together behind the back of the chair behind me.

I looked over to see Stewie was restrained to the chair in front of me exactly the same way. He was whimpering, breathing heavily in fear, "I'm sorry, Clark. I'm sorry for whatever I did to you." I looked up to see Clark the Croctta walking closer toward him. "I'm sorry, please," Stewie cried.

I looked at Clark's hand to see he had a knife with him. "Wait! Don't do it," I said. He leaned closer to Stewie with the knife as he spoke to me, "You're awake."

"You're not a killer Clark, no! There's a good man inside of you, I know it," Stewie said. Clark looked at me, "What do you think, Scarlett, am I a good man?"

I tilted my head, "That depends on your definition of 'good'," I said sarcastically and he smirked. I narrowed my eyes, "Just let him go."

"I would. I really would. If only I'd had more than a salad for lunch. You see . . . I'm starving," He said and he raised the knife to Stewie.

"No!" I said. Clark plunged the knife into Stewie's heart, killing him immanently. I looked away as blood trailed out of Stewie's mouth and his head hung down low.

"Son of a . . ." I trailed off angrily, looking back up. Clark opened his mouth to reveal sharper fangs than a vampire, only these were in color of red. He turned Stewie's body to face him, holding him still by his shoulders and sucking his soul or essence out of his body. He swallowed it whole and stood up.

I looked at Clark in realization, "My last call with Dean. That was you. You led me here." He looked at me, "Some calls I make, some calls I take, but you have to admit, I had you fooled for a while. All that Edison phone crap." He backed away, chuckling, "Oh well."

He turned to an electrical box and placed his fingertips onto the glass. He tilted his head back as he closed his eyes in concentration. I frowned, "What are you doing?"

Clark turned his head towards me, "I'm killing your brothers. Or maybe I'm killing two other guy. We'll just have to see how it goes."

I struggled in the chair, angrily before glancing around as I felt the wires slowly starting to unwrap around my wrists. I looked back at Clark with a glare, knowing that he was tricking two guys into going to Sam and Dean to kill them, or Sam and Dean would kill them.

Clark walked over and pulled the knife out of Stewie's chest. "You know, mimicking Dean's one thing. But my Dad. That's a hell of a trick," I said.

"Well once I made you three as hunters, it was easy. I found Dean's number, then Sam's number, then your number, then your father's numbers. Then emails, voicemails, everything," He said. He crouched in front of me with the knife, using it to point at me while I continued to wind the wires from around my wrists without him noticing.

"You see, people think that stuff just gets erased, but it doesn't. You'd be surprised how much of yourself is just floating out there, waiting to be plucked," He said.

"My brothers are not going to fall for this. They're not going to kill those guys," I said. "Then those guys kill them," He said and I glared at him.

He got up and paced around the room, "Technology . . ." He used the knife to pull a piece of my hair out of my face, "Makes life so much easier." He circled around me, "Used to be I'd hide in the woods for days, weeks, whispering to people, trying to draw them out into the night." He stopped in front of me, turning to face me, "But they had community, they all looked out for each other, I'd be lucky to eat one or two souls a year. Now when I'm hungry, I simply make a phone call. You're all so connected. But you've never been so alone."

Clark made his fangs grow, trying to stab me with the knife, but I got free of the wires and stood up instantly, tackling him to the floor. He dropped the knife and I reached to grab it. He grabbed the back of my shirt and got up, pushing me against the metal grating on the wall. He picked the knife up and ran toward me.

I caught his wrist before the knife touched my skin, and pushed him against the desk, trying to take the knife away from him. Clark punched me in the face, making me turn away. I caught myself against the other table before I could fell.

Clark stood and so did I, and turned to face him. I raised my hands, standing in fighting stance, "Bring it on, bitch." Clark tried to stab me but I raised my arm to block the move, turning him to face the wall behind me.

I tried to keep him from stabbing me, so I made him back away toward the silver, sharp rack behind him. I let go of one of his arms and pushed his head back onto one of the silver stems on the rack, making it pierce through his neck.

I breathed heavily as I watched blood dripping out of Clark's mouth, finally dying. I sighed in relief, wiping the blood away from my nose, and I looked back at Clark's body, "Dick."

... ...

I went back to the motel room to see my brothers were there, and they were mildly beaten up and sitting on the couch. I chuckled, "I see they improved your faces."

Sam chuckled, "Right back at ya." I tilted my head slightly and shrugged. "So, Crocotta, huh?" Dean asked. "Yep," I answered, sighing as I sat on one of the beds.

"That would explain the flies," Sam said, sighing. "Yeah it would," I agreed, "Hey, um . . . look I'm sorry it wasn't Dad." Dean chuckled, "I gave you guys a hell of a time on this one."

"Ahh," Sam said. "No, Scar, you were right," Dean told me. "Forget about it," Sam told him. "I can't," Dean said.

I sighed and got up. I walked toward them and sat on a chair in front of them, "Me too." They both looked at me and I shook my head, shrugging, "I wanted to believe so badly that there was a way outta this without losing you two, but something about this just didn't seem right to me, and I was right, and I wish to God that I wasn't. I mean, I'm - I'm staring down the barrel at this thing. You know, Hell. For real, forever, and I just . . ."

"Yeah," Sam said softly. I swallowed, thinking about when the three of us got to my head to get Jeremy who was controlling dreams, thinking about the evil me. I blinked my tears, "I'm scared, guys. I'm really scared."

"We know," Dean told me, "And hey, we're scared for you. I guess I was wiling to believe anything. You know, a desperate man trying to save his baby sister."

"There's nothing wrong with having hope, Dean," Sam told him. "Ah, hope doesn't get you jack squat," Dean said.

I sighed and hesitated, "I can't expect Dad to show up with some miracle at the last minute. I can't expect anybody to, you know? I mean the only person that can get me out of this thing is me."

Sam looked at me for a moment, "And us." I hesitated, knowing that this was a way too serious moment, so I needed to do something to make it less serious, "'And us'?"

"What?" Sam asked. "Deep revelation, having a real moment here, that's what you come back with? 'And us'?" I asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Do you want a poem?" He asked. "The moment's gone," I told them and turned on the TV. My brothers exchanged a look and smirked, knowing I wasn't being serious.

"You're unbelievable, Shorty," Dean said. I nodded, shrugging, "I know." I looked at them and smiled. Sam chuckled and Dean got us each a beer, handing one to me and the other to Sam. The three of us exchanged a look and smiled a small sad smile. We drink the beers and watched TV.


	36. 15-1 Time Is on My Side

Sam, Dean and I were interrogating a demon in an abandoned cabin, and had him in a Devil's Trap. We splashed holy water over his face, making him scream as his skin smoked.

"Stop!" The demon told us. "You ready to talk?" Dean asked. "I don't know," The demon said, "I don't know anything!"

"Oh, you hear that, guys? He doesn't know anything," I said sarcastically. "Yeah, we heard," Sam said. "I'm telling you the truth," The demon said.

"Oh, you are?" I asked, "Then I owe you an apology. Allow me to make it up to you." I grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. I poured holy water into his mouth, making him deink it painfully.

He screamed and I let him go. He spit out what was left of the holy water, groaning in pain. "We'll ask you one last time," I said, "Who holds my contract?"

The demon went quiet, head hanging, but when he looked up at us, his eyes were black and he was smiling. "Your mother. Yeah, she, uh, showed it to me right before I bent her over."

He let his eyes turn normal as he chuckled. I grabbed his shirt angrily yet calmly, "I want a name."

"Or what?" He asked, "You're gonna squirt your holy water in both ends? Please. Sister, that's like a fleabite compared to what's coming to me if I tell you jack." He let go of his shirt and stood straight as he continued, "Do what you want. The only thing I'm scared of is the demon holding your ticket."

I looked at both of my brothers. Dean looked at Sam, and my big brother nodded before looking back at the demon, " _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus._ "

The demon started to shake and groaned in pain. Dean circled around him, "How does that feel? Does that feel good?"

The demon groaned in pain and twisted his neck, "Go ahead. Send me back to hell . . ." He looked at me, "'Cause when you get there, I'll be waiting for you, sweetheart . . . with a few pals who are dying for a nice little meet and greet with Scarlett Winchester."

He chuckled evilly but I didn't react to it. "Should I?" Sam asked. "Send him someplace he can't hurt anyone else," I said before turning away.

Sam continued to exorcism, " _Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio._ " The demon groaned in pain as Sam continued, "O _mnis incursio infernalis adversarii omnis legio, omnis congregatio_." The demon screamed in pain as I watched. " _Et secta diabolica_."

... ...

The demon was long gone by now, and so was the host. Dean and I buried the body before heading back into the cabin to see Sam hanging up his phone.

"Bury the body?" He asked. "Yeah," Dean answered. I sighed and sat on the chair, "Looks like these demons ride 'em hard just for kicks." Dean grabbed a beer from the table and opened it as he looked at Sam, "What was the phone call about?"

"Remember that thing in the paper yesterday?" Sam asked. "'Stripper suffocates dude with thighs'?" Dean asked.

"The other thing," Sam said. "The guy that walks into the E.R. and kneels over dead, right. His stomach's ripped out?" I asked.

"His liver, actually," Sam corrected. "Thanks for correcting this important information, brother," I said sarcastically, "Now I could sleep at night much more better."

Dean scoffed and Sam rolled his eyes, smirking. "Anyways, I just found out something pretty damn interesting," He said. "What?" I asked.

"The dead body covered in bloody fingerprints, not the victim's," Sam said. "Okay, great. Dave Caruso will be stoked to hear it," I said sarcastically.

"Those fingerprints match a guy who died in 1981," Sam said. "Really?" Dean asked, "So, what are we talking? Uh, walking dead? Walking, killing dead?"

"Maybe," Sam answered. "Zombies do like the other _other_ white meat," Dean said. "Huh," I said and looked at Sam, "Speaking of, what do you care about zombies?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Well, you and Dean been on soul-saving detail for months now," I said, "And we're three weeks out, and all of a sudden, you're interested in some hot zombie action?"

"Hey, dude, you're the one who's been all gung ho to hunt. I just thought I'd be doing you a favor," Sam told me. "Hey, no, no, no, no, no," I said, "I didn't say I didn't want to do it, okay. I mean obviously I want to hunt some zombies."

"Okay, fine, whatever," Dena said, shrugging. I nodded and got up to walk out of the room, leaving my brothers alone.

... ...

After a while, we got to Erie, Pennsylvania, and stood in the morgue with the coroner, posing as detectives. "Yeah, the rest of the body was intact. The liver was the only organ missing," He told us.

"Now, where the liver was ripped out, did you happen to notice any . . . ah . . . teeth marks?" Dean asked. "Can I see your badges?" The coroner asked.

"Of course, sure," Sam said and we showed him out fake badges. "Fine. So you're cops and morons," The coroner said and I gave him a look. "Excuse me?" Dean asked, "No, no. We're very smart."

"The liver was not ripped out," The coroner said, leading us toward the body, "It was removed. Surgically." He pulled back the cloth to show us the surgical cut in the dead man's stomach, "By someone who knew their way around a scalpel." My brothers and I raised our eyebrows and the coroner frowned at us, "Didn't you read my report?"

"Of course we did. Oh, it was riveting. It was a real page-turner, just delightful," Dean said. I shook my head as I looked down. Dean, what the hell?!

"You done?" The coroner asked him. "I think so," Dean said. "Please go away," The coroner said. I nodded, "Okay. Sure."

Me and my brothers left the room and headed into the hall. I looked between my brothers to see they exchanged a small smile.

"What?" I asked them and they looked at me. "Nothing," Dean said. "So, that kind of punches a hole in our zombie theory, huh, that scalpel thing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, zombie with skills, 'Dr. Quinn, medicine zombie'," Dean joked and chuckled. "Maybe we're on the wrong track, looking for hacked-up corpses," Sam said. "What should we be looking for?" I asked. "Survivors. This isn't zombie lunch. This is organ theft," Sam said. "Organ theft," I repeated, "Amazing."

We went to find the only survivor we could find and talked to him in his hospital room. "I told the cops all of this yesterday," He said, "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"It's just a couple of questions, sir," Sam said. "Hey, man. I just got my kidney stolen. I'm tired," He said. "We'll be out of here quick," I said, "Don't you want to get the guy?"

"Will it get me back my kidney?" The man asked. "So what's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked.

"Feeding my meter," He answered, "I got jumped from behind . . . and then I wake up strapped to a table. And then the worst pain you could possibly imagine, only worse. And then I black out again. Thank God. And then I wake up screaming in some no-tell motel in a bathtub full of ice."

"Do you remember anything about the surgery - you know, what the guy looked like, any details about the room?" Dean asked.

"Let me think about that," The man said, "Yeah . . . one thing is coming back to me. You know what I remember? Getting my kidney cut out of my body!" Me and my brothers exchanged a look and sighed.


	37. 15-2 Breaking Apart

My brothers and I were in a motel room, sitting at the table. Sam was at his laptop while Dean and me were starting to eat cheeseburgers.

"So, I got a theory," Sam spoke. "Yeah?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I talked to Mr. Giggle's doctor. Turns out his incisions were sewn up with silk," Sam said.

"That's weird," I said. "Yeah, nowadays it is," Sam said and turned the laptop for me and Dean to see, "But silk used to be the suture of choice back in the early 19th century." I wnt through all of the pictures on the screen as Sam continued, "It was really problematic. Patients would get massive infections. The death rate was insane."

"Good times," I said sarcastically. "Right, so doctors, they had to do whatever they could to keep infections from spreading. One way was maggots," Sam said.

"Dude, I'm eating," I said in disgust. "It actually kind of worked because maggots, they eat bad tissue, and they leave good tissue," Sam continued on, ignoring what I said, "And get this. When they found our guy, his body cavity was stuffed full of maggots."

"Dude, I'm eating!" I repeated. "Alright, let me get this straight," Dean said and put down his cheeseburger before taking a sip of his drink. Then he looked at our brother, "So, people are getting ganked, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "A little 'antiques roadshow' surgery, some organ theft. But why is this all sounding familiar?" Dean asked.

"Because you heard it before," Sam answered, "When you were a kid . . . from Dad." He grabbed Dad's journal and flipped it to a page before setting it on the table in front of me and Dean to see, "Doc Benton . . . real-life doctor, lived in New Hampshire." We looked at the symbol for eternal life as he continued, "Brilliant and obsessed with alchemy, especially how to live forever. So, in 1816, Doc abandons his practice and -"

"Right, yeah, nobody hears from him for like 20 years, and all of sudden, people start showing up dead," I finished. "Dead or - or missing an organ or the hand or some other kind of part," Sam said.

"'Cause whatever he was doing was actually working. He just kept on ticking. Parts would wear out, he'd replace them," I said. "I thought Dad hunted him down and took his heart out," Dean said.

"Yeah, I guess the Doc must have plugged in a new one," Sam said. "All right, where's he doing the deed?" Dean asked before we both continued to eat.

"According to this, Benton's picky about where he sets up his lab. He likes dense forest with access to a river or stream or some kind of freshwater," Sam said.

"Why?" I asked with a frown. "Because that's where he likes to dump the bile and intestines and fecal matter," He answered. I looked down in annoyance and disgust, and he chuckled, "Lost your appetite yet?"

I gave him a look before tossing my cheeseburger into the trash. I glared at him as he laughed. "You a dick," I said. Dean looked at his cheeseburger and shook his head, "Oh baby, I can't stay mad at you." He continued to eat and I groaned while Sam laughed, shaking his head.

...

The next day, we were looking at a map of the woods and red circles around the places we were looking for. "So these are all the cabins. Most of them have been abandoned for years," Sam said.

"So what the hell are we waiting for?" Dean asked. Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Bobby was calling me. I answered it, "Hey, Bobby."

" _Hey, sweetheart. Think I finally got a bead on Bela_ ," He said. "I'm listening," I said. " _Rufus Turner,_ " He answered. I frowned, "Like a Cleveland steamer?"

" _He's a hunter, or he used to be_ ," Bobby answered. "And now?" I asked. " _Hermit mostly. Does a little selling on the side_ ," He answered, " _Anyway, I put the word out on Bela months ago. He just called. Said a woman got in touch, wanted to buy some things_."

"And he thinks it's Bela?" I asked. " _British accent, went by the name Mina Chandler,_ " He said. "She's used that before," I said, "Well, it's kinda of a sloppy move, isn't it? Getting in contact with one of your old friends."

" _Friend?_ " Bobby repeated, " _Haven't laid eyes on him in 15 years. He's not the Christmas card type. I doubt she knows I know him. Canaan, Vermont._ "

"Thanks, Bobby. We're on our way," I said. " _One other thing. Take a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue_ ," He said. I frowned, "O-kay. Talk to you soon, bye."

" _See ya_ ," He said before we hung up. I looked back at my brothers, "Come on. We're going after Bela."

"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second," Sam said. I grabbed my jacket, "Come on. Get your stuff. The clock's ticking," I said.

"Look, I think we should stay here and finish the case," Sam said. I smiled in confusion as I put on my jacket, "Are you insane?"

"Scar, there's no way she still has the Colt. That was months ago. She probably sold it the second she got it," Dean said. "Well, then I'll kill her. Win-win," I said. I turned to the bed as I placed my bag on it.

"Scarlett -" I turned to look at them as I cut Sam off, "Guys, we're going." Sam shook his head, "No."

"Why the hell not?" I asked. "Scar, this, this here. Now. This is what's gonna save you," Sam said. "What? Chasing some Frankenstein?" I asked.

"Chasing immortality," He said. I looked at both of them in confusion and he continued, "Look, Benton can't die. We find out how he did it, we can do it to you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slowly realizing what the hell he meant. "You have to die before you go to hell, right?" Dean asked, "So, if you can never die, then . . ."

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait a second," I said, holding a finger pointed at them as I took a step toward them but tried to hold back my anger, "You two - the both of you, actually talked about this? Behind my back?" They didn't answer, so I scoffed sarcastically, "Wow, who the hell keeping secrets from who now, huh?"

"Scar, look," Dean said, holding a hand toward me. I pointed at him and he dropped his hand. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my anger from blowing up, "Did you two know that this was Doc Benton from the jump?" I asked, scary calm.

"No. I didn't," Dean said and quickly pointed at Sam. I looked at him, "Sam?" I asked. "Look, I was hoping," Sam said. "So the whole zombie thing, it was lying to me?" I asked.

"I didn't wanna say anything until I was sure, Scarlett. All I'm trying to do is find an answer here," He said and then gestured from himself to Dean, "That's all _we're_ trying to do."

"No," I snapped, slowly losing my cool, "What you're trying to do is chase Slicy McHackey here. And to kill him? No. You wanna buy him a freaking beer. You wanna study him."

"We were just trying to help," Dean said. "You're not helping! You forget that if I welch on this deal, both of you asshols die! Guess what, living forever is welching," I snapped.

"Then, whatever the magic pill is, we'll take it too," Sam said. "What the hell is this? 'Buffy'? What, are we 'the three'?" I snapped, "No, it's just like Bobby's been saying. We kill the demon who owns the contract and this whole damn thing wipes clean. That's our best shot."

"Scar, just stay calm," Sam said calmly, "Even if you had the Colt, who are you gonna shoot? We have no idea who holds the ticket."

"Well, I'll shoot the Hellhounds then, before they slash me up. Now, you guys coming or not?" I asked. "I'm staying here," Sam said.

I clenched my jaw tightly and let out a breath, "No, you're not," I said, "'Cause I'm not gonna let you wander out in the woods alone to track some organ stealing freak."

"You're not gonna let me?" Sam repeated. "No, I'm not gonna let you," I snapped. "How are you gonna stop me?" Sam asked. I shook my head in disbelief and looked at Dean as he spoke, "Look, you want to chase a dead end, you go ahead. We'll be right here. We're trying to do the same thing here."

I nodded and looked away, "I know." I turned back to the bed, "But I'm going." I blinked away my tears as I grabbed my bag. I cleared my throat and turned to open the door.

"Scar," Dean said. I sighed and turned to them. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. I nodded sadly, "You better be careful." With that, I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me before my brothers could say anything.


	38. 15-3 See You In Hell

I drove to Canaan, Vermont in a stolen car and found Rufus Turner's house. I climbed out and headed up to the porch. I looked over at the sign on the door;

 ** _No solicitors._**

 ** _That means you!_**

 ** _No asking for donations._**

 ** _No selling ANYTHING!_**

"Huh," I muttered. I rung the doorbell and then knocked on the door. I glanced up to see a security camera turned toward me, before I looked down when I heard a man's voice from the intercom, " _What?_ "

"Hi, uh, Rufus?" I asked. " _Yeah, even if I am, the question is still the same. What?_ " He asked. "Uh, I'm Scarlett Winchester. I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's," I said.

" _So?_ " Rufus asked. "You called him this morning," I said. " _So?_ " He repeated. I closed my eyes in annoying before reopened them, "Uh . . . you told Bobby about a British chick who made contact with you."

" _And so?_ " He asked. "You know where she is?" I asked. " _Yeah_ ," He answered. "Great, could you tell me where I could find her?" I asked. " _No_ ," He answered.

"Course not," I muttered to myself in annoyance before turning back to the intercom, "Look, Rufus, man -"

The door opened and Rufus gave me a look, holding a bowl and a spoon, "Look, let me point something out to you. You are knocking at my door, so don't 'Look, man' me. I'm not your man."

"I'm sorry, sir," I said. "All right, let me tell you a little story," He said, "See, once upon a time, Bobby called me, asked me to call him if I got a whiff of this Bela Talbot. I got a whiff. I called. The end."

"Beautiful story, but if you could just tell me where she is, I mean, that would be great," I said. "Scarlett Winchester, right?" He asked. "Yeah," I said.

"Scarlett, do I look like I'm here to help you?" He asked. "I hoped to say yes, but I'm gonna say no," I muttered.

"Then get the hell of my property," He said. "All right, yeah, fair enough. I got one more question for you, though," I said before I pulled out from my bag the bottle of alcohol that Bobby told me to bring, "See, I got this, uh, this bottle of scotch, and . . ." I hold it up for Rufus to see, "Uh, is this considered good?"

He looked at the bottle, then at me before smiling, "Well, why didn't you just said you have that?" He asked. I smiled, shaking my head and shrugged. "Come on in," He said, stepping a side. I walked in and we sat in the living room. Rufus poured us some of the Scotch and sat across from me.

"Bottoms up, dude," I said and clinked my glass against his before we took a drink. "You know, I don't even bother drinking unless it's this stuff," He said and chuckled, "Nectar of the Gods, I'm telling you."

"Yeah, it's a nice change, you know," I said as he took a drink. I tilted my head, "Most of my whiskey comes from a plastic jug."

Rufus laughed, "Kid, you don't even look old enough to drink," He said. I smirked, "I'm not. I'm 17." He chuckled and shook his head. I sighed, "You know, just turned 17. And it's not like I'm gonna to make it much further so . . . What the hell, right?" He nodded and we clinked our glass again. I took a drink before looking back at him, "So, Bela was here because."

"She wanted to buy a couple of things, which is gonna take me some time to round up," He answered. "Where is she now?" I asked. "C-Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. "You got three weeks left. Why are you wasting your time chasing after that skinny, stuck-up English girl?" He asked. I chuckled without humor and looked down before at him, "How do you know about that?"

Rufus leaned forward, "Because I know things. I know a lot of things about a lot of people." I nodded slightly, "Is that so?"

"I know ain't no peashooter gonna save you," He said. "What makes you so sure?" I asked before taking a drink.

"Cause that's the job, kid," He answered, "Even if you manage to scrape out of this one, there's just gonna be something else down the road. Folks like us . . . there ain't no happy ending. We all got it coming."

"Well, ain't you a bucket of sunshine?" I asked sarcastically. He tilted his head as he leaned back in his chair, "I already like you, Scarlett. I really do. I'm sorry."

I looked down and closed my eyes. I reopened my eyes and took a drink before looking at Rufus, "So, Bela . . ."

"Hotel Canaan. Room 39. But watch your back," He said. "I think I can handle Bela," I said. "Oh, don't be so sure about that," He said, "There are things that you don't know about her."

I tilted my head, "Oh, and you do? Right," I said and snapped my fingers at him, "Because you know things."

"Yep," He answered. "And let me guess, you lift her fingerprint?" I asked. "Yep," He repeated. "And that got you jack," I guessed. "Yep," He repeated and we chuckled, "She burnt them off. Probably years ago."

"Yeah, so you're right where we are," I said. "Nope," He said and I looked at him in confusion. "You do her ear?"

"Sorry?" I asked with a frown. "You do her ear?" He repeated, "Ears are as unique to humans as fingerprints."

"No kidding," I said. "Of course, that don't fly in the courts over here, but in England, they're all over it," Rufus explained, "A friend of a friend . . . of a friend faxed me 10 pages of confidential files within a day. All I had to send him was one clean shot off the security camera."

"Right. One clean shot of her ear," I said, nodding. Rufus stood and walked toward his desk. He pulled out a file folder and walked back closer to me. He hold the file to me, "The so-called Bela Talbot." I took it and opened the file as I placed it in front of me on the table. I looked back up at Rufus as he took a drink, and looked back at the file to read it.

... ...

I was in the Cannan hotel by the evening, waiting for Bela in her room with the lights off. Soon, she walked in and I stepped out of hiding. I pushed her back against the wall at the side of the door and pointed my gun at her face, "Where's the Colt?"

"Scarlett," She said calmly. "No extra words, sweetheart," I said. "It's long gone, across the world by now," She said. "You're lying," I said before grabbing her bag from her hand. "I'll call the buyer," She said, "Speak Farsi?"

I dropped her bag before I put my hand around her waist from behind and grabbed her gun. I pulled the gun away from her side and turned the lights on with it.

"Don't move," I told her, pointing my gun at her before moving to go through her stuff. "I told you I don't have it," She said. "Oh, yeah, I'm definitely gonna take your word for it," I said sarcastically before turning my back to her.

Bela inched toward the door and I quickly turned around, and shot a warning shot through the door merely inches away from her head. She gasped and froze. "Don't move," I repeated.

She looked over at me as she started to breath heavily. I ignored her look and turned to her bed. I pulled out a bag from underneath it and went through it.

"It's gone. Get on a plane if you must. Track down the buyer. You might catch up to him eventually," Bela said. "Son of a . . ." I muttered before walking toward her and aiming my gun at her. She stared at me, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "You're not the cold-blooded type," She said. "You mean like you?" I asked, "That's true. See, I couldn't imagine killing my parents." She looked at me in shock but quickly shook that, "I don't know what you're talking -"

"Yes, you do," I cut her off, "You were, what, 14? Folks died in some shady car accident. Police suspected a slashed brake line, but it was all too crispy to tell. Cut to little Bela - Oh, I'm sorry, Abby - inheriting millions."

"How did you even -"

"Doesn't matter," I cut her off. Bela sighed and looked down before back up at me with a small smirk, "They were lovely people. And I killed them. And I got rich. I can't be bothered to give a damn. Just like I don't care what happens to you."

I pushed her against the door angrily and felt her hand in my jacket pocket, trying to sneak the receipt for the motel out. "You make me sick," I said.

"Likewise," She said. I let her go and backed away as I pointed my gun at her. She closed her eyes and waited for me to shot her. I looked up above her at the doorframe to see an herb that I recognized that must have slipped when I pushed her to the door. I looked at Bela and lowered my gun to my side as she opened her eyes. "You're not worth it," I said. I pushed Bela away from the door and walked out, smirking.

... ...

I was driving back to the motel me and my brothers were staying at. I reached to my phone and called Sam.

" _Scar?_ " He asked. "Yeah," I said. " _Did you get the Colt?_ " He asked. "What do you think?" I asked, sighing. " _So, does that mean Bela is, uh . . ._ " He trailed off.

"No, no, she deserves to die a dozen times over, but I couldn't do it," I said. " _Scar . . ._ " He trailed off. "I'm really screwed, Sammy," I said. " _No_ ," He said, " _You're just -_ "

"You and Dean were right. Bela was a goose chase. The Colt's gone, and this time I'm really screwed, Sam," I said. " _Maybe not. Look, Dean and I found Benton's cabin_ ," Sam said.

"You okay? Was he there?" I asked. " _Yeah_ ," He answered. "Did you kill him?" I asked. " _No_ ," He answered. "What do you mean, 'no'?" I asked.

" _I mean, we saved a girl he was trying to kill, ran him over, came back to the motel, and Dean went out to bring diner,_ " He said. I scoffed, "Wow, you guys had some good times without me, didn't you?" I asked sarcastically.

" _Scar, please just listen for a second. I found his lab book, and it has the formula_ ," He said. "What, the live-forever formula?" I asked. " _Yeah_ ," He answered. "Great, let me guess," I grumbled, sighing, "I got to drink blood out of a baby's skull?"

" _No, that's the thing. It's not black magic. There's no blood sacrifice or anything. It's just science, Scar. Very, very extremely weird science, but . . ._ " Sam trailed off. I frowned, "Wait, wait, wait. What are - What are you saying? You think . . ."

" _Scar, I think it might be doable. I mean, I know we've hit a lot of walls, but I-I think this formula, I think it might be it. This could save you_ ," Sam said. "Okay, so, this formula . . ." I trailed off.

" _Well, I mean, look, look, we're not in the clear yet_ ," He said, " _There are still things that I don't get -_ " I suddenly heard a clatter and struggling from somewhere in the other line and I frowned. "Sammy? What the hell was that?"

" _I don't know. Wait a minute_ ," Sam said before I heard running footsteps and a door opening. " _Dean? Dean? Dean!_ " I frowned, driving faster to the motel, "Sam?" I asked. " _Scar, he's got Dean_ ," Sam said. "I'm on my way," I said before hanging up.

After I got to the motel, Sam and I drove to the hunting cabin where Doc Benton was to save Dean.

We got to the basement in time to see Benton trying to take Dean's eye out, and we shot him in the back repeatedly. Benton turned to face me and Sam, unfazed, "Shoot all you want."

He walked closer to us and we shot him repeatedly in the chest. Benton was still unfazed and continued to walk closer. He grabbed me and threw me against a wall, making me fall to the floor. He grabbed Sam and threw him across the wall from me.

Benton turned around and walked toward me. He kneeled in front of me as he raised a hand to punch me. I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the heart.

He chuckled, "A knife? What part of immortality do you not understand? Pity about the heart, though. It was a brand-new one." I smirked, "Good. It should be pumping nice and strong -" I pulled out a bottle of chloroform and hold it up for him to see, "Sending this stuff throughout your whole body." He got up and looked at me in shock. I titled my head, "See, I picked up your little bottle upstairs and dipped the knife in it."

Benton took a few steps back before falling to the floor unconscious. I sighed in relief and got up.

Sam and I untied Dean from the table and the three of us tied Benton to it instead. "You cool?" I asked my older brother. He nodded, "Yeah."

Benton slowly started to wake up and he looked around at us. "Oh, hiya, Doc," I said with a sweet fake smile, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bac-y."

"Please," Benton whispered. "Please what? You've been killing poor bastards for over 150 years and now you got a request? Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, you don't understand. I can help you. I know what you need," Benton said, staring at me weakly. "We might have to cut him up into little bits," I told my brothers, "You know, this immortality thing is a bitch."

"I can read the formula for you. The whole immortality. Forever young, never die," Benton said. I tilted my head as I looked at him over; he had stitches all over his body from having to repiece himself together just to stay alive, his eyes were going bad, and the heart. How many people he had to kill to get the organs that he needed to replace.

I didn't want that.

"Scarlett," Dean said. I looked at him and Sam, "Dean," I replied. Dean nodded for us to talk at the side before walking away. Sam followed and I shook my head but followed. I gave them a look, "What?"

"I mean, we're talking Hell in three weeks. Or needing a new pancreas in like half a century," Sam said. "Yeah, well, you can't exactly get those at a Kwik-E-Mart," I said.

"It's not perfect, but it buys us more time to think of something better. We just need time, Scar. I mean, please, just - just think about it," Dean said. I looked at Benton before back at my brothers, "No."

"Scar, don't you want to live?" Sam asked. "What he is, isn't living. Look, this is simple," I said. "Simple?" Dean repeated. "To me it is, okay? Black or white; human, not human," I said and walked back toward Benton, "See, what the Doc is, is a freakin' monster. I can't do it." My brothers walked back over as I poured chloroform onto a cloth, "I would rather go to Hell."

"You don't understand. I can help you," Benton told me. I ignored him and put the cloth over his mouth and nose before looking at my brothers, "Now, I'm gonna take care of him. You can either help me or not. It's up to you. But if you try to stop me or worse; I'll kick your asses." Dean and Sam exchanged a look and sighed.

... ...

We had put Benton into a freezer chained and we were burying him deep underground with his book. We started to hear Benton as he was trying to get out, "No! No! Don't! Stop it! I can help you! No!"

"Enjoy forever in there, Doc," I called. "I can save you!" Benton told me but I ignored him and started to bury him. My brothers started to follow and bury Benton as he cried, "Let me out! I can save you! No. Don't."

... ...

After we buried Benton, I told my brothers about Bela and we all grabbed our stuff and left the motel. I knew that she had snaked the receipt to the motel so that she could track us down and try to kill us, which was why we set up dolls in our beds and the couch to make her think that she killed us.

I called Bela from the backseat of the Impala as we drove down the road. She picked up the phone and I smirked, "Hiya, Bela. Here's a fun fact you may not know. I felt your hand in my pocket, when you swiped that motel receipt."

" _You don't understand_ ," She said. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I understand perfectly," I said, "See, I noticed something interesting in your hotel room. Something tucked above the door. An herb. Devil's shoestring? There's only one use for that. Holding Hellhounds at bay. So you know what I did, I went back and I took another look at your folks' obit. Turns out they died ten years ago today. You didn't kill them. A demon did your dirty work. You made a deal, didn't you, Bela. And it's come due. Is that why you stole the Colt, huh? Try to wiggle out of your deal, our gun for your soul?"

" _Yes_ ," She answered. "But stealing the Colt wasn't quite enough, I'm guessing," I said. " _They changed the deal. They wanted me to kill Sam_ ," She said.

"Really? Wow, demons untrustworthy. Shocker," I said sarcastically, "That's, uh, kind of a tight deadline too - what time is it?" I leaned forward and grabbed Sam's wrist to look at his watch to see it was 11:58. "Well, look at that, almost midnight." Bela started to sob and then cried, " _Scarlett, listen, I need help_."

"Sweetheart, we are weeks past help," I said. " _I know I don't deserve it_ ," She said. "You know what, you're right, you don't," I agreed, "But you know what the bitch of the bunch is? If you would have just come to us sooner and asked for help we probably could have taken the Colt and saved you."

" _I know, and saved yourself. I know about your deal, Scarlett_ ," She said. "And who told you that?" I asked. " _The Demon that holds it. She holds mine too_ ," She answered, " _She said she holds every deal._ "

"She?" I asked. " _Her name's Lilith_ ," Bela said. "Lilith?" I asked and my brothers looked over at me before back at the road. "Why should I believe you?"

" _You shouldn't, but it's the truth_ ," Bela said. "This can't help you, Bela, not now. Why you telling me this?" I asked. " _Because just maybe you can kill the bitch_ ," She answered.

I hesitated before swallowing, "I'll see you in Hell, Bela." With that I hung up, knowing that this was the last time we would ever see Bela.

She was going to Hell.

Was I going to Hell next?


	39. 16-1 No Rest for the Wicked

_Time was up._

 _I knew it._

 _I was running for my life through the woods in the day as the Hellhounds were coming after me. One of them was in front of me, making me slow to a stop in fear. I breathed heavily, wising for all of this to stop._

 _The Hellhound growled and snarled before running toward me, barking. I quickly turned around and run as fast as I could the opposite way. I yelped as the Hellhound tackled me to the ground and screamed as it tear me apart._

I gasped as I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I breathed heavily as I looked around the room. I sighed as I realized I was in Bobby's dining room in the night and all of this was a dream.

But it won't be like this soon.

I glanced down at the book in front of me and saw I was reading before I fell asleep about Hellhounds. I heard footsteps but I didn't look up.

"Dig up anything good?" Sam asked. I closed the book and shook my head, "No." I cleared my throat and blinked, "Nothing good."

"Well, Bobby has. Finally," Dean said as I heard him walking in. "Yeah?" I asked as I glanced at them. "Yeah. A way to find Lilith," Dean said.

I nodded, "With just uh . . ." I trailed off and looked at my phone to see the time, "30 hours to go. 17 is a freaking young for a hunter to die, right? But hey, I saw more things than any women did. What's that they say? 'Live fast, die young'? Or is it something else, I don't follow it."

"Dude, it's not funny," Sam said, shaking his head. I shrugged, "Hey, why don't we just make a TJ-run? You know . . . some senoritas, cervezas, uh, we could . . . What's Spanish for 'donkey show'?"

Dean and Sam chuckled. "So if we do save you, let's never do that," Dean said. I smirked and shrugged. Sam sat down next to me as I looked down, "Hey, Scar. Look, we're cutting it close, I know. But we're gonna get this done. I don't care what it takes. You're not gonna go to hell. We are not gonna let you."

"Everything's gonna be okay," Dean assured me. I looked at them and gave them a small smile. My smile faded away as my brothers head started to contort and looked like a Hellhound before returning to normal. I swallowed and blinked before nodding, "Yeah, okay."

...

The next day, Sam, Dean, Bobby and I were standing around a table with a map. Bobby was setting a pedestal with a metronome on the end of top of it. "So you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle," Bobby said, "With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothing you can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked. "Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street," Bobby said before he started to swing for the pendulum and then spoke in Latin. The pendulum started to search over the map until it suddenly stopped.

"New Harmony, Indiana. And we have a winner," Bobby said. "Alright, let's go," Dean said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Let's all shut up there, Tex," I said.

"What's the problem?" Dean asked. "What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin?" I asked, "I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay. Second, even if we could get to Lilith, we have no way to gank her." I looked at Sam, "And third, isn't this the same Lilith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?"

"Ain't you just bringing down the room," Bobby told me. "You know me, Bobby. It's a gift," I said. "Well, I'm sorry," Dean told me sarcastically, "So then what are we supposed to do, Scar?"

"Just 'cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to, okay? Either we go in smart or we don't go in at all," I said. "Okay, fine. If that's the case I have the answer," Sam said. "You do?" Dean and I asked at the same time. "Yeah," Sam answered, "A sure-fire way to confirm it's Lilith and a way to get us a bona fide demon-killing ginsu."

I looked at him in realization and shook my head, "Damn it, Sam, no," I said before turning away from them as I took a few steps away.

"We're so past arguing. Scarlett, I am summoning Ruby," Sam said. I turned to face them again, "The hell you are! We have enough problems as it is." Sam walked closer to me, "Exactly. And we've got no time and no choice either."

"Come on, man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you that she could save me, huh - lie. She seems to know everything about Lilith but forgot to mention, oh right - Lilith owns my soul!" I snapped.

"Okay, fine. She's a liar. She's still got that knife," Dean said. "Scarlett . . ." Bobby trailed off. "For all we know, she works for Lilith," I said. "Then give us another option, Scar. I mean, tell us what else," Dean said.

"Sam and Dean are right," Bobby told me. "No! Damn it!" I shouted. Bobby looked at me in surprise while my brothers just looked at me. I took a deep breath to calm down, "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me? Find something else."

I turned away and headed to the table. I sat down and Bobby grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going, Bobby?" Sam asked. Bobby pulled his jacket on, "I guess to . . ." He threw his arms out, "Find something else." He walked out and my brothers exchanged a look.

... ...

I knew that Sam and Dean were gonna summon Ruby anyway. I was hiding on the stairs, watching them without them knowing. Sam drew a sigil on the floor depicting a circle within a single closed triangle, with three additional symbols drawn inside each triangle corner. A bowl was placed in the center of the circle. Only three lit candles were used, positioned on the tip of the triangle corners.

"Man, you do know that when Scar finds out we doing it, she'll kill us, right?" Dean asked. "She's going to Hell, Dean," Sam said, "Very, _very_ soon. We can't find anything else we can do. Ruby is the only one who can help."

Dean sighed, shaking his head, "Man . . ." Sam sighed, looking at him before he looked down and started the spell, " _Ad construgendum ad ligandum eos pariter Et solvendum. Et ad congregantum eos coram me_."

Dean lit a match and dropped it into the bowl, making it catch on fire. My brothers stood and looked around. Ruby appeared in the doorway behind Dean, leaning against it, "You know, phones work too." My brothers turned to see her and she smiled, "Hey, boys. How's tricks?"

"How do you get around so fast?" Dean asked angrily. "I got the Super Bowl jet pack," Ruby said sarcastically and pushed away from the wall to walk towards them, "So . . . You called?"

"Did you know?" Sam asked. "Um - gonna need a tiny bit more," She said. "About Scarlett's deal. That Lilith holds the contract," Dean said. "Yes, I did," Ruby said.

"And what? You didn't think that was important?" Dean asked angrily. "You weren't ready," Ruby said. "For what?" Sam asked. "If I told you, you three yahoos would have just charged after her half-cocked and Lilith would have peeled the meat from your pretty, pretty faces," She said.

"Well, we're ready now. We want your knife," Sam said. "You're right about one thing. You _are_ ready," Ruby said and started to circle around them, "And now's the time, too. Lilith's guard's down."

"Is that so?" Sam asked. "She's on shore-leave. A little R&R," Ruby said. "What the hell's that mean?" Dean asked. "Trust me, you don't wanna know," She said, "You didn't lose those hex bags I gave you?"

"We've got 'em," Dean said. "Good. Then she won't sense that you're coming," Ruby said and my brothers turned to face her. "So you'll give us the knife?" Sam asked.

"No," Ruby answered. "Why the hell not?" Dean asked. "You wanna charge in with one little pigsticker?" She asked, "It's a waste of a true-blue window. Like getting Hitler with that exploding briefcase. Forget it."

"Okay, then how?" Dean asked angrily. "I know how to save your sister," Ruby said. "No, you don't!" Sam said, "You told Scarlett you couldn't! You've been lying to me all along, so just give me your damn knife!"

"You're not the one I've been lying to," Ruby said. "Oh, so you can save her?" Dean asked sarcastically. "No," She said and looked at Sam, "But _you_ can."

"What?" Dean asked. "Sam can save Scarlett," Ruby said and looked back at Sam, "You've got some God-given talent. Well, not _God_ -given but you get the gist."

"All that psychic crap?" Sam asked and scoffed, "That's gone ever since Yellow-Eyes died." Ruby shook her head, "Not gone, dormant. And not just visions either. Why do you think Lilith is so scared of you?"

"Right, she's scared of me," Sam said sarcastically. "If you wanted, you could wipe her off the map without moving a muscle," She said. "I don't believe you," Dean told her. "It's the truth," She said. "And you decided to tell us this just now?" He asked.

Ruby looked herself over, "Um . . . demon. Manipulative's kinda in the job description." She looked at Sam, "Fact is, is that you would have never considered it." She looked at Dean, "And you would have never let Sam go through with it. Not until you were -"

"Desperate enough?" Sam finished. Ruby shrugged, "You don't like being different. You hate the way Dean looks at you sometimes. Like you're some kind of sideshow freak." Dean gave her a look like he was offended, and she continued, "And you hate the way Scarlett looks at you like she's afraid you're going to explode."

Dean looked at Sam, who looked away, avoiding his gaze. "But suck it up because we've got a lot of ground to cover, and we've gotta do it fast. But we can do it," Ruby said. "Look. Call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam. Not ever. And I'm telling you. You . . . can save your sister, and I can show you how."

I clenched my jaw tightly and decided to show myself. I took a step into the room, "So that's you, huh? Our slutty little Yoda."

"Scarlett," Ruby said, sighing. She turned around to face me, "Charming as ever."

"Aw, I knew you'd show up," I told her and looked at my brothers, "Because I knew you two wouldn't listen." I looked back at Ruby, "But you're not gonna teach him anything, you understand me? Over my dead body."

"Well, you're right about that," She said. "What you are gonna do is give me that knife," I said, walking closer to her, "And then you can just go crawl back into whatever slop you came from and never bother me or my brothers again. Are we clear?"

"Sam is carrying a bomb inside of him and we'd be stupid not to use it," She said. "Scarlett," Sam said, "Look, just hold on for one -"

"Sam! Don't," I snapped, "Come on man, what, are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick?"

"That's not true," Ruby said. I ignored her and looked at Dean, "Dean, seriously? Even considering this for a second?" I asked. "I wasn't considering anything except saving you," He said.

"She wants Sam to give into this whole demonic psychic whatever, okay?" I snapped and looked at Sam, "Hell, she probably wants you to become her little anti-christ Super Star."

"I want Lilith dead. That's all." Ruby said. "Why?" I asked. "I've told you why," She said. "Oh, right, yeah," I said sarcastically, "Because you were human once, and you liked kittens and long walks on the beach."

"You know, I am so sick of proving myself to you," She said, stepping closer to me, "You wanna save yourself? This is how, you dumb, spineless bitch!"

I smirked, tilting my head and turned around. I stopped and turned back around quickly to punch Ruby in the face. "Woah!" Dean said. "Scarlett!" Sam scolded.

I made Ruby to take a few steps backwards. She looked at me and I saw that I made her lip bleed, but I didn't care. Ruby raised her fist, about to punch me but I quickly grabbed her fist and twisted her hand to the side, pouncing her in the stomach.

"Scarlett! Stop!" Sam called as he and Dean were trying to pull me away from Ruby. Ruby dropped to the floor at the side, groaning a little and I smirked, pushing my brothers away from me.

I hold up her knife, smirking at Ruby, "Missing something?" My brothers looked at me in shock, and so did she. She stood up, glaring at me, "I'll kill you, you bitch." She took a step closer but was unable to pass the Devil's Trap that I had put on the celling above her head. She looked up at it and then at me, glaring.

I smirked, "Like I said . . . I knew you'd come." I put the knife inside my boot and turned to walk past my brothers out of the room. "Wait!" Ruby called me and I stopped. "You're just gonna leave me here?"

I ignored her and looked at my brothers, "Let's go, guys." They walked closer and I turned to walk out of the room. "Oh, oh you - so you're just too stupid to live, is that it?" Ruby asked but I ignored her and walked up the stairs. "Then fine! You deserve Hell! I wish I could be there, Scarlett. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I wish I could be there to hear you scream!"

"And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want," I called, forcing myself to smirk.

My brothers and I were getting more weapons in the room upstairs. "We're just gonna let Ruby rot down there?" Sam asked, sighing. "That's the idea," I answered. "Guys, what if, uh . . ." Sam trailed off, "What if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?" Dean gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, "Quit looking at me like that."

"What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes 'poof'?" Dean asked. "I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her," Sam said. "Sam, you wanted the knife," I said, "I got you the knife."

"Scarlett, just listen to me for a second," Sam said. I rolled my eyes and walked past him as he spoke, "Last time Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got's one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Well, this ain't smart," I said. "We got one shot at this, Scar. Just one. So if there's a sure-fire way then maybe we should just talk about it," Sam said.

"Guys, we are not gonna make the same mistake all over again," I said. "You said that but what does it even mean?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Don't you see a pattern here?" I asked, "Dad's deal, my deal, now this? I mean every time one of us is up the creek, the others is begging to sell their soul." I looked at Sam, "That's all this is, Sam. Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road. You know what it's paved with and you know where it's going."

I sat down on the table, sighing and trying to calm down. "Scar," Dean said, sighing. He walked around the table to sit next to me, "What do you think is gonna happen? This is us, we can handle it. And if it'll save you -"

"Why even risk it?" I asked. "Because you're our sister. Because you did the same thing for both of us," Dean said. "I know . . . and look how that turned out. All I'm saying . . . All I'm saying is that you are my weak spots. You are. And I'm yours." I looked at Sam, "Dean's yours, too." I looked at Dean, "And Sam's yours."

"You don't mean that. We're - we're family," Sam told me. "I know," I said, nodding, "And those evil sons of bitches know it too. I mean, what we'll do for each other, you know, how far we'll go? They're using it against us."

"So what? We just stop looking out for each other?" Dean asked. "No, we stop being martyrs, Dean," I said, "We - we stop spreading it for these demons." I picked up Ruby's knife and hold it up, "We take this knife, and we go after Lilith our way. The way Dad taught us to. And if we go down, then, uh . . . then we go down swinging. What do you think?"

"I think you totally should have been jamming 'Eye of the Tiger' right there," Dean said. "Oh, bite me," I said as I got up. My brothers chuckled and I smiled, "I totally rehearsed that speech, too."

Sam smiled and Dean smirked, nodding. "So, Indiana, huh?" Sam asked. "Yeah, where Lilith's on shore-leave," I said. "Yeah, I guess," Sam said, sighing. "Tell me something," Dean started, "What the hell is a demon do for fun?"


	40. 16-2 Time Is Running Out

It was day time when me and my brothers were outside in the Impala. Dean was at the driver seat, Sam was at the passenger seat and I was in the back seat.

Dean tried to start the car but it kept stalling. I leaned forward between the seat, exchanging a worried look with Sam as Dean kept trying to start the car.

Suddenly, Bobby showed up at Dean's window, making the three of us slightly to startle. Bobby showed us a piece of the engine, "Where do you think you're going?"

I sighed and the three of us climbed out. "We got the knife," I said as Sam walked around the car to stand beside me. "And you intend to use it without me," Bobby asked, "Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you?"

"No, Bobby. Of course not," Sam said. "This is about us, okay? This isn't your fight," Dean said. Bobby stepped closer to him, "The hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me."

"Bobby," I started. Bobby looked at me, "You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?" I frowned, shocked and felt both my brothers looked at me in confusion, but I didn't look at any of them. "How'd you know?" I asked Bobby quietly. "Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt," He said, "And because I'm smart."

I looked down as he handed Dean the engine piece. "I'll follow," Bobby said before walking toward his car, "Don't be stopping to pee every 10 minutes either." I took a depp breath and let it out before looking at both of my brothers. They looked at me before back at Bobby.

... ...

After dark, we were still driving down the road on the way to New Harmony, Indiana. "Hey, Scar?" Sam asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "You know if this doesn't uh . . ." He trailed off, "This doesn't go the way we want, I want you to know -"

"No, no, no, no, no," I said, shaking my head. "'No' what?" Dean asked. "No, you're not gonna bust out the misty good-bye speech, okay?" I said, rolling my eyes, "And if this is my last day on earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward. I leaned forward, "You know what I do want?" I turned on the radio to hear Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive' was playing.

Dean looked at me with a smirk, "Bon Jovi?" He asked. "Bon Jovi rocks, on occasion," I said before I started to sing along, " _And I walk these streets / A loaded six-string on my back / I play for keeps._ " I hit Sam's shoulder as I looked from him to Dean, "Come on, sing with me and Bon. _'Cause I might not make it back / I've been everywhere._ "

" _Oh yeah_ ," Sam sang and shrugged at Dean. " _And I'm standing tall,_ " Dean sang. The three of us couldn't help but to smile and we sang along, " _I've seen a million faces / And I rocked 'em all / 'Cause I'm a cowboy / On a steel horse I ride / I'm wanted._ "

" _Wanted!_ " I sang and smiled with my brothers as we continued to sing together, " _Dead or alive / Dead or alive._ "

I leaned back at my seat as I let my smile fad away. Sam and Dean continued to sing while I listen to the lyrics, realizing how much they actually fit me and what was about to come.

After a few minutes, Dean sped around a corner and after that, a cop started to follow us with his sirens on. "We getting pulled over?" Sam asked.

Dean looked into the review mirror, "I've got a busted tail-light. It's not like we're in a hurry or nothing." He pulled over at the side of the road, and Sam and I exchanged a look, sighing. The cop stood his car behind us and climbed out of the car.

Dean rolled down his window as Sam handed him an ID. The cop was at Dean's window and Dean looked at him, "Problem officer?"

"Licence and registration, please," The cop told him. Dean sighed and handed them over. The cop took them and looked at them, "Do you realize you have a tail-light out, Mr. . . . Hagard?"

"Yes, yes sir. Uh, you know I've been meaning to take care of that," Dean said. I looked out at the cop to see his face looked hideous. As not human, something that any of my brothers seem to be able to see.

Demon.

"As a matter of fact . . ." I trailed off and quickly opened my back seat door wide enough to hit the demon cop, and climbed out. "Scarlett!" Sam called as he and Dean climbed out.

I punched the demon cop in the face repeatedly before I pulled out Ruby's knife from a sheath on my belt loop, and stabbed him through his chin into his mouth and head. His body glow orange before it faded and he died. I let him go and the body fall to the ground.

Bobby's car pulled over and he climbed out. He ran closer, "What the hell happened?" He asked. "Scar just killed a demon," Sam replied in shock. Dean looked at me, "How'd you know?"

"I just knew," I said, breathing heavily, "I could see it's face. It's real face under that one." Bobby looked at me in shock and I looked away from him and my brothers.

We put the cop's body in the cop's car and drove it in the middle of the woods. We started to hid it as best as we could with tree branches and leaves. "So what, now - now you're seeing demons?" Dean asked me.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but . . . nothing like this," I said. "Actually it's not all that crazy," Bobby said. "How's it not that crazy?" I asked.

"Well you've got, just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Scar. You're glimpsing the B side," He said. "A little less new age-y please," I said. "You're almost Hell's bitch. So, you can see Hell's other bitches," He said. I smiled sarcastically, "Thank you."

"Well, actually it could come in pretty handy," Sam said. "Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something," I said. "Damn right it is," Bobby said, "Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started."

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it," I said sarcastically, "Can we go, please?" I turned around and started to walk away. Dean, Sam and Bobby started to follow me.

... ...

We found the right city with the right street and the right house. We looked through the windows of an empty and dark house to look inside the house in front, to see a man and a woman serving a little, blonde girl. A old man was lying dead at the table, side of his face was on his plate.

I could see the demon using the little girl as a host, "It's the little girl. Her face is awful." Dean sighed, "Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time." He walked past me and I grabbed his arm to stop him, "Wait."

"For what? For it to kill the rest of them?" Sam asked. "Yeah, and us too if we're not careful," I said, "Look." I looked at all the different demons that were just outside the house, "See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM? And Mr. Rogers over there."

"Demons?" Bobby asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Okay, fine. We - we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in," Sam said. "Then what? Give a 'Colombian necktie' to a 10 year old girl, come on!" I said.

"Look, Scar, I know it's awful," Dean said. "You think? I asked. "This isn't just about saving you, Scar. This is about saving everybody," Sam said. "She's gotta be stopped," Bobby said. I turned to look at him in disbelieve and he looked down. I looked toward the house, "Oh, damn it."


	41. 16-3 Game Over

I snuck my way toward the mailman out in the street and threw a can on the ground to get his attention. The demon mailman turned to see me and his eyes turned completely black before he ran toward me.

I turned around and ran away behind a house, and the demon mailman followed after me. Sam appeared out of hiding as he pulled out Ruby's knife and stabbed it into the demon mailman's stomach. His body glow orange before returning to normal as he died. Dean had a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream and alert the others. Sam took the knife out and Dean sighed as he let the body fall to the ground.

Bobby was making holy water as he hold a cross over the water, " _Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris onmipotintes._ " He let the cross slip into the water to make holy water in the watering hose system.

We had lured the demon who was taking Mr. Roger as a host and killed him too. Sam took the knife out of his chest and wiped the blood on his jacket before he and Dean took the body away into hiding.

I walked toward the fence leading to the house that Lilith was before someone pushed me into the fence face first. "I'd like my knife back, please," Ruby spoke into my ear, "Or your pretty little neck snaps like a chicken bone."

"She doesn't have it. Take it easy," Sam said and I managed to look behind me to see he was holding Ruby's knife close to Ruby's throat. Ruby let me go and I sighed.

"How the hell did you get out?" Dean asked. "What you don't know about me could fill a book," Ruby said. I turned to face them and looked at Ruby to see what she really looked like and I got grossed out, "Oh."

"What?" She asked. I looked away from her, "Nothing. I just - I couldn't see you before, but you're one ugly broad. No offence." She rolled her eyes and looked at Sam, "Sam, give me the knife before you hurt yourself."

"You'll get it when this is over," Sam said. "It's already over. I gave you a way to save Scarlett, you shot me down. Now it's too late. She's dead. And I'm not gonna let you die too," Ruby said.

"Try and stop us, and I'll kill you, bitch," I said. "Hit me with your best shot, baby," She said, tilting her head. "Guys, guys!" Dean said, and Sam, Ruby and I looked at him.

Dean looked between me and Ruby, "You two can have your usually flirtingly catfight later." He looked behind him and we followed his gaze to see a half dozen demons that were staring at us from across the street.

"So much for the element of surprise," Dean said. "Let's go," Sam said, "Go. Go. Run. Run!" We ran through the fence to head toward Lilith's house. Sam kneeled at the door to pick the lock and I turned to see the dozen demons running toward us.

"What the hell is taking Bobby?" Dean asked. "Sammy," I said. "I'm trying!" Sam said. Suddenly the sprinklers started, spewing holy water all over the demons, making their skin burn, sizzle and smoke, making them scream.

They had to back away and I laughed, "Ha!" Sam, Dean, Ruby and I walked inside to see an elderly woman's body in the foyer surrounded by a group of flies.

"You think Lilith knows we're here?" Dean asked. "Probably," Ruby answered. "Great," I muttered sarcastically before we moved into the living room.

Then I heard something behind me and turned around to see Dean had a hand over a man's mouth to stop him from screaming, "Shh!" Dean whispered, "Shh! We're here to help. Okay? I'm gonna move my hand, and we're gonna talk nice and quiet, okay?"

The man nodded and Dean moved his hand away, letting the man go. "Sir, where is your daughter?" Sam whispered. "It's not . . . it's not her anymore," The man whispered.

"Where is she?" I whispered. "Upstairs. In her bedroom," He whispered. "Okay, okay, okay," Dean whispered, "Listen to me. I want you to go downstairs to the basement. Put a line of salt at the door behind you. Do you understand me?"

"Not without my wife," The man whispered, shaking his head. "Yes, without your wife," Dean whispered. "No," The man whispered. Dean punched the man in the face, knocking him out.

Dean and I caught him as he fell. I looked at Sam and Ruby and nodded. Dean and I walked out of the room as we carried the man downstairs. After that, we lined the door with salt to protect him before we rushed back to look for Sam and Ruby.

We decided to split up and I walked into the little girl's room to see the Mom was holding Lilith, looking at Sam. Sam had the knife raised and about to stab the girl that Lilith was possessing.

She screamed as I walked closer to see that the little girl looked absolutely normal. There was no demon inside of her. I caught Sam's wrist, "Wait, it's not her! It's not in the girl anymore." Dean and Ruby walked in as the little girl started to cry, "Mommy."

The woman hole her closer, "Mommy's here. Mommy's here. It's okay." Sam looked at me, horrified that he almost killed an absolutely innocent little girl without realizing that the demon had left her before hand.

Dean, Sam, Ruby, the woman, the little girl and I walked downstairs. Dean looked at the woman, "All right, no matter what you hear. You, your husband and your daughter stay in the basement."

"Come on," I said and led the woman and the little girl downstairs into the basement to make sure they were okay with the man. After that I walked back upstairs and into the living room to hear the end of a conversation between my brothers and Ruby.

"What do I have to do?" Sam asked. Ruby and Dean looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "To save Scar," Sam said and looked at Ruby, "What do you need me to do?"

I grabbed Sam by the shoulder, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam pulled himself from my grip, "Just shut up for a second." He looked at Ruby, "Ruby!"

"You had your chance. You can't just flip a switch. We needed time," She said. "Well, there's gotta be something. There's gotta be some way, whatever it is, I'll do it," Sam said.

I grabbed him again, pulling him away. "Don't, Scar!" He shouted, pulling himself from me again, looking at me, "I'm not gonna let you go to Hell!"

"Yes, you are!" I said and looked at Dean, "Both of you are." I looked between them, "I'm sorry. I mean this is all my fault, I know that. But what you're doing, it's not gonna save me. It's only gonna kill you."

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked angrily, tears in his eyes. I looked at them with my own tears and shook my head, "Just . . . Keep fighting. And remember what Dad taught you, got it?" My brothers looked at me in tears before we all looked at the clock as it stroke 12PM.

 _Time's up._

I looked back at my brothers and they looked back at me. A few tears fall from Sam's eyes and I forced myself to smile but it came out small.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy," Ruby said in a soft and sad voice for the first time. I froze when I heard howling and slowly looked to the direction to the Hellhound in the distance. It growled and barked, looking to the corner of the room.

I swallowed, "Hellhound," I said. "Where?" Dean asked. "There," I said, not moving my gaze. They followed my gaze but I knew that they wouldn't see anything, yet Ruby did.

The Hellhound ran toward us and the four of us ran out of the room. We ran down the hall and a room, slamming the doors closed behind us.

Ruby, Sam and Dean kept the doors closed while I took out a baggie of goofer dust and laid some in a straight line in front of the doorway to keep it at bay.

The banging and barking stopped, and I got up. I quickly walked across the room and lined the goofer dust over every window. Ruby looked at Sam, "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off."

"What?" Sam asked. "Come on! That dust won't last forever," She said. I watched them with a frown as Sam pulled out the knife and about to hand it to her.

I looked at Ruby closely, realizing that the demon inside of the girl's body looked different than Ruby. "No, wait," I said.

Ruby, Sam and Dean looked at me. "You wanna die?" Ruby asked. "Sam, that's not Ruby. Guys, it's not Ruby!" I said.

My brothers looked back at Lilith and she used magic to push them toward the walls, pinning them there before she used magic to push me onto a table, pinning me there.

I looked up at her, "How long you been in her?" I asked. "Not long," Lilith answered and looked over the body, "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty." She looked up with completely white eyes and I struggled to get up but nothing happened.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam asked. Lilith let her eyes turn to normal, "She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." She tilted her head step by step and we could hear her neck crunch with each tilting motion.

"You know, I should have seen it before . . . but you all look alike to me," I said. She looked at me for a moment before looking at my big brother as she walked closer to him, "Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time."

She grabbed a hold of his chin, forcing him to face her and kissed him for a few second before pulling away, "Your lips are soft," She said. Sam turned his head away in disgust, "Right, so you have me. Let my brother and sister go."

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't," Lilith said. "So, this is your big plan, huh?" I asked, "Drag me to Hell. Kill Sam and Dean. And then what? Become Queen Bitch?"

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," She told me as she walked toward the doors. She opened it, smiling, "Sic her, boy."

The Hellhound ran inside and growled. He barked as he run toward me and pulled me off of the table. It started to tear into my skin as I scream in agony.

That was all I could feel.

I couldn't think about anything else.

Just the pain.

Lilith laughed while my brothers were struggling to get free to reach for me. The Hellhound tore me apart. The pain was something I couldn't describe. It slashed into my skin with it's teeth, blood gathered all around me as I scream in pain.

"NO!" I finally could hear my brothers shouting at the same time. Lilith looked at them, "Yes." She hold a hand toward them and a bright light shined toward them.

That was the last thing I could see -

Before I died.

All of a sudden, I was in a place of darkness, blood, torment and fire, people chained to racks with no way of getting out.

I was one of them.

I was in Hell.

I was still torn to shreds, wondering how my body was even whole right now. Blood gathered and matted in my clothes, hair and skin. In agony and terrified, struggling against the chains uselessly and screaming. "HELP ME!" I screamed as thunder crashed all around. "Sam! Dean! NO!"

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **So that was it. Scarlett is in Hell, and Sam and Dean are both heartbroken. The book came to an end but there will be a fourth book. YAY! :)**

 **See ya soon, Scarlett's fans :)**

 **Love you all**

 **Katherine**


	42. SEQUEL

Hey guys! So I was thinking 'Screw this, let's make the fourth book right now!'

So tada!

The fourth book;

 ** _From the Ashes [Sequel to Time Will Tell]_**


End file.
